Velis Nolis
by Kerky
Summary: El sexy bombero había salvado a su mascota hace algunos días. Ahora Naruto tendría que devolverle el favor...¿salvándolo de una subasta de chicos? Quizá Naruto tiene otro motivo... Advertencias: yaoi, AU.
1. ¿Subasta? ¡Ni hablar!

**Velis Nolis **

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes, desafortunadamente, no me pertenecen. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Basado en una novela de Vicki Lewis Thompson.

**Advertencias: shonen-ai/yaoi, AU, futuro lemon**

_Velis Nolis: necesariamente, por la fuerza. (latín)_

Summary: Un par de días atrás, el sexy bombero había salvado a su mascota de una fría muerte. Ahora, debía devolverle el favor… ¿salvándolo de una subasta de chicos? Quizá hay otro motivo por el cual quiera "rescatarlo".

_-No_

_-Es por una buena causa_

_-¡Ser subastado no es una buena causa! –explotó el azabache. No dejaría que lo "subastaran" como si fuera una… cosa antigua o algo por el estilo._

_A saber que clase de perversiones se imaginaría el ojiazul para pagar semejante cantidad de dinero por pasar 24 horas con él… o al menos eso transcurría por la libidinosa mente del azabache._

_La realidad está muy lejos de sus absurdas ideas, pues el rubio no quiere proponerle "eso". De hecho, Naruto sólo necesita su ayuda para auxiliar a una amiga… _

_¿Qué pasará cuando Sasuke malinterprete todo y crea que el rubio lo quiere sólo para tener una apasionada noche? _

Pairing: NaruSasu 

* * *

-Hace bastante frío¿verdad Kyuubi?

El zorrito, al escuchar su nombre, volvió sus hermosos ojos café chocolate hacia su rubio dueño, aunque su mirada no duró demasiado porque un par de aves atrajeron inmediatamente su atención.

El chico rubio suspiró y miró hacia el cielo. El invierno había llegado bastante frío y, si no fuera porque su mascota necesitara un paseo, estaba seguro de que no hubiera salido de su departamento cálido y acogedor… aunque debía de admitir que tenía un gran problema que le preocupaba desde hacía un par de meses, y utilizando a su mascota como excusa, decidió salir para aclarar sus ideas. Su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuuga, heredera de una nada despreciable cantidad de dinero, recientemente había perdido a su hermana menor en un accidente automovilístico, lo que causó la gran depresión en la que ahora estaba sumida su amiga. 

A Naruto Uzumaki, de veintitrés años, se le habían agotado las ideas para sacar a su amiga de ese estado. La invitó a fiestas, viajes, compras, incluso le había comprado un cachorro de zorro, creyendo que eso la alegraría. Pero la chica había rechazado al animalito e irónicamente, eso había alegrado a Naruto, pues estaba más que encariñado con su pequeña mascota. 

Los primeros días habían sido bastante difíciles, ya que el zorrito había manchado la alfombra, destruido sus mejores zapatos deportivos, saqueado su cocina… pero la mirada de aquel animal castaño rojizo, lo cautivó y perdonó todas sus travesuras. A cambio, obtuvo a un acompañante.

Volviendo a la realidad, miró el parque en el que se encontraba. Era bastante lindo, a pesar de que los árboles sin hojas le daban un aspecto desolador, la nieve reflejaba los pocos rayos del sol y un lago semi-congelado, completaba el paisaje. Un periodista, de una conocida televisora, filmaba lo que al parecer sería el reportaje del clima.

-La vida de soltero es aburrida… ya va siendo hora de que me consiga una linda chica

-¿Chica? Creo que eso no es lo tuyo, Naruto 

-Kakashi ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada importante

El rubio miró a aquel hombre al que conocía tan bien. Kakashi Hatake, casi soltero, peliplateado, treinta años, médico, fue discípulo de su padre y, por ende, conocía a Naruto desde que usaba pañales. Sabía todos sus secretos y a pesar de la diferencia de edades, Naruto lo consideraba su mejor amigo y confidente.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó el rubio

-¿Por qué… qué¿Por qué el cielo es azul¿Por qué leo el Icha Icha Paradise¿Por qué los bebés…?

-¡No! –interrumpió Naruto -¿Por qué dices que las chicas no son "lo mío"?

-Naruto… ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Veintitrés

-Te conozco desde hace veinte años. Es obvio, para alguien tan observador como yo, que eres del otro bando. Además… nunca te he visto con novia.

Naruto lo sabía. A la edad de quince años, había tenido su primer "novio" formal, cosa que a sus padres no les pareció. Deseaban tener un nieto, y no habría posibilidad alguna de que esto se cumpliera si su primer y único hijo, era homosexual.

-Pero… quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mí.

Kakashi comprendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería el rubio. Conocía los sentimientos de Naruto y sabía que el chico no defraudaría a su padre, y menos cuando su muerte aún era reciente. 

-Tú sabes que te aprecio como a un hijo, después de todo, yo fui quien te llevó a esos antros gay cuando cumpliste la mayoría de edad –intentó imprimir un toque de humor a su comentario, para salir del giro melancólico que había tomado la conversación. –Las personas venimos a este mundo con el fin de buscar y alcanzar la felicidad ¿Crees que a Minato le hubiese gustado ver a su hijo triste?

-Supongo que no –contestó el chico de ojos azules

-Estoy seguro de que él, desde donde este, preferiría tu felicidad. Creo que a fin de cuentas, no le hubiera importado tus preferencias. El te quería y te aceptaría tal y como eres. Piénsalo ¿de acuerdo? 

Naruto, un poco más aliviado, asintió.

-Bien, nos vemos el viernes. No olvides que es el cumpleaños de Iruka y te exijo que vayas.

-De acuerdo. Ahí estaré

-Nos vemos

El peliplateado se alejó, dejando a Naruto con sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que se vieron interrumpidos al ver a Kyuubi corriendo tras unos patos que acababan de aterrizar sobre un lago semi-congelado

-¡No, Kyuubi, espera!

Uzumaki corrió tras el pequeño zorrito, pero no pudo alcanzarlo. En cuanto el animalito entró al lago, el hielo se rompió. Kyuubi, trataba de mantenerse a flote, cosa que no podía hacer por la temperatura del agua. El agua que lo rodeaba comenzaba a congelarse y el animalito, cada vez más asustado, seguía agitando el agua a su alrededor, pero alejándose cada vez más de la orilla. 

Naruto, decidido a no dejar a su mascota ahí, se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda, listo para saltar al agua. Pero su intención se vio interrumpida cuando un chico bastante atractivo y de cabellos azabaches, se adelantó hacia el lago.

-Quédese aquí –ordenó el chico. El rubio observó su espalda, cubierta por una chamarra negra y con letras blancas que lo anunciaban como un integrante del grupo de bomberos local. 

Obedeciendo sus palabras, Naruto no se movió ni un milímetro mientras observaba al joven adentrarse en el agua congelada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del alboroto que había armado y de que el reportero había comenzado a filmar el rescate y un puñado de gente se había acercado a ver lo que ocurría.

-No te preocupes, Kyuubi. Este joven va a salvarte. Sigue nadando. –la preocupación se notaba en el ligero temblor de su voz. 

El hombre, avanzó con cuidado sobre el fino hielo, que se rompería en cualquier instante… 

Naruto se imaginó lo frío que debía estar el hielo bajo las manos de aquel hombre, cuando se puso a gatas, cerca de donde estaba su mascota. Contuvo la respiración al momento en que el vio al joven agacharse para tomar a Kyuubi entre sus manos, mientras este seguía luchando por mantenerse a flote. 

-¡Cuidado! 

El rubio ahogó un suspiro de frustración, cuando el delgado hielo cedió y el azabache se hundió. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Uzumaki también corrió hacia el lago para ayudar a su mascota y al joven. Pero una mano lo detuvo.

-¡Espere! Ya vienen…

En efecto, el guapo chico se acercaba a la orilla, con un tembloroso zorrito bajo el brazo. Todos los presentes aplaudieron cuando el joven tocó tierra y entregó al dueño su mascota, fría y bastante asustada.

Justo en ese momento, el reportero y su camarógrafo, se acercaron a entrevistar a aquel valiente bombero que había salvado al pequeño e indefenso animal. 

Naruto, al ver al chico tan cerca, se dio cuenta de que no estaba nada mal: lindos ojos negros, piel blanca, su cabello azabache mojado y pegado a su rostro, y podía deducir que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pues la ropa mojada, se le pegaba como una segunda piel. 

-Gracias…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó 

-Eh… al parecer hay público

-Si ya lo noté. Es hora de que desaparezca… 

-¡Espera! –exclamó Uzumaki –Debe dejar que lo invite a cenar, como agradecimiento… 

-Me tengo que ir –comentó fríamente el joven, comenzando a correr –Llamé al departamento de bomberos y pregunte por Sasuke Uchiha

-¡Señor! –pronunció el reportero –Espere… una entrevista, por favor.

Con que Sasuke Uchiha… estaba seguro de que no olvidaría ese nombre

* * *

_-No me lo puedo creer hermanito. Resultaste ser el héroe local_

-Ya cállate Itachi… achú…

_-Salud. _

-Gracias… supongo

_-Que tierno saliste, Sasuke-chan. Hasta cogiste un resfriado por salvar a ese animal. _

-Maldito zorro… ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. –por millonésima vez, Sasuke Uchiha estornudó. Estaba harto del resfriado, llevaba cuatro días sin ir a trabajar porque los malditos virus se negaban a dejarlo en paz. Además, la conversación telefónica con su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, no lo ayudaba mucho. 

_-Pequeño hermano tonto. ¿Cuándo dejarás el cuartel de bomberos?_

-Ya sabes la respuesta. ¿No tienes alguien a quién acosar? 

_-Dei-chan se fue a visitar a un amigo. Sai-chan está enojado. Kisame-feo aún no me perdona que le haya pedido prestado su coche…_

-Yo tampoco te perdonaría si te llevaras mi auto sin mi permiso y, que aparte de eso, lo chocaras sabiendo que vale más de cincuenta mil dólares

_-Pero tú no tienes un auto que vale tanto… y dudo que lo consigas si sigues trabajando en ese cuartel feo, en donde te pagan una miseria por trabajar todo el día_

-Cállate. Sabes por qué lo hago… ¿Y ahora por qué esta enojado Sai¿Volviste a… achú…? –preguntó Sasuke, tratando de cambiar el tema de su trabajo, pero el estornudó evitó que completara la pregunta, aunque su hermano entendía perfectamente que se refería a aquella vez en la que Itachi invitó a sus amigos al departamento con jacuzzi de Sai y organizaron una gran fiesta… sin avisarle al dueño del departamento

_-Salud. Está enojado porqué… no sé…_

-…-el silencio del menor de los Uchihas, prácticamente obligó al mayor a explicar porqué Sai estaba enojado

_-¿Te acuerdas que estaba saliendo con un tal Gaara?_

-Sí

_-El otro día los encontré en un restaurante. Estaban cenando muy románticamente comida italiana y vino tinto. "Accidentalmente" derramé el vino sobre la camisa del pelirrojo._

-¿celoso? 

_-No… bueno sí… en realidad no lo sé._

-No puedes jugar con Deidara y Sai. Lo sabes, debes escoger a uno. Dudo que la idea del trío les haga gracia. –Sasuke sabía que su hermano era un play-boy, pero no por eso dejaría que jugara con los dos chicos -Me tengo que ir Itachi, el jefe quiere verme para hablarme de algo importante. 

_-De acuerdo. Te llamo después, sigue tomando tus medicinas y cuídate de las chicas locas que tienes como fans._

-Intentaré cuidarme. Pero gracias a ese maldito reportero, de alguna manera consiguieron mi teléfono y no paran de llamarme. Hay algunas que se hicieron pasar como las hermanas del dueño del zorrito… incluso llevan flores al cuartel.

_-Es el precio de la fama. Ya lárgate a tu trabajo…_

-Que tierno eres, aniki. –dicho esto colgó. 

Dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche. Vivía en un edificio de cuatro departamentos, bastante lejos de su trabajo, pero era lo que alcanzaba a cubrir con el sueldo que recibía. No era que se quejase, le fascinaba su trabajo, pero a veces envidiaba los pequeños lujos que podría darse si ganara más dinero. Sin embargo, sabía que todo lo que tenía, era debido a su esfuerzo y se sentía bastante orgulloso de ello. 

Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa también negra y su distintiva chamarra que lo acreditaba como bombero. Tomó una pastilla para los síntomas del resfriado, se colocó los guantes, y salió a la calle, esperando que nadie lo reconociera. 

Su vida había dado un giro de 180° desde el momento en que salió como el "Héroe Local" según un famoso periódico y el noticiero más popular de la televisión abierta. Y era lógico que su atractivo físico, sumado al hecho de que había salvado a un animalito, causara la ternura de miles de fans en aquella pequeña ciudad. 

Todo era culpa de aquel muchacho y su zorrito. Si no se hubiese puesto la chamarra, nadie lo hubiera reconocido. Su idea de invitar a aquel chico a salir, se había desvanecido, o quizá, se había aseverado. Porque él, Sasuke Uchiha, un bombero común y corriente especializado en rescates, era gay. Y se había fijado desde antes en el dueño del zorrito. Cada día, desde hacía aproximadamente tres o cuatro semanas, aquel chico de impresionantes ojos azul cielo, paseaba por ese parque, donde usualmente el bombero tomaba su comida-cena. De alguna manera, Sasuke supuso que aquel joven tendría preferencias parecidas a las suyas, pues en más de una ocasión lo había escuchado repitiéndose a sí mismo, que le gustaban las chicas, no los hombres. Ese fatídico día, Sasuke había decidido invitar al rubio a tomar un café, o algo parecido. Justo cuando iba caminando hacia él, ocurrió el incidente del animalito. Pero eso le daba una ventaja… incluso el rubio había ofrecido invitarlo a cenar en agradecimiento. En cuanto saliera de la gripe, estaba seguro que se cobraría el favor…

* * *

-No

-Sasuke…

-No

-Pero…

-No

-Es por una buena causa

-¡Ser subastado no es una buena causa! –explotó el azabache. No dejaría que lo "subastaran" como si fuera una… cosa antigua o algo por el estilo.

-Me debes dinero. 

-Tómalo de mi sueldo 

-Sasuke… -el viejo director del cuartel de bomberos, se reclinó sobre su mullido asiento -¿Quieres que te quite tu insignia?

-¿De que habla? –preguntó Sasuke

-Si no vas a la subasta, tendré que hacerlo. Es tu labor como bombero. Los bomberos ayudamos a la sociedad. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que donando dinero a nobles causas? En este caso, sería donado a un grupo de apoyo a favor de la alfabetización. ¿Recuerdas el último incendio al que fuiste?

Uchiha suspiró. Se acordó que el incendio anteriormente mencionado se debió a que una mujer no leyó las instrucciones de su nueva plancha, no por flojera, sino porque la mujer en cuestión nunca había ido a la escuela y por lo tanto, no sabía leer. 

-De acuerdo… pero esto es una locura –Sasuke no tuvo otra opción. No quería perder su puesto de bombero.

-Claro que no. Ahora que eres famoso, las mujeres ofrecerán una fortuna por ti.

* * *

-Es tan romántico –suspiró Hinata –Ojala a mi me pasara algo igual… ¿te enamoraste a primera vista de él?

-Eh… sí. Era muy…

-… ¡Guapo! 

Naruto suspiró. Desde que salió en el noticiero el incidente ocurrido entre él y el bombero, su amiga Hinata no había parado de hacerle preguntas. Lo cual, a pesar de ser tedioso, alegró bastante al rubio, pues su amiga había salido de su depresión y recuperó su ánimo de siempre.

-¿Sabes en qué pienso, Naruto? 

El aludido volvió su vista hacia la chica, y como en muchas ocasiones anteriores, se quedó enmudecido por la belleza de aquella joven. Sus hermosos ojos, de un color perla poco habitual, contrastaban con su largo y sedoso cabello negro. Su piel pálida, completaba la imagen de chica tierna. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba esto, también se cuestionó la razón del porqué, una chica tan linda, rica y amable, no tenía un par de chicos que estuvieran tras ella, aunque tenía la vaga impresión de que esa chica estaba enamorada de él, lo cual, dadas las preferencias del rubio, hacían imposible una relación entre ellos. Aunque, si el rubio tuviese que elegir a una mujer para casarse, escogería a Hinata sin pensarlo. Claro, eso nunca sucedería… 

-No… dime que plan malévolo has estado ideando –sonrió el joven Uzumaki

-Bueno, la verdad… tu historia de amor me ha inspirado. Y quiero escribir un libro sobre eso ¿te molesta?

-Claro que no, Hinata –contestó inmediatamente Naruto. Cualquier cosa que sacara a su amiga de la depresión, era una buena idea

-Entonces ¿me presentarás a tu galán? Claro, podrías hablarle del libro después de su primera cita. O después de la boda. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas para el libro

-Eh… ¿boda? Apenas y nos conocemos, Hinata-chan –Naruto sonrió nerviosamente; estaba en un gran problema. No conocía a Sasuke… lo había invitado a cenar, claro, pero de allí a que se enamorara de él, había una gran distancia ¿Cómo podría fingir eso frente a Hinata?

-Te lo presentaré, siempre y cuando él acepte lo del libro

-Claro. Aunque sin su ayuda no podría escribir 

Naruto estaba en un gran problema. Sin el Uchiha, lo más seguro era de que su amiga volviera a deprimirse. 

"_Por Hinata haría cualquier cosa, no dejaré que vuelva a deprimirse. De alguna manera, haré que el Uchiha colabore con el libro" _

_­­_"_No me molestaría en absoluto que este edificio se quemase" _

Los gritos de cientos de mujeres se escuchaban hasta detrás de bambalinas. El hombre anterior a él, había sido subastado en seis mil dólares, cantidad ridículamente obscena. Sasuke pensó, por millonésima vez, que la mujer que lo "comprara" debía estar loca. ¿Gastar seis mil dólares en una cita? Lo más seguro es que esa mujer estuviera desesperada y loca. Y ser una chica mimada y rica, pues no cualquiera gastaría semejante cantidad de dinero.

-¿Están listas para el chico más sexy de por aquí? 

-Sí –la multitud vociferó 

-Con ustedes… Sasuke Uchiha: soltero, un metro ochenta y cinco de músculos, bombero, sexy. Entre sus pasatiempos se encuentra el jugar ajedrez, baloncesto y navegar. La cita incluye un paseo en yate y helicóptero y una cena romántica en un hotel de cinco estrellas, donde podrán pasar la noche… 

"_Pensé que la euforia sólo duraría un par de días… al parecer estas locas no han olvidado lo que sucedió hace más de dos semanas"_

El azabache, con algo de temor pero sin perder su apariencia fría, salió al escenario donde las chicas comenzaron a silbarle. No podía recordar algún momento más humillante en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando su hermano Itachi le bajó los pantalones frente a su amor platónico era tan bochornoso como lo que estaba viviendo en esos instantes. 

-¿Quién comienza la subasta?

Una mujer de aspecto maduro, clamó:

-Diez mil dólares!

-Once mil! 

-¿Quién da más? –preguntó la animadora 

-Veinte mil

-Veinte mil a la una… veinte mil a las dos…

-Veinticinco mil!

Sasuke consolidó su idea de que la chica que lo comprara debía de estar loca ¿Veinticinco mil dólares? Sabía que era bastante atractivo… pero no creía que él valiera tanto dinero... quizá si… el orgullo Uchiha era bastante elevado

-Bien… veinticinco mil a la una…

-Treinta mil dólares!

-¿Treinta mil dólares? Treinta a la una… treinta a las dos… treinta a…

-Treinta y cinco mil dólares

-Hoy están muy atrevidas chicas. Treinta y cinco mil a la una… a las dos… a las tres. Subastado en treinta y cinco mil dólares.

El azabache salió del escenario y se dirigió con un señor de mediana edad, quien lo dirigiría con la loca que lo había adquirido. 

A lo lejos, el Uchiha pudo divisar unos hermosos ojos azules, parecidos a los del joven que le gustaba, pero considerando que sólo había mujeres en aquella subasta, desechó inmediatamente la idea de que él estuviera ahí. Los ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad, evitándole mirar el rostro y cuerpo de la dueña de tan hermosas orbes.

-Uchiha Sasuke, aquí le dejo con su "cita"… Uzumaki Naruto

"_Con que Uzumaki Naruto… ¿Naruto¿Qué ese no es nombre de chico?"_

Y efectivamente, frente a él, se encontraba el joven que lo había hecho popular, el rubio y revoltoso Naruto.

-Tú… ¿tú me compraste? 

A saber que clase de perversiones se imaginaría el ojiazul para pagar semejante cantidad de dinero por pasar 24 horas con él…


	2. Primer día de convivencia Primera parte

Ya saben

Ya saben... es el primer fanfic de Naruto que escribo... me gustó la idea del NaruSasu, así que... aquí esta.

**ADVERTENCIA: LIGERO SPOILER.** Si vas en el manga 367 en adelante, no hay problema

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes, desafortunadamente, no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Basado en una novela de Vicki Lewis Thompson.

Velis nolis: por la fuerza (latín)

* * *

**Velis Nolis**

_Capítulo II: Primer día de convivencia. Primera parte: ¡No te lo puedo decir!_

* * *

-¿De verdad no te molesta? –preguntó por enésima vez en el día Naruto

-Claro que no, Naruto. Kyuubi es un animalito bastante lindo, en serio no me molestará cuidarlo este fin de semana.

El ojiazul miraba a su amiga Hinata fijamente… ella generalmente evitaba estar cerca de cualquier animal y el haber aceptado cuidar a su mascota este fin de semana de manera tan… dócil y sin rogarle demasiado, hacía pensar a Naruto que esa chica debía de tener algún maquiavélico plan en mente

-Dime la verdad, Hinata-chan… yo sé que hay truco en esto

-¿Soy tan obvia?

El silencio del rubio decía más que mil palabras

-Tú vas a salir este fin con tu nuevo novio… ¿me equivoco?

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Efectivamente, mañana sábado comenzaba su maravillosa, romántica y completamente loca "cita" con su nuevo objeto adquirido: Sasuke Uchiha. Claro, le había dicho a Hinata que saldría con alguien y la muy lista, atando cabos sueltos, llegó a la conclusión que el fin de semana su amigo lo compartiría con su "guapo novio". Lo que ella ignoraba completamente era la subasta en cuyo proceso se vio involucrado Naruto, y éste último, no tenía ni la más minima intención de decirle a Hinata en lo que se había metido para conseguir que el Uchiha se entrevistara con su amiga para la dichosa idea del libro. Porque esa era la verdadera intención de haber asistido a aquella subasta y haber gastado semejante cantidad de dinero: pasar esos días con el chico para convencerlo de ayudar a Hinata con su libro. No había más. No había segundas intenciones. Lo único que deseaba era ayudar a su amiga con su nuevo objetivo. Pero para lograr esto, necesitaría la colaboración del moreno. Sabía que convencerlo no sería nada fácil, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar o a hacer lo que fuese necesario con tal de que Sasuke aceptara participar en el proyecto.

-¿Naruto?

-Perdón Hinata, me distraje… pero sí, saldré con Sasuke.

-Entonces… grábate muy bien sus gestos, actitudes… ¡todo! Me tienes que contar cómo es él para darme una idea. Aunque será mucho más fácil cuando hable con él.

Naruto rió nervioso. Necesitaría un milagro para convencer al moreno.

* * *

¡No, no y no!

Se negaba a ir a esa "cita". Suficiente humillación había pasado al asistir a aquella estúpida subasta.

Si no fuera porque el jefe del cuartel le había quitado su placa… el muy cínico se la quitó el viernes, como "medida de seguridad". Si el anciano se enteraba de que había faltado a la cita, no le devolvería su placa de bombero.

¡Maldición!

Odiaba a Naruto, odiaba a su tonto zorro Kyuubi y se odiaba a él mismo por haberlo salvado.

Aunque pensándolo bien… no odiaba a Naruto. Incluso hasta podría sacar provecho de esa cita.

El teléfono sonó, sacándolo de sus nada castos pensamientos, donde cierto rubio era uno de los protagonistas.

-¿Quién habla?

_-Hola tonto hermanito_

-¿Tú que demonios quieres?

_-No, ni empieces a tratarme así, que si no cuelgo_

-¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo?

_-No sé para que me molesto en hablarte. Escuché por ahí que vas a tener una cita con la loca que te adquirió en la subasta _-¿acaso todo el mundo tenía que enterarse de eso? Bastante enojado se encontraba él solo, como para que su torpe hermano mayor le echara en cara esa "demoníaca cita"

-Ve al grano, Itachi… ah, y es un chico el que me… eh…compró

_-Un loco te compró… en mi opinión, lo más probable es que sea un viejo feo y aburrido del sexo tradicional, quizá quiera intentar cosas nuevas contigo, ya sabes, sexo salvaje, sadomasoquismo, hacerlo en lugares públicos…_

-¡Cállate! No creo que eso me ayude, y mucho menos ahora que estoy a punto de salir. Y déjame decirte aniki, que no es un viejo feo. Es un chico joven y… podría decir atractivo, pero no hay nadie más guapo que yo. –a pesar de que su hermano mayor no podía verlo, sonrió de manera altanera y orgullosa.

_-¿En serio estoy hablando contigo, Sasuke? Porque lo que me acabas de decir es una oración demasiado larga… el Sasuke que conozco rara vez dice más de diez palabras juntas… a menos de que este nervioso._

-Es inútil hablar contigo. Me voy, que llego tarde.

_-Ten cuidado con el chico. Y si en realidad está aburrido del sexo convencional, puedes sugerirle formar un trío, ya sabes que estoy disponible, sólo dime lugar y hora. _–Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar cierta risita pervertida

-Deberías trabajar en lugar de estar molestando… -recriminó a su hermano

Sasuke dio por finalizada la conversación, dejó el teléfono en su lugar y tomó la maleta que había empacado la noche pasada. La conversación con su hermano lo había dejado un poco… alterado. No, un Uchiha jamás se pone nervioso. Pero… ¿y si en verdad Naruto sólo quería sexo? No estaba muy seguro de que fuera un chico así, pero hasta hace unos días, tampoco se le había ocurrido que el dueño de tan hermosas orbes azules pudiera gastar 35 mil dólares en él. Debía dejar muy en claro, en cuanto estuvieran a solas, que él no deseaba ninguna relación con Naruto… aunque tuviese que guardarse sus pervertidos pensamientos. Definitivamente él no era juguete de nadie, y si terminara acostándose con el rubio en esas circunstancias, se sentiría peor que una prostituta.

Suspirando, decidió salir de la habitación y tomar el autobús que lo llevaría al muelle, en donde comenzaría su cita con un paseo en yate. Antes de salir, pasó a despedirse de sus vecinos y ver si no se les ofrecía nada, además de encargarles cuidar de su apartamento.

* * *

El sol, una vez que llegó al muelle, brillaba con más fuerza de lo normal. El viento soplaba, pero no era demasiado fuerte. El aroma salado del mar se percibía en la ligera brisa. Naruto se sentía nervioso, pues no sabía como decirle a Sasuke que necesitaba su ayuda, y mucho menos sabía cual sería su reacción. Quizá se enojaría mucho e ignoraría su petición. O quizá lo consideraría loco.

Lo qué más nervioso ponía al rubio era el hecho de que se negara. Si eso ocurría, no podría hacer nada para ayudar a Hinata. Y ella se veía tan ilusionada con la idea del libro, que el ojiazul no se atrevía a destrozar su sueño. Y lo que menos quería era que su amiga volviera a recaer en la depresión de la que recientemente había salido.

Buscó con la mirada el yate en el que se suponía iban a navegar. Fue fácil reconocerlo, pues un montón de mujeres estaban gritando el nombre de su "acompañante". Sin más demora, de dirigió hacia allá, tratando de pasar entre la loca multitud.

Después de varios minutos de lucha, uno que otro empujón y diversos pisotones, consiguió subir al yate y recargarse en el barandal, para estar atento a la llegada del moreno.

-¿Señor Uzumaki? –una mujer joven con uniforme azul marino, llamó su atención.

-¿Sí?

-Su… compañero, Uchiha, Sasuke ya ha llegado y lo espera en la sala.

-Gracias. ¿Podría llevarme allá?

-Creo… -un leve titubeo por parte de la mujer- que no será necesario.

-¿Por qué…? –la pregunta murió en los labios del rubio al darse cuenta de que, subiendo las escaleras, se acercaba el moreno. El rubio sintió lo que comúnmente llamaríamos "mariposas en el estómago" e inmediatamente le atribuyó su reacción al yate que ondulaba lentamente sobre el agua. Aunque, por un momento, también pasó por su mente que la reacción se debía a cierto sueño que había tenido anoche, eso sumado a la apariencia del azabache, había detenido momentáneamente el corazón del rubio.

-Hola, dobe –saludó "amablemente" Uchiha

-No te tomes tantas confianzas…

-Deberías seguir tus propios consejos, mira que aceptar pasar el fin de semana con un desconocido, no suena muy sensato de tu parte.

-Eso es diferente, teme

Sasuke observó al rubio sin disimular: comenzó con sus rubios cabellos, despeinados a causa del viento; sus ojos azules, ocultos tras unos delicados lentes oscuros de marca, pero cuyo color conocía a la perfección; su pecho, cubierto con una camisa blanca abierta de los primeros botones y algo ajustada; sus jeans azul claro…

-¿Qué tanto ves? –el rubio trataba de ocultar un sonrojo; afortunadamente para el Uzumaki, su compañero no lo notó.

-Examinaba al demente con el que pasaré el fin de semana

El ruido de un helicóptero captó la atención de los chicos. Ambos voltearon su mirada hacia el cielo solo para encontrarse con una famosa televisora que grababa su cita desde el cielo.

-¿Acaso nunca me dejarán en paz?

-Si permiten mi opinión –comenzó a hablar la olvidada chica –Pueden bajar a la sala a tomar algo o a cuidarse de las cámaras, de cualquier manera partiremos de inmediato.

-Gracias –contestó Naruto, regalándole una sonrisa y logrando que la tímida chica se sonrojase e inmediatamente se marchara a avisar al capitán sobre su zarpada.

Sin más tiempo que perder, los chicos bajaron rápidamente para alejarse de toda la atención que detestaban.

Al llegar a la salita, lujosamente amueblada, ambos se sentaron retiradamente uno del otro; con tanto ajetreo Sasuke había olvidado "advertir" a su rubio acompañante sobre su decisión de abstinencia sexual.

-¿Por qué pagaste tanto por mi? –Según el azabache, ese era la mejor pregunta en esos momentos –ya saben, se le va la olla a este chico n.nu-

-Eh… -_maldición, aún no estoy preparado para decirle lo de Hinata…_

-No sé que rayos quieras, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia me voy a acostar contigo

El rubio enrojeció, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, esta ocasión era de pura furia ¿Cómo había sido capaz de insinuar algo así?

-Si crees que soy un promiscuo o algo por el estilo, puedes ir olvidándote de ello, Sasuke. No necesito pagar para tener sexo. Y no voy a empezar a hacerlo contigo.

El Uchiha estaba… ¿impactado? Él no esperaba semejante respuesta, pero al menos ahora estaba seguro de que su pudor estaba a salvo… -jajajaja ¿pudor? XD-

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-Quería agradecerte el haber salvado a Kyuubi. Creía que salvándote de cualquier loca-violadora que anduviera suelta sería buena idea. Pero ya veo que gané: un torpe bombero que cree que lo compré para violarlo. Actúas como una nena, Sasuke

-¡No me llames nena! No cuando estamos en las mismas condiciones

¿Mismas condiciones? ¿A qué se refería?

El rubio lo examinó de arriba abajo, justo como el azabache había hecho minutos antes: observó su cabello negro con vetas azuladas; sus preciosos ojos negros; su ancho y fuerte torso cubierto por una camiseta azul; sus largas piernas enfundadas en jeans negros… sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos nada puros de su rubia cabeza. Después de que sus neuronas trataran de encontrarle una respuesta lógica a las palabras dichas por el moreno y de no lograrlo, decidió preguntarle.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Sasuke no le contestó verbalmente, se limitó a encoger los hombros y tomar uno de los vasos que se encontraban en la mesita de centro. También tomó una jarra con limonada y se sirvió. Al fin y al cabo, tendría que aprovechar los beneficios del viaje en yate. Con su bebida en la mano, se recargó en el mullido sillón y se dedicó a mirar los hielos que flotaban en su vaso, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Por su parte, Naruto dirigió su atención al recipiente con fresas que también se encontraba en la mesita. Ansioso por tomar una de esas frutas y humedecerla en chocolate líquido, esperó a que su acompañante estuviera cómodamente descansando en el sillón, pues no quería ni siquiera rozar sus manos con las de aquel chico, que lo había hecho enojar bastante.

-Es algo tonto estar sentados aquí, sin hablar de nada.

Naruto dirigió una mirada furiosa a Sasuke

-¿Y que esperabas? ¿Que charláramos como dos viejos amigos?

-Podrías contarme algo sobre ti

-Podrías comenzar tú –contraatacó el ojiazul. No estaba dispuesto a reconocer que se moría por saber más de aquel dueño de misteriosas orbes negras.

Con un suspiro de resignación, el Uchiha comenzó

-Tengo veintitrés años. Soy bombero, tengo un hermano mayor, me gusta jugar ajedrez, soy gay, me obligaron a ir a la subasta, me gusta estar tranquilo, detesto a las personas ruidosas… ¿a qué te dedicas? –esa pregunta venía rondando por su mente desde que lo vio elegantemente vestido. Supuso que tendría mucho dinero para derrocharlo en subastas de chicos.

-Si entrego y aprueban mi tesis en dos meses, podré decir que soy abogado.

-Entonces tu familia es bastante rica ¿no regañaron al nene por gastar semejante cantidad en una cita? –la sonrisa cínica que acompañó a su comentario provocó, de nueva cuenta, la ira del Uzumaki, quien se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo.

Con los buenos reflejos del moreno, alcanzó a evitar el golpe, pero el vaso con limonada se derramó sobre la camisa del rubio. De esta manera, Naruto quedó semi sentado en el sofá, y Sasuke de pie, frente a él.

-Eres bastante agresivo, dobe.

-No te metas con mi familia –siseó aún enojado –Si tengo dinero es porque lo acabo de heredar, mi padre murió recientemente.

Si Sasuke alguna vez se arrepintió de algo y se sintió culpable, en esos momentos no lo recordaba. Lo que sí sabía era que nunca en su vida se había sentido así.

-¿Quieres más fresas?

-¿Acaso eso es una disculpa? –preguntó Naruto

-No… te lo estoy diciendo porque se me antojaron –convenientemente, el moreno se negaba a mirar de nuevo esas orbes azules, si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de pedir una disculpa, cosa que no iba con su orgullo.

-¡Noooo! Son mías –el rubio se abalanzó sobre el recipiente lleno de frutas e inmediatamente comenzó a devorarlas una tras otra. Con alivio, notó Sasuke, la alegría había regresado a su voz y a sus ojos.

El alivio duró poco y el azabache tuvo que tragar saliva al ver la como la empapada camisa del rubio se ceñía a sus contorneados músculos, dejando ver perfectamente sus rosados pezones; cosa nada favorable si hablamos de los pensamientos que tuvo antes de hablar esa mañana con su hermano mayor.

-¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?

"_Y aparte de todo, se hace el inocente… como si no supiera que esta más bueno que el pan…"_

Sus ojos… era increíble lo que ese chico podía lograr en él. Generalmente mantenía sus emociones bajo control, pero ahora, era algo bastante difícil. Si seguía comiendo fresas…

Sasuke tuvo que mirar para otro lado. Era tentador ver al rubio comiendo esas frutitas rojas. Y era aún más tentador ver como el jugo escurría por una de las comisuras de sus labios y descendía lentamente…

Mandando su sentido común al demonio, Sasuke se acercó y lo besó. Recorrió con su lengua el camino de aquel jugo, bajando hasta su barbilla y de ahí, procedió a atacar su cuello. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas y acariciaron su espalda, pasando a su abdomen y subiendo un poco hasta alcanzar…

-Ejem… pueden subir a tomar el desayuno en cubierta

"_¡Maldita mujer Apenas que se estaba poniendo interesante el asunto…"_


	3. ¡Cuidado con las cámaras!

ADVERTENCIA: LIGERO SPOILER

**ADVERTENCIA: LIGERO SPOILER.** Si vas en el manga 367 en adelante, no hay problema

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes, desafortunadamente, no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Basado en una novela de Vicki Lewis Thompson.

Velis nolis: por la fuerza (latín)

* * *

**Velis Nolis**

_Capítulo III: Desayuno en el yate ¡Cuidado con las cámaras!_

* * *

¡No lo podía creer!

¡Era simple y sencillamente imposible…!

¡Sasuke Uchiha lo acababa de… besar! ¡Y él había correspondido al beso!

De acuerdo, no era el primer beso que recibía en la vida, pero sí era el primero que no veía venir. Y es que sucedió tan rápido, que el rubio aún no se explicaba lo que había hecho. Él se había prometido no mezclar su "trabajo" con la situación en la que vivía, pues el azabache, dado su carácter, malinterpretaría todo.

-¿Van a desayunar?

Esa voz… si pudiera poner un altar a esa chica, lo haría. O quizá la estrangularía lenta y dolorosamente, la metería en una bolsa negra y la arrojaría al mar donde su cadáver sería comido por algunos lindos y bellos tiburones. Esa mujer… ¡había interrumpido su apasionado beso con el cuero de hombre que tenía delante!

El rubio ya no sabía que hacer. Definitivamente, la parte racional de su cerebro agradecía infinitamente la "inesperada" interrupción. ¿Habría sido casual?

De cualquier manera, la parte irracional de su ser, aquella que controlaba sus instintos más básicos, no estaba del todo controlada… las ganas de torturar a aquella mujer eran casi imposibles de contener. Él deseaba seguir con el beso… y quizá algo más.

* * *

"_Contrólate Sasuke… respira… inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala…cuenta hasta diez y calma tu instinto asesino…"_

El Uchiha, trataba de calmarse. El beso que había compartido con el ojiazul había sido el más increíble de toda su vida. Tenía experiencia, claro, pero no podría decir que "mucha". Y justo ahora que besaba los exquisitos labios de su adorable tormento… esa mujer lo interrumpía.

"_Si tuviera una lista de venganzas… ella fácilmente acabaría de ganar el primer puesto"_

-Eh… los esperamos en la cubierta.

La chica literalmente huyó de la habitación al ver las miradas de odio dirigidas hacia ella. No quería acabar en algún anuncio con la leyenda de "Se Busca". El sueldo que las fangirls de Sasuke le habían pagado para evitar cualquier contacto con el rubio, era demasiado bajo como para arriesgar su vida. Definitivamente les llamaría para cancelar el "contrato anti-kitsunes".

-Dobe, ve a cambiarte de camisa. –comenzó el azabache.

-Tú pagarás la lavandería. –contestó desafiante el ojiazul.

-Fue tu culpa, por torpe.

-¿Mi culpa? Por si tu cerebro aún no se ha dado cuenta, fuiste TÚ quien comenzó con todo. ¿Por qué me besaste?

Un grave problema… ¿por qué lo había besado? No pondría en juego su orgullo diciéndole que llevaba un par de semanas "ligeramente enamorado" según su propio criterio, el cual en estos momentos, dudaba que funcionara adecuadamente.

Tomando la salida fácil y hostil, el moreno se forzó a responder:

-Porque me ha dado la gana.

Naruto se sintió… ¿desilusionado?

Obviamente no era lo que esperaba. Un simple "me gustas" o "eres atractivo" le hubiera subido la moral, aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de que el azabache estuviera loca y completamente enamorado de él y se tirara al suelo implorando por su amor.

¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando? Apenas y conocía a Sasuke y ya se sentía aferrado a él, incluso podía decir que le ocurrían los síntomas "pre-enamoramiento": cosquilleo en el cuerpo, capacidad de razonamiento nula, entorpecimiento de lengua, sentimentalismo, ideas tontas y absurdas, etc. No negaba la química que existía entre los dos, pero era sólo eso: hormonas. El ser virgen y saber que estás lejos de tierra firme y con un hombre de tales… "cualidades" como el Uchiha, definitivamente causaba estragos en su rubia cabeza.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Me levanté tarde y no alcancé. Adelántate y en cuanto me cambie, te alcanzo. –Naruto salió de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke bastante desconcertado.

El azabache, a pesar de que no conocía al rubio, sabía que su voz reflejaba mucho de su estado de ánimo. Y si su deducción era correcta, el rubio se sentía… ofendido, ante la actitud que presentó el Uchiha. Pero otra vez volvía su estúpido orgullo y la falta de "práctica" para expresar sentimientos. Trataría de compensar a Naruto por su actitud, tratándolo bien… o al menos, tanto como pudiera.

* * *

-Estuvo delicioso… ¿te ha gustado, Sasuke?

-He probado mejores desayunos, dobe. –contestó fríamente el Uchiha

De acuerdo, la conversación no había sido la mejor… claro, si a eso se le podía llamar "charla": Naruto preguntando y el moreno contestando con monosílabos o con "mmhf".

-¿Necesitan algo más? –la mujer anteriormente casi-asesinada se acercó amablemente (y temiendo por su vida) a ofrecerles el postre: pastel de chocolate envinado con cerezas.

-Más café, por favor –pidió el ojiazul.

-… -el moreno sólo acercó su taza, sin decir nada, esperando que la mujer captara su mensaje de llenar de nuevo su taza.

-Con permiso.

El ambiente que estaba en un incómodo silencio, se vio roto cuando dos helicópteros y una pequeña embarcación con bastantes cámaras se acercaron al yate en el que el rubio y el azabache viajaban. En esos momentos, el rubio degustaba una deliciosa cereza, pero el repentino "acoso" de las fans de Sasuke provocó que la tragara sin masticarla correctamente. Inmediatamente, Naruto llevó sus dos manos al cuello, tosiendo fuertemente.

-No es para tanto. Al rato se enfadan y se van.

El que Naruto continuara tosiendo, apretándose el cuello y con los labios comenzando a adquirir un tono azulado no era una buena señal. Sasuke, que había asistido a varios cursos de primeros auxilios, reconoció los síntomas de ahogamiento.

-¿Naruto? ¿Puedes hablar?

El pobre joven, sacudió la cabeza y en pocos segundos, el joven bombero estaba detrás de él, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

Sin más tiempo que perder, Sasuke cerró un puño y colocó su pulgar arriba del ombligo del ojiazul, justo debajo del esternón. Cubrió su puño con la mano que tenia libre y comenzó comprimir el esternón de Naruto hacia arriba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el rubio arrojara la cereza.

-Eres un torpe, Naruto. Pensé que podías comer como gente decente. –aunque nunca lo admitiera, el Uchiha se había preocupado bastante por el rubio, tanto que casi olvidaba que hacer en esos casos. Por un instante, se sintió tentado a gritar como colegiala "auxilio, se ahoga". El lado bueno era que había ganado un par de puntos con el ojiazul… y él se tendría que ver obligado a agradecerle el haber salvado su vida. Las imágenes que asaltaron su mente, las catalogó inmediatamente de inapropiadas y se obligó a volver al mundo real, en donde un Naruto bastante asustado se encontraba sentado en el suelo respirando profundamente. Además, la lluvia de flashes no había acabado. La pregunta era ¿Cuándo habían comenzado a tomarles fotos? La cosa se ponía cada vez peor: primero salvaba a Kyuubi y ahora, salvaba a su dueño de haberse ahogado con una cereza. Sin duda, ya se imaginaba una foto de él y Naruto en la primera plana de los periódicos. Las fans ahora estarían más insoportables y, sin lugar a dudas, más de una intentaría ahogarse para que las "salvara".

-Sasuke…gracias. –la carita sonrojada de Naruto provocó un leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Se lo imaginaba así cuando fuera suyo… sacudió la cabeza en un inútil intento de alejar esas imágenes nada castas, las cuales se habían incrementado en frecuencia, tiempo y lujuria después del beso. Incluso ver comer a Naruto era una locura. El moreno se preguntaba cómo pudo haber sobrevivido al desayuno sin tirársele encima al ojiazul. Su forma de comer era tan… inocente, que no se había dado cuenta del efecto que provocaba en el azabache. Por eso había evitado hablar con él, incluso se había negado a mirarle a los ojos, so pena de violarlo frente a todos sin que le importase las cámaras, la mujer arruina-momentos, el capitán…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Supongo que el haberme rescatado te traerá muchos problemas…

-Desde que te conocí, sólo me has causado problemas, Naruto.

"_Y el más reciente tardará bastante en calmarse…_"pensó después de darse la vuelta discretamente y voltear su azabache mirada a su entrepierna, donde un bulto bastante doloroso clamaba su atención. Sin esperar demasiado, Sasuke fue (corrió) al baño, para tratar de hacer "algo".

-El capitán dice que podemos perder a los reporteros si cambiamos la ruta que ya teníamos planeada. Eso significaría tardar un poco más en volver a tierra, pero al menos podrán disfrutar de toda la tarde lejos de los medios.

-Está bien, quiero mantener…me lejos de las fans de Sasuke.

"_Lo que en realidad quiero, es mantener a Sasuke lejos de ellas"_

* * *

La idea de mantener a su moreno lejos de las locas fans no dejó a Naruto pasar muy bien la tarde. Dispuesto a pasar la tarde asoleándose en la cubierta compartió su idea con Sasuke, quien a pesar de lo que el rubio tenía previsto, aceptó de buena gana.

Si el rubio pensó que podría dormir un poco mientras los tibios rayos del sol bronceaban su morenita piel, se equivocó. En primera, porque ver a Sasuke con un bañador negro y sin nada más, le había quitado el aliento y había provocado que el ojiazul tuviera que evitar más de una docena de hemorragias nasales.

En segunda, el moreno inmediatamente se quedó dormido y Naruto, como buena persona que era, se dedicó a velar el sueño del azabache estando al pendiente de que las fans y de los medios de comunicación no interrumpieran el sueño de su acompañante. Además, ver el cuerpo de Sasuke en vivo, era mucho mejor que cerrar sus ojos e imaginarlo. Ver su perfecto pecho bien marcado, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su pausada respiración; su abdomen delgado y con esos cuadritos que parecían tableta de chocolate; sus piernas firmes… en definitiva, era muchísimo mejor que imaginarlo.

* * *

Después de un exhaustivo "trabajo" para bajar semejante bulto, Sasuke decidió que descansar al lado del rubio mientras los rayos del sol ponían color a su pálida piel, no era mala idea. Además, estaba seguro de que el ojiazul también estaba cansado.

Pero cuando vio al rubio con ese bañador blanco que resaltaba su piel tostada… definitivamente, no quería volver al baño, al menos no _solo._ Para relajarse cerró sus ojos, no quería ver al rubio porque no estaba muy seguro de que se pudiera contener para evitar violarlo. Con lo que no contaba, era con que el factor cansancio hiciera mella en él, provocando que se durmiera inmediatamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Naruto se encontraba encima de él, con el cabello mojado y con olor a sal. Las gotas frías que escurrían por su rubio cabello caían en el pecho caliente del azabache, causando un delicioso y placentero contraste. Sin querer perder tiempo, metió la lengua en la boca de Naruto, degustando todo su delicioso sabor en un beso apasionado y salvaje.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, el rubio fue el primero en separarse, sacando un quejido de inconformidad del Uchiha. Cuando creyó que todo terminaba ahí, el ojiazul bajó a su pecho y lamió todas y cada una de las gotitas que había dejado en él. Suspiró de placer y tomó la cabeza rubia con las dos manos en el momento en el que sintió como comenzaba a jugar con una de sus tetillas.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios justo cuando Naruto comenzó a jugar con el resorte de su bañador. Escalofríos de placer recorrieron todo su cuerpo y la cordura se fue al diablo. Iba a pecar con un o de los hombres más atractivos que conocía y no le importaba. Con un rápido movimiento Sasuke trató de poner al ojiazul bajo él, cosa que fue imposible porque en menos de un segundo, Naruto volvía a estar sobre él. Con su lengua, jugó con la oreja del Uchiha y en voz baja le susurró:

-Yo soy el que tengo el control aquí… ¿Aceptas jugar bajo mis condiciones?

Llevado por el placer, y mandando su orgullo justo al mismo lugar al cual mandó a su cordura, le contestó inmediatamente:

-¿Crees poder convencerme de jugar bajo tus condiciones?

Naruto con una sonrisa bastante provocativa, metió completamente sus manos en el bañador, comenzando a acariciar su miembro lentamente.

-Sasuke… tú nunca te podrás resistir a mí.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte del azabache, bajó completamente su bañador y acercó su boca a aquel miembro que palpitaba de excitación. Sin tocarlo, comenzó a respirar justo en la punta, provocando gemidos de desesperación en el moreno.

-Naruto… así no lograrás que… ¡aahhh!

Ni siquiera pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque la lengua del ojiazul recorrió desde la base hasta la punta toda la longitud de su miembro. No terminó ahí, porque Naruto lamía la punta como si de un helado se tratase.

-¿Quieres más, Sasu-chan?

No fue necesaria una respuesta, pues las manos de Sasuke se dirigieron a la rubia cabeza, incitándolo a que engullera todo su miembro, acto que inmediatamente comenzó Naruto…

* * *

Después de ver por horas cómo dormía el azabache, Naruto comenzó a notar un cambio en su respiración. Quizá estaba alucinando por tanto calor, así que se levantó para ir a tomar algo fresco.

Cuando volvió, se convenció de que el sueño del Uchiha no era normal: respiración acelerada, gotas de sudor en su frente y abdomen, ligeros gemidos… y más abajo, una erección.

La cara del rubio cambió drásticamente de color. Sasuke tenía un sueño erótico…

-Mmm… Naruto… más rápido.

¡Con él!

* * *

-Relájate, Sasu-chan. No te dolerá.

El azabache no esta muy seguro. Nunca había sido el uke. Y por primera vez, creía que no le molestaba… hasta que sintió como ahora, eran tres los dedos que ensanchaban su entrada.

Naruto retiró los dedos de su entrada para reemplazarlos con su miembro. El azabache sintió un placer indescriptible cuando el miembro del rubio estuvo por completo dentro de él. No quiso esperar y él mismo se sentó a horcajadas sobre el ojiazul para empezar con las embestidas, las cuales no comenzaron lentas, sino todo lo contrario. Ambos gemían, pero Naruto lo hacía en voz muy baja. Creyendo que no era capaz de complacer al rubio, el Uchiha contrajo sus músculos para estrujar el miembro de Naruto y escucharlo gritar de la misma manera que él lo hacía debido a las embestidas.

-Di mi nombre, Naruto… -susurró al oído del rubio –grita mi nombre, porque nadie… nadie más te hará sentir lo mismo que yo.

Bueno, después de todo, aún quedaba algo del orgullo Uchiha.

-Sasuke... Sasuke…Sasuke… ¡SASUKE, DESPIERTA CON UN CARAJO!

¿Qué rayos había pasado? Hace menos de un segundo estaba cabalgando sobre Naruto y ahora… Naruto estaba frente a él, seco, bastante rojo, con el bañador puesto y bastante molesto.

¿Cómo rayos le explicaría a Naruto que estaba soñando con él?

* * *


	4. No todos los rubios son tontos, Sasuke

_¡¡LAMENTO LA DEMORA!! _

_Pero no es mi culpa... bueno, un 50 de la culpa sí es mía pero... ¡¡tuve que estudiar!! Yo nunca he estudiado en serio... ni siquiera para los exámenes de la escuela!! Pero ahora era un "examen que designa el rumbo de tu vida", según palabras de mi madre... el examen de ingreso a la universidad . y después de estudiar horas y horas y de prohibición absoluta de diversiones (entiéndase mangas, anime, computadora, televisión, radio, mp3...) llega el examen... y después... "Está prohibido el uso de la computadora hasta saber si estás admitida" Y entonces yo dije... ¡¡maldición!! mis fics!! Y después llega el fin de año y con ello los maestros dicen: "quiero más trabajos, es el último semestre" Noooooo!! estos meses han sido una pesadilla!! Prometo huir de la universidad y volver al mundo de los fics pronto... o al menos actualizar dentro de estas últimas semanas de vacaciones. _

_Pero esa pesadilla ha pasado, estoy oficialmente admitida y como regalo para mi y para mis amigos que también han sido admitidos...he actualizado este fic que es uno de mis favoritos_

_Cuídense_!!

ADVERTENCIA: LIGERO SPOILER. Si vas en el manga 367 en adelante, no hay problema

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes, desafortunadamente, no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Basado en una novela de Vicki Lewis Thompson.

Velis nolis: por la fuerza (latín)

* * *

**Velis Nolis**

_Capítulo IV: Lección#01 para Sasuke: No todos los rubios son tontos. _

-Sasuke... Sasuke…Sasuke… ¡SASUKE, DESPIERTA CON UN CARAJO!

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

Sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver esos increíbles ojos azules frente a él. Ellos mostraban molestia, vergüenza y, aunque el dueño lo negara, excitación, pues no siempre te encuentras con un bombón gimiendo tu nombre entre sueños. Lo que le recordaba ¿cómo rayos le explicaría a Naruto sobre su sueño?

-Eh… ¿por qué me despertaste?

Pregunta obvia y, para que mencionarlo, estúpida. Pero entendámoslo lectores, dicen que cuando un hombre está excitado la sangre no puede acudir a los dos lugares al mismo tiempo, respuesta completa y absolutamente lógica al comportamiento estúpido del Uchiha.

Y pregunta difícil para cierto rubio… ¿qué podría contestarle? "Te desperté porque me molestó que soñaras conmigo". No, esa no era una respuesta sincera. Porque si estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad, aquel sueño no le había molestado en lo más mínimo, sobretodo porque a su parecer, él era quien dominaba la situación. Y, ¿qué mejor ocasión para sacar provecho? Estaba seguro que si se comportaba de esa forma, el azabache se las pagaría todas y cada una, sobretodo lo del beso, aunque eso lo podría arreglar después con la mujer-arruina-momentos y el club-no-oficial de fans.

-¿Tú por qué crees…_Sasu-chan_?

No ese tono… por favor, que alguien lo sacara de esa situación. No, eso sería cobarde. Además, estando en alta mar, era más probable que un tiburón blanco gigante saltara y se lo tragara. Si, replanteando la situación: deseaba que se lo tragara un tiburón, ballena, pez gigante o cualquier ser vivo, con tal de salir de ahí. Esperando su mágica salvación, decidió no contestar. Aunque después de varios segundos y de no ver a ningún pez gigante o ser vivo merodeando, tuvo que inventar una respuesta.

-Pesadillas…supongo.

¿Evadiéndolo? No lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Y justo ahora que estaba en la palma de su mano.

-¿Y yo aparecía en tu pesadilla?

-Tú eras la pesadilla, dobe.

-A mi no me pareció eso… _Sasu-chan_. Además, no parabas de decir "más, Naruto, más fuerte".

El maldito tono de nuevo. Ese tono tan condenadamente inocente, pervertido, seductivo, incitante… Esta situación comenzaba a desesperarlo. Quizá sería más fácil decir la verdad, admitir que aquel chico lo ponía a mil y después de mostrar conformidad por ambas partes, tener el mejor polvo de su vida. Porque si ambas partes estaban de acuerdo, no era una violación ¿cierto?

-Un vendedor de enciclopedias asesino nos perseguía, tratábamos de huir y lo único que encontramos fue un bote con remos. Nos subimos, pero como siempre, tú y tus torpezas nos hicieron perder un remo. Como eres tan necio, tú decidiste remar, pero el vendedor de enciclopedias asesino era rápido y se estaba muy cerca de nosotros, incluso podía ver el arma. Por eso te decía que remaras más fuerte.

Una pesadilla bastante creíble ¿verdad? Después de todo ¿a quién no le ha pasado eso? Todos en alguna ocasión hemos tenido pesadillas en las cuales nos persiguen. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿A quién podía engañar con aquella tontería? Ni siquiera un preescolar le creería. Era lo más tonto que había dicho en su vida, y vaya que no acostumbraba a hablar mucho y cuando lo hacía, se lo pensaba dos veces. Aquella mentira era tan… tan estúpida, que nadie creería que venía de un Uchiha considerado un genio, pero una vez más, ¡aquello no era su culpa! Las doberías del dobe de seguro que eran contagiosas y se le debieron haber pegado con el beso. Si, era eso. Su genialidad estaba en peligro si continuaba cerca del rubio.

-Claro, ahora lo entiendo. Permíteme preguntarte ¿el vendedor de enciclopedias asesino era Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt, Jared Leto…? Digo, para ponerte de esa manera -señaló a su entrepierna –el asesino debe estar que se cae de caliente… ¿o me equivoco, _Sasu-chan_?.

Maldición. Una y mil veces maldición.

-Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman, dobe.

-Por supuesto, pero como oí que tú me llamabas…

-Era una pe-sa-di-lla.

-Claro, claro… aunque déjame redefinir tu significado de pesadilla. Soñar conmigo, es más…placentero. Estar en tus sueños es un privilegio. Así que no fue una pesadilla.

Dentro de Sasuke, el termómetro de paciencia llegó a cero grados paciencia y estalló, causando una reacción explosiva en el comportamiento del azabache, incluso podría jurar Naruto que un brillo rojizo se hizo presente en las orbes negras de su compañero.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué preguntas lo obvio? Sí, soñé contigo, y no cualquier sueño, sino uno bastante cachondo. Ya lo sabes, ahora déjame en paz.

Levantándose de su asiento, con un fuerte sonrojo y muriéndose de vergüenza, el azabache se dirigió a unas escaleras que se encontraban en uno de los costados del yate, las cuales permitían a cualquier persona bajar al océano a nadar un rato, cosa que pensaba hacer Sasuke en esos momentos, tanto para calmar su excitación, como su enojo y vergüenza.

Y era perfecto, pues el yate se había detenido un par de minutos atrás para que sus invitados nadaran en mar abierto si eso era lo que deseaban. El agua fría calmó casi inmediatamente el problema corporal de Sasuke y dio alivio a su sonrojada cara. Pero su vergüenza por haber admitido semejante cosa frente al rubio, prevalecía. Lo más seguro era que Naruto estuviera molesto con él, pues no se dignó ni a contestarle. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil que lo golpeara, le dijera que era un pervertido en potencia, que le jurara su eterno odio, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que el silencio. Pero el hubiera no existe…

* * *

Lo había admitido.

_Objetivo #01: conseguido: hacer que Sasuke admita que soñó contigo. _

_Objetivo #02: en proceso: lograr que el engreído y orgulloso del Uchiha se convierta en un manso y tierno gatito._

El rubio no podía estar más feliz. Por alguna extraña razón que no quería llegar a comprender, el saber que el moreno soñaba con él, le provocaba esa intensa alegría. Podía admitir que se sentía completo.

Ahora que sabía que era correspondido… bueno, al menos estaba seguro de que el Uchiha sentía algo por él ¿cierto? Después de todo, uno no sueña con cualquiera sólo porque si. Al menos, sentían una atracción física mutua y eso era un punto a su favor. Admitir en ese mismo instante que él también sentía una atracción física fuerte hacia el moreno, sería echar a perder su plan anticipadamente. Porque, aunque la mayoría no lo creyera, su rubia cabeza de vez en cuando concebía ideas bastante buenas. Él no era un rubio tonto de Hollywood, no podría decirse abogado sino tuviera algo de cerebro. Y en esos momentos, al ver a Sasuke tan vulnerable, ideó el grandioso plan de someter a semejante espécimen de hombre. Dicen que los sueños son parte del inconciente de una persona, reflejan sus deseos e incluso la mejor manera de solucionar los problemas. Pues bien, Naruto decidió "despertar" su lado seme y dominar a su fierecilla azabache. Si no se equivocaba, el cambio de papeles sería algo desconcertante para el moreno, pues a leguas se notaba que él siempre había sido el dominante. Y si su descabellado plan de acosar al ojinegro, en lugar de dejar que éste lo acosara a él, funcionaba, esa noche tendría el mejor polvo de su vida… eh… corrección, esa noche tendría el primer-mejor polvo de su vida, que sería algo inolvidable. Imaginar al moreno bajo él, gimiendo y arañando su espalda, suplicándole por más… sí, en definitiva el quería ser el dominante, aunque tampoco le molestaría que invirtieran papeles, después de todo tendrían toda la noche en la mejor suite del mejor hotel de Tokyo para ellos solos.

Pensar en un azabache a su entera disposición provocó un pequeño problema corporal, así que decidió bajar a nadar un rato y hacerle compañía a su futuro amante y se le ocurrió la idea de obligarlo a usar un letrero que indicase "Propiedad de Uzumaki Naruto" en todos los idiomas conocidos, para que nadie se le acercara.

Varios minutos habían pasado desde que Sasuke bajó, así que era tiempo más que suficiente para dejarlo solo con sus ideas. Era hora de poner en marcha el segundo objetivo. Sin perder más tiempo y sin hacer uso de la escalera, Naruto brincó al agua, salpicando un hermoso rostro níveo.

* * *

Genial… más de dos minutos habían transcurridos y ni señales de vida del torpe rubio. Y lo peor de todo: Ningún maldito pez se le había acercado para intentar tragárselo. ¿Por qué nunca aparecía un tiburón blanco o un pez como el de Jonás cuando se necesita? Aunque pensándolo bien, nadar hasta el puerto de Tokyo no era tan mala idea… si se daba prisa, el dobe no se daría cuenta de su huida. Las gotas de agua en su rostro lo sacaron de cualquier idea de huida. Al volverse, una mancha bajo el agua se acercaba a él. Por fin… el tan anhelado pez gigante que se lo comería y lo iría a tirar a algún lugar donde nadie lo conociera y así comenzar una vida nueva lejos de su nueva fama. O quizá era la peor de sus pesadillas... esos toques en su pecho que subían a medida que emergía el dueño del agua, sólo podían pertenecer a Naruto.

-_Sasu-chan_… tu piel sabe bastante bien con la sal del agua…

Naruto estaba detrás de él, aferrado a su cintura y succionando su cuello, lamiendo parte de la clavícula y mordiendo de vez en cuando. Aquello era el paraíso…

-¿Qué… mmm –se vio interrumpido por el gemido que escapó de sus labios debido a los besos que bajaban y subían por su cuello y por las manos que comenzaban a acariciar su pecho de manera lenta y sensual. -… qué demonios crees que haces?

En un vano intento por separarse del ojiazul, se volteó hacia el, con resultados negativos, pues los brazos de Naruto inmediatamente lo apresaron junto a su pecho.

-Nada malo, _Sasu-chan_.

¿Cuántas veces en un solo día había maldecido ese miserable tonito de voz?

-Lárgate.

-No hasta que admitas que te gusto –murmuró contra su oído el rubio, para después volver al ataque de su cuello.

-Ni…ni creas…

-¿Joven Uzumaki? ¿Joven Uchiha? El capitán dice que ya vamos de regreso.

De nuevo. Justo en el mejor de los momentos aparece esa mujer. Las ganas de cometer un asesinato crecían en el interior de cierto ojiazul, pero las ganas de ponerle un altar a aquella fémina crecían dentro de Sasuke… unos segundos más y hubiese caído en las garras de un sexy y adorable zorrito.

-_Sasu-chan_, ¿te ayudo a subir?

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo. –contestó el Uchiha, mirando desde el agua como el rubio ya estaba a media escalinata, dejándole una maravillosa vista panorámica de su trasero.

Ya lo podía imaginar… él y Naruto, solos, en una habitación lujosa, gemidos inundando la habitación, los hermosos ojos azules sobre él… ¿sobre él? Ni loco. Nunca. Ilógico. Si alguien iba a dominar esa relación, en definitiva sería él. Aunque… la actitud de Naruto se había vuelto más agresiva y dominante desde que lo despertó de su sueño. Quizá, lo que el rubio pensaba era dominarlo esa noche. ¡Listo! Ya tenía el por qué del cambio del Uzumaki. Eso era el intento de seducción por parte del revoltoso. Intento porque no logró ni lograría nada en él. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, tenía que agradecerle a esa mujer, cuyo nombre desconocía, por haberlo salvado de las garras del zorro.

El problema en sí, eso de dejarse llevar por la pasión, no radicaba en Naruto, sino en él mismo. ¿Cuántas veces se había arriesgado, entregó el corazón y a cambio obtuvo miles de añicos? Su última maldita relación había sido un fracaso. Y no deseaba repetir la experiencia; suficiente había tenido con aquella mujer. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, debía dar cabida a la posibilidad de haberse vuelto gay después de tal relación, aunque apostaba más a la influencia homosexual de su hermano desde temprana edad. Haber salido con esa mujer sabiendo que era gay, fue un mero capricho para ver si podía llegar a recobrar "el buen camino". En todos los traumas amorosos sufridos por Sasuke, su hermano mayor siempre estaba ahí. Itachi… a pesar de que aborrecía que lo llamara a medianoche para sacarlo de apuros, para invitarlo a orgías interminables y para sacarle "préstamos" que nunca volvían a las manos de Sasuke, apreciaba en demasía su apoyo y consejos sentimentales; nunca estaba cansado o dormido para escuchar las quejas amorosas de su hermano menor. Y, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, se sentía sumamente agradecido con el destino por darle un hermano como Itachi.

De todos los miedos, la cobardía es el peor… solía decir el padre de los hermanos Uchiha, pero ¿Acaso no es natural el desconfiar de las personas? No era sencillo arriesgarse una vez más con Naruto. ¿Cómo podría confiar en él ciegamente? El instinto de traición se encuentra en cada ser de manera intrínseca. ¿Qué podría ser aquello que convirtiera a Naruto Uzumaki en un ser diferente? Había que admitirlo, la mayoría de las personas que se acercaban al azabache lo hacían por una mera relación carnal. En cambio, con Naruto era diferente, pues desde un principio Sasuke fue el que buscó una relación con el rubio. Y, a pesar de que le costara tanto admitirlo, sabía de la existencia de un "algo" que hacía a Naruto diferente al resto de las personas que había conocido, incluso podría decir que llegaría a confiar en él. De cualquier manera, no se podía dar el lujo de entregar el corazón sin garantía de devolución total.

Tan ensimismado estaba el azabache, que no se dio cuenta cuando el yate comenzó a avanzar, la noche cayó y llegaron a tierra.

-¿Te sientes bien, Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto, no era normal que el Uchiha pasara más de una hora sin insultarlo… quizá estaba enojado o había pillado algún resfriado.

-Sí. ¿Ya llegamos? –contestó

-Llevamos un par de minutos aquí… pero me daba miedo hablarte… caray, hombre, con esa mirada podrías asustar a cualquiera.

-Estaba pensando en como asesinarte si no te callas.

-De acuerdo, _Sasu-chan_ –no de nuevo… no ese tono de voz. –Pero quizá tú seas el más escandaloso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó molesto el moreno.

-Nada… pero esta noche descubriremos quién es el más ruidoso de los dos. –concluyó el ojiazul con voz baja y ronca… sumamente seductora a los oídos de cualquiera.

Más claro ni el agua. Después de todo, los dos tendrían el mejor sexo de su vida y al día siguiente, después del desayuno, ambos tomarían sus caminos. Sasuke volvería al cuartel de bomberos y Naruto regresaría a su vida de ricachón.

El verdadero problema residía en el Uchiha ¿Sería capaz de no enamorarse del ojiazul? Porque no iba a ser nada fácil compartir una noche con él y después olvidarlo si existían sentimientos de por medio.

-Sasuke… creo que tenemos un problema.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Mira –el rubio se movió hacia la derecha, dejando a su "subasta" observar el paisaje: miles de fans esperaban en el muelle con cámaras fotográficas para filmarlos.

¡Maldición! ¿Algún día podré volver a vivir normalmente?

-La limosina que nos llevará al hotel ya está aquí. Nuestro problema será llegar a ella sin ningún rasguño. –terminó Naruto.

* * *

Después de varios empujones, pisotones, golpes, manoseadas, flashes, fanáticas locas y demás, la pareja llegó a salvo a su limosina, aunque Sasuke aún no se explicaba como rayos pudieron quitarle la camisa…

-Nee, Sasu ¿tienes frío?

-No.

-El aire está frío ¿te presto mi chaqueta?

-No.

-Morirás congelado…

No era una mala idea. De hecho, tal vez pudiese quedarse congelado un par de décadas y despertar cuando todas las fanáticas hayan muerto y su caso quedara olvidado.

Sus pensamientos suicidas se vieron interrumpidos cuando la calidez de Naruto lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Si no quieres mi chaqueta, tendré que abrazarte.

-¿Es una amenaza? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Quién sabe… ¿seguro que no quieres mi chaqueta?

Mandando su orgullo al demonio, el moreno se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio y murmuró:

-No…

Más tarde, este mimo no muy varonil, le costaría una reprimenda de parte de Naruto, pero no le importaba. El ojiazul estaba tan cálido que se sentía a gusto… tanto que no supo a que hora habían llegado al hotel, pues oler la loción del Uzumaki lo había distraído de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Con pereza, el azabache se estiró, como si recién acabara de levantarse y con un rápido movimiento que Naruto no vio venir, arrancó su chaqueta y se vistió con ella…lo cual era una lástima para el ojiazul porque no podría ver más su formado abdomen. Se subió el cierre de la chaqueta y observó a través de una de las polarizadas ventanas del vehículo.

Y allí estaban de nuevo: cientos o miles de fanáticas, esperando su entrada al lugar que sería su hospedaje por esta noche. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba harto de esas mujeres y lo que menos quería era llegar a su habitación prácticamente desnudo… o violado por esas féminas hambrientas de carne.

El ojiazul abrió la puerta, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la volvió a cerrar.

-¿Sasuke?

El aludido no hizo caso y ordenó al conductor que lo llevara al sitio de taxis más cercano.

-No creo que atropellar a tus fanáticas disminuya tus índices de popularidad. ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?

-Lo que sea… no quiero volver a ver tanta gente. Son tan dementes, que no dudo que en nuestra habitación existan cámaras y micrófonos ocultos.

-Vaya, a _Sasu-chan_ no le gusta que graben sus gemidos. ¿No sabías que la subasta incluía dos habitaciones en el hotel? En teoría no tendríamos porqué dormir juntos.

-Pero de cualquier forma habríamos acabado en una misma habitación, ¿no lo crees, _Naru-chan_? -contraatacó el moreno

-Joven, hemos llegado. –anunció el conductor.

-Vamos, Naruto. –sin pensarlo muy bien, tomó al rubio de la mano y lo arrastró consigo, bajándolo de la limosina.

Sacaron su equipaje y caminaron a tomar el primer taxi que vieron.

-Mira, Sasuke, algunas de tus locas fans nos siguieron.

Al volver la cabeza hacia atrás, el Uchiha pudo ver como unas decenas de chicas unos cincuenta metros detrás lo reconocías, lo señalaban y corrían hacia ellos.

La escena se convirtió en algo desastroso: dos chicos atractivos siendo perseguidos a media calle, esquivando autos, acosados por cientos de chicas cuyo lugar de procedencia desconocían, pues en un inicio eran pocas. Faltaba poco para llegar al taxi, cuyo conductor los esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta, cuando la maleta de Naruto chocó contra la defensa de un auto y se abrió, tirando la mayor parte del contenido durante la loca carrera. No se detuvo, pues Sasuke no había soltado su mano en ningún momento y además, era peligroso siquiera el pensar en detenerse.

Cansados pero a salvo, subieron al taxi, el cual arrancó inmediatamente, dejando atrás a toda la multitud.

-¿A dónde vamos, jóvenes? –preguntó el chofer.

¿A dónde irían? El azabache había pensado en refugiarse en su apartamento, pero era peligroso llevar ahí a Naruto… no quería revelarle el lugar en donde lo podría encontrar si alguna vez terminaban la relación que ni siquiera habían empezado. Al mismo tiempo, su departamento no era ni remotamente parecido al tipo de casas o departamentos que seguramente Naruto frecuentaba. Y ni hablar de sus vecinos… no es que fueran malas personas, pero podrían hacer sentir incómodo al rubio.

-¿Y bien?

Con un suspiro de resignación, Sasuke contestó:

-Al norte.

-¿Al norte? ¿Qué hay allá, Sasuke?

-Mi departamento.

La sola mención del hogar de Sasuke, trajo a la memoria del rubio su propio departamento… y el porqué había "comprado" en la subasta al Uchiha: Hinata. Su amiga confiaba en que pronto podría entrevistar al azabache para su tan famoso libro, pero Naruto no había conseguido encontrar un momento idóneo para preguntarle a Sasuke. Quizá en su departamento el moreno se sentiría más cómodo y confiado…

-No esperaba que me llevaras tan rápido a tu departamento… sin duda nuestra relación va progresando, ¿nee, _Sasu-chan_? –expresó distraídamente el ojiazul.

Pero el azabache no le hizo caso. Estaba pensando en cuánto dinero tendría que desembolsar para que el chofer jurara nunca revelar a los medios la ubicación de su apartamento…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

_Pez de Jonás: según las escrituras de la religión católica, había un profeta llamado Jonás, al que Dios mandó a la ciudad "X" (no recuerdo el nombredela ciudades) pero el profeta no le obedeció y tomó un barco a la ciudad "Y". Consecuencia: en mar abierto Dios manda una tormenta que sólo se calmaría cuando lanzaran a Jonás al mar. Lo lanzan al mar y Dios manda un pez gigante a que se lo trage.Jonás se queda tres días y tres noches rezando en el estómago del pez gigante, Dios se compadece y manda al pez a "vomitar" a Jonás a una ciudad cercana. _

_Esa es la historia de Jonás y el pez gigante, me pareció interesante porque cuando estaba escribiendo el fic, pensé: "Si a Sasuke le pasara eso, estaría feliz" y me dio mucha risa pensar en eso... bueno, al menos esto es lo que recuedo de Jonás, es uno de los relatos que **yo** considero altamente ilógicos, pues al estar en el estómago de cualquier animal los ácidos hubieran desintegrado al amigo Jonás, pero buuueeeenoo... hay que tener fe y creer...o al menos eso es lo que dicen. Yo no me la creo que se tragaron a Jonás, igual y es una analogía..._

_Disculpas a las personas si herí susceptibilidades con esto de Jonás, pero es** MI opinión** sobre este relato en particular de la Biblia, el cual considero altamente ilógico, por no decir imposible._

_A lo mejor están mal algunas cosas del pez ese, pero después de añosde olvido de ese relato, algunos detalles tienden a olvidarse._

_Cuídense mucho!!_

_ Kerky _

* * *


	5. Si tienes problemas, llama a Sasuke

**Velis Nolis**

_Capítulo V: Cuando tengas problemas… llama a Sasuke_

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-No esperaba que me llevaras tan rápido a tu departamento… sin duda nuestra relación va progresando, ¿nee, __Sasu-chan__? –expresó distraídamente el ojiazul. _

_Pero el azabache no le hizo caso. Estaba pensando en cuánto dinero tendría que desembolsar para que el chofer jurara nunca revelar a los medios la ubicación de su apartamento… _

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-¿Lo jura?

-Pues… mi hija lo adora ¿será posible que me diera algo autografiado por usted? No sé… quizá esa linda chamarra con un poco de su loción y su firma se pueda vender bien en Internet… ejem… quise decir, le gustará a mi hija.

Sin otro remedio, el azabache se quitó la chamarra (que ni siquiera era de él), sacó una pluma y firmó sobre la tela. ¿Por qué? Porque el maldito taxista se negaba a guardar el secreto de la ubicación de su apartamento. ¿El precio? Aparte de una suma exorbitante, una foto tomada a toda prisa con el celular del taxista, un autógrafo en un ticket del supermercado, y la chamarra del dobe con otro autógrafo.

-Muchas gracias joven. –contestó el chofer satisfecho con todos sus regalos. –Ahora veo porqué es tan popular, es usted muy amable.

-Sí, sí, como sea… ya lárguese. –contestó Sasuke cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo necesario.

-Sasuke… espero que entiendas que esa chamarra era mi favorita… ¡era de marca! Me costó casi todo mi salario… además a Hina-chan le encanta cuando la uso. ¿Cómo es posible que se la hayas regalado sin mi consentimiento? –gimoteaba Naruto, quien estaba parado en la entrada de unos departamentos algo antiguos, esperando a un Sasuke que llevaba el torso desnudo.

-Cállate, dobe. Lo último que deseo es escucharte llorar por un pedazo de tela. Además, si tienes tanto dinero para "comprarme" ¿Por qué demonios estás llorando por unos cientos de dólares?

-Golpe bajo, Uchiha. Por esta vez me has ganado.

La respuesta del azabache no fue otra más que gruñir en voz baja.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, y abrió la puerta principal. El edificio se encontraba en una de las zonas más alejadas de la ciudad, no muy elegante, pero tampoco vivía en un basurero, lo cual sorprendió a Naruto. La apariencia refinada de Sasuke, lo hizo suponer que era una persona con recursos económicos prácticamente ilimitados, pero se equivocó. Frente a él, estaba una persona normal, común y corriente… bueno, no muy corriente, ni común, pues personas con ese atractivo y ese cuerpazo no se ven muy a menudo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta marcada con el número 125, el ojiazul salió de sus pensamientos. Frente a él, estaba abierta la puerta del departamento de su "azabache adoración" y éste lo invitaba a pasar. Aceptó calladamente la invitación y dejó sus maletas en la pequeñísima sala que estaba a la derecha.

El lugar en donde vivía Sasuke no era nada grande: una pequeña sala a la derecha, la cocina con una barra y dos sillas a la izquierda, y al fondo, dos puertas una que suponía era la habitación de Sasuke y la otra, el baño.

Miró con atención, tratando de adivinar cuál sería la habitación en donde Sasuke dormía, cómo estaría decorada, cómo sería su cama… eso le trajo recuerdos del sueño que el Uchiha había tenido en el yate y de cómo podría hacerlo realidad esa noche, pues para el azabache no le era indiferente y evidentemente, no era posible negar la atracción física que ellos dos sentían.

-¿Tienes hambre? –cuestionó el moreno

-Un poco. Podemos pedir una pizza o algo así.

-Ni loco. La última vez que pedí pizza, tuve que sobornar al repartidor. –gruñó con molestia. –Voy por una camisa, creo que hay cerveza en el refrigerador, puedes tomar lo que gustes.

-¿Lo que guste? –preguntó en voz alta el rubio. "Te quiero a ti" se contestó mentalmente.

Obedeciendo a su anfitrión, se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el pequeño refrigerador y sacó una cerveza fría. Cuando Sasuke volvió, con una camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo, el efecto de la cerveza comenzaba a hacer mella en él, se sentía mareado y con unas inmensas ganas de tirar a Sasuke en ese mismo instante y comenzar a violarlo… de acuerdo, no más cerveza en toda la noche.

-¿Qué ves, dobe?

-Te ves taaaaaaaan violable… ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres casi perfecto?

-¿Casi? Siempre me dicen que _soy _perfecto. Ahora, deja esa cerveza sino quieres dormir en la calle. –aunque era casi imperceptible, las palabras de Naruto si lograron sonrojarlo. Y no era común en él. Pero ¿para qué negarlo? Estaba que se moría de ganas de estar toda la noche con Naruto y al diablo los sentimientos. Harían el amor esa noche como desenfrenados y a la mañana siguiente, lo consideraría un sueño, el rubio se marcharía y él regresaría a su aburrida vida en el cuartel de bomberos. De esa forma nadie saldría herido. Además ¿quién se enamoraba a primera vista? Se necesitaban meses de convivencia para enamorarse profundamente de alguien. Y, si el ojiazul se marchaba mañana, no habría nadie con quien convivir y de quien enamorarse. Sonaba lógico ¿no?

-Sasuke… ¿te han dicho que te caes de bueno?

-¿De verdad sólo te tomaste… –el azabache se acercó para confirmar el contenido de la botella -… media cerveza? ¿Es posible que te emborraches sólo con media cerveza? Y si, si me han dicho eso.

-Sasuke… ¿con cuantas tías te has acostado?

-Naruto, ¿podrías dejar de preguntar sobre mi vida personal?

-Nop. –contestó infantilmente el rubio. -¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar, Sasu-chan?

-Nunca.

-¿Por qué? Yo te quiero mucho. –siguió con la actitud infantil.

-…

-¿Por qué te tardas en contestar, Sasu-chan?

-Porque estoy pensando en cómo demonios te pusiste en ese estado con sólo 200 mililitros de cerveza. Casi no comiste en el yate… de seguro que con el estómago vació, cualquiera se pone así.

El azabache buscó algo que darle de comer en las alacenas. Sacó un paquete de galletas, azúcar y café. Le dio las galletas a Naruto y puso a hervir agua. Mientras tanto, el rubio seguía haciéndole preguntas tontas, sobre su vida amorosa, preguntas que simplemente no contestaba.

Cuando el agua estuvo lista, el moreno vertió en ella tres cucharadas grandes de café y una pequeña de azúcar, esperando que se le pasara la borrachera al rubio pronto. Con la taza en la maño, se dirigió a la sala, en donde el ojiazul observaba una de las dos únicas fotos que decoraban todo su apartamento.

-El chico de cabello largo es muy guapo… ¿es tu novio Sasu-chan?

-No, es mi hermano mayor. Ten, tómate esto –le ofreció la taza con café.

-Y la chica tan linda ¿ella si es tu novia?

-No, es mi madre. Tómatelo.

Naruto dio un sorbo al café –No me gusta el café…además está amargo.

-Espero que con lo amargo se te baje la borrachera.

-Si la chica es tu mamá, supongo que ese hombre es tu padre ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Tu mamá es muy hermosa… ahora sé porque tú y tu hermano son tan guapos.

-Deja al idiota de Itachi en paz. –contestó algo ¿celoso? Sasuke. Después de todo, en esos instantes Naruto estaba con él, no con su hermano. Aparte ni siquiera conocía a su hermano, entonces ¿por qué sintió la punzada de celos en el estómago?

El rubio dejó la fotografía justo en el lugar de donde la había tomado y se acomodó en el sillón para "disfrutar" su amargo café. En cambio, Sasuke siguió contemplando su fotografía. En ese entonces, él sólo tenía seis años e Itachi doce. En esos tiempos él vivía en la mejor colonia de todo Hokkaido, tenía sirvientes que lo atendían todo el tiempo, asistía al mejor colegio, tenía los juguetes, videojuegos y demás artefactos más modernos y costosos, tenía unos padres que se encargaban de él, un hermano inteligente con el que convivía diario… pero ahora ¿Qué tenía? Un apartamento que a duras penas alcanzaba a pagar cada fin de mes, un montón de locas fans… pero le hacía falta algo. Alguna vez lo había tenido todo y ahora se preguntaba qué era lo que necesitaba para tenerlo de vuelta.

Un ronquido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Naruto se había dormido en el sillón. Era lógico. Ahora su "fantaseada" noche de amor se había esfumado. Ni siquiera eso tenía.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, el azabache se dirigió a su cuarto a sacar una cobija. Cuando volvió, cubrió al rubio con ella y se sentó en la orilla. En un impulso poco propio de él, acarició la mejilla con aquellas marquitas peculiares y retiró el sedoso cabello rubio de los ojos cerrados del Uzumaki.

Era muy atractivo, eso no podía ni quería negarlo, pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien como él? Ya había ocurrido una vez, se creyó enamorado de alguien a quien nunca le importó de verdad. Sufrió mucho y no quería volver a pensar en ella. Pero de alguna manera, su recuerdo le había dejado la lección de nunca volver a confiar plenamente en alguien. Quizá era por esa razón que aún tenía su foto en su mesita de noche, para recordar antes de dormir y después de despertarse, que no debía entregar el corazón a nadie. Además ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a su pareja? Su apartamento era muy pequeño, no ganaba lo suficiente como para mantenerla en el lujo, no tenía auto, nunca podría invitarla a cenar a un restaurante fino, so podría pagar un buen colegio para sus hijos… ¿Quién querría formalizar una relación con alguien así? El único consuelo que tenía era que trabajaba en lo que a él le gustaba pues no había día en que no salvara una vida de morir calcinada, y, de cierta manera, eso llenaba sus días.

Con un suspiro, inclinó su cabeza sobre la tostada mejilla de Naruto para depositar un suave beso en ella. Su sabor tan adictivo y su piel tan suave, lo impulsaron a buscar sus labios en un tímido contacto. Los labios del Uzumaki eran suaves, cálidos, delicados…

Dejó que su mente se detuviera unos segundos para disfrutar de la calidez de Naruto. Cuando sintió que el ojiazul comenzaba a moverse intentó retirarse, pero ya era muy tarde. Su cuello estaba rodeado por los brazos de Naruto y sus labios habían sido atrapados por los contrarios, haciéndolos moverse y abrirse para recibir a la otra lengua que deseaba entrar.

La incómoda posición en la que se encontraban, obligó a Sasuke a subirse completamente al sillón, quedando sobre Naruto. El beso se volvió más intenso, las ansiosas manos del rubio bajaron por la espalda de Sasuke, recorriendo y tocando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. En cambio el Uchiha, que estaba apoyado sobre sus manos no podía moverlas sin caerse, de manera que comenzó a bajar sus labios por el cuello de Naruto, sacando más de un gemido de él.

Las manos traviesas del rubio ahora se movieron al torso, para acariciar los músculos que tanto le habían llamado la atención, delineaba cada uno con la punta de los dedos de manera suave y sensual. Apoyándose con una sola mano, Sasuke bajó a la cintura del ojiazul y metió una de sus manos entre la camisa y la piel, palpando todo lo que estaba a su alcance hasta alcanzar un suave pezón, que comenzó a masajear. Con la repentina acción, Naruto arqueó la espalda y volvió a subir sus manos a la cara del moreno, para sumergirse en otro beso salvaje y apasionado, que los dejó sin respiración, pero no sin ánimos de seguir.

De alguna manera, Sasuke logró que su amante quedara sentado, para sacar la camisa que tanto le estorbaba y proceder a lamer cada centímetro de piel expuesta, prestando especial atención a sus pezones. De la misma manera, el rubio también consiguió dejar en igualdad de condiciones al azabache, quitando su camisa de manera salvaje. Bajó su mano hasta la cremallera del pantalón del Uchiha, pasando su mano sobre el notorio bulto que comenzaba a crecer y robando más de un suspiro y jadeo de Sasuke.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo a los dos amantes semidesnudos sobre el sillón.

-Ah… perdón por la interrupción, Sasuke, pero preparé lasagna y vine a dejarte un poco. Creí que estabas en aquel hotel… -después de una sonrisa siniestra por parte de la mujer rubia y bien proporcionada que estaba en la puerta, continuó. –No se detengan por mí, que yo solo dejo esto en el refrigerador y me voy.

-Tsunade… no es lo que crees… bueno, sí, pero… -suspiró. De alguna forma siempre interrumpían los momentos íntimos con el rubio –Gracias. No debiste de haberte molestado.

-No es ninguna molestia, Sasuke, y lo sabes. ¿Él es el chico que te "compró"?

Naruto, tratando de cubrirse con la cobija para disimular su erección asintió.

-Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto en conocerla…

-El placer es mío, Naruto. Oh, mira –señaló al rubio e inmediatamente dejó el recipiente en la mesa de la cocina y se sentó entre los dos chicos que todavía estaban en el sillón, traumados por la interrupción. -¡Qué hermosos ojos tienes, Naruto! Son tan lindos. Y tu sonrisa me recuerda a la de Dan… creo que Sasuke y tú harán una lindísima pareja.

-No somos nada, Tsunade –interrumpió el azabache.

-Claro que son algo. Para casi acostarte con él, no creo que no sientas nada.

-Tsunade… -interrumpió de nuevo Sasuke. -¿No tienes algo que hacer?

-Debo de servirle la cena a mi esposo, pero él puede esperar. –se dirigió hacia Naruto otra vez. –Si vas a ser novio de Sasuke, debes de saber algunas cosillas de él, por ejemplo, es el chico más amable de todo el edificio, aunque lo veas con esa cara de amargado, son sabes cuánto le ayuda a Ino con sus gemelos; estoy segurísima de que será un buen padre…

-¡Tsunade!

-¿Qué pasa, Sasu?

-Naruto y yo, íbamos a cenar. ¿Te importaría?

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no vienen a cenar con nosotros, Naruto? Sería un honor para Jiraiya y para mí. Además, preparé un nuevo postre italiano delicioso.

Naruto emocionado por la comida italiana inmediatamente aceptó.

-¿En serio? Muchísimas gracias, Sasuke y yo iremos en un minuto

-Naruto…

-La lasagna es mucho mejor que comer pizza… -protestó el rubio.

-No creo que sea buena idea, dobe.

-Por favor, Sasu-chan. Luego te complaceré en lo que quieras. –para que funcionara mejor, puso sus ojitos azules en modo "irresistible", logrando convencer al moreno.

-De acuerdo… pero sólo será un momento.

-Muy bien. En cuanto se arreglen pueden bajar. La cena ya está lista. –la mujer rubia y de grandes proporciones salió muy contenta del departamento.

-¿Quién es ella, Sasu?

-Mi vecina. Se llama Tsunade, tiene 53 años, está casada, vive son su esposo y su sobrina en el 102. Trabaja como voluntaria en algunos hospitales alejados de la ciudad. Es una buena persona. Ten –le lanzó su camisa. –será mejor que nos vistamos.

* * *

-¡La cena estuvo deliciosa! Muchísimas gracias. –exclamó Naruto.

-De nada, lindura. Me alegra que te haya gustado ¿quieres más postre? –preguntó Tsuande

-Muchas gracias, pero si como algo más, me dará indigestión o algo así.

La cena con Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune había sido muy agradable. Los tres eran muy buenas personas y apreciaban mucho a Sasuke. Decían que era muy amable con los vecinos pero entonces quedaba la duda del porqué su máscara de frialdad.

-La última vez que invitamos a Sasuke a cenar, pensamos que se iba a casar con su acompañante ¿verdad Tsunade? –preguntó un hombre de cabellos largos y completamente blancos.

-Sí, pero siendo sinceros nunca nos gustó para ti. Era una superficial.

-Tsunade, no creo que sea apropiado hablar de ese tema. –intervino Shizune al ver cómo se oscurecía la mirada del Uchiha.

¿Casarse?

Naruto no podía creerlo. Si Sasuke estuvo a punto de casarse ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Debió existir una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para separarlos. Además, era una chica ¿por qué? Se suponía que Sasuke era gay. "Quizá eso debió haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo" pensaba el ojiazul, pero la idea de que el azabache estuviera a punto de casarse… ¿habría muerto la chica?

-Tú eras demasiado bueno para ella, Sasuke –Tsunade tomó la mano de Sasuke sobre la mesa, en un gesto meramente cariñoso –Ella no te merecía. No debes reprocharte por lo que pasó. Esa mujer… olvídala. Seguro que encontrarás a alguien más a quien amar.

Cada palabra intrigaba más a Naruto ¿Qué habría sucedido entre ella y Sasuke? Lo único que sabía, era que le había dolido muchísimo al moreno, pues con solo ver su mirada oscura y perdida bastaba para darse cuenta.

-Ya lo superé, Tsunade.

-¿Entonces por qué aún no tienes pareja?

-No quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces. Cualquiera sabe que se aprende de los errores. Y se aprende para no caer en ellos otra vez.

Llamaron a la puerta en ese mismo instante y la sobrina de Tsunade se levantó par abrir. En la puerta, una mujer rubia, delgada y muy bonita, con dos niños en brazos, entró inmediatamente y se dirigió a Tsunade.

-Tsunade, creo que a Sasu le sucede algo malo, tiene muchísima fiebre y no deja de llorar.

-Ino, tranquila, pásame a Sasu.

La mujer mayor tomó en brazos al pequeño niño de cabellos negros y puso su mano en la frente del pequeño. Efectivamente, el niño estaba hirviendo.

-Hay que bajar inmediatamente la fiebre. Sasuke, ¿podrías ir a comprar medicina? Ya sabes cual es. Shizune, trae mi maletín. Jiraiya, prepara un baño con agua fría. Naruto, pregúntale a Jiraiya donde están las toallas, mojas un par y me las traes. Ino, vamos a mi habitación.

Después de que cada uno recibiera las órdenes y se dispusiera a seguirlas, toda la atención se concentró en el pequeño Sasu. El Sasuke mayor llegó rápidamente de la farmacia con la medicina, pero se tuvo que regresar porque le encargaron otra. Todos estaban al pendiente del pequeño, y al ser una habitación pequeña, Naruto decidió esperar en la sala para dejarles espacio.

El otro pequeño, estaba aún parado en la puerta, olvidado de todos los demás y sollozando. Naruto al verlo, se dirigió hacia allá para intentar consolarlo. Se paró justo enfrente de él y se arrodilló, para estar al mismo nivel de los ojos del pequeño.

-Hola

-ho…ho-la. –el niño no podía hablar bien por las lágrimas.

-Yo me llamo Naruto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Se-Seth.

-Hola, Seth. ¿Por qué no pasas y te sientas?

-No quiero… siempre le prestan a-atención a el y-y a mi un-nunca. –terminando de decir esto, el pequeño se soltó llorando inconsolablemente, aturdiendo a Naruto y comprobando que sus pulmones funcionaban a la perfección.

Sin saber que hacer, el rubio cargó al pequeño y se puso a dar vueltas por la sala susurrándole cosas como "tranquilo", "todo va a estar bien", "estoy seguro de que sí te quieren" y dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Pero nada parecía funcionar.

Después de un rato, el ojiazul sintió deseos de lanzar al escuincle por la ventana, llevaba mucho tiempo llorando, no se calmaba y aunque él hacía lo posible para tranquilizarlo, el niño sólo lloraba más. Para la fortuna del pequeño niño que estaba a punto de ser lanzado, llegó su salvador Sasuke y después de entregar las medicinas a Tsunade, se dirigió hacia Naruto.

-¿No puedes con un niño, dobe?

-Contrario a ti, yo nunca había tratado con niños. Ten –le entregó al niño. -¿Podrás calmarlo? –preguntó, lanzándole un reto no verbal a Sasuke.

-Como si no me conocieras, dobe.

En cuanto tomó al niño en brazos, Sasuke comenzó a hablarle sobre cualquier cosa: programas de televisión, canciones, revistas, juguetes… y como por arte de magia, el niño se tranquilizó. Incluso se puso a jugar con Sasuke en el piso, lanzando una pequeña pelota plástica que Seth traía en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿verdad, Seth? –preguntó el azabache, mientras le lanzaba la pelotita.

-Sip. Sasu y yo cumpliremos 4 años.

-¿Qué te gustaría de regalo?

-No sé… Sasu dice que a él le gustaría ir al zoológico. Y tú tienes que complacerlo porque eres su padre.

Naruto estaba en shock ¿su padre? ¿Estuvo a punto de acostarse con el padre de aquellos dos niños?

-No soy su padre… soy su padrino. –contestó serenamente Sasuke, recibiendo de vuelta la pelotita que segundos atrás había lanzado.

-Pero Sasu dice que eres como su padre. A mi papi casi nunca lo vemos. Aparte tú y mi hermano se llaman igual ¿por qué?

-Porque Sasuke nació en un taxi.

La risa del niño no se hizo esperar. Él sabía la historia de memoria, pero le gustaba escucharla.

-¿Me contarías la historia otra vez, tío Sasuke?

-Sólo si me prometes que te irás a dormir.

-Si, lo prometo.

Sasuke tomó en brazos al pequeño y con un gesto, le dijo a Naruto que lo siguiera. Salieron del apartamento de Tsunade y subieron al segundo piso, ahora al apartamento de Ino. La puerta estaba habierta, así que el azabache entró y recostó al pequeño Seth en su camita. Luego se dirigió al armario, sacó un pijama y cambió al niño, todo esto de la manera más natural del mundo, como si fuera algo totalmente común en él.

-¿Ya me vas a contar, tío?

-Cuando tu mamá estaba embarazada, a medianoche, comenzó a sentir un dolor en el estómago. Pensó que era por comer de más, porque ese día Tsunade nos había preparado una deliciosa cena. Como no le dio importancia se fue a dormir, pero a las tres de la mañana, escuchamos un grito. Yo bajé y vi a Ino en el sillón, diciendo que le dolía mucho. Entonces subí a buscar a Tsunade, pero ella se había tenido que ir a atender una emergencia. Yo no sabía que hacer, así que llamé a un taxi para que nos llevara al hospital, pero el taxi se perdió, llovía mucho y no llegaba. Cuando lo encontramos, estaba como a tres cuadras de distancia de aquí. Tu madre se enojó mucho y le gritó "chofer estúpido, estoy muriendo y usted ni siquiera puede encontrar una dirección, incompetente, por eso su esposa lo dejó y está de taxista sin saber seguir indicaciones, por su culpa subió el precio de la gasolina…"

-¿Todo eso dijo mi mami?

-Eso y mucho más… por el dolor estaba diciendo incoherencias. Hasta dijo que yo era el dinosaurio morado que te gusta ver en la televisión.

El niño no aguantó el silencio y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Sigue contándome, tío.

-Entonces, por los gritos de tu madre y la fuerte lluvia, no nos fijamos en que el coche de atrás venía muy cerca y nos chocó. Quedamos atrapados entre la pared de un edificio y el auto de atrás. Afortunadamente no nos pasó nada, pero no podíamos salir. Y justo en ese momento, a tu hermano se le ocurrió nacer. Yo tuve que ayudarlo a nacer porque el taxista se desmayó al ver que la cabeza de tu hermano comenzar a salir.

-¿Qué pasó después tío?

-Tu madre dijo que él se llamaría igual que yo, porque lo ayudé a nacer. Lo bueno fue que llegó la ambulancia y nos llevaron al hospital. Allí naciste tú.

-Mi mami me contó una vez que tú entraste al parto ¿es cierto?

Sasuke quería olvidar ese acontecimiento. Como acompañaba a Ino, creyeron que él era el padre y sin preguntarle, le pusieron un traje de cirugía y literalmente lo aventaron a la sala de partos para que viera nacer a su "hijo". Casi se desmayó de la impresión.

-Sí. Hubo una confusión y por eso entré.

-Que bueno que me viste nacer, tío.

-Yo no te vi nacer. Sólo vi nacer a una bola rosa con morusitas de cabello negro que lloraba mucho.

El niño volvió a estallar en risas. Era muy divertido platicar con Sasuke.

-Prometiste dormir.

-Sí, tío. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. –contestó el azabache. Al darse vuelta, se fijó que Naruto estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

El rubio se había quedado a escuchar la hermosa voz de Sasuke. Nunca había escuchado una voz tan tranquila, profunda y sexy como la del moreno. Y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke en el fondo era una magnífica persona, amable, responsable, caritativa. El problema era que todo esto estaba tras una máscara de frialdad, seguramente por culpa de la ruptura que tuvo con la mujer mencionada durante la cena. Y cada vez estaba más intrigado por saber quien era Sasuke realmente.

* * *

-¿Por qué el niño se llama Seth? –preguntó el ojiazul mientras esperaban en la sala a que regresara Ino.

-Seth es el dios egipcio de las tormentas. Como hubo una tormenta y casi no llegaba al hospital con vida… bueno, Ino pensó que es un lindo nombre. Además, ese era el nombre de un personaje de anime que ella amaba.

-A mi también me parece un lindo nombre. Si fueras padres, serías muy bueno, Sasuke, algo estricto, pero un buen padre.

-Gracias… creo.

-Por un momento en verdad creí que eran tuyos. No me hubiera perdonado si… si me hubiera acostado contigo y tu estuvieras casado. –la mirada azul se dirigió hacia otro lado al momento de hacer su confesión. Se alegraba mucho de que Sasuke estaba libre y sin compromisos, de lo contrario…

-Chicos, ya es muy tarde, vayan a dormir. –exclamó Ino desde la puerta. –Afortunadamente Sasu ya está bien, pero mañana iremos al hospital a que le hagan unas pruebas… nunca está demás.

-Sí, es lo mejor. –Contestó Sasuke, y se dio cuenta de que no había presentado a Naruto y a Ino, -Ino, él es Naruto Uzumaki un…

-Tu novio –completó anticipadamente Ino. –Tsunade ya me contó, pillín, pero que bien te lo tenías guardado. Pero no te preocupes, con un bombón como este yo tampoco llegaba a mi habitación.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron. Uno, por pena y el otro, por una mezcla de celos y vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía ser Ino tan descarada?

-Ino…

-Lo siento, Sasuke. –extendió una mano hacia Naruto. –Es un placer conocerle, joven Uzumaki.

-Igualmente.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas encontrado a alguien tan guapo y amable. Ya era hora de que te olvidaras de la pelos de chicle.

-Ino… ¿no crees que es mejor ir a dormir? –sugirió el moreno con un tic en la ceja ¿acaso todo mundo quería humillarlo con lo de su exnovia hoy?

-Claro… Tsunade les cortó la inspiración. Pero con un bizcochito como este, seguro no tendrás problemas para retomar el…

-¡INO!

-Perdón, Sasuke. –Soltó una pequeña risa traviesa –Buenas noches Naruto. Si mañana tienes problemas para ponerte de pie, Tsunade les dejó unas pomadas muy efectivas en la mesa.

-Vámonos, dobe. –tomó de la mano a su acompañante y salieron inmediatamente. Naruto tenía la cara completamente roja ¿todo el edificio se enteraría de eso?

Al llegar al departamento de Sasuke, éste cerró la puerta con seguro y, por prevención, atrancó una silla en la puerta.

-Disculpa a mis vecinos. Ellos estarían felices si me consiguiera una pareja "apropiada".

-¿Yo sería apropiado? –preguntó el rubio, en voz tan baja, que no pudo ser escuchada por el moreno.

-Iré por unas cobijas. Puedes usar el baño para cambiarte.

-¿Para qué necesitas cobijas? –preguntó curioso el ojiazul.

-¿Cómo que para qué? Para dormir en el sofá.

La cara de extrañeza de Naruto sorprendió a Sasuke.

-Pensé que dormiríamos juntos.

-La cama es muy pequeña –expuso el Uchiha. –Mañana acaba nuestra "cita" y yo tengo trabajo.

-Sasuke… ¿entonces qué fue lo de hace rato? ¿Eres de los que prenden el boiler y no se meten a bañar?

-¿Qué dijiste? –contestó inmediatamente el azabache, acercándose más y más al ojiazul –Tú fuiste el que comenzó.

-¿De verdad yo fui el que comenzó? –la distancia entre los dos era mínima, y las miradas luchaban por no exponer sus sentimientos.

-Sí, dobe.

-Entonces… déjame terminar, _Sasu-chan._

No tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, porque Naruto ya había apresado sus labios y había rodeado su cintura con los brazos, acercando sus cuerpos, de manera que los dos sentían el calor del otro a través de la ropa. Sasuke cedió a sus sentimientos, al igual que Naruto y juntos se sumergieron en un mundo de pasión desbordante.

¿De qué manera habían llegado a su cama? No tenía idea. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus camisas y sus pantalones? Quizá en la sala, o en el pasillo… en esos momentos no le importaba nada, ni siquiera que su vecina Tsunade entrara, porque ni siquiera eso lo detendría. Oh no, señor. Ahora si que no. Necesitaba estar con Naruto y nada ni nadie lo iba a detener.

Los besos del rubio llegaron de nuevo a su cuello, y su mirada azul se encontró frente a la azabache. Y en ese momento, justo en ese preciso instante, Naruto tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia el retrato que había en su mesita de noche ¿Por qué demonios no quitó esa foto?

Naruto se quitó de encima suyo tan repentinamente como había empezado a besarlo.

Ahora tenía que explicar qué demonios significaba esa foto que estaba en su buró y en la que salía un alegre azabache besando a una chica de hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

¿Qué podría decir a su favor?

Tenía que pensar rápido, pues los ojos azules de su amante estaban clavados en su rostro y exigían una explicación.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_


	6. ¡Explicaciones, por favor!

**Velis Nolis**

_Capítulo VI: ¡Explicaciones, por favor!_

_¿Qué podría decir a su favor?_

_Tenía que pensar rápido, pues los ojos azules de su amante estaban clavados en su rostro y exigían una explicación_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes, desafortunadamente, no me pertenecen. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Basado en una novela de Vicki Lewis Thompson.

* * *

— ¿Y bien?

—…

Naruto suspiró —Supongo que no quieres hablar de eso y respeto tu decisión, pero al menos deberías haberme dicho que tienes un compromiso. ¿Estás consiente de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer?

—Ella no es nada mío —contestó por primera vez el Uchiha. Naruto había notado la foto que estaba sobre su mesa de noche.

—Sasuke, sé que no tenemos mucho de conocernos pero… —el rubio se movió, dejando espacio para que el cuerpo del moreno que se encontraba debajo de él, se recostara sobre la cabecera. — ¿hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar?

—No —a pesar de que Naruto ya no estaba sobre él, seguía con una sensación de presión en su pecho ¿debería contarle la verdad a Naruto? Nunca le había dicho a nadie el porqué su relación con aquella chica había concluido…

—Ella es Sakura Haruno —la sola mención del nombre le quitó un peso de encima como por arte de magia, y fue entonces cuando supo la verdad: necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba un hombro que lo apoyara con aquella carga que había llevado él solo durante casi cuatro años.

El tibio calor de Naruto rozando su hombro lo convenció de hacerlo: si le contaba la verdad a él…

¿Qué rayos había pasado en las últimas 24 horas?

Sasuke nunca confiaría en alguien de esa manera, sin embargo, los ojos azules de Naruto tenían algo que lo obligaban a confiar, como si fueran un imán que lo atraía. ¿Qué pensaría Naruto de su fallida relación?

El ojiazul se acomodó a un lado de Sasuke, tomó una sábana y cubrió la desnudez de ambos. En respuesta, el azabache acomodó su cabeza en la clavícula del rubio, en un gesto que el mismo azabache calificó de increíblemente cursi y el rubio de increíblemente excitante, pues la respiración cálida del Uchiha rozaba su mandíbula y parte de su cuello; además podía aspirar el hechizante aroma del moreno.

—La conocí durante un incendio, ella era una de las maestras del jardín de niños que se quemó. Simplemente quedé hipnotizado por sus lindos ojos...

"_Cuando atendí el llamado del incendio, quedé sorprendido por la magnitud de este. Cuando creímos que ya no había más niños dentro del kinder, la directora nos dijo que una de las maestras faltaba. _

_Organizamos rápidamente un escuadrón para entrar en el edificio en llamas. Yo iba al frente. La encontré tratando de sacar a una pequeña niña que se encontraba atorada entre un librero y la pared. Con mucho trabajo pude liberar a la niña, tomarlas en brazos a las dos y correr hacia la salida._

_Sakura, me enteré de su nombre después, se había desmayado en el trayecto hacia la salida por inhalar tanto humo. Las dejé en una ambulancia y continuamos en la tarea de apagar el fuego."_

— ¿Y qué le pasó a la pequeña?

—Sólo se fracturó una pierna y se intoxicó por la inhalación de humo… me impresionó que una chica tuviera el valor de arriesgar su vida por una niña que no era nada suyo, ni familiar, ni alumna, ni amiga; así que sin darme cuenta, al día siguiente estaba en la habitación de aquella maestra…

"— _¡Buenos días! Eh... busco a la señorita Sakura Haruno._

—_Habitación 512_

—_Gracias_

_No he olvidado la cara de sorpresa que puso cuando entré en su habitación. Pero sin duda el más sorprendido era yo, pues nunca en mi vida había hecho eso: visitar a una perfecta desconocida y llevarle flores._

_Ella era una chica amable, y por eso mismo, los temas de conversación no tardaron en surgir. Cuando menos lo esperaba, había pasado más de medio día con ella… y mucho menos me dí cuenta de que cada día iba a verla. Se quedó en el hospital cuatro días, por precaución. Y durante esos cuatro días, cuatro ramos de flores aparecieron en su habitación._

_Después de abandonar el hospital, no tenía pretexto para seguir frecuentándola, pero de alguna forma, me las arreglaba para pasar a la hora de salida frente al kinder. Sakura se dio cuenta e increíblemente ella fue capaz de invitarme a salir. Después de un par de meses nos volvimos pareja. El tiempo que pasé con fue increíble, nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien que me comprendiera, me escuchara y me hiciera sentir de tal manera. Ni siquiera tengo que decir que me enamoré perdidamente de ella…"_

Por alguna razón, el escuchar a Sasuke decir que estaba enamorado, fue como un golpe para Naruto… ¿todavía se negaba a admitirlo?

"No puedes amar a una persona que apenas conoces" —se repetía mentalmente Naruto. —"Menos de 24 horas de convivencia y ya crees que es tu media naranja, no seas ridículo, Naruto. ¿Qué diría Hinata de todo esto?"

"Bueno, seguramente ella respondería algo como 'Sientes eso porque están predestinados, desde el inicio de sus vidas su destino era conocerse'. Y yo le respondería 'Eso sólo pasa en las novelas' "

Su cine mental se vio interrumpido cuando el Uchiha tomó el retrato entre sus manos y lo giró suavemente, observando los árboles que estaban en segundo plano en aquel retrato. El calor en su hombro había desaparecido cuando Sasuke se separó de él, intentando poner distancia entre los dos… seguramente aquello que iba a decir sería lo más doloroso de sus recuerdos.

—Lo siguiente… nunca se lo dije a nadie, por eso Ino, Jiraiya y Tsunade catalogan a Sakura como una mujer fría, egoísta e interesada.

"_Durante un tiempo, Sakura evitó que la visitara, salía antes del kinder y me evitaba en toda ocasión. Supe que tenía problemas, pero nunca me quiso contar. _

_El destino, o como quieras llamarlo, son una serie de coincidencias, y las coincidencias ocurren a cada instante: llevábamos más de tres meses sin vernos cuando tuve que atender un accidente de tráfico. Uno de los tripulantes quedó atrapado entre los metales y los bomberos atendimos el llamado. Al liberar al hombre, lo acompañé a la sala de urgencias más cercana para llenar uno de los muchos formatos que se necesitan. Y fue ahí donde encontré a Sakura… sentada en la sala de espera, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Al principio, trató de esquivar mi mirada y también trató de huir, pero la alcancé antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Unos segundos después ella se rindió y se refugió en mis brazos._

—_Tiene cáncer._

_Fueron las únicas palabras que me dijo y en seguida supe que su madre era la que estaba enferma, pues era el único familiar con el que vivía. Entre sollozos logré escuchar que necesitaba un tratamiento muy costoso._

—_Sabes que te daría todo el dinero que tengo, Sakura, puedo ayudarte con los gastos…_

—_Gracias, Sasuke, pero no quiero que te metas en mis problemas _—_Ella nunca me había hablado así. —Yo… ya resolví el problema sola. Además ¿cómo serías capaz de ayudarme, si apenas ganas lo suficiente para mantenerte a ti mismo?_

_Bueno… eso era cierto. Pero podría hacer turnos dobles. Y mudarme a un departamento más pequeño. Incluso podría pedir prestado a los amigos de Itachi…"_

—Admirable —Naruto no pudo evitar hacer una comparación entre su vida y la del moreno: a él nunca le había faltado nada, era de una clase acomodada, pero eso no significaba que no se esforzaba por lo que quería; en cambio, Sasuke…

—Ella había conocido a un hombre lo suficientemente rico para costear el tratamiento de su madre —susurró Sasuke

—Y te dejó…

—Supongo que fue cuestión de prioridades. Ese hombre le daría el dinero necesario para salvar a su madre a cambio de que Sakura se hiciera su esposa.

—Eso es interés, Sasuke, podría haber aceptado tu ayuda y pedir un préstamo. —Se quejó el rubio —incluso podría haber pedido ayuda en el trabajo, tienen que asegurar a sus emplea…

— ¡Nada de eso logró convencerla! —interrumpió Sasuke, muy alterado. —Supe que había algo más, ella ya tenía dos meses de embarazo. Me dolió muchísimo… y más porque me había engañado. ¿Realmente me molestaba que ella tuviera que casarse para ayudar a su madre? Sí, era normal, me rompió el corazón, pero lo entendí. Lo que me molestó fue que no tuviera el suficiente valor de decírmelo en la cara y terminar conmigo antes de acostarse con el tipo ese. Si sabía que me iba a dejar ¿no hubiera sido correcto decírmelo desde un principio?

—Sasuke…

—Su boda salió en los periódicos y Tsunade se dio cuenta. Inmediatamente la calificó de egoísta y superficial. Y eso es todo. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó, levantándose de la cama y buscando su boxer entre el montón de ropa desperdigada en el suelo de la habitación.

—No hagas eso, Sasuke —susurró el rubio.

— ¿Qué?

—El fingir que no te duele hablar de ello, el actuar de manera natural, como si estuviéramos hablando del clima. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?

— ¿Y que quieres que haga? —preguntó el moreno, recargado en el marco de la puerta — ¿Qué corra a tus brazos llorando como una chica? ¿Qué te pida un par de mimos cursis?

—Al menos…

—Puedes dormir en mi cama, me voy al sofá.

* * *

Llevaba un par de minutos con una cerveza en la mano y recostado sobre el sofá. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Naruto, algo que nunca había compartido con nadie. Realmente entendía la desesperación de Sakura y el porqué había hecho eso y sabía que la había perdonado. Pero él mismo no se perdonaba.

— ¿Por qué nunca quisiste aclararlo, Sasuke?

No era necesario abrir los ojos para saber que el rubio se encontraba frente al sofá.

— ¿Qué ganaría?

— El que no hablaran así de ella, como si de verdad fuera una mujer egoísta, aunque personalmente sí creo que fue egoísta, superficial, y demás adjetivos calificativos parecidos, pero no creo que mi opinión te importe mucho.

—Da igual, pensé que si me hacía una idea egoísta de ella, podría olvidarla.

¿Qué pensaría Naruto si le hablaba sobre las llamadas que recibió de parte de ella después de la boda de Sakura con el millonario?

—Sasuke… ¿ya la olvidaste?

—Sí… incluso la he perdonado, pero su traición es lo que duele. Es como perdonar a un amigo que te ha robado: perdonas, pero no olvidas el incidente y pierdes la confianza.

Lo más irritante era haber perdido la confianza de entregar el corazón… desde su ruptura no había podido enamorarse nuevamente… hasta que llegó Naruto y puso de cabeza su mundo ¿cómo era posible pensar que Naruto pudiera llenar el vacío de su corazón?

—Naruto, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado?

—Quiero preguntarte algo —el tono utilizado por Naruto provocó que el Uchiha abriera sus orbes oscuros y le sostuviera la mirada — ¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte de nuevo?

— ¿A qué te refieres, dobe?

—Yo nunca me he enamorado… —comenzó a hablar, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sasuke, el cual ya se había sentado como su compañero al escuchar la pregunta que le había hecho. —Y me pregunto ¿cómo se siente? ¿Las mariposas en el estómago, los sonrojos y pensar todo el día en la persona son las señales de enamoramiento? ¿Por qué da miedo enamorarse?

— ¿Y a qué viene todo eso justo ahora?

—No sé… supongo que todas las personas tenemos un miedo natural a enamorarnos, algunas más porque ya han experimentado una decepción. Pero mi pregunta es ¿por qué yo tengo miedo a enamorarme de ti, Sasuke? ¿Por qué siento esto, si sólo tengo un par de horas de conocerte? Me he repetido a mi mismo miles de veces que es imposible enamorarse en menos de un día, ¿qué es lo que me haces, Sasuke?

El azabache no sabía que responder… dudaba siquiera que había escuchado bien ¿el dobe enamorado de él? Nunca pensó que también el rubio podía tener un miedo natural al enamoramiento.

— Tú ¿cómo sabes que es miedo? Quizá sea porque nunca antes te has enamorado, pero…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque el ojiazul tomó una de sus manos entre las de él, y la llevó al pecho desnudo…

—Tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti, Sasuke —admitió en voz alta el rubio —Y tú tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí…

Los latidos del corazón de Naruto eran tan fuertes, que podían sentirse en la palma de Sasuke y éste, sonrojado, retiró su mano inmediatamente. Con sus mejillas ardiendo y las manos aferradas a la tela del sofá, preguntó:

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, Naruto?

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti, Uchiha? —contraatacó el ojiazul. — ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me romperás el corazón?

—Eso… no se puede garantizar…

—Exacto. La cuestión es ¿arriesgarse o no? —volvió a tomar la mano del azabache, entrelazando sus finos dedos entre los de Sasuke, para después llevarlos a sus labios y depositar un fino beso sobre ellos.

—No soy una chica, Naruto —exclamó sumamente sonrojado el azabache.

—Yo me quiero arriesgar, Sasuke… confío en ti.

Y dicho esto, la mano que aún tenía libre se aferró a la nuca del moreno para atraerlo a sus labios y comenzar a besarlos tranquilamente, despacio, saboreando el momento… acababa de hacer una confesión increíblemente importante y se sentía tan bien… como si un peso de encima hubiera sido removido. Pero por otro lado, Sasuke no había dicho nada.

El azabache, por su parte, comenzó a participar de manera más activa en el beso, volviéndolo apasionado, dejando que la lengua de Naruto entrara en su cavidad. Soltó la mano que estaba unida a la de Naruto y rodeó también la nuca de rubio, atrayéndolo más, profundizando el beso.

— ¿Vamos a tu habitación?

Sin romper el beso, el azabache se puso de pie, y dirigió sus manos a las caderas finas de Naruto, para guiarlo a la habitación. Por el contrario, el rubio guió sus manos a los lados, o sea hacia las paredes del pasillo, para evitar chocar con algún objeto y poder abrir la puerta que lo separaba de su objetivo: la cama, con las sábanas ya hechas un desastre por la anterior interrupción.

Al llegar a la cama, el deseo en Sasuke ya había despertado e inesperadamente arrojó al rubio sobre su lecho, quedando sobre él, como un felino al acecho de su presa. Para su sorpresa, Naruto ya no tenía nada de ropa encima, por lo que comenzó a lamer su cuello, bajando sensualmente hacia un pezón, robando un gemido de los labios de Naruto. Con sus manos, recorrió la silueta fina del rubio, poniendo atención especial en sus muslos, suaves y firmes.

—Sasuke —suspiró el rubio

— ¿Recuerdas que soñé contigo en el yate? —preguntó el azabache con voz seductora, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Naruto mientras sus manos recorrían toda la anatomía de su amante.

—S-sí -tartamudeó Uzumaki.

— ¿Crees que… puedas volverlo realidad?

La mente del rubio se congeló. ¿De verdad ese era Sasuke? ¿Lo dejaría tomar la iniciativa de una manera tan simple? Los labios del moreno sobre los suyos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos nuevamente, volviéndolo a llevar a un remolino de pasión y deseo donde sólo existían él y su moreno amante.

Las caricias volvieron a comenzar, explorando el cuerpo del otro con apetito y ansias. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Naruto se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, recorriéndolo de una manera experta, acariciando sus largas piernas, a lo que el moreno respondió empujando sus caderas, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Naruto y rozando ambos miembros excitados, de una manera suave y exquisita, sacando gemidos de placer de ambos amantes.

Complacido por la respuesta del rubio, Sasuke continuó rozando sus miembros de manera sensual, incitando a Naruto a que diera un paso más allá y comenzara con lo que de verdad importaba; por primera vez quería ser el pasivo, la sensualidad de Naruto lo flaqueaba. La lucha entre activo y pasivo no existía; ambos buscaban el placer, pero el moreno, cediendo al sueño que tuvo anteriormente, quería pertenecer al Uzumaki, a aquel chico al que había observado durante algunos días y, que en menos de 24 horas, había logrado abrir su corazón más de lo que cualquier otra persona había logrado.

—Prepárame, Naruto… —susurró en el oído de su amante, retirando algunos mechones de travieso cabello rubio que cubrían los hermosos ojos azules.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Siempre eres así de dobe?

—Lamento no tener la experiencia que tú tienes, Sasuke —contestó un poco dolido el rubio. Sabía de lo que hablaba, pero escucharlo había sido tan excitante, que por un momento creyó que sólo lo imaginaba.

Sin hacer esperar más a Sasuke, el rubio descendió su lengua desde el obligo hasta el miembro palpitante y erecto del moreno. Comenzó suavemente, recorriendo primero el tronco, lentamente, excitando aún más al Uchiha; después de sentirse lo suficientemente preparado, recorrió la punta goteante e introdujo completamente el falo de su amante en su cavidad bucal. Como respuesta, aparte de un sonoro gemido de satisfacción, sintió las manos de Sasuke en su cabeza, incitándole el ritmo que deseaba.

Aprovechando la distracción del azabache, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la virgen cavidad del moreno, consiguiendo que un gemido de protesta abandonara los labios de Sasuke. La incomodidad de éste no duró mucho, pues después del tercer dedo increíblemente Naruto había logrado tocar un punto, hasta entonces desconocido, que lo volvió loco de placer.

Con los labios de Naruto haciendo un excelente trabajo entre sus piernas y con sus dedos en el interior, Sasuke no pudo resistir más la tentación e invirtió lugares con el rubio, quedando ahora sobre él.

—Sasuke ¿qué demonios…? —no pudo terminar de hablar porque su amante acarició su miembro completa y dolorosamente erecto, emitiendo un largo gemido de placer.

—Ya no aguanto, Naruto. Lo quiero ahora.

No esperó una respuesta de Naruto. Se puso a horcajadas sobre él y sosteniendo el pene del rubio, lo introdujo en su entrada, para después dejarse caer de golpe sobre él, sin esperar que la experiencia fuera tan dolorosa, pero exquisita al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Sasuke! —exclamó el rubio, preocupado al ver que el moreno mordía su labio inferior, casi al punto de hacerlo sangrar. —Eres un animal. Debiste dejarme a mí.

—Ibas… demasiado lento, Naruto.

¿Qué podía responder a eso? No era tan fácil decirle al hermoso azabache "Fíjate que iba lento porque es mi primera vez con un hombre y, nunca, ni en sueños, me imaginé que yo sería el seme de un chico tan sexy como tú". No. Ni en sueños le diría eso, so pena de ser blanco de permanentes burlas por parte del menor de los Uchiha.

Después del dolor inicial, el Uchiha levantó sus caderas y comenzó el vaivén lento, pero sumamente sensual y placentero. Por otra parte, Naruto se sentía en el paraíso, el interior de su amante era tan cálido y estrecho que no podía razonar en nada más, además, ver a su amante cabalgando literalmente sobre él, no hacia más que aumentar el placer.

Cambiando de posición, Naruto volvió a situarse sobre Sasuke y éste respondió enredando sus piernas a la cadera del rubio, permitiendo un mayor acceso; a su vez. El rubio aceleró la velocidad de las embestidas, rozando el punto sensible en el interior de Sasuke y frotando el miembro del moreno entre sus vientres.

El constante roce en su interior aunado a la fricción que recibía su pene ante cada embestida de Naruto, consiguió que su interior se contrajera, derramando su semilla entre los cuerpos de ambos. A su vez, el orgasmo alcanzado por Sasuke provocó que su interior se estrechara aún más, apretando deliciosamente el miembro excitado del rubio y derramándose en el interior de su amante. Compartieron un beso tierno antes de que Naruto retirara su pene de la entrada de Sasuke, descubriendo restos de sangre mezclados con el semen del rubio.

—Eres un animal, Sasuke, te lastimaste.

—Animal o no, valió la pena ¿cierto? —interrogó el moreno, antes de aferrarse al pecho del rubio para disponerse a dormir. —Además…es natural que sangre cuando lo haces por primera vez.

—Pero tú no… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Para que me trataras como a una chica? Así estuvo bien, Naruto. Ahora duérmete. Mañana tengo trabajo.

Bueno, había tenido su primera experiencia sexual con Sasuke, y éste había confesado que era virgen por detrás, así que era hora de decirle también que él nunca había estado con nadie más… pero decidió dejarlo para mañana cuando se dio cuenta que la suave respiración de Sasuke sobre su pecho indicaba que estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Tratando de no despertarlo, cubrió a ambos con una sábana y rodeó los hombros del moreno, decidiendo ir a alcanzarlo, abandonándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Creo que te amo, Sasuke. —confesó, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran hasta el día de mañana.

* * *

La bofetada recibida dolía menos que la humillación. Llevó su mano hacia la comisura del labio en donde había recibido el golpe y, con asombro, descubrió entre sus dedos un brillante líquido rojo.

—Te odio —susurró.

—Y no sabes lo que yo te aborrezco. Eres una zorra, engañarme a mis espaldas después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. Una sola llamada o mensaje más a ese tal Sasuke, y el bastardo de tu hijo y tú están en la calle ¿me entendiste?

La mirada verde se separó de la sangre y se encontró con aquellos fríos ojos negros, tan parecidos a los de Sasuke en el color, pero tan fríos y distantes… sin más que decir, aquellos ojos desaparecieron de la habitación, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

—Aunque me dejes en la calle… aún tendré a Sasuke y a _nuestro_ hijo. —murmuró para sí misma la dueña de aquellas hermosas orbes esmeraldas

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

¡Hola!

Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, y quiero pedir una disculpa por tardarme tanto en la actualización, pero la universidad no me deja tiempo para escribir y actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, y muchas gracias a todos los que leen y no dejan review y también a todos los que sí dejan. ¡¡De verdad, se los agradezco enormemente!!

P.D: Dedicado a aquellos que tienen un amor imposible...

Kerky

* * *


	7. Si lo quieres, déjalo ir Si regresa

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes, desafortunadamente, no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Basado en una novela de Vicki Lewis Thompson.

Velis nolis: por la fuerza (latín)

—Aunque me dejes en la calle… aún tendré a Sasuke y a _nuestro_ hijo. —murmuró para sí misma la dueña de aquellas hermosas orbes esmeraldas

* * *

**Velis Nolis**

_Capítulo VII: Lección #2: Si lo quieres, déjalo ir. Si regresa… ¡vete tú para que vea lo que se siente!_

Despertó con mucho frío… demasiado, en realidad. Miró el reloj que se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche: las tres y doce minutos de la mañana. Quizá había nevado durante la madrugada. Sus pies estaban completamente helados y eso no era algo que pudiera soportar, pero tenía pereza de ir a buscar un par de calcetines. Y por cierto, ¿dónde estaba su maldita cobija? La respuesta estaba justo a su lado: Naruto se encontraba envuelto en la tibia cobija, dándole la espalda a Sasuke y soltando leves ronquidos de vez en cuando. El azabache gruñó, el condenado del Uzumaki se había robado su cobija, dejándole únicamente la delgada sábana para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Intentó jalar la cobija, pero sólo logró que el rubio gruñera y se envolviera más en ella. De acuerdo, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas…

Naruto despertó al sentir algo _demasiado_ frío colándose entre sus pies y subiendo peligrosamente por sus piernas. Su primera reacción fue sentarse velozmente y hacerse hacia un lado, resultando en una estrepitosa caída al estar completamente enredado en la cálida frazada. Su cama era mucho más grande, pero olvidó que no se encontraba en su lecho, sino en el de Sasuke que era considerablemente menor, por lo que calculó mal las distancias y eso también contribuyó a su caída.

-¡Teme! –exclamó el rubio desde el piso. -¿Qué carajos fue eso?

-Usuratonkachi… mis pies no estarían tan fríos si no me hubieras quitado _mi_ cobija. Odio dormir con los pies helados.

El rubio miró el cuerpo de Sasuke, cubierto solamente por la escuálida tela, acomodada estratégicamente sobre su regazo. A continuación, echó un vistazo su propio cuerpo envuelto en la única cobija que tenía la cama del azabache.

-¡Sasuke! –dijo Naruto, poniéndose de pie para volver a la cama con su moreno amante. –No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¡me sacaste un susto de muerte! Pensé que era alguna serpiente…

-Dobe… trae para acá. –jaló la mitad de la frazada para envolverse con ella y seguir durmiendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue capaz de tener un sueño verdaderamente reparador, sin pesadillas ni el molesto insomnio… y sabía perfectamente que la razón de eso era nada más ni nada menos que Naruto, por lo que no pensaba desperdiciar ni un solo minuto y aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo que faltaba para que amaneciera; acomodó su cabeza sobre la acolchada almohada dándole la espalda al rubio. Suspiró con deleite… cuando era pequeño solía dormir mucho, era su pequeño placer privado. Dormir le permitía soñar con cosas increíbles, inventar su propio mundo… pero después de la trágica muerte de sus padres, los sueños se cambiaron por pesadillas y noches de insomnio, las cuales sólo pudieron agravarse después de la traición de Sakura. A veces, cuando el cansancio era terrible y la necesidad de sueño se volvía imperiosa, tomaba un par de las pastillas recetadas por Tsunade para poder conciliar el sueño, pero procuraba acudir al medicamento únicamente cuando se encontraba al límite. Detestaba estar toda la noche contemplando el techo de su habitación, pero el abusar de las pastillas podría volverlo dependiente de ellas y eso era algo que quería evitar.

Los brazos de Naruto no tardaron en rodearlo, apoyando la cabeza rubia en la misma almohada y acercándolo más a su tostadito cuerpo.

-Nee, Sasuke… -recorrió el lóbulo de la oreja de Sasuke con su lengua. –Perdón por robarme tu cobija… si quieres, puedo calentarte... –insinuó con dobles intenciones.

-Dobe, no quiero cortarte la inspiración –respiró profundamente. –pero es la primera vez que puedo dormir bien… así que cállate y trata de no volver a dejarme sin cobija.

La risa suave de Naruto inundó el aire frío de la habitación. Bueno, si lo dejaba dormir tal vez podría obtener una recompensa por la mañana…

* * *

Cuando despertó, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, coloreando el cielo de naranja. La vista por la ventana de la recámara de Sasuke le ofrecía la escena de un parque cercano, cubierto completamente por la nieve que cayó durante la madrugada. Pero esa visión no era tan hermosa como la que se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Sobre la cama, Sasuke dormía plácidamente, cubierto por la peleada cobija. Sus cabellos negros desparramados sobre la almohada, con los labios separados y las facciones completamente relajadas. De verdad era muy guapo… y bastante amable. Podía mostrarse arisco con todo el mundo, pero en el fondo, Sasuke era un hombre con nobles sentimientos. Pensó en la familia del pelinegro y recordó las fotos que estaban en la salita. Sonó en su mente el retrato de Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke y de la señora Uchiha. Por un momento sintió deseos de conocerlos, tal vez ellos fueran igual de amables que Sasuke, pero por alguna razón intuía que sólo quedaba Itachi... Si su corazonada era cierta, entonces él y el moreno eran más parecidos de lo que pensaba, pues ambos habían perdido a sus padres. Pensó en Minato y en Kushina… de verdad los extrañaba muchísimo, pero el tiempo que vivió con ellos era lo más preciado que tenía y estaba extremadamente agradecido por haberlos tenido a su lado. No quería ponerse triste, así que se levantó de la tibia cama y dándose cuenta de que Sasuke sólo estaba cubierto hasta la cintura, jaló más la cobija para arroparlo y que no pasara frío. Buscó a los pies de la cama sus prendas y se vistió. Saldría a comprar un buen desayuno para compartir con su amante moreno y después tendrían todo el día por delante para salir… o quedarse en casa. Definitivamente a Naruto no le molestaría para nada quedarse acurrucados en la cama todo el día…

Nunca le había gustado mirar el techo. Necesitaba comprar un bote de pintura blanca y arreglarlo, pues su color era ligeramente más obscuro que el de las paredes y eso le desagradaba bastante. Giró su cabeza al lado derecho sólo para descubrir que Naruto no estaba a su lado. Se sentó, pasando las manos por su despeinada cabellera azulada y sintió un dolor punzante justo en donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre. Bueno, al menos lo había pasado fenomenal con el chico rubio. Eso era lo que él quería desde un principio ¿no? Acostarse con él para después olvidarlo. Bien, pues su deseo estaba cumplido, pero… ¿por qué la decepción por despertarse solo?

Se levantó para buscar algo que ponerse. Desayunaría algo, se daría un baño e iría a su trabajo, tal vez su jefe le devolviera su placa. Suspiró resignado… la nieve cubría las calles y eso siempre significaba accidentes automovilísticos, por lo cual estaría muy ocupado en su trabajo y no pensaría para nada en Naruto… no quería pensar en él. No aún. Podría recordarlo esa noche, cuando llegara a su departamento. Se preguntó cómo era posible que cupiera esa inmensa soledad en un departamento tan pequeño como el suyo. Decidido, se puso de pie y buscó su bóxer, fue a la cocina y encendió la estufa para calentar un poco de agua y prepararse un café bien cargado. Impaciente, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha mientras esperaba a que el agua para su bebida alcanzara la temperatura adecuada.

Cuando salió de su habitación vistiendo sólo unos pantalones deportivos, un aroma no conocido llegó a su nariz. El pequeño vuelco que su corazón sintió al ver a Naruto preparando algo en la cocina le advirtió que se estaba encariñando demasiado con él. Por un momento, la felicidad lo invadió al darse cuenta de que el rubio no lo había usado sólo para una noche como había pensado. _Contrólate, Sasuke_ –se dijo mentalmente.

-Hey, dobe ¿qué demonios preparas? –se asomó a la cocina y echó un vistazo a lo que Naruto estaba haciendo… no era que no confiara en el rubio, pero tampoco quería que arruinara su impecable cocina.

-¡Sasuke! Buenos días –saludó alegremente y con una inmensa sonrisa –es ramen instantáneo. Iba a comprar los ingredientes para hacerlo yo mismo y darte una sorpresa pero… -dudó un segundo entre continuar o callar. –Bueno, el punto es que tardaría mucho en prepararlo y quería que estuviera listo antes de que despertaras…

-¿Ramen?

-Sí… ¿nunca lo has probado? ¡Es delicioso!

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa… Naruto se veía adorable con la sonrisa que iluminaba su morenito rostro. Vale, el ramen no era uno de sus platillos favoritos, pero comerlo en compañía del rubio no estaba nada mal.

-Hace mucho que no como ramen… y nunca he comido del instantáneo –dándose media vuelta caminó hacia una pequeña alacena para sacar los platos y vasos que usarían en el desayuno.

Naruto dejó por un momento la difícil labor de calentar el agua y dirigió su completa atención al pelinegro. Tomó los platos y vasos que tenía en las manos, apartándolos para después abrazar a Sasuke. Se separó sólo un poco de él y le dio un pico en los labios. –Buenos días, Sasuke. –susurró con tono tierno e infantil, como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura.

El Uchiha sonrió. Cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la rubia cabeza y acercó sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente, dejándolos sin respiración en pocos segundos. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza lenta y extremadamente sensual desde el punto de vista de Naruto, que no pudo hacer nada más que corresponder el beso y guiar sus manos también a la cabellera azabache, profundizando aún más el contacto. El moreno empujó al rubio hasta que la espalda de este chocó con el borde de uno de los muebles de la cocina. Cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire Naruto aprovechó y se sentó sobre el mueble, enredó sus piernas en la cadera de Sasuke y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él para continuar con el beso. El pelinegro no se negó, al contrario, comenzó a meter sus manos debajo del suéter que Naruto vestía… de hecho esa tela negra era bastante conocida y no tardó en identificar la prenda como suya; lo más probable era que Naruto hubiese cogido ropa de su armario, porque si mal no recordaba, la maleta se había perdido durante la carrera para escapar de la multitud de locas fanáticas que los perseguían. Le restó importancia al hecho y continuó besando al rubio. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Nunca había besado a nadie de esa manera y, por supuesto, nadie lo había besado así. Podría morir en ese mismo momento y no le importaría. Quería a ese rubio para él y nada le impediría volverlo a tener en su cama gimiendo por más, gritando su nombre y mirándolo con sus ojazos azules… el sólo pensarlo lo ponía a mil. Suspiró cuando la lengua de Naruto recorrió desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su clavícula y regresó por el mismo camino.

-Nee, Sasuke… ¿está bien si ahora tú vas arriba?

Los ojos azabaches se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Naruto le estaba dando permiso para…? No le costó ningún trabajo acercar su cuerpo al del rubio, rodear su trasero con sus manos, cargarlo y recostarlo sobre el sofá, no perdería tiempo en llevarlo al dormitorio porque si dejaba a Naruto pensar más, podría cambiar de opinión. Él mismo se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su amante para besar su cuello y comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón de mezclilla del rubio. Por otro lado, Uzumaki no se quedaba atrás y acariciaba toda la espalda desnuda del azabache, rodeando la cintura fina del moreno con sus piernas, acercando sus miembros que comenzaba a despertar. Cuando la fría mano de Sasuke alcanzó uno de sus pezones, se arqueó contra él, buscando más contacto y jadeando en el oído del contrario.

El ruido del teléfono los sorprendió a ambos, pero no por eso Sasuke dejó de acariciar el ya desnudo pecho de Naruto, delineando los apenas marcados abdominales y bajando exasperadamente lento para gusto del rubio.

-Sasuke… ¡ah! –jadeó, cuando por fin el nombrado se atrevió a quitar su pantalón -¿No deberías contestar?

-Y tú ¿no deberías llevar ropa interior? –contraatacó el moreno al darse cuenta de que no había otra prenda que retirar después de quitarle el pantalón.

-Sabía… que acabaríamos así… quería facilitarte el trabajo… mmm….

El moreno sonrió satisfecho y pasó sus dedos por los rubios rizos de la intimidad de su amante, sugiriéndole con anticipación lo que vendría a continuación.

-De verdad deberías de contes..¡ah!... ¡Sasuke! ¡Demonios! –aunque Naruto insistía en que contestara el teléfono, lo que menos quería era que Sasuke parara en ese mismo momento.

-Bien, si insistes… -la pícara sonrisa del rostro le insinuó que el moreno sería capaz de dejarlo en ese estado…

-Olvídalo –repuso inmediatamente, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él para besarlo con pasión y hacerlo desistir de la idea… cosa que no logró, porque Sasuke se separó y alargó el brazo para alcanzar el teléfono. Y no satisfecho con eso, contestó, mientras acariciaba lentamente el miembro de su amante.

-¿Diga?

_-¡Hermanito! ¿Cómo te va? Vi por la televisión que te escapaste con el pedazo de rubio… te tengo envidia, pero te llamo por otra cosa… ¿a que no sabes quién llamó preguntando por…?_

-¡Por Dios, Sasuke! ¡Ya hazlo! –interrumpió la voz de Naruto e inmediatamente éste se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando callar sus gemidos.

_-¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Te estás tirando al rubio y no me invitas? Ese chico está más bueno que…_

-Itachi… como ya bien escuchaste, estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos. Sólo ve al grano. –exclamó Sasuke, mientras acercaba su boca al pene de Naruto, sin soltar en ningún momento el teléfono.

_-No, mejor te lo digo otro día para no cortarte la inspiración… pero si a tu nueva conquista le gusta los tríos, ¡no dudes en llamarme!_

-No… mmmm… no seas pervertido, Itachi. –dijo, mientras recorría la longitud del miembro con su lengua y observaba la cara sonrojada del rubio intentando contenerse.

_-Mira quién habla. A saber qué clase de cosas estarás haciendo… _

-¿Te gustaría saberlo… aniki?

_-No comas pan frente a los pobres, Sasuke. Mejor te llamo después._

-¡Por Dios, Sasuke! ¡Aahh! ¡Eres el puto amo! ¡Así!... mmm… ¡Aaaah! –las exclamaciones y jadeos que el rubio soltó cuando su miembro se encontró dentro de la boca del pelinegro se detuvieron y a continuación, la voz de Sasuke volvió a resonar por el teléfono. –Aniki, te lo dejo a la imaginación…

Terminó la llamada, lanzó el teléfono y volvió a meterse el miembro de Naruto a la boca, succionando con firmeza y acariciando toda la piel que estaba a su alcance.

-¡Sasu! Tu hermano… ¡aah! –y el teléfono volvió a sonar una vez más, pero esta vez Naruto no se atrevería a sugerirle que contestara la llamada. Continuó disfrutando del delicioso placer que la boca de Sasuke le estaba proporcionando, saboreando cada momento y mirando fijamente los orbes azabaches, velados de deseo. El rostro sonrojado de Sasuke y sus cabellos negros contrastaban con su propia piel de tono más oscuro. Cuando llegó a su límite, intentó que Sasuke se retirara pero el mismo azabache se negó y terminó en su boca. Naruto miró cómo se alzaba de entre sus piernas y tragaba su semen con un sonoro "glup". Para el rubio, aquella escena era más que excitante…

La contestadora tomó el mensaje y lo reprodujo en altavoz en tanto que el moreno comenzaba a quitarse sus pantalones para continuar con el siguiente paso.

_-Hola Sasuke… _-dijo la voz que salía de la contestadora. Fue entonces que Sasuke se detuvo y miró con horror el aparato de donde provenía aquella voz femenina que no había escuchado en más de tres años. _–Yo… necesito hablar contigo, mi amor… por favor. Debo de decirte algo muy importante. No puedo darte muchas explicaciones por teléfono, pero te suplico que me llames, de verdad es muy importante. Yo… _-aquella voz dudó un par de segundos. _–mi hijo y yo estamos en peligro… no puedo decir más. Llámame a mi celular, el número sigue siendo el mismo. Cuídate, Sasuke._

* * *

Los dos chicos estaban estupefactos, quizá por distintas razones, pero ambos estaban muy callados, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Sentados en la mesa, comiendo el ramen que Naruto había comprado, fingían oír las noticias.

-Sakura –fue lo único que Sasuke comentó cuando finalizó de comer.

-Me lo imaginaba –respondió Naruto. –Parecía que estabas viendo a un muerto. No quiero presionarte, pero ¿qué es lo que harás?

-No lo sé. Necesito pensarlo… pero ella dijo que estaban en peligro… supongo que debería de llamarla.

Naruto asintió –Bien. Saldré por un momento.

El moreno lo miró entre asustado y confundido ¿lo abandonaría ya? Al parecer, Naruto vio la confusión en sus ojos, porque inmediatamente contestó a su silenciosa pregunta:

-Iré a mi casa por algo de ropa. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con mi maleta? Cuando vuelva, prometo que te ayudaré en lo que sea que decidas. Tal vez podremos acurrucarnos frente al televisor y tomar un chocolate caliente mientras vemos una de esas viejas películas que ponen los domingos por la tarde.

-Eso suena increíblemente cursi y romántico, dobe.

El rubio rodó los ojos hacia arriba. –De acuerdo. Corrijo: podremos tomar una cerveza mientras vemos algún deporte masculino como futbol, lucha libre o carreras. ¿Suena mejor?

-Mucho mejor. Hoy pasan un buen partido.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo debería de darle a Sasuke para que ordenara sus pensamientos?

Sacó un par de pantalones de su clóset, un par de playeras, suéteres y calcetines y los aventó dentro de una mochila deportiva. Su maleta estuvo lista en menos de cinco minutos, pero la cuestión de cuánto tiempo debería de dejar a Sasuke seguía rondando por su mente. Miró el reloj. Las diez quince de la mañana. Llevaba sólo media hora lejos del Uchiha y ya podía sentir que lo extrañaba. Bien, si a esa media hora sumaba los veinte minutos de camino que separaban su casa del departamento de Sasuke eso le daría una hora para pensar que hacer con la tal Sakura. Pero, ¿una hora para pensar en eso estaría bien?

-¿Naruto? –la voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su cabeza pelinegra se asomaba por la puerta como si tuviera miedo de entrar.

-¡Hinata-chan! Pasa, ya sabes que no muerdo.

Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio del rubio, entró tras ella Kyuubi, que corrió hacia su amo, saludándolo de manera efusiva. Naruto lo cogió en brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho.

-Hey, Kyuubi. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Hinata contestó: -Nos ha ido bastante bien. Es un animalito travieso, pero muy lindo. –una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica. –Tú eres el que me tiene que contar cómo te ha ido con el guapo de Sasuke. Y más importante ¿Por qué estás aquí? Se supone que saldrías con él todo el fin de semana y, que yo sepa, hoy no es lunes.

Naruto contestó la sonrisa de Hinata con otra sonrisa. -¿Viste las noticias, Hinata-chan? Nos escapamos de la prensa y fuimos a su departamento. Pero hoy recibió una llamada que lo molestó y necesitaba tiempo para estar solo. ¿Crees que una hora es suficiente?

La chica cruzó los brazos y ladeó la cabeza, en clara señal de que estaba pensando en algo importante. –Bueno, tú eres su novio. Se supone que deberías de quedarte a su lado y apoyarlo en este momento, sobre todo si es difícil para él.

El rubio dejó a Kyuubi en el piso, quien inmediatamente salió de la habitación en busca de algo que morder o alguna nueva travesura que pudiera realizar. Naruto negó con la cabeza y le contestó a su amiga:

-No creo que sea algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo. Es demasiado personal y… bueno, ocurrió antes de que yo saliera en escena. –no comentó nada acerca de la palabra "novio" que Hinata utilizó para describir la relación entre él y Sasuke. Dejaría que Hinata creyera lo que quisiera. Eso le recordó que aún no había hablado con Sasuke acerca del libro de su amiga… ya tendría tiempo de hablar más adelante, tal vez esa misma tarde cuando estuvieran viendo el partido con un par de cervezas, palomitas y pizzas. Sonrió inconscientemente ante la placentera tarde que se estaba imaginando junto a su amante pelinegro.

-¿Se trata de un problema con alguno de sus ex-novios? –Hinata se emocionó ante la idea y le explicó a Naruto –Imagínate, Naruto… ¡eso sería fantástico para mi libro! Describir cómo lograste que Sasuke se enamorara de ti y te eligiera en lugar de alguno de sus novios pasados… ¡de verdad estoy muy emocionada con la idea de mi libro! Ya quiero conocer a tu pecaminoso novio. Le preguntaré cómo se enamoró de ti para darme una buena idea y tratar de describir sus sentimientos… ¡será genial! Los lectores se identificarán con el sentimiento de amor. ¿Cuándo lo invitarás para conocerlo?

_En cuanto sea capaz de decirle lo del libro, Hinata._-contestó mentalmente el rubio, pero externamente, trató de sonreír y contestar: - En cuanto tenga un día libre, lo traeré. ¿De acuerdo? Este fin de semana es sólo mío y no pienso compartir el poco tiempo que tiene libre con nadie… ni siquiera contigo, Hina-chan.

La morena soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya… ¿tan bueno es ese chico? Ya me imagino qué estuvieron haciendo toda esta noche. Pero no te preocupes, no te lo quitaré. Soy incapaz de interponerme entre dos personas enamoradas.

Naruto se sentó en la orilla de su amplia cama, observando la feliz sonrisa de su amiga. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Hinata tan feliz y quería que continuara así. La ilusión de libro era una locura, pero si estaba en las manos de Naruto ayudar, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograrlo. Tendría que convencer a Sasuke, pero después de observar todo lo que el pelinegro había hecho por cada uno de sus vecinos estaba casi seguro de que aceptaría ayudarle en la locura del libro. Eso era exigirle mucho al pelinegro, pero sabía que era un buen chico y no se negaría a echarle una mano a quien lo necesitara. Además, eso le daría un pretexto para pasar más tiempo al lado del azabache… viéndolo por ese lado, la idea del libro sí que tenía una ventaja muy buena para el rubio.

-Hey, Hina-chan, creo que… -mencionó Naruto, poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su mochila.

-Sí, sí, lo sé… -asintió la chica, caminando hacia la puerta. –No quieres perder tiempo con tu sexy novio, así que está bien, ya puedes irte. Además yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

¿Sexy novio? Sí, Sasuke estaba más bueno que el pan, pero sólo él tenía derecho a decir eso.

-Hinata… -advirtió Naruto.-Sé que mi novio está que se cae de bueno, pero ¿podrías evitar decirlo tú? No sé, pero es…

-Ya. –interrumpió Hinata. –no pienso quitártelo, es todo tuyo. Pero tendrás que dejar en paz a Kiba.

-¿Kiba? –inquirió el rubio, arqueando una ceja mientras acompañaba a su amiga a la puerta. –Nunca le hice caso a ese amigo tuyo, Hina-chan. Te recuerdo que fue ese vago el que me invitó a salir sólo una vez y yo lo rechacé.

-Lo recuerdo. –aseguró la morena. –pero es probable que ese revoltoso venga más seguido por aquí y no quiero que le des alas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Hinata le dio la respuesta que buscaba.

-No… de ninguna manera. No saldrás con él. –Naruto bloqueó la salida, poniendo su cuerpo delante la puerta evitando que Hinata pudiera salir de su lujoso departamento.

-Es mi decisión. –advirtió la Hyuuga.

-Pero Hina-chan… ¿por qué él? Es un vago, irresponsable, revoltoso, engreído, altanero… -y podría describirlo con mil calificativos más, pero la mirada de advertencia de su amiga lo detuvo en el acto. -además Akamaru y Kyuubi no se llevan bien.

-Dejaré a Kyuubi en tu departamento y Akamaru se quedará en el mío. Sólo serán unas horas por la noche, hoy saldremos a cenar.

-¡Hina-chan! No –gritó cómicamente el rubio, tirándose a los pies de la morena y agarrándola, fingiendo lloriqueos. –Si sales con él, te perderé…. Te contagiará las pulgas de Akamaru y dentro de un par de meses te veré igual que él, con una iguana o algo peor en tu cabeza, vistiendo ropa hippie y proclamando amor y paz por el mundo… mejor, sal con Neji o si quieres un chico sexy te presento al hermano de Sasuke, incluso aceptaría que salieras con Kakashi-sensei o…

-Naruto…-la chica Hyuuga se agachó, quedando a la misma altura que su amigo rubio. –Creo que va siendo hora de que te supere. Sabes que he estado enamorada de ti desde que estábamos en primaria, pero ahora tú estás enamorado de Sasuke y es hora de dejar que te marches… no abrigo falsas esperanzas. –suspiró, dejando salir todo lo que había pensado durante los días pasados. –la muerte de Hanabi fue muy dura para mí, lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero también me hizo replantearme mi vida, mis objetivos, mis metas y también, darme cuenta de que no debería de seguir esperando algo que no pasará. Verte salir con Sasuke me ayudó a afirmar el hecho de que tengo que cambiar mi vida y buscar a alguien que me quiera dentro de la suya… y ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad a Kiba? Tal vez sea feliz con él… pero si no es el adecuado –añadió con una pícara sonrisa. –aceptaré que me presentes al sexy hermano de Sasuke, ¿de acuerdo? Y si no funciona, Kakashi-sensei no está nada mal… aunque tal vez Iruka me quiera matar si intento coquetear con su pretendiente.

El blondo suspiró y abrazó a su amiga. El apoyo que ella necesitaba tal vez estaba al lado de Kiba Inuzuka y se sintió feliz de que por fin su amiga comenzara a darse cuenta de eso. Le preocupaba que Hinata estuviera toda la vida esperando a que él le diera una oportunidad, pero ahora parecía que ella había cambiado de parecer. Definitivamente la muerte de Hanabi había abierto los ojos de Hinata hacia la realidad y ella comenzaba a enfrentarse a ese futuro sin miedos y con la idea de cambiar.

Cuando rompió el abrazo, Naruto ayudó a su amiga a ponerse de pie. Llamó a Kyuubi, quien acudió casi inmediatamente, con una caja de galletas a medio destrozar en su hocico.

-Es un hecho… se parece a su dueño. Siempre causando destrozos. –la Hyuuga tomó al pequeño animalito en sus brazos y salió rumbo a su departamento, no sin antes escuchar la advertencia amistosa que Naruto le dijo:

-Dile a Kiba que si se atreve a hacerte llorar… lo haré llorar mil veces más.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de Naruto. Después, sonrió enternecida… su amigo no era capaz ni de matar a una mosca, pero se volvería capaz de hacerle pagar a Kiba cualquier daño que le hiciera a ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo en verdad la quería, claro, no como a ella le gustaría, pero existía un profundo lazo entre ellos… casi como si Naruto fuera su hermano.

-Gracias…-susurró, para después hablar en voz alta. –Lo mismo va para el Uchiha, ¿de acuerdo? Las chicas también somos capaces de vengarnos si le hacen daño a las personas que amamos.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el elevador para subir un par de pisos, hacia su propio departamento. Aunque no estuviera junto al rubio como su pareja, siempre podría estar como su hermana-amiga. Después de todo, no le parecía tan mala idea salir con Kiba.

* * *

¡Ese dobe!

Nunca había necesitado nada de nadie, pero en esos momentos justamente requería la presencia de Naruto para poder realizar la llamada. Estaba dispuesto a llamar a Sakura, pero en presencia del rubio para que le infundiera el valor que, hasta el momento, parecía negarse a parecer.

Si ayer le hubiesen dicho que se encontraría llamando de nuevo a la persona que lo volvió el ser más infeliz del universo, se habría reído en su cara. Pero las cosas se tornaron diferentes con esa llamada. De algo sí estaba seguro: jamás volvería con ella. Bastante había sufrido como para aceptar tener una relación con la chica, además ella ahora estaba casada y él tenía a Naruto. Se aferraría a él y no lo dejaría ir hasta que el propio rubio lo botara de su lado.

Y hablando de rubios… al parecer ya había llegado pues los insistentes golpes en su puerta no podían ser de nadie más que del revoltoso de Uzumaki. Abrió la puerta inmediatamente y jaló a Naruto al interior para explicarle la situación.

-¿Y bien, teme? ¿Qué has decidido?

-La llamaré. –contestó. El rubio asintió y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de nuevo del pequeño apartamento de Sasuke y darle la privacidad que necesitaba para realizar la llamada. La mano del pelinegro cerró de nuevo la puerta cuando él la intentaba abrir. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia los azabaches, pidiendo una explicación.

-Quédate… -susurró el moreno. –No voy a volver con ella, puedes estar seguro. Pero… eres el único que sabe sobre esto y quiero… -carraspeó un poco, obligándose a corregir: -_necesito_, que estés aquí, apoyándome… tal vez un poco de tu valor no me vendría nada mal.

Claro, no era que Sasuke Uchiha fuera un cobarde, pero realizar esa llamada requería de un valor inmenso y él solo no cubría la cuota total… necesitaba al rubio a su lado, quizá porque él conocía toda la historia, o quizá porque se daba cuenta de que estaba encariñado con él. Cual sea la razón, el Uchiha no quería realizar esa llamada solo… tenía miedo de que su pequeño mundo que apenas comenzaba a levantarse fuera destruido de nuevo, pero eso no lo admitiría ni aunque le quitaran la piel a tajos.

Naruto no entendía mucho, pero rodeó la mano de Sasuke con la suya y lo guió hasta el sofá, tomó el teléfono y se lo tendió, sin dejar en ningún momento de soltar la mano del pelinegro.

Cogió aire para darse ánimos, tomó el teléfono que el rubio le tendía y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria. Y cuando dio el tercer timbrazo, colgó abruptamente y lanzó el teléfono hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Sasuke?

-Sólo… espérame un poco, usuratonkachi. –soltó su mano y caminó en círculo por la pequeña salita.

-¿Qué te parece si voy a comprar unas cervezas y palomitas para ver el partido? –inquirió el rubio… tal vez Sasuke necesitaba más tiempo a solas para pensárselo bien. Sasuke sólo asintió y Naruto se puso de pie para salir e ir a la tienda. Pero de nuevo, estaba a punto de salir cuando el pelinegro lo tomó del brazo, impidiéndole pasar más allá de la puerta. Lo siguiente que Naruto supo fue que sus labios estaban siendo besados con ferocidad por Sasuke, los brazos torneados del moreno rodeaban su cintura y él ya se encontraba con su espalda pegada a la puerta y siguiendo el ritmo del beso que el Uchiha le imponía. Rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y suspiró de placer. El condenado Uchiha besaba condenadamente bien, ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura lo cambiara por otro hombre? Si por él fuera, se quedaría para siempre a su lado con la mera condición de probar uno de esos besos una o dos veces al día. Cuando el aire se acabó, el rubio se alejó de los deliciosos besos de Sasuke. Quería que realizara la maldita llamada ya para poder disfrutar de su soñada tarde.

El pelinegro entendió bien el mensaje que Naruto le dio al impedir que se volvieran a unir sus labios. Al mal paso, darle prisa. Fue a recoger el endemoniado aparato y marcó el maldito número que llevaba más de tres años sin marcar. Y mirando los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto, se obligó a esperar a que la mujer le contestara.

_-¿Sasuke? Pensé que no me llamarías, mi amor… _

-Sakura… -murmuró el pelinegro. Inmediatamente el dueño de los ojos azules tomó su mano, estrechándola y brindándole su calor y apoyo a través de ese gesto.

Y ese gesto fue todo lo que Sasuke necesito para enfrentar a sus demonios de una buena vez por todas. Ahora que Naruto estaba de su lado, podía hacerlo.

_-Sasuke, debo de hablar contigo. Necesitamos vernos…_

-Haruno… -interrumpió Sasuke. –Perdón, olvidaba que ese era tu apellido de soltera. ¿Cuál es el apellido del tal Orochimaru? Bueno, supongo que en realidad no importa, señora… ¿por qué te atreviste a llamarme?

_-No puedo decirte por teléfono, por eso quería hablar contigo para vernos en algún lugar y platicar al respecto._

-Estoy muy ocupado… mejor ve al grano. ¿A qué te referías con que tú y tu hijo estaban en peligro?

_-…_

-Te lo advierto, señora de Orochimaru, no tengo todo el día. O hablas ahora o cuelgo.

_-Quiero hablar personalmente contigo, amor._

-No vuelvas a llamarme así –siseó furioso. –O me dices de qué va todo esto o te olvidas de que existo… ¡oh! –repuso melodramáticamente. –se me olvidaba que para ti no existo desde el momento en que te acostaste con esa serpiente.

_-Sasuke… todo eso que hice fue un error pero…_

-Si es para pedirme disculpas, olvídalo. Ni comprándome una isla en el Caribe reconsideraría la idea de perdonarte. –sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en los azules. En algún momento durante la plática con Sakura había bajado la mirada hacia el suelo, pero ahora que se reencontraba con los pedazos de cielo que tanto le gustaban sonrió. Y Naruto lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Sasuke ya no tenía otro secreto que esconderle al rubio, así que puso el teléfono en altavoz para que también él escuchara lo que tuviera que decirle a esa mujer.

_-No es para eso, Sasuke. De verdad estamos en peligro. Orochimaru es un hombre que… escucha, me di cuenta de que él está metido en asuntos relacionados con drogas y esas cosas. Y él se dio cuenta de… _

Ante el titubeo de Sakura, el pelinegro supo que algo no andaba muy bien… terminaría inmediatamente con la conversación antes de involucrarse en algo que no le dejaría nada bueno.

-Sakura… al grano o cuelgo.

_-Sasuke… el hijo que esperaba no era de Orochimaru. Yo lo sabía y le oculté la verdad a él y a ti… no te diré más. Si quieres saberlo, te espero en el restaurante de siempre a las 4:00 de la tarde. _

Sasuke se soltó del abrazo de Naruto y se pasó la mano por sus negros cabellos, alborotándolos en el proceso. Pateó la mesa de centro y tumbó todo lo que había sobre la mesa del comedor. Y estaría a punto de destruir el televisor si el rubio no lo hubiera detenido, abrazándolo por detrás y colocando su barbilla sobre su hombro, susurrándole un _"tranquilízate" _que definitivamente logró su cometido. Dejó que Sasuke respirara profundamente un par de veces antes de preguntarle qué iba a hacer ahora.

-Por lo visto, no tengo otra opción, dobe.

-Bien. El partido empieza a la una, podremos verlo y después irás a encontrarte con Sakura.

-¿Irás? –Sasuke alzó una de sus perfectas cejas, mientras se sentaba en el sillón y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás. –Iremos, usuratonkachi.

-¿Iremos? Y yo ¿qué pinto en ese asunto?

-Eres mi novio. Y necesito tu compañía allí. Sakura insinuó que ese hijo es mío… si eso es cierto, necesitaré un abogado para tomar medidas al respecto.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por lo que el pelinegro acababa de decir. Tenía que aclarar algunos puntos:

-En primer lugar, no tengo especialidad en asuntos familiares, pero Iruka-sensei sí es especialista en ese tipo de casos y es bastante bueno, así que podremos contactar con él. Segundo, aunque seas mi novio, tendré que cobrarte honorarios… tal vez una buena sesión de sexo cubra parte de la deuda. Tercer lugar… ¿desde cuándo eres mi novio?

El semblante preocupado del Uchiha se relajó al escuchar las tonterías de las que hablaba Naruto, pero igual le contestaría:

-Primera, sólo te necesito para que me asesores hoy. Si resulta que sí es hijo mío, pensaremos en demandarla o algo por el estilo y es entonces cuando llamarás al tal Iruka. Segundo, no pienso pagarte con sexo, los negocios nunca se deben mezclar con el placer, usuratonkachi. Y el tercer punto que dejaste hasta el final pero es el más importante… desde hoy eres mi novio.

-Pero… nunca me lo pediste, Sasuke.

El Uchiha inquirió: -¿quieres que me ponga de rodillas y te lo pida? Olvídalo. Eres mi novio porque quiero y punto.

Naruto se sorprendió por la respuesta tan simple y egocéntrica. ¿Acaso él no contaba? Claro que aceptaría ser su novio, pero al menos le gustaría tener la opción de elegir.

-No puedes obligarme a ser tu novio, teme.

Sasuke sólo estiró un brazo para tomar al rubio de la manga y jalarlo hacia su cuerpo, para sentarlo sobre sus piernas y darle un beso bien profundo, de esos que dejan sin aliento y con el cerebro atontado por la falta de aire.

-¿Vas a negar que te mueres de ganas que seamos pareja, dobe?

Con el cerebro aún paralizado por el delicioso beso, Naruto negó con la cabeza y se acomodó mejor en el regazo de Sasuke, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su nuevo novio. Ambos compartieron un momento de cercanía, mezclado con el silencio de sus propios pensamientos y el calor de sus cuerpos.

-Sasuke… -rompió el silencio Naruto. Tenía un par de minutos con la duda en la cabeza y necesitaba que él se la respondiera. -¿Qué harás si el hijo resulta tuyo?

El moreno se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-No lo sé, dobe. Supongo que no puedo alejarlo de su madre, así que tal vez estaría bien si lo visito de vez en cuando… quizá también deba de darle alguna pensión alimenticia o algo por el estilo, tú eres el que sabe de leyes. Pero lo más probable es que Sakura haya inventado esa mentira para verme… esa es otra razón por la cual quiero que vayas conmigo. Ella y yo llevábamos tres meses sin vernos y tenía dos de embarazo la última vez que la vi. A menos de que haya mentido sobre el tiempo que llevaba embarazada, el niño no puede ser mío.

Uzumaki movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Legalmente, el hijo era de Orochimaru y Sasuke no tenía ninguna obligación financiera para con el niño…

-Pero, si resulta que es hijo mío y está en peligro, no dudaré en pelear por su custodia y protegerlo de Orochimaru.

Naruto se esperaba una respuesta así y se preocupó. No se podían fiar de Orochimaru, porque el rubio sabía o al menos intuía en los negocios en los que andaba metido, había escuchado su nombre en varias ocasiones y muchas de las veces estaba ligado a casos de fraude, robo y venta de drogas. Un hombre poderoso y enojado porque el que suponía su hijo no era suyo, podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Sasuke… debemos tener cuidado con Orochimaru.

-Lo sé, dobe…

-¿Qué día es hoy? –cambió de tema, poniéndose de pie.

-No sé… ¿importa?

-Claro que sí, teme. Tengo que anotarlo en mi agenda como el día de nuestro aniversario.

El tic en la ceja de Sasuke no tardó en aparecer. ¿Aniversario? Por favor, no… sabía lo histéricas que se ponían las mujeres cuando olvidaban el tan especial aniversario, pero nunca creyó que Naruto fuera de esos.

-¿Sasuke? –quería asegurarse que su novio pelinegro estuviera bien, porque esa vena marcada en su frente le decía que tal vez y sólo tal vez, había sonado excesivamente cursi, como colegiala enamorada.

Pero bueno, si Naruto iba a jugar a la colegiala enamorada él también podía ¿cierto? Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador en busca de leche, después miró en la alacena y sacó azúcar.

-¿Qué haces, teme?

-Prepararé el chocolate… tú ve buscando una de esas películas cursis que pasan los domingos.

Naruto casi se tira al piso de la risa. Al parecer, al serio Sasuke Uchiha también le gustaba acurrucarse con chocolate caliente y ver una película romántica mientras afuera nevaba.

-¿Te gusta "Diario de una pasión"?

-Demasiado cursi, dobe.

-¿"A walk to remember"?

-Me quedo dormido a la mitad….

-¿"Crepúsculo"?

-No…

Después de un par de minutos de ver la película acurrucados en el sofá, entre los brazos de Sasuke y con un delicioso chocolate, Naruto comentó:

-Sasuke… ¿qué te hace suponer que "Titanic" es la menos cursi de todas las opciones que teníamos?

Pero el pelinegro no le contestó. Estaba demasiado atento observando la manera en que la mujer protagonista dejaba marcada su mano en la ventana del coche antiguo gracias al vapor que se había condensado en el cristal…

* * *

Las 4:04 p.m. Sakura se sorprendió, Sasuke siempre era muy puntual con sus citas. Pero quizá llegaría tarde si tomaba en cuenta que la cita era con ella… pidió un café cappuccino y una rebanada de pastel. Sabía que Sasuke vendría, después de todo le insinuó que el hijo tal vez era suyo y el pelinegro no dejaría de investigar si existía la posibilidad de que el niño realmente fuera de él. A pesar de todo, Sakura no mentía. Estaba muy preocupada por lo que Orochimaru pudiera hacerle al niño ahora que sabía la verdad y necesitaba hablar con Sasuke, porque probablemente él fuera el único que pudiera salvarla a ella y a su hijo.

Cuando por fin vio al Uchiha eran las 4:25, algo tarde para una persona tan puntual como él. Observó que no había cambiado en nada… bueno, se veía más maduro, pero continuaba teniendo el hermoso cabello negro-azulado, sus preciosos ojos azabaches, su piel blanca y perfecta, incluso podía jurar que su cuerpo seguía siendo igual de marcado y sensual a pesar de llevar un pesado abrigo negro sobre su ropa. Se puso de pie y levantó la mano agitándola de un lado a otro para llamar su atención.

Sasuke observó a la mujer que lo llamaba. No había duda de que era ella. Su cabello seguía teniendo el mismo color rosado, pero ahora era mucho más largo. Sus ojos verdes se veían radiantes, reflejando el estado de ánimo de su dueña. Le indicó al mesero que su acompañante ya había llegado señalando hacia la mesa que ocupaba Sakura. El chico asintió y lo dejó pasar. Antes de dar el primer paso dentro del local, tomó la mano de Naruto y lo arrastró hacia dentro.

Sakura se sentó y observó a Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia su mesa. Seguía siendo igual de guapo y se dio cuenta de las miradas que los clientes del lugar le daban a su antiguo novio. Observó el suéter azul marino que llevaba debajo del abrigo y los pantalones negros que siempre le habían sentado tan bien. Aún estaba observándolo cuando éste estaba frente a ella. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era el chico rubio que la miraba tan fijamente? No estaba nada mal, al contrario, era bastante guapo también.

-Sakura –dijo Sasuke a modo de saludo. –él es Naruto Uzumaki. Viene conmigo. –ambos se sentaron frente a Sakura.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que asentir. ¿Cómo iba a hablar con Sasuke con el entrometido del rubio allí?

-Eh… Sasuke… pensé que hablaríamos a solas.

El rubio se puso de pie y dijo: -sí, yo también pensé que hablarían a solas… te espero en el parque, teme…

-De ninguna manera. –Sasuke lo jaló de la manga de su abrigo blanco, obligándolo a sentarse en la silla que estaba a su derecha. –Te necesito aquí.

Sakura se movió incómoda en su silla. Quería hablar de un asunto muy delicado con Sasuke y no podría hacerlo con terceras personas involucradas.

-Sakura –volvió a decir el pelinegro. –lo que tengas que decir, hazlo ya. Naruto es mi novio y mi abogado, no tengo ningún secreto con él y está al tanto de tu llamada. Así que puedes hablar delante de él. Y no te demores, porque no tengo todo el tiempo de mundo para desperdiciarlo contigo.

La mujer miró a Sasuke sorprendida. Acaso… ¿había dicho que Naruto era su _novio_? definitivamente no iba a hablar enfrente de él, había citado a Sasuke y sólo con él hablaría. Después de un minuto de silencio, el moreno se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Vámonos, Naruto.

-¡Espera, Sasuke! –tragándose su orgullo, Sakura los detuvo. –es sólo que… no esperaba que vinieses aquí con… bueno, con tu pareja.

-¿Creíste que no te había superado y estaba ansioso por volver contigo? Lo siento, pero la vida sigue. Y las mujeres casadas no son lo mío.

Sakura asintió, resignada a tener que hablar frente al rubio. Sería una mentira si negara que había albergado la esperanza de que Sasuke siguiera soltero, esperándola… que ilusa y tonta había sido. Pero ahora estaba pagando sus errores y bastante caro, por cierto.

Los tres volvieron a sentarse y Sakura tuvo que hablar, aún en contra de su deseo de hacerlo a solas con el pelinegro.

-Sasuke… el hijo que estaba esperando… no era de Orochimaru.

-La última vez que nos vimos, tenías dos meses de embarazo. –observó Sasuke, mientras que tomaba la mano de Naruto por debajo de la mesa, de manera que Sakura no pudo verlo. –Y nosotros no nos habíamos visto en más de tres meses… el niño no puede ser mío.

-Te mentí, Sasuke… la última vez que estuvimos juntos, quedé embarazada. Cuando me viste en el hospital te dije que tenía dos meses para que no sospecharas tú ni Orochimaru, pero en realidad tenía trece semanas de embarazo.

-¿Por qué? –susurró el pelinegro. –Si ese niño era mío, tenía derecho a saberlo, Sakura.

-No sólo te mentí a ti. Les oculté la verdad a los dos porque iba a casarme con él y si te decía la verdad tú habrías impedido mi boda. Pensé en decírtelo después, pero me arrepentí porque no sería justo irrumpir una vez más tu tranquilidad. Callé y pensé que no habría ningún problema y, para ser sincera, nunca iba a decírtelo, pero Orochimaru descubrió la verdad.

-¿Cómo? –fue la única pregunta que realizó el Uchiha.

-A decir verdad, tú y Orochimaru son muy parecidos. Ambos tienen el cabello negro y la piel muy blanca, pero él tiene los ojos amarillos. Cuando Kai nació, me sentí aliviada porque su parecido con Orochimaru era bastante creíble y no habría necesidad de ocultarlo. Pero hace una semana…

Naruto escuchaba la conversación sorprendido. Para ser una mujer que amaba a Sasuke no sonaba como una chantajista. Pero claro, aún no se fiaba de ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió hace una semana?

-Kai-chan se accidentó. Cayó de un resbaladero y se fracturó el brazo. Lo llevamos al hospital y el doctor nos dijo que sería necesario operarle el brazo y acomodar los huesos bien para que cuando creciera no tuviera ningún problema. Pero como toda operación, entrañaba riesgos… pidió que buscáramos tres donadores de sangre sólo por si acaso algo resultara mal durante la cirugía y necesitara la sangre. –Sakura se detuvo un momento a tomar un sorbo de su café, lo que seguía era la manera en que se había descubierto la verdad. –Para hacer esto, le sacaron exámenes de sangre a Kai y Orochimaru para saber si era compatible con el pequeño, yo no los necesité porque sabía exactamente cuál era mi tipo de sangre…

_-Señores, necesitaremos tres donadores de sangre tipo A+ -les informó el doctor a los preocupados padres que esperaban en la sala._

_-Bien. –dijo el hombre de largos cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos parecidos a los de una serpiente, poniéndose de pie. – ¿Dónde es la sala?_

_El doctor sonrió de modo comprensivo. –Lo lamento mucho, señor. Pero según los exámenes su tipo de sangre es O+, la donadora tendrá que ser su esposa._

-Fue el mismo hospital en el que estuve internada cuando me salvaste de aquel incendio. ¿Te acuerdas? Ellos tenían mi expediente, así que no fue nada difícil averiguar mi tipo de sangre.

_Después de revisar el expediente, el doctor frunció el ceño. El tipo de sangre de Sakura…_

_-¿Algún problema, doctor? –preguntó Orochimaru._

_-Eh… -la duda del médico era evidente, pero su deber como médico incluía guardar los secretos de la relación médico-paciente. _

_-¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó el hombre de viperinas facciones, con un tono de voz que indicaba que allí se decía lo que él ordenaba. –Mi esposa no tiene ningún secreto conmigo, así que dígame qué tipo de sangre es ella para saber si puede ser donadora._

_El galeno tragó en seco. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez tenía que hablar primero con la señora Sakura antes de decirle a su marido… pero el aterrador hombre lo amenazó con la mirada. El médico sabía exactamente quién era él y estaba al tanto de la fama que tenía, así que contradecir sus órdenes no estaba dentro de los planes. En silencio, pidió perdón a la pobre mujer que de seguro, sufriría su ira._

_-Su esposa también es O+..._

_Orochimaru se quedó asombrado. Tal vez ya lo sabía, pero quería que el propio doctor se lo confirmara._

_-¿Y eso significa?_

_-Eh… bueno… si su hijo es A+ y ustedes dos son O+… ¿de dónde heredó el tipo de sangre?_

_No eran necesarias más palabras._

-Yo se que tu tipo de sangre es AB+. –le dijo a Sasuke. –Investigué la forma en cómo se hereda el tipo de sangre. Tú heredas el tipo A o B… yo tengo tipo O, que en realidad es como si no contara… así que un hijo nuestro siempre tendría tipo de sangre A o B… pero si yo tuviera hijos con Orochimaru, ellos serían siempre O+ porque ambos tenemos ese tipo de sangre. ¿Me entiendes, Sasuke?

Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. Sentía el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que quizá Naruto lo pudiera escuchar. Tenía un hijo…

-¿Sasuke… tu tipo de sangre sí es AB? –preguntó el rubio, tratando de encontrar algún fallo en los argumentos de la mujer.

El aludido asintió lentamente. Sabía exactamente la manera en cómo se hereda el tipo de sangre porque en la preparatoria había realizado una monografía sobre los distintos patrones de herencia. Y por lo tanto, la explicación de Sakura era cien por ciento creíble. Lo único que necesitaba era comprobar que ella era tipo O y su hijo tipo A y todo quedaría resuelto.

-Sasuke… tengo miedo. Orochimaru me ha golpeado, amenazado e insultado por eso. Pero lo que más miedo me da, es que tome acciones en contra de Kai. Él no tiene la culpa del error que cometí.

-¿A qué se refiere, señora? –intervino en la plática por primera vez, golpeteando el piso con su pie. No le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

-Orochimaru es un hombre peligroso. Es asquerosamente rico, pero ese dinero no es legal. Cuando acepté casarme con él fui descuidada y no investigué acerca de sus negocios. Tú sabes lo desesperada que estaba por conseguir el dinero, Sasuke… -dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza a su antiguo novio, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó. –él me ha amenazado con dejarme en la calle, pero no sé que pueda hacer con Kai-chan. Tengo mucho miedo de que lo use en mi contra. Dijiste que Naruto es abogado ¿no? –Sakura miró ahora a Naruto, con una mirada cargada de esperanza. –Tal vez exista algo que pueda hacer para mantener a Kai alejado de él.

Sakura y Sasuke miraron a Naruto al mismo tiempo. El rubio se movió incómodo en su silla. Vale, había sido uno de los promedios más altos de su generación, pero este era un caso delicado y no había tenido oportunidad de trabajar nunca en una situación real. Intentó recordar algo que pudiera servir de su clase con Iruka, pero el frío tenía la mala costumbre de congelar sus neuronas.

Con un suspiro, comenzó: -esto no es mi fuerte. Necesitamos a alguien que sepa sobre esto, pero lo importante sería que Sakura y su hijo se alejaran de Orochimaru. Si él ha hecho algo en tu contra, podemos conseguir una orden de restricción y evitar que se acerque a ustedes; pero para lograr eso, necesitaremos pruebas que lo demuestren. Aquí lo más importante es: ¿qué piensa hacer usted, señora Sakura?

La chica en cuestión cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Sabía exactamente lo que quería.

-Quiero el divorcio. Pero no permitiré que Kai se quede con él. Orochimaru estaba feliz por tener un primogénito varón para heredarle todo lo que tiene, pero no deseo que mi hijo se convierta en el siguiente sucesor de un grupo de mafiosos.

-Naruto –interrumpió Sasuke. -¿Puedo hacer algo para quedarme con… mi hijo?

-Lo veo muy difícil. –contestó, mientras soltaba la mano de su novio y cruzaba los brazos apoyándose en la mesa y mirando directamente a los ojos verdes que estaban frente a él. –Legalmente el hijo es de Orochimaru. Él podrá alegar que Sakura fue infiel y se haría todo un caos por la custodia, pero al final, es posible que gane él. Y si no lo logra por las buenas, es capaz de cualquier cosa, hasta sobornar a un juez. Estamos hablando de un hombre poderoso y, sobre todo, peligroso.

Sakura asintió, pero fue Sasuke quien volvió a preguntar: -Pero biológicamente el hijo es mío. Yo tenía derecho a saberlo y se me ocultó su existencia. Debe de haber algo que yo pueda hacer para alejar a Kai de Orochimaru.

-En eso tienes razón –contestó el Uzumaki. –pero aquí hay algo muy importante que ya te dije: aunque seas su padre biológico, Kai-chan nació dentro de un matrimonio ya existente y por lo tanto, su padre es Orochimaru. Si hacemos algo, la perjudicada será Sakura, porque ella fue infiel, incluso podrían quitarle la custodia del niño.

-¡Pero eso fue antes de casarme con Orochimaru! El niño fue concebido antes de la boda. –argumentó en tono desesperado.

-Eso no es lo que importa, sino cuándo nació. Además Orochimaru ya le puso su apellido. No soy experto en casos como este, pero llevamos todas las de perder. Si quieres, hablaré con mi profesor Iruka para que me explique qué es lo que podemos hacer.

Sakura asintió, buscó en su bolsa para sacar su teléfono y ofrecérselo al rubio para realizar la llamada, pero Naruto se negó. Sacó su propio celular y se disculpó, para poder realizar la llamada.

-Es un buen chico, ¿verdad? –comentó Sakura una vez que el rubio estuvo lejos de la mesa. Sasuke se sorprendió ante el comentario de ella, nunca habría pensado que Sakura fuera capaz de decir algo así, casi había olvidado que si en un pasado estuvo enamorado de ella, había sido por la personalidad amable de la chica. Él sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente, sin agregar nada más a lo dicho por Sakura. Ella tomó otro sorbo de su ya olvidado café y aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con el pelinegro a solas.

-¿Sabes? Nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por lo que te hice. Fui la peor mujer del mundo al abandonarte de esa manera y sé que no tengo justificación, pero… -su voz se volvió tan baja y dulce, que Sasuke tuvo dificultades para comprender lo que ella estaba diciendo. –estaba desesperada… y no quería involucrarte en mis problemas. Lo hecho, hecho está y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de ello. Eres un buen hombre y yo te dejé ir por tratar de salvar a mi madre… pero de verdad tenía miedo de que ella muriera. Mi madre era lo único que tenía en el mundo y por ella fui capaz de hacer lo que hice. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo… te juro que encontraría otra manera de ayudarla.

El Uchiha no quería decir nada. Entendía perfectamente la desesperación de Sakura por salvar al ser que le dio la vida, porque él tal vez habría hecho lo mismo por salvar a sus padres… habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de evitar el incendio en que ellos murieron. Sasuke puso su mano sobre la mano que Sakura tenía sobre la mesa y sonrió comprensivamente.

-Lo entiendo. Pero tú también debes saber algo… gracias a lo que hiciste, fui capaz de conocer a Naruto. Y jamás en la vida me arrepentiré de que él este conmigo.

No dijo nada más. Esas palabras eran suficientes para hacerle entender a Sakura que algo bueno surgió de haberlo abandonado.

Ella sonrió y retiró la mano. Aunque ahora Sasuke era feliz, ella no lo era. Deseaba poder quitar a Naruto de su relación y ser ella la que estuviera al lado del pelinegro. Pero no lo haría. Ya había arruinado la vida de su gran amor una vez y no lo haría una segunda y menos por un capricho infantil.

Cuando Naruto volvió a la mesa, los dos estaban muy callados, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Volvió a tomar su lugar y procedió a contarle las noticias que había obtenido de su maestro Iruka.

-Según Iruka, no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento. Lo mejor será esperar a que comiencen los trámites del divorcio.

-Naruto, dijiste que podía conseguir una orden de restricción si tenía alguna prueba… ¿qué tipo de prueba necesito?

El rubio parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido por la pregunta de Sakura. –Bueno, eso depende. Si él te ha amenazado, por ejemplo, necesitaríamos una grabación.

-¿Y si él me ha golpeado?

-En ese caso, necesitarías la evidencia física: el golpe.

Sakura sonrió complacida. Tomó una servilleta y comenzó a frotar con ella la piel de la mandíbula del lado izquierdo. Cuando al fin se quitó la capa de maquillaje, se podía ver el ligero moretón que todavía marcaba la blanca piel de su rostro.

-¿Orochimaru se atrevió a golpearte? –inquirió enojado el pelinegro.

-Sí, hace un par de días. Creo que fue el jueves… ¿podría demandarlo por golpearme, Naruto?

El rubio asintió. –Puedo acompañarte ahora mismo si es lo que quieres, Sakura.

-Claro que va a ir inmediatamente. Mientras, conseguiremos esa orden, dobe. –intervino Sasuke, sin darle tiempo a Sakura para contestar.

-No será tan fácil… pueden pasar incluso días antes de que un juez firme la orden. –comentó desesperanzado.

El teléfono celular de Sakura sonó, pero su cara palideció al ver de quién era la llamada.

-Orochimaru… -susurró, pero los chicos alcanzaron a escucharla.

Sin más remedio, tomó la llamada.

_-¿Dónde estás?_

-Salí a tomar un café con unas amigas. Tal vez me tarde un poco porque iré a comprar un abrigo nuevo para Kai-chan –Sakura pasó saliva. Si Orochimaru se enterara que en ese momento estaba junto a Sasuke…

_-¿Amigas? El tipo de cabello rubio y abrigo blanco no se ve como una nena… y el pelinegro tampoco. _

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo se había enterado que estaba con Naruto y Sasuke?

_-Te diré que vas a hacer, querida. Te meterás inmediatamente en el coche y volverás a la casa._

-No lo haré. No voy a estar ni un minuto más junto a ti, Orochimaru. Quiero el divorcio inmediatamente.

_-Muy bien. Te daré el divorcio…. Si quieres irte con tu amante hoy, no te voy a detener. Pero ni creas que volverás a ver a tu hijo. Lo mandaré lejos de ti, tal vez a un internado fuera del país y no volverás a verlo. _

-Orochimaru… -Sasuke se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas escurrir por el rostro de la mujer y entonces supo que algo andaba mal. –por favor. Es mi hijo. No puedes alejarlo de mí, necesita a su madre.

_-Sí, necesita una madre, no una zorra que esté dándole un ejemplo de cómo ser una puta barata. Así que te meterás en el coche y volverás inmediatamente si no quieres que ponga a Kai en el primer vuelo a Inglaterra._

-Aunque lo alejes, puedo encontrarlo.

_-¿Con qué dinero, querida? No tienes ni en que caerte muerta. Todo lo que tienes es gracias a mí: ropa, auto, celular, casa, tarjetas de crédito. Y no creo que el pobretón de Sasuke pueda ayudarte a pagar un detective privado. Tienes media hora para estar en la casa o Kai se larga a un internado. Piénsalo, querida. Si te divorcias, pierdes la custodia por haberme puesto los cuernos con Sasuke. Nos vemos en media hora._

-¿Qué sucedió, Sakura? –preguntó inmediatamente Naruto.

-Tengo que regresar. Amenazó con mandar a Kai lejos de mí si no vuelvo a la casa.

-De ninguna manera. Kai es hijo mío, Orochimaru no puede hacer eso.

-Sí puede. Él sabe que estoy aquí, con ustedes. Yo… debo volver.

-Sakura, será mejor que vayas con la policía. Después podemos volver por Kai. –intervino Naruto.

-No… si lo hago, él es capaz de mandar a Kai hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que no lo encuentre. No hay otra opción. Debo volver. En cuanto tenga la oportunidad, tomaré a Kai y nos alejaremos de él. Sólo tengo que esperar el momento oportuno, pero sin duda nos mantendremos en contacto. Sasuke… ¿Quieres conocer a tu hijo?

Él asintió. Sakura tomó su teléfono celular y buscó entre las imágenes que tenía hasta que encontró una linda foto que había tomado en el festival de Halloween de ese año y le tendió el celular a Sasuke.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Kai era idéntico a él. Quizá su tono de piel era más similar al de su hermano Itachi, pero no había ninguna duda de que era un Uchiha; poseía todos los rasgos característicos: cabello negro con destellos azules, ojos profundamente negros y sonrisa ladeada, con un deje de superioridad innegable. Naruto se asomó sobre el hombro de su novio para también ver la fotografía. El niño se encontraba mirando a la cámara y detrás de él se encontraban más niños disfrazados. Tuvo que admitir que Kai era un Sasuke en miniatura. Con ese disfraz de ninja se veía totalmente adorable y los mofletes sonrojados sólo lo hacían más tierno de lo que ya era. Claro, no podía faltar la sonrisita de superioridad marca Uchiha… aquel niño definitivamente era un clon de su padre.

-Es adorable, Sakura… -comentó el rubio, ella sólo asintió. Su hijo era su mayor alegría y jamás haría algo que lo perjudicara, incluso si ello significaba sacrificar su propia seguridad.

Devolvieron el teléfono a Sakura. Ya no había más que hacer. Por el momento, se encontraban atados de manos y pies y cualquier movimiento sospechoso pondría sobre alerta a Orochimaru. Naruto se puso de pie, buscó entre sus bolsillos un celular no tan nuevo como el suyo, pero era un modelo reciente y funcionaba bien. Buscó un chip en su cartera y lo metió al teléfono. Lo cerró y le ofreció el aparato a la mujer de ojos verdes.

-Toma. Es probable que Orochimaru haya intervenido tu teléfono y esté escuchando cada una de tus llamadas. Si necesitas hablarnos, usa este teléfono. Está grabado en la memoria mi número de celular y el de mi casa, por si necesitas contactarnos. No dudes en llamar a cualquier hora.

Sakura sonrió agradecida. Tal vez estuviera celosa de Naruto, pero era un buen chico y merecía estar junto a alguien como Sasuke. Aceptó el teléfono y se despidió de ambos hombres de manera rápida para volver a su automóvil.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en la mesa. Naruto ordenó un frapuccino y Sasuke una rebanada de pay. Comieron en silencio, pensando que la situación se había vuelto completamente difícil.

-Naruto… debes de tener cuidado de ahora en adelante. Es posible que el tal Orochimaru nos haya visto con Sakura. Si es así, podría tomar medidas en nuestra contra… sobre todo si descubre que tú eres abogado.

-Casi abogado –corrigió. –aún falta que aprueben mi tesis.

-No importa. Es peligroso…

-No sólo yo debo tener cuidado… yo creo que tú eres su blanco favorito, después de todo el hijo es tuyo.

No hubo más comentarios entre ellos. Ambos sabían que estaban en una situación peligrosa y por el momento se sentían impotentes por no poder hacer nada. Necesitarían de mucha suerte y de un abogado valiente que se atreviera a confrontar a un hombre del calibre de Orochimaru.

La música de Kamelot proveniente del celular de Naruto los sacó de sus pensamientos. Contestó la llamada aliviado al ver que provenía de Hinata.

-¿Ocurre algo, Hina-chan? ¿Kiba se está portando bien?

Una risa se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

_-No seas sobreprotector, Naruto, apenas va a empezar la cita. Escucha, cuando vine a dejar a Kyuubi a tu departamento, me encontré con una carta de la universidad. No sé si sea importante, por eso te aviso._

-Hina-chan… ¿no será el resultado de mi tesis?

_-No lo sé… ¿quieres que la abra y lea?_

-Por favor… pero no mires mis calificaciones, te avergonzarías de ellas.

_-No seas ridículo, Naruto. Fuiste uno de los promedios más altos. –el ruido de papel rasgándose se escuchó de fondo. –Bien… por medio de la presente, es un placer comunicarle al señor Uzumaki… bla bla bla… revisamos su tesis titulada bla bla… ¡Naruto, felicidades! ¡Tu tesis está aprobada! Dicen que debes de pasar a recoger tu certificado de abogado el martes a las once de la mañana. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Naruto. Oficialmente, ya eres abogado._

-¿De verdad, Hinata? Pero, ¿tan rápido? Dijeron que tardarían hasta dos meses en revisarla…

_-Pues aquí dice que ya está revisada y aprobada. Ya podrás incorporarte al despacho de Konoha y trabajar junto a Iruka-sensei y Asuma-sensei._

-¡Eso es fantástico! Muchas gracias, Hina-chan. En cuanto vuelva, tendremos que salir a celebrarlo.

_-Claro que sí, Naruto. Hey, Kiba, aléjate del home theater de Naruto… Kiba te manda felicitaciones también. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos o perderemos la reservación. Cuídate, Naruto._

-Dile a Kiba que si daña mi home theater, ni con un año de su sueldo lo podrá pagar. Diviértanse, no bebas alcohol en exceso y más le vale al vago ese que te cuide bien.

Cuando terminó la llamada, los ojos azabaches lo miraban con interrogación.

-¿Quién es Hinata? Parecían muy unidos, dobe.

-Hinata es mi vecina y amiga desde la primaria. Vive dos pisos arriba de mi departamento y está cuidando a Kyuubi, mi mascota que tú rescataste, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, claro que recuerdo a tu maldito zorro. Por su culpa tuve el peor resfriado de mi vida.

Naruto rió ante el recuerdo de aquel día. Sasuke podía decir lo que quisiera, pero gracias a Kyuubi conoció a su ahora novio y estaba muy agradecido por las travesuras de su mascota.

-Nee, Sasuke… no deberías decirle maldito zorro a Kyuubi. Gracias a él nos conocimos.

-De ninguna manera, Naruto. –el pelinegro llamó al mesero para pedir la cuenta. –aunque tu zorro no se hubiera caído al maldito lago congelado, tú y yo nos habríamos conocido aquel día.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, mientras le quitaba la nota de las manos a Sasuke.

-Trae acá, dobe. Yo pago.

-Dámelo. Hoy invito yo. Estoy feliz con la noticia que me dio Hinata.

-¿Qué te dijo esa mujer?

El rubio mostró una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas antes de contestar: -Ya aprobaron mi tesis. Oficialmente, soy abogado y puedo representarte en cualquier juzgado, querido novio. Pero no creas que te defenderé de las multas de tránsito. Oye, Sasu-chan… ¿estás celoso de Hinata? Porque te juro que ella es sólo una amiga.

-Dobe… ¿celoso de ti? Ni en tus sueños.

Claro, tal vez sí estuviera un poquitín celoso, pero nunca se lo diría… no quería ni imaginar las burlas del rubio si se enterase.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, sacó su cartera y dejó un billete de alta denominación sobre la mesa, asegurándose de dejarle una buena propina al mesero.

Salieron del establecimiento justo en el momento en que comenzaba a llover. Afortunadamente Naruto había tenido la buena idea de utilizar su propio automóvil para ir a casa de Sasuke después de pasar por su maleta. Corrieron al auto último modelo de Naruto y este encendió de inmediato la calefacción.

-Nee, Sasuke, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

-¿Y que las locas de mis fans me vean contigo en algún restaurante? Olvídalo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si compramos unas pizzas de camino a tu casa? Hoy tenemos que celebrar que eres papá.

-Naruto… hay algo importante que debes saber. El hecho de que ahora tenga un hijo, no cambia nuestra relación.

-Lo sé… -contestó el rubio, mientras salían del estacionamiento. –lo que haya pasado entre Sakura y tú antes de que yo te conociera no es de mi incumbencia. Pero lo que pase de ahora en adelante, sí. Es por eso que les ayudaré con el problemita de Orochimaru.

-Gracias. –susurró el pelinegro. –pero me gustaría que te mantuvieras al margen del asunto, dobe. No quiero que Orochimaru te involucre en esto.

-Te auto-proclamaste mi novio ¿no? Te voy a ayudar en esto. Y te advierto que soy muy testarudo cuando me propongo algo.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Teme.

El radio comenzó a tocar una canción bastante cursi para el gusto de los dos, así que por acuerdo tácito cambiaron de estación.

-Por cierto –mencionó el pelinegro, recordando la canción que sonó en el celular de Naruto. –me agradó la canción de Kamelot.

-Si quieres puedo pasártela, teme.

-Claro –ironizó. –De seguro mi celular de pantalla monocromática tiene las mismas funciones que tu teléfono último modelo… ricachón.

-¡Oye! Mi celular lo compré con el sueldo que gané con mi trabajo de verano. No creas que utilicé el dinero de mis padres o algo por el estilo.

-Da igual. No me has hablado de tus padres, dobe.

-Tú tampoco. –contraatacó el rubio.

-Te conté lo de Sakura. Incluso ya eres parte de este problema.

-Es sólo que… -el semáforo cambió a verde y Naruto aceleró. –aún me duele hablar de ello. Pero es justo, tú me hablaste de Sakura y es mi turno de contarte algo de mi pasado. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé… dijiste que tu padre había muerto recientemente.

-Sí… -le tomó un poco de tiempo comenzar a hablar de lo sucedido apenas un año atrás. –Mi padre era un gran hombre. Fue socio de uno de los mejores despachos de abogados, él era un reconocido abogado penalista y desde pequeño me metió al mundo de las leyes, por eso escogí esa carrera. Hace un año falleció… los forenses me dijeron que fue por una sobredosis de heroína, pero estoy seguro que mi padre jamás consumió ninguna droga. Kakashi Hatake, un amigo suyo, testificó lo mismo que yo, pero nadie quiso tomar el caso y allí terminó todo. Si me lo preguntas, es algo extraño… pero será el primer caso que resuelva ahora que ya soy abogado.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Ella falleció cuando yo tenía cinco años. A decir verdad, no recuerdo mucho de ella, sólo su largo cabello rojo y sus ojos violetas. Era una mujer dedicada al hogar y me cuidaba muy bien. Desgraciadamente nunca nos dimos cuenta de que tenía una malformación en las arterias que irrigan el cerebro… un aneurisma, dijeron los doctores… se rompió y tuvo una hemorragia en el cerebro.

Continuaron el trayecto en silencio, peor Sasuke pudo notar que los ojos azules se empañaban por las lágrimas. Dejaría el tema por la paz.

-Prefiero unas hamburguesas para cenar, dobe.

El rubio sonrió. Si su novio quería cenar esa grasosa comida tapa-arterias, le daría el gusto. Después de todo, Sasuke hacía bastante ejercicio y quemar las calorías extras no le supondría mucho trabajo.

-Hey, teme, ya que me preguntaste sobre mis padres, yo también tengo una pregunta para ti… bueno, mejor dos.

-Suéltalo, dobe.

-Primera… quiero saber sobre tu hermano Itachi.

Sasuke suspiró. ¿Por qué el tema de Itachi?

-¿Qué quieres saber de él?

-Lo que sea… si se ven seguido, cómo es su relación, que se siente tener un hermano…

-El desgraciado de Itachi es mi único hermano, es seis años mayor que yo y el maldito siempre fue perfecto en todo. –interrumpió su descripción para dar instrucciones a Naruto sobre el lugar donde comprarían la cena. –A veces sentía que era un obstáculo que debía superar, pero mis padres nos querían a ambos por igual y con el tiempo dejé de intentar superarlo y me concentré en aquellas cosas que se me daban bien, como el piano y la natación. Nos vemos muy poco porque él continúa viviendo en Hokkaido, administrando las pocas acciones que nos quedaron después de la muerte de nuestros padres. Desde que tengo memoria, ha sido un maldito conquistador, pero nunca ha sentado cabeza, supongo que se decidirá por Deidara, pero con él nunca se sabe. Me dijo que te comentara que si te gustan los tríos, él está disponible… maldita comadreja… -comentó entre dientes.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír. Sabía que su ahora cuñado estaba bastante bueno, pero al parecer a su novio no le gustaba para nada la idea de compartir, así que se guardo sus pensamientos para sí. Eso le hizo recordar algo que Sasuke había dicho mientras estaban todavía en el restaurante.

-Segunda pregunta… ¿Por qué dijiste que el día que salvaste a Kyuubi nos hubiéramos conocido aunque él no hubiese caído al lago?

¿Contestar o no? Naruto tal vez pensaría que era una especie de acosador, pero lo mejor era no mantener secretos con él, y menos ahora que estaban en una charla brutalmente honesta.

-Yo… ese día estaba dispuesto a pedirte una cita. Llevaba días viéndote caminar por el parque, paseando a tu mascota y, en cierta manera, me gustaste. Ese día había decidido no andar con rodeos e invitarte a salir. Lo de Kyuubi fue sólo una casualidad, pero… -bajó el volumen de su voz. –me alegro que las cosas salieran de esa manera…

Uzumaki se sonrojó de placer. Eso significaba que de verdad le gustaba a Sasuke… y llevaba más tiempo del que había imaginado.

-Sasuke… voy a violarte en cuanto lleguemos a casa y termine de comer mi hamburguesa. ¿Sabes lo adorable que es eso? Tenía un acosador personal y no lo sabía.

También el pelinegro se sonrojó… ¿violarlo? Estaba muy equivocado. A él le tocaba arriba ahora. El mismo Naruto lo dijo en la mañana, ¿no?

-No es adorable, usuratonkachi. Esa palabra es de chicas.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los azabaches. –Bueno, pero no te estás quejando sobre violarte.

-No lo tendrás tan fácil, dobe. Me toca arriba… además, sé defensa personal, Itachi y yo llegamos a cinta negra cuando tomábamos clases en Hokkaido.

-Tengo otros métodos más persuasivos que los golpes para convencerte, Sasu-chan –no el maldito tono de nuevo. A Sasuke le tentó bajarlo a patadas del automóvil mientras iban a 70 kilómetros por hora… pero considerando que el rubio era el que manejaba, su integridad también estaba en peligro.

-Ya veremos, dobe… porque yo también puedo jugar el mismo juego que tú.

La electricidad que surgió entre ellos cuando sus miradas se encontraron, aseguraban que tendrían una noche bastante activa… aunque nunca les pasó por la cabeza que mañana tendrían que ir a trabajar.

* * *

-Maldito despertador… -gruñó Sasuke, mientras tanteaba con su mano la mesita de noche en donde se encontraba la difamada alarma. Con los ojos aún cerrados, tanteó la parte posterior del reloj y presionó el botón que conocía de memoria para apagar el fastidioso repiqueteo que taladraba sus oídos. Oprimió el botón una… dos… tres veces, pero el condenado repique no cesaba. Fastidiado, murmurando algo ininteligible y más despierto que antes, abrió los ojos para ver la falla en el reloj. Después de aclarar bien su vista, se fijó en la hora.

6:45 a.m.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Su alarma estaba programada para despertarlo cada día a las siete treinta. Entonces, ¿de dónde provenía el sonido?

Escuchó una voz lejana, y de golpe recordó que esa noche no había dormido solo. Se sentó de golpe sobre el colchón… mala idea, porque el dolor que recorrió su parte baja, le recordó lo bien que la había pasado con Naruto durante toda la noche. Recorrió su habitación con la mirada para confirmar sus sospechas: se encontraba solo. Una punzada cerca de su corazón lo asaltó. ¿Acaso sería decepción por despertarse sin su amante al lado? _"Olvídalo, Sasuke. No eres una nenita que necesita despertar al lado de su novio"_ se dijo mentalmente. Preguntándose dónde se encontraba el rubio, agudizó el oído para captar cualquier sonido que le informara de su paradero. La voz parecía provenir de la cocina y su deducción fue confirmada al escuchar un ruido de platos y cubiertos. Si Naruto se encontraba en la cocina… ¿con quién estaba platicando? Haciendo uso de su buen raciocinio, recordó el ruido que había confundido con la alarma y dedujo que el repiqueteo anterior había sido el teléfono celular de Naruto. Entonces, él se encontraba hablando con _alguien_. Bajándose de la cama, buscó entre la ropa tirada algo que pudiera usar para cubrir su desnudez, encontrándose con el pantalón del rubio y se dirigió a la cocina, intentando disimular la leve cojera que decoraba su andar. Estando a unos pasos de encontrarse con el rubio, las palabras que salieron de su boca lo frenaron en seco.

-Ya te lo dije, haré hasta lo imposible por conseguir su cooperación… sí, no se me olvida… te contaré con lujo de detalles para que lo escribas en tu libro. Sí… Hina-chan, podrás escribir lo que quieras de él, ya te lo dije, él te hablará de lo que quieras porque está enamorado de mí y me debe un favor por ayudarlo con su ex… Te quiero, Hina-chan. Nos vemos esta noche.

Sasuke estaba en estado de shock… ¿escribir sobre él? ¿Cooperar porque estaba enamorado del rubio? Eso sólo significaba que el rubio lo había utilizado para poder escribir un libro sobre él, engañándolo con falsas promesas de amor… ¡demonios! Incluso habían parecido creíbles todas las palabras y acciones del rubio.

Definitivamente, había cometido un error incluso más grande que el haberse enamorado de Sakura… entregarle su corazón al abogado y ricachón de Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**¡He vuelto de entre las cenizas, como buen ave fénix!**

**Ya sé que tardé creo que más de un año en actualizar, pero la inspiración para este fic se me había ido… incluso pensé en abandonarlo, porque la personalidad de Sakura me quedaba hecha un asco. En lo particular, odio a este personaje (sin intenciones de ofender a las personas que les gusta) por lo cual me costaba escribir algo que no la hiciera ver como una soberana zorra, así que me esforcé bastante para evitar esto, espero que lo haya hecho bien, porque si no lo logré, creo que tendré personas que me odiarán de por vida… personalmente creo que no lo hice tan mal, pero aún me falta pulir algunos detalles… todavía no sé bien qué papel jugará en el futuro, porque me veo en la tentadora decisión de volverla rival para Naruto y después darle una buena paliza por hacer sufrir al lindo de Sasuke (sé que es un maldito traidor-mata kitsunes, pero en mi fic es un buen chico debajo de la coraza de frialdad) pero también tengo la posibilidad de hacerla a un lado, después de todo ya tuvo su oportunidad con Sasuke y lo dejó por sus razones. Pensaré que hacer con ella, pero la opción de hacerla una buena persona es la que más me llama la atención por el momento.**

**Bueno, he decidido darle emoción al fic metiendo a Orochimaru como un mafioso, la muerte de Minato tan sospechosa y una que otra cosita que tal vez se hayan dado cuenta del pasado de Sasuke… ¿estará todo relacionado con Orochimaru? ¿O tal vez a la escritora se le ha ido la olla y quiere alargar el fic? Bueno, la verdad me está emocionando mucho escribir esta historia, y estoy ansiosa por continuar el siguiente capítulo… Sasuke escuchó la conversación de Naruto y Hinata y al parecer, malentendió todo, ¿Qué hará ahora? **

**No puse lemon porque al principio, cuando llama Itachi, escribí un poquitín de lime y creo que escribir una escena más entre estos dos chicos sexys habría alargado demasiado el fic… de hecho, mi contador de palabras en Word me dice que son… ¡13.100 palabras! Un nuevo récord para mí, porque en el otro fic de I Don´t Know Speak about Love el último capi fue de 12.000 palabras… es una pequeña compensación por el tiempo que los hago esperar, pero la uni absorbe el 95 por ciento de mi tiempo, 3 por ciento lo utilizo para comer, 1 por ciento para ver a mi familia y amigos y el último 1 para dormir… ¡extraño tanto las tardes en que me dedicaba a leer y escribir fics! Bueno, tal vez haya exagerado con la cantidad de tiempo, pero a veces siento que estoy todo el maldito día dedicándome a mi carrera.**

**Bien, espero que les guste este capítulo y les agradezco a todos los lectores anónimos que siguen la historia, a todas las personas que me han agregado como autora favorita o que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas. Agradezco especialmente y de todo corazón a las personitas que me han dejado reviews: Beautiful Maniac, Tilly Reyes, TokioGirl, -Samara-Lestrange-, Non-fic'writer, Natusky, Ale-are, Mikochan92, anime-ttebayo y Andromeda no Sainto. **

**PD: ¿Qué opinarían de un SasuNaru? La idea central es el NaruSasu, pero tengo una inmensa tentación de poner al menos una vez a Naruto de uke ¡que no puedo con ella! Pero todo dependerá de sus comentarios.**

**PD2: Mil disculpas por la tardanza... si todavía alguien sigue este fic (espero que así sea...) y tiene alguna duda, trataré de contestar todos los reviews como pago a mi deuda... jejejeje es que la verdad no soy nada buena para expresar mi agradecimiento y cosas así... creo que mi madre debió de darme unos buenos zapes para aprender a expresar mis emociones cuando era pequeña (afortunadamente no llego al grado de frialdad de Sasuke, sino, tendría un verdadero problema, pero ¡en serio! hasta me cuesta trabajo aceptar abrazos y palabras bonitas... lo sé, soy rara, pero lo raro es especial :D disculpas por el emoticón, se que son un atentado a la buena ortografía y redacción).**

**¡Que tengan una buena semana!**

**¡Kerky!**


	8. Traveling a hard way

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes, desafortunadamente, no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Basado en una novela de Vicki Lewis Thompson.

Velis nolis: por la fuerza (latín)

Definitivamente, había cometido un error incluso más grande que el haberse enamorado de Sakura… entregarle su corazón al abogado y ricachón de Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Velis Nolis**

_Capítulo VIII: Traveling a hard way_

La mañana realmente era fría. La nieve continuó cayendo por la noche y ahora las calles eran casi imposibles de transitar. El sol permanecía oculto tras unas nubes que amenazaban con seguir soltando copos de nieve. Pero dentro del pequeño apartamento, el ambiente era cálido. Naruto buscó en la alacena un poco de azúcar mientras pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con su amiga Hinata. Tendría que hablar del asunto muy seriamente con Sasuke, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin que el pelinegro se ofendiera. Suspiró y casi al mismo tiempo, los labios de su amante depositaron un suave beso sobre su desnudo hombro, mientras que los fuertes brazos pálidos se enredaban en su cintura. El rostro de Sasuke se acomodó sobre su hombro, de tal manera que su boca quedaba al mismo nivel que su oído.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, dobe?

No lo había dicho, pero la delicada piel de las orejas siempre había sido un punto débil del rubio, por lo que el sutil aliento cálido por poco provocó que se le doblaran las rodillas. Era increíble cómo una acción tan simple como esa originaba tales reacciones en su cuerpo. Se dejó llevar por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y olvidó el azúcar. Cerró los ojos, se apoyó contra el pecho del moreno y rodeó las manos que lo apresaban con las propias.

-Intentaba prepararte el desayuno, teme.

La lengua de Sasuke recorrió la longitud del cuello de Naruto, desde debajo de la mandíbula hasta su clavícula, recreándose especialmente en ésta, donde se atrevió a morder intensamente para dejar una marca que sería bastante notoria en un par de horas. El rubio gruñó ante tal gesto, pero no se quejó a pesar del dolor.

Después de abandonar la clavícula, una de sus manos soltó la cintura para ir hacia sus rubios cabellos y obligarle a girar la cabeza compartiendo un húmedo y excitante beso que logró borrar de su mente todo pensamiento razonable. Sus lenguas salieron al encuentro, luchando y a la vez, acariciando todo lo disponible a su alcance.

Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se había girado para quedar de frente a Sasuke, atrapado entre el caliente cuerpo y un mueble de la cocina, pero no le molestó. Sus respiraciones agitadas tardaron un par de segundos en controlarse.

-Se quema el agua, dobe…

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, el rubio se liberó muy a su pesar del agarre y volvió hacia la estufa para verificar el estado de la tetera y el agua.

-¡Teme! El agua no se puede quemar.

-Contigo cocinando, todo es posible usuratonkachi. Te espero en la habitación.

Con un quejido de protesta, volvió a poner atención en la muy difícil labor de cuidar el agua para después verterla en dos tazas y llevarlas a la recámara de Sasuke.

-Hey teme, dejé el azúcar en la…

Su cerebro y su cuerpo se desconectaron en el momento en que observó el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke sobre la cama. El moreno se mostraba indiferente a la presencia del rubio e incluso continuó con la lectura de su revista favorita de automóviles, como si Naruto ni siquiera estuviera allí.

-¿Sasuke? –tal vez era un sueño y aún siguiera durmiendo en la cama de su moreno. Sí, eso era.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

No necesitó otra invitación. Olvidó las tazas en cualquier lado y caminó hacia la cama. Le arrebató la revista y la lanzó a algún lugar de la habitación. Sus ojos chocaron por un segundo antes de hundirse en un apasionado beso que no tardó en dominar el azabache.

_¿Quieres información para tu maldito libro? Pues bien, más te vale que tomes nota de todo._

-Sasuke… -suspiró entre gemidos mientras el moreno giraba para colocarse encima de sus caderas. No le molestaba que él tomara la iniciativa, pero sí lo tomó desprevenido. Ver a Sasuke sobre él, con su blanco pecho a su alcance y esa mirada de fuego…. ¡Maldición! ¿Podría seguir algún día con su vida normal sin pensar las veinticuatro horas en el azabache? realmente lo dudaba. Y curiosamente, tampoco le molestaba la idea.

Las manos de Sasuke pronto le quitaron el pantalón que era la única prenda que le impedía tenerlo desnudo bajo él y después se dedicó a recorrer su hermoso cuerpo con la mirada, pensando en qué podría hacer para sacarle gritos de placer al rubio. Acarició su rostro con las yemas de sus fríos dedos, rozando apenas la piel en una sutil caricia, delineando también aquellos deliciosos labios.

-Bésame…

No pudo evitar una sonrisa de superioridad. Para Naruto, aquella sonrisa era de lo más excitante, era como si dijese al mundo "soy mejor que tú". Tal vez fuera arrogante, pero no todos podían tener el privilegio de ver esa sonrisa. Aunque debía admitir, que las sonrisas sinceras se veían muchísimo mejor en su rostro.

Sasuke se inclinó para cumplir con el deseo de Naruto y al mismo tiempo, aprovechar la distracción del rubio y apresar sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, sujetándolas con una sola de sus manos y cortando las posibilidades de escapar del Uzumaki.

Un gruñido de protesta salió de los labios de Naruto cuando su amante mordió con severidad su labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar.

-Eso duele, bestia… -comentó cuando Sasuke se separó de él, con los labios rojos por la sangre compartida.

-No seas una niñita, dobe. Además… mira que duro te has puesto. –dijo, mientras llevaba su única mano libre a aquella parte de la anatomía del rubio que ya estaba bastante despierta, envolviéndola con su mano para reafirmar sus palabras.

-¡Sasukeeee…! ¡Ah!

-Debemos ir rápido, dobe… -susurró en su oído y delineó el contorno de su oreja con su húmeda y caliente lengua. –Hoy es lunes y tenemos ir a trabajar. Y no quieres llegar tarde ¿o sí?

No había nada que objetar. El fin de semana había transcurrido demasiado rápido y ahora tenían que volver al mundo real y ganarse la vida. No le agradaba tener que separarse de su nuevo novio, pero el moreno tenía razón. Hoy debía ir al despacho en el que trabajó su padre y comenzar a formarse su propia reputación, al tiempo que estudiaba alguna especialidad. Sería un trabajo difícil y era posible que tuviera poco tiempo libre, pero aparte de estar con Sasuke, no había otra cosa que le gustara más.

-Entonces… apúrate, teme.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de superioridad, el moreno tomó entre sus labios uno de los botones rosados de Naruto, retorciéndolo con sus dientes y sacando pequeños gemidos y jadeos de placer. Cuando estuvo completamente excitado y erecto, recorrió con su lengua el perfecto abdomen del rubio, mordiendo y arañando la piel a su alcance, dejando marcas que serían moradas dentro de unas horas. A pesar de la rudeza de sus actos, Naruto no se quejaba. Que lo llamaran masoquista, pero aquella faceta agresiva de Sasuke lo ponía a mil. Retorciéndose ante sus caricias, intentó liberarse del agarre del moreno, pero éste era mucho más fuerte que él, era notorio que hacía ejercicio no sólo en el gimnasio.

-Suéltame, teme…

-En el momento en que te suelte, se acabará todo… ¿quieres que lo haga? –contestó cuando terminó de acariciar el ombligo con su lengua.

Evitó contestar porque aún tenía algo de orgullo. Dejaría a Sasuke y en algún momento en que bajara sus defensas, se liberaría de su agarre. Él también quería tocar y besar la blanquecina piel de su novio y estando en esa posición, le era algo imposible. Pero…

-¡Ah! Naruto…

-Mira cómo me pones, Sasuke…

No le era imposible moverse. Si continuaba moviendo sus caderas de esa manera, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran, estaba seguro que Sasuke pronto olvidaría su agarre y lo dejaría ser libre para acariciarlo de la misma manera.

-Detente, dobe… ¡ah!

Sujetó con más fuerza las muñecas de Naruto haciéndole algo de daño. Él llevaría el control de aquel juego hasta que lo decidiera. A pesar de eso, Naruto no dejó de subir y bajar la cadera, arrancando más de un gemido del moreno.

-¡Duele! Sasuke, espera…

Mordió fuertemente su hombro, rasgando la tostadita piel y sacando algunas gotas de sangre.

-Te dije que te detuvieras, Naruto. –explicó, al tiempo que lamía las gotitas de líquido rojo que brotaban de la piel.

El aludido frunció el ceño, en señal de inconformidad y dolor. ¡Maldito Sasuke! él también tenía derecho a tocar al azabache, entonces por qué…

-¡Saaa…! ¡Ah! Mmmm…

Dejó de quejarse mentalmente cuando las manos de su amante envolvieron su hombría con maestría, comenzando una lenta caricia que pronto se volvió más rápida. ¿Manos? ¿Cuándo había amarrado sus muñecas con el maldito pantalón? Eso no importaba por el momento, incluso sería más fácil deshacer el molesto nudo y liberar sus manos que casi quemaban ante el deseo de acariciar la blanca piel o las azabaches hebras de cabello.

-¿Te gusta, Naruto?

-No, de hecho lo odio.

Una leve risa decoró el ambiente que hasta el momento estaba impregnado de gemidos y jadeos.

-¿De verdad?

-Tanto como… ¡ah!... el ramen.

Sonriendo de nuevo, se humedeció los labios con la lengua en una caricia por demás sugerente, consiguiendo acelerar aún más el pulso de Naruto que se encontraba ansioso de que reemplazara sus manos con algo más _placentero_. Como si leyera su mente, el de cabello azabache detuvo sus caricias y acercó su boca hacia el erguido miembro de su amante, depositando solamente un beso en la punta. Alzó sus oscuros ojos y buscó el rostro de Naruto para fijarlos firmemente en los ojos azulinos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, dobe?

-Teme… -se quejó. –Ya lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé. –fingió con inocencia. –Necesito instrucciones _exactas._

Las miradas continuaron fijas la una en la otra, en un silencioso reto para quebrar el orgullo de alguno de los dos contrincantes, pero ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer sin luchar primero.

-¿Te quedarás con las ganas, Naruto?

-Jódete, Sasuke…

La risa de Sasuke no tardó en llegar por la ironía de la frase dicha por el rubio. –Para eso te necesito.

Miró el cuerpo debajo de él retorciéndose de deseo, pero el rostro aún no cedía ante el orgullo. Debía de ser difícil y vergonzoso decir algo como eso, supuso, pero también sabía que en un momento de desesperación las palabras fluían antes de que el cerebro lo ordenara. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo y habilidad para mermar las defensas del rubio.

Sacó su lengua para trazar toda la longitud del miembro de su amante mientras que sus manos arañaban la delicada piel del interior de sus muslos, dejando marcas rojas paralelas. Observó que Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y se mordía los labios para evitar gemir, pero sobre todo, para no caer en la tentación de gritarle aquello que el pelinegro ansiaba oír. Bien, si el rubio se negaba a hablar, él _tendría_ que convencerlo.

-Puede ser muy placentero, dobe… -explicó con aire casual al tiempo que acariciaba la punta del miembro con su dedo índice y sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento los bellos ojos azules.

Tal vez fuera imposible, pero podría jurar que en esos momentos los ojos del rubio expresaban su propia lucha interna, entre dejarse llevar por la pasión abandonando su orgullo o quedarse con las ganas. Era increíble como en unos pocos días había aprendido a descifrar lo que los orbes azulinos querían opinar. Las palabras y acciones podrían mentirle, pero las miradas nunca mentían.

-¿Y bien?

Abrió los ojos para ver al pelinegro jugando con su miembro con uno de sus dedos. Estaba seguro que se arrepentiría después, pero ya buscaría cómo cobrárselas. Desvió la mirada a un punto perdido en la habitación, no había necesidad de mirar los ojos negros mientras pronunciaba esas palabras humillantes.

-Teme… por favor…

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó mientras rodeaba el miembro con la mano.

-Ya sabes… -le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Mmm… no lo sé. ¿Quieres que te acaricie?

El termómetro de paciencia de Naruto marcó cero: -¡A la mierda, Sasuke! déjate de juegos y métetela en la boca de una puta vez.

_La risa de Sasuke es hermosa_ pensó un instante antes de perderse en el mar de sensaciones que el moreno le provocó cuando por fin, metió su pene en la húmeda y caliente cavidad. ¡Maldición! Si aquello era el paraíso… pensándolo mejor, Sasuke no era un blanco angelito. Más bien sería un sexy demonio que venía a terminar con su cordura y hundirlo en el más exquisito y pecaminoso de los placeres. Entonces si eso era el infierno, no le importaría pasar la eternidad en él.

-Que boca tan sucia tienes, dobe… -dijo el moreno antes de volver a engullir el miembro frente a él y succionar la punta con fuerza, haciendo que el rubio se retorciera de placer bajo él.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Maldita sea!... ¡ah!... más rápido, idiota… ¡síiiiii!

El poco rastro de cordura que le quedaba le sugirió deshacerse del agarre en sus muñecas mientras que el pelinegro estaba _ocupado_ con otras cosas por lo que comenzó a separar y mover sus manos para aflojar el fuerte nudo que las sujetaba. Su plan podría haber sido exitoso si Sasuke no lo hubiera visto. Aún así, no dejó de lamer, succionar y besar la hombría de Naruto, pero estaba muy atento a cualquier movimiento que le indicara que su amante se encontraba libre. Con una de sus manos sujetó la cadera del rubio para evitar que éste lo ahogara con sus desesperados movimientos por sentir más de aquel embriagante placer; con la otra, buscó la escondida entrada entre los muslos y comenzó a hacer círculos a su alrededor, tentándolo y entrando con uno de sus dedos en la virgen cavidad.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios haces...? ¡ah! ¡Maldición! Uchiha, eres… ah… el puto amo… ¡oh!

Buscó aquel punto que sabía que lo enloquecería de placer, no era tarea fácil encontrarlo con sólo un dedo, pero era posible. Cuando por fin lo descubrió, Naruto gritó su nombre por el placer y arqueó su espalda, consiguiendo que su miembro sólo se enterrara más en la garganta del pelinegro.

-¡Teme! Ya casi…

El característico hormigueo comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose específicamente en su entrepierna, haciéndolo vibrar y retorciéndose del placer. Intentó luchar una vez más contra las ataduras para llegar al clímax abrazado de su espalda, pero el nudo parecía imposible de aflojar, aunque…

-¡Duele! ¡Eres un imbécil! –exclamó cuando recibió una mordida justo en la punta de su hombría, cortándole las ganas de correrse al instante. Pero ya se vengaría, sólo un poco más y sería libre….

-No podrás deshacer ese nudo, usuratonkachi. -¡maldición! Sasuke lo había descubierto.

Dejó de hacer su labor y sacó el dedo del interior de Naruto para tener sus manos libres y volver a apretar el amarre en las manos de su novio.

-¡Suéltame, teme! Yo también quiero…

-Deberías de recibir un castigo, dobe –apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre el rubio y mordió su cuello, para después subir y susurrarle al oído. –Y ese será… no tocar hasta que yo lo decida.

No sabía si temer ante sus palabras o excitarse por ellas. Pero si la sanción sería más o menos del estilo de la mamada, ¡castigo aceptado! Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke combinándose con el suyo, el latir acelerado de sus corazones, ambos miembros tan cerca uno del otro, pero sin llegar a rozarse… odiaba y a la vez amaba todas las sensaciones que el moreno le hacía experimentar.

Se sorprendió cuando el moreno se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño. ¿Ese sería su castigo? ¿Abandonarlo en _ese_ estado?

-¡Temeeee!

-No seas impaciente, usuratonkachi. –afortunadamente la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba cerca, por lo cual suponía que iba a volver.

Cuando por fin llegó, Naruto se quedó sin respiración. Vale, no era la primera vez que veía desnudo a Sasuke, pero observarlo así frente a él, con el flequillo despeinado y enmarcando su perfecto rostro, con la blanca piel de la cara sonrojada y cubierta de perlitas de sudor, con su hombría erguida invitándolo al placer… bueno, ese hombre como un anuncio de sexo andante, cualquiera se enmudecería al ver tanta perfección reunida.

Entre sus manos se encontraba un pequeño bote de lubricante. ¿Cuando había comprado algo así? Como si leyera su mente, el pelinegro contestó: -Ya lo tenía. No pensé que fuera tan doloroso, así que no está de más usarlo hoy. –regresó a su lugar en la cama, entre las piernas de Naruto.

Se acercó a sus labios, besándolos y mordiéndolos de nuevo, volviendo a probar la sangre del rubio, pero esta vez no recibió ninguna queja. A continuación, se alejó de Naruto a pesar de la protesta de éste al verse despojado de los cálidos labios de su amante.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Con su típica sonrisa de superioridad, se acomodó sobre sus caderas dejando el erguido miembro del rubio justo en su entrada, logrando sacar más de un sensual gemido de los labios de Naruto al contacto.

-¿Vas a follarme o me montarás?

Su hombría palpitó de la excitación. El sucio vocabulario de su amante era como un afrodisiaco para él. Claro que no se lo diría nunca, so pena de ser usado en su contra. Comenzó un vaivén que simulaba fuertes embestidas, precursoras de lo que vendría enseguida. Destapó el pote de lubricante y embarró completamente ambos miembros con la sustancia transparente. En seguida, los apresó juntos para masturbarlos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ah! ¡Más rápido, Sasuke…! ¿Qué demonios…? –suspiró insatisfecho cuando las uñas del moreno se encajaron en la piel de su vientre, rasgándola. –No sabía que el sado iba contigo, teme…

-Y tu castigo apenas comienza, usuratonkachi. –dejó la tarea de masturbar el miembro de Naruto para dedicarse únicamente a él mismo. –Puedes ver, pero no tocar.

Maldecía aquella blanca mano que acariciaba el pene de su moreno novio. También maldijo aquellos dedos que buscaron el lubricante y comenzaron a entrar en su estrecha cavidad, ensanchándola y todo eso bajo su atenta mirada. Si tan solo pudiera liberar sus manos y acariciar aquel cuerpo frente a él. ¡Por todos los cielos! La cara de Sasuke contraída por el placer que él mismo se estaba proporcionando era indescriptible. Aquellos gemidos escapando de sus hinchados labios debería de ser catalogados como pecado. Su miembro palpitaba en una mezcla de dolor y placer. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer? Su condenadamente atractivo y sexy novio estaba delante de él, gimiendo como poseso mientras se masturbaba con una mano y se penetraba con dos dedos. Ansiaba enterrarse en aquel perfecto culo, embestirlo, partirlo en dos… ¡Maldición! Si las cosas continuaban de esa manera, se correría con sólo ver a Sasuke así.

-Por favor… déjame… -antes no había considerado suplicar, pero en ese momento la lujuria mandó al diablo a la cordura, si tenía que implorar para ser partícipe de ese placentero acto, lo haría sin dudar.

Un tercer dedo penetró en su interior y no conforme con ello, dio media vuelta, dejándole una espectacular vista de su trasero al rubio. El lubricante volvía las cosas más fáciles y placenteras, de tal manera que comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos, simulando unas embestidas y gimiendo el nombre de Naruto.

-¡Ah! Naru…to… mmm… ¡así…! ¡ah!

Los malditos y sensuales gemidos de Sasuke fueron la gota que derramó el vaso. ¡A la mierda las condiciones de Sasuke! quitaría esos malditos dedos del lugar que por derecho le correspondía a su miembro. Con mucho esfuerzo se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a terminar con la tontería del "no tocar". Con la respiración agitada, intentó una vez más, desatar el maldito nudo que lo tenía prisionero, pero un fuerte golpe en su pecho lo recostó en la cama de nuevo. Sobre él se hallaba el sexy cuerpo del pelinegro, aprisionándolo contra el colchón.

-Te dije que no te movieras… -Naruto podría jurar que un brillo rojizo apareció en los ojos negros… aunque quizá la pasión le provocaba alucinaciones. Pero esos delirios parecían tan reales…

-¡Con un demonio, Sasuke! Te masturbas frente a mí gimiendo mi nombre. ¿Y quieres que me quede quieto sin hacer nada? ¡Carajo! ¡Déjame metértela hasta que revientes! Quita tus malditos dedos y verás mi polla es mil veces mejor.

¡Bendito lenguaje soez! Le fascinaba.

Ocultó su mirada tras el flequillo negro. Tomó aire y bajó su cabeza hasta la entrepierna de Naruto. Con su lengua, recorrió desde los rubios rizos de la intimidad, subiendo sensualmente en línea recta hasta su ombligo. De allí, su siguiente objetivo fueron los botones rosados y terminó su recorrido en la barbilla de su amante, donde dio un suave bocado al mentón para concluir uniendo sus labios en un erótico beso que acabó cuando el moreno obtuvo el control total del rubio.

Él también deseaba reemplazar sus dedos con algo _mejor_ en su entrada. Se encontraba más excitado que nunca y ansioso por sentir dentro la calidez y firmeza de Naruto. Acercó sus labios al cuello de su rubio amante, trazó toda su extensión hasta el oído, sintiendo como el cuerpo bajo él se curvaba del placer. Le dio un ligero mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja al mismo tiempo que frotaba ambos cuerpos, aumentando la desesperación en el rubio.

-¿Cuándo te dejarás de juegos bastardo? ¡Móntame o fóllame de una puta vez! Ya es demasiado…

-Impaciente… -interrumpió -te juro Naruto, que recordarás esto toda tu maldita vida. Vas a gemir mi nombre como el condenado animal que eres…

-¿De qué rayos…? ¡Dios! ¡Aaaah! –No pudo terminar la pregunta porque su miembro se vio envuelto en el cálido y estrecho interior del moreno, con lo cual olvidó todo pensamiento coherente que cruzaba su mente.

Por fin estaba _dentro_ de él, embriagado por el exquisito placer del sexo. Su palpitante miembro exigía adentrarse más profundo, pero la cara de incomodidad del pelinegro frenó un poco sus ideas. Al contrario de la primera vez, en esta ocasión el dolor no fue tan intenso y la penetración era facilitada por el lubricante que cubría la mayor parte del pene de Naruto y su entrada. Suspirando de anticipado placer, esperó unos instantes para acostumbrarse al tamaño que ahora lo invadía, bien sabía que la molestia sólo duraría un par de segundos para dar paso a la más sublime de las delicias.

Apoyándose sobre el pecho del rubio y con ayuda también de sus rodillas flexionadas a ambos lados de la cadera de Naruto, comenzó a moverse lentamente, acostumbrándose a las sensaciones que comenzaban a enajenarlo.

-Teme… eres condenadamente delicioso…

El sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas lo atribuyó al _ejercicio_, no al intento de piropo de Naruto –si es que podía llamarse así-. Elevó su cadera para dejarse caer de golpe, engullendo todo el erguido y firme miembro de su amante, lo cual arrancó un gran gemido de Naruto. Sonriendo, volvió a hacerlo y obtuvo la misma respuesta por parte del rubio.

-Mmmmm… ¡Sasuke! ¡Con un demonio! Eres… ¡ah! condenadamente estrecho…

Las embestidas continuaron profundas a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Tenía que admitir que aquella posición era un poco incómoda y cansada para él, pero definitivamente valía la pena por ver la cara de gozo del rubio. A pesar de que sus pensamientos no eran del todo coherentes, recordó un truco que había leído en una vieja revista para chicas. Se preguntó si funcionaría también cuando lo hacía con un hombre. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Los gritos de Naruto le confirmaron la respuesta.

-¡Teme…! ¡aaaaah! ¡Me la estrujas tan bien…! ¡aaaah! ¡Esto es el puto paraíso, Sasuke…!

Bien, al parecer sí funcionaba. Y funcionaba _excelentemente bien. _Sabía que en algún momento esa idea de contraer los músculos de la pelvis le vendría de las mil maravillas. Incluso podía sentir la manera en que aumentaba la fricción entre su interior y el falo de su novio. Eso, junto con las profundas penetraciones que daban la mayoría de las veces justo en _ese _punto, lo estaban volviendo loco. Por supuesto, a Naruto también, a juzgar por los gritos y gemidos que no dejaba de exclamar. Por otro lado, a él también le hubiera gustado gemir de la misma manera en que lo hacía su amante, pero mordía sus labios para evitar hacerlo, todo era cuestión de orgullo.

Detuvo un momento los movimientos de su cadera para descansar un poco sus piernas. Estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro, pero aquello era muy diferente. Intentó coger aire mientras volvía a contraer los músculos, apretando el miembro de Naruto en su interior. El rubio gimió por el placer recibido y cuando Sasuke volvió a cabalgarlo, él lo ayudó elevando sus caderas cada vez que el moreno bajaba para volver las penetraciones más profundas y fuertes.

-¡Teme!... ¡aaah!... ¡suéltame y te juro que te parto en dos…! ¡aaah! ¡Sasuke!

Acarició la tostadita piel del pecho de Naruto y subió sus manos, pasando por el cuello hasta las doradas hebras, alborotándolas en el proceso. Un segundo después, las muñecas del rubio estaban libres por fin.

-Entonces… párteme en dos, usuratonkachi.

Sin perder tiempo, atrapó el azabache cabello con sus al fin libres manos y lo atrajo hacia sí, para fundirse en un beso húmedo y voraz, Naruto intentando tomar todo lo que podía a su paso. Cuando finalizó el beso, Sasuke se separó de su amante y lo miró directamente a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos color cielo. El rubio tomó su trasero entre sus manos y de un rápido movimiento invirtió posiciones, dejando el pálido cuerpo contra el colchón. Cruzó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Naruto e hizo lo mismo con sus piernas, enredándolas en la cintura de su amante. Naruto se apoyó en la cama sobre sus rodillas y comenzó con las embestidas a una velocidad mayor que antes.

-Mmm… eres tan… estrecho… ¡ah! Mira como te la comes toda… ¡mmm!… tu culo es el paraíso, teme…

-Más rápido, dobe… ¡hn!

Para los dos, el final estaba cerca. Las embestidas fuertes y rápidas del rubio daban en el punto exacto del placer, mientras que la estrechez del moreno enloquecía a Naruto. Tomándolo de los muslos, elevó sus piernas hasta apoyarlas sobre sus hombros, consiguiendo mejor acceso al interior de su amante. Cada embestida lo retorcía de placer, entraba tan dentro de él, que más de una vez pensó que Naruto se tomaba muy en serio lo de partirlo en dos, pero tampoco le importaba mucho si con ello conseguía tanto gozo. Cuando sintió que el final se avecinaba, Sasuke acercó la cabeza de Naruto para besarlo vorazmente, mordiendo sus labios de nuevo y sacando más del rojizo líquido. Su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse con las contracciones precedentes al orgasmo y encajó sus dientes en el hombro de Naruto, en el mismo lugar que la mordida anterior dejando una marca mucho más profunda que le duraría días. Quería un recuerdo suyo marcando el tostado cuerpo del rubio. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás en el instante en que se corría y debido a la intensidad del orgasmo clavó sus uñas en la torneada espalda, rasgando la piel y dejando un par de sangrantes marcas.

-¡Naruto…! –gimió bajo.

Naruto apenas sintió el dolor. La locura que lo invadía sólo le permitía concentrarse en seguir embistiendo el delicioso cuerpo bajo el suyo. El interior de su amante apretó deliciosamente su miembro mientras el moreno se corría. Bastaron un par de fuertes y certeras embestidas más para hacer lo mismo, vaciándose dentro de Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke…! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Te quiero, idiota! ¡Mmmm…!

Cansado, se dejó caer sobre Sasuke con poca delicadeza. Intentó controlar su respiración en vano, mientras escuchaba los rápidos y fuertes latidos del corazón del moreno. ¡Por Dios! Había sido el mejor polvo de su vida y todavía dudaba que su corazón volviera a latir normalmente alguna vez. Bajo él, Sasuke se movió, queriendo sacar el miembro flácido de su interior pues comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con _eso_ metido allí. Naruto adivinó sus intenciones y se retiró, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama y atrayendo al moreno hacia su pecho.

Pasaron un par de minutos de silencio, interrumpido sólo por algunos suspiros de satisfacción. Cuando sus respiraciones y latidos volvieron a la regularidad, el rubio hizo el amago de levantarse, siendo detenido por un beso de su pelinegro amante.

-Dijiste que… hoy debemos trabajar. –protestó.

-Mentí –se acomodó de nuevo entre las sábanas, buscando una posición que les resultase cómoda para dormir juntos. –Vuelve a la cama, aún es temprano.

Intentó mirar el despertador que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche, pero una caricia en su rostro lo hizo desistir. Miró los hermosos ojos color carbón frente a él. Definitivamente no se iba a negar. El típico sopor postcoital comenzaba a hacer mella en él y dormir un rato más junto a Sasuke no estaba del todo mal.

* * *

En cuanto escuchó que la respiración de Naruto se volvía más profunda y pausada, se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertarlo y caminó hacia un mueble que le servía de armario. La parte superior no tenía puertas y buscó allí. Sobre las limpias toallas estaba el celular del rubio. Lo tomó y oprimió "stop". Realizó algunos arreglos más en el teléfono, cambió el tono de llamada y dejó el celular escondido entre algunas de las prendas que guardaba el ropero. Recogió las prendas de Naruto y las escondió debajo del sillón de la sala de estar. Volvió a su armario, cogió algo para vestir y se dirigió a la ducha.

* * *

Lo despertó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Cuando abrió los ojos, frente a él se encontraba el azabache perfectamente vestido y con una mirada de _ira_ en su negros ojos. El brillo rojizo volvía a estar presente y, en esta ocasión, no era ninguna alucinación suya. Se sentó, recargando su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama.

-¿Qué sucedió, Sasuke?

-Lo mismo que sucede desde que salvé a tu estúpido zorro. Un imbécil intentado conseguir información sobre mí. Aunque debo admitir que _éste _es demasiado creativo.

Pasó saliva. Incluso podía sentir cómo aumentaba la temperatura de su cuerpo. Algunas gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su nuca. Sasuke no podría haberse enterado de la llamada ¿o sí?

-No… yo… n-no sé a qué te refieres. –tartamudeó. El moreno se cruzó de brazos y recargó su peso en el marco de la puerta.

-Odio que jueguen conmigo, dobe.

-En verdad no… -con el puño cerrado, Sasuke golpeó la pared más cercana, interrumpiendo al rubio.

-¡No te hagas el imbécil, Naruto! –explotó –Esta mañana te escuché hablando con Hinata. ¡Vaya! –añadió con ironía -¿La editorial te prestó el dinero para comprarme? Supongo que este egreso entrará en la cuenta de gastos por representación o algo así ¿no?

Sin importarle su desnudez, se puso de pie para enfrentar a Sasuke.

-Espera, Sasuke. No sé qué escuchaste en la mañana, pero te aseguro… -el moreno no le dio tiempo para explicarse.

-¿Un libro, verdad? Es fantástico, dobe. Compraré el primer ejemplar. ¿Qué escribirán en él? Muero por leer cómo describes la primera vez que me cogiste. Y será un éxito si escribes sobre mi maldita relación con Sakura. –comentó mordazmente.

-Si me dejas explicarte…

-No es necesario. Entendí bastante bien. Entraste en mi vida para recopilar toda la información posible sobre mí. Incluso lograste _cautivarme_ lo suficiente para meterte en mi cama. Muy creativo, usuratonkachi. ¿Le dirás a tus editores que follaste conmigo? No, espera… tal vez eso no era parte del contrato, pero ¿qué importa? Si es necesario para lograr tus objetivos, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Escúchame, Sasuke… -tomó al moreno por las solapas y lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana. Si no quería escucharlo por las buenas, emplearía la fuerza para obligarlo a oír. –No es lo que piensas. Hinata me pidió ayuda para…

-Eres el imbécil más grande que he conocido. –la fuerza física de Sasuke mucho mayor, le sirvió para empujar a Naruto con tal intensidad que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. -¿Quieres información sobre cómo es follar conmigo? –buscó en las bolsas de sus pantalones y sacó el celular de Naruto, presionó algunos de los botones y después se lo lanzó con brusquedad. El rubio tomó el teléfono en el aire, antes de que se estrellara con su cabeza.

-Espero que eso sea suficiente.

Naruto observó con cierto terror el video que mostraba la pantalla de su celular. En él se veía la escena de sexo que minutos antes había tomado lugar en esa recámara.

"_¡Teme!... ¡aaah!... ¡suéltame y te juro que te parto en dos…! ¡aaah! ¡Sasuke!"_

-Bien, ya tienes el maldito material que necesitas. Haz lo que quieras, pero cuando vuelva no quiero verte por aquí. Cierra la puerta al salir y deja las llaves con Tsunade o Ino. Desaparece de mi vida para siempre, Uzumaki. –abandonó la habitación dando un portazo y salió casi corriendo de su apartamento.

-Sasuke, idiota, vuelve… -intentó detenerlo, pero su desnudez lo impidió. Buscó entre la ropa de cama su pantalón para salir tras el pelinegro, pero no encontró nada. El armario de Sasuke estaba cerrado con llave y su ropa no se veía por ningún lado. Desesperado, se enrolló la sábana en la cadera y salió de la recámara. En la sala de estar vio su ropa, pero ya era demasiado tarde para alcanzarlo. Hasta el más mínimo detalle había sido cuidadosamente planeado: su sumisión durante el sexo, el mentirle sobre la hora, el dejarlo dormir a su lado, esconder su ropa, hasta su huida había estado planeada. Se dejó caer en el sillón y alborotó sus cabellos con desesperación. Debería de haberle contado el plan del libro desde el principio, lo sabía. Por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ir al cuartel de bomberos no era una buena idea, sólo lograría enfurecer más a Sasuke. Tendría que hablar con él, buscar el momento ideal para explicarle todo.

* * *

-¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor, Sasuke?

Frente a él, su jefe lo observaba con mirada seria. Se suponía que sólo tomaría el sábado libre, pero debido al giro de los acontecimientos, ni se le ocurrió telefonear para avisar que no iría el domingo. Y en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para pensar un buen discurso para defenderse. Sólo se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Trabajaré turno doble el sábado y domingo.

El jefe sonrió. Los fines de semana eran los días con más trabajo, así que tener al mejor bombero rescatista de guardia esos días sería genial, porque significaría atender más incidentes en menos tiempo. Y a su vez, significaba que necesitaría menos personal. Y menos personal representaba menos dinero para la nómina y más para su bolsillo.

-Bien. –contestó complacido. –Te devuelvo tu placa.

Tomó el metal con resignación. Más que por el dinero, el trabajo extra le haría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Naruto.

* * *

-Bienvenido, Naruto –lo recibió Umino Iruka con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había sido su profesor en la universidad y también fue socio del despacho de su padre. Eso sin mencionar que era novio del mejor amigo de su padre, el doctor Hatake Kakashi. Más de una vez Naruto se encontró pensando en cuánto debían de dolerle las mejillas al moreno, porque siempre que lo veía se encontraba sonriendo.

-Que tal, Iruka-sensei.

-Ya no soy tu profesor, Naruto –comentó en tono cariñoso, mientras lo guiaba por la amplia oficina, rodeando los escritorios de las secretarias y pasando por los despachos de otros socios, como el de Sarutobi Asuma. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta con un letrero que anunciaba "Namikaze Minato".

-Adelante.

Su mano temblaba mientras giraba la perilla. Tenía más de un año que no entraba a la oficina de su padre. La nostalgia lo invadió en cuanto vio el conocido escritorio de roble que dominaba el despacho. Algunos papeles se acumulaban sobre éste y una esquina estaba decorada por un retrato con una foto de la familia Namikaze. Detrás del escritorio había una estantería decorada con algunos veleros miniatura y libros sobre derecho. Y frente al escritorio estaban dos sillas donde se suponía atendería a sus clientes. Suspiró nostálgico. Era como si su padre todavía estuviera vivo. Negó con la cabeza. Era imposible, él mismo había llevado el cuerpo de su padre al crematorio y había esparcido sus cenizas en Hokkaido, donde esperaba con todo su corazón, se encontrara en algún momento con las cenizas de su madre.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?

-Sí, por supuesto. Es sólo que…

-Parece como si Minato-sensei estuviera aquí. –lo miró asombrado por adivinar exactamente sus pensamientos. –Si quieres puedo cambiarte de oficina.

-No –contestó apresuradamente. Creía que quedándose en la misma oficina de su padre honraba su memoria. –Aquí me quedaré.

-De acuerdo. Nos alegra mucho tenerte aquí. Tienes bastante talento y la capacidad para incluso superar a Minato.

Agradeció en silencio las palabras, pero de momento no las creyó posibles. Aún era un novato y aunque ya estuviera en la nómina de uno de los mejores despachos de la ciudad, todavía no tenía la experiencia suficiente para llevar a cabo un caso solo. Sus notas habían sido las mejores de su generación, pero la teoría y la práctica nunca eran lo mismo; así que estaría durante un tiempo bajo la tutela de los socios del despacho, ayudándoles en diversos casos para acumular la experiencia necesaria. Además esto le ayudaría mientras estudiara su especialidad, de tal manera que la responsabilidad quedaría dividida. El único caso en el que trabajaría solo era el de la muerte de su padre. No le diría a nadie hasta que lo resolviera.

Tomó asiento en la silla principal. Por breve instante sintió un conocido calorcillo posarse en su hombro. Imaginó que era su padre el que ponía la mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimo. Sonrió.

-Bien, Naruto. Hemos decidido que por el momento me ayudarás a mí, tengo muchos casos de custodias que hay que analizar y decidir lo más conveniente. Después, podrás ayudarle a Asuma o a Guy. Te traeré los papeles.

Cuando volvió, Naruto había encendido la computadora portátil y se encontraba revisando algunos de los papeles del escritorio, la mayoría de ellos relacionados con avisos y memorándums que circulaban por el despacho. Iruka dejó los documentos que debía revisar sobre el escritorio.

-Kurenai, la secretaria de Asuma encargará de comer ¿quieres que te pida algo?

Negó con la cabeza. El asunto de Sasuke aún estaba fresco en su memoria y no le dejaría probar bocado. Sería injusto pedir comida sólo para tirarla intacta a la basura.

-Si cambias de opinión, llama a mi oficina. –a punto de salir, se volvió cuando recordó algo. –Por cierto, mañana pondremos un anuncio en el periódico para buscarte una secretaria. Vendré dentro de un rato para ver cómo vas con los casos.

* * *

Miró el reloj de su computadora. Las 4:53 p.m. ¿Sería demasiado pronto para llamarlo? Tal vez sí. Le daría un poco más de tiempo. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.

Umino asomó la cabeza, dejando ver sus castaños cabellos recogidos en una coleta alta. -¿Cómo vas con el trabajo, Naruto? ¿Tienes alguna duda?

-Sí… necesito que me digas algo sobre este citatorio –señaló uno de los documentos. El moreno entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se colocó detrás de Naruto, mirando sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Me preguntaba… ¿por qué tardó tanto en acusar al padre de abandono de hogar? Es decir, esperar dos años a que el sujeto no aparezca. Supongo que hay algo más detrás de ello.

Iruka se sorprendió ante la sagacidad del rubio. En menos de un día se había dado cuenta de un punto muy importante. Palmeó la espalda de Naruto en un gesto cariñoso, pero se sorprendió cuando siseó, como si le doliera.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste la espalda? Puedo ir por un…

-No… quiero decir, sí estoy bien. –Iruka no se mostraba muy convencido. –Es sólo que un _animal_ me arañó la espalda.

-¿Kyuubi?

El rubio asintió tranquilamente. Umino pareció conforme y tomó asiento frente a Naruto. Tenía que tratar un tema importante con él.

-Naruto… -le dio una llave. –Tu padre me confió esto pocos días antes de que falleciera. Me dijo que era de la caja fuerte que está debajo de la estantería. Él confió en que yo te la diera cuando fuera el momento oportuno. Sinceramente no sé si ahora sea el momento, pero el único que puede decidir eres tú. Si quieres esperar para abrirla…

-¿Qué hay dentro?

-No lo sé. Me dio la llave a mí porque sabía que yo no traicionaría su confianza y jamás he abierto la caja. No me corresponde abrirla.

-Iruka… gracias.

-No es necesario…

-Claro que sí. Muchas gracias por no dejar la llave olvidada en algún rincón. –sus ojos azules lucían sinceros y un poco vidriosos, porque trataba de reprimir las lágrimas. –Tengo un favor que pedirte.

-Te apoyaré en lo que quieras, Naruto.

-Abre la caja conmigo, por favor.

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la estantería, buscando la caja fuerte. En el suelo, encontraron un pedazo de alfombra un poco más gastado que el resto. Con cuidado, levantaron el trozo de tela y descubrieron una pequeña rendija en el suelo de madera. Naruto la levantó y bajo ella se toparon con una caja fuerte que requería de una contraseña de cuatro números y de una llave para abrirse.

-¿Sabes la contraseña, Iruka?

-Ni idea. Minato-sensei sólo me dio la llave.

Intentaron con diversas combinaciones, pero ninguna parecía dar resultado. ¿Cómo adivinaría la contraseña? Parecía imposible tratar de pensar como su padre.

-¿Por qué no intentas con fechas importantes? Podría ser un buen comienzo.

-Sería algo demasiado obvio. Todo mundo conoce la fecha de mi nacimiento, el cumpleaños de mamá… -ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo porque tuvieron la misma idea. Fue Iruka quien puso sus pensamientos en palabras.

-Nunca supimos la fecha exacta de su boda con Kushina.

Naruto sonrió. La familia Namikaze siempre había mantenido en secreto el año en que contrajeron nupcias, muchos suponían que se debía a que Kushina todavía era menor de edad cuando se casaron, pero todo eran meras conjeturas. Cuando preguntaban sobre el tiempo que llevaban casados, siempre se limitaban a responder "un par de años". El rubio sí conocía el año de la boda, pero cuando lo escribió, marcó error.

-Fue una buena idea, pero…

-Nos equivocamos. ¿Por qué nunca comentaron el año de la boda, Naruto?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé. –se encogió de hombros. –Llevaban varios años de conocerse cuando… ¡el año en que se conocieron!

Inmediatamente escribió la nueva contraseña y no marcó error. Introdujo la llave y por fin la caja mostro su preciado contenido. Dentro se encontraban un montón de documentos sueltos, una carpeta con más papeles, una chequera y varias joyas costosas que habían pertenecido a su madre.

Se dedicó un momento a contemplar las alhajas que recordaba de su infancia. Volvió a dejarlas en su lugar y se dedicó a examinar algunos de los papeles sueltos. Entre ellos encontró algunos estados de cuenta de varios bancos, cada una con cantidades increíbles de dinero. Un pequeño papel azul, doblado en cuatro, llamó su atención. Lo tomó con cuidado y se sorprendió al notar la característica caligrafía dentro.

-Iruka-sensei, mira esto. –le mostró la hoja azul y leyó en voz alta.

_Hijo:_

_No creo que sea la mejor forma de despedirme, pero dime ¿acaso existe alguna forma perfecta para decir adiós? No sabes cuantas cartas he escrito y roto porque no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para dejarte. Le dije a Iruka que te diera la llave que abre la caja fuerte, pero nunca le dije la contraseña porque confío en que eres lo bastante astuto para descubrirla por ti mismo. Y si estás leyendo esto, es señal que la encontraste. Naruto, nadie sabe de la caja excepto Iruka y tú, por eso he decidido dejar aquí lo más importante para mí. Encontrarás las joyas de tu madre, las más valiosas: cosas que le regalé mientras estuvimos casados o joyas que tus abuelos le obsequiaron. Supuse que te gustaría tenerlas, pero me daba miedo dejarlas en casa, ya que alguien podría entrar sólo para robarlas y no quería exponerte a ningún peligro innecesario. Puedes usarlas (imagino que el collar de zafiros resaltaría el tono de tus ojos… y también imagino que estás a punto de romper la carta por haber sugerido que usaras algo femenino) o puedes regalarlas a quien quieras (tal vez a mi futura nieta…). En todo caso, ahora son tuyas. _

_También dejo varias cuentas a mi nombre que nunca mencioné en el testamento. Siempre he dicho que no es bueno dejar todo el dinero en una cuenta, así que dividí parte de la herencia de los abuelos y de tu madre en estas cuentas. El dinero es tuyo. Cóbralo y aprovéchalo sabiamente. Ya sabes lo que tu padrino Jiraiya dice: los tres caminos para la perdición de un hombre son el dinero, las mujeres y el alcohol. Trata de no gastarlo en eso, porque a tu madre tampoco le hubiera gustado._

_Te preguntarás el porqué de esta carta. Bien, últimamente no me he sentido seguro. Quizá me esté volviendo paranoico y por eso imagino que alguien me sigue a todas partes. Tal vez sea por el caso en el que he estado trabajando. Es bastante complejo y las personas involucradas no son del todo confiables. No le he dicho a nadie sobre el caso, sólo lo he mencionado de pasada a Kakashi. De cualquier forma es mejor estar prevenido y dejar las cosas en orden. Hijo, siempre te lo dije y ahora lo reafirmo: estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Sólo Kushina y yo podríamos haber criado a un chico tan maravilloso como tú. Me habría gustado trabajar contigo en algún caso, incluso podría haber sido interesante enfrentarnos en algún juicio. Hijo, te quiero mucho. Sé feliz._

_PD: No me preocupa que el apellido se pierda… sí, imagino que en estos momentos tienes el ceño fruncido, ¿verdad, Naruto? Kakashi me contó lo de los antros gay (sí, recibió una buena reprimenda por llevarte sin mi permiso) Bien, si es con un chico con quien deseas estar y eres feliz con él, yo también lo soy. Pero si el idiota que escoges te lastima, créeme que me las averiguaré para hacerle la vida imposible al infeliz. _

Los ojos azules y el rostro de Naruto estaban bañados en lágrimas. Se sentía feliz por tener un recuerdo de su padre, pero el penúltimo párrafo lo intrigaba de sobremanera. Minato sospechaba que algo andaba mal y por eso había escrito la carta. La intuición no le falló.

-Naruto…

Controló el llanto y volvió su mirada hacia su ex-profesor. –Iruka-sensei, estoy muy feliz por haber leído algo que mi padre escribió con tanto cariño. Pero, esto sólo reafirma mis sospechas. Mi padre _no_ se suicidó.

El castaño lo miró preocupado. Él también sabía que algo andaba mal con la muerte de Minato, pero no quería que su alumno se metiera en problemas. –Eso parece. Y después de leer eso… no sé, Naruto. Tal vez sea peligroso investigar…

-Peligroso o no, definitivamente lo haré. Esto es todo lo que necesito para convencerme de que alguien mató a mi padre. Y juro que no descansaré hasta encontrar al culpable.

Iruka suspiró. Conocía el carácter y la determinación del rubio. Sería imposible hacerlo desistir. Sólo esperaba que nada malo pasara.

-¿Qué es esto, Iruka? –comentó mientras hojeaba los documentos de la carpeta. – ¿Una demanda contra Kabuto Yakushi? Ese nombre no me suena…

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron por la sorpresa… -Ése fue el último caso de tu padre.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí… Kakashi me lo comentó. Cuando pregunté si alguien más sabía sobre Yakushi, todos lo negaron.

"_No le he dicho a nadie sobre el caso, sólo lo he mencionado de pasada a Kakashi."_

-¿Podría ser que…? –comenzó a hojear rápidamente los papeles, en busca de alguna pista. Y su búsqueda dio frutos: las últimas hojas eran notas hechas por su padre, en las que mencionaba el nombre de Orochimaru repetidamente.

-Naruto… debes de tener mucho cuidado. –pasó saliva. –Si lo que suponemos es cierto… no hay manera sutil de decirlo, pero a tu padre le costó la vida.

-No te preocupes, Iruka. Andaré con cuidado.

* * *

Había anochecido, pero apenas lo notó. Seguía revisando con lupa los papeles del último caso de su padre, en busca de algo que le ayudara a entender el porqué le había costado la vida. Y lo que encontró le erizaba la piel. Al parecer una persona se atrevió a demandar a Kabuto, cómplice de Orochimaru, por fraude. El monto de la estafa ascendía a varios millones de dólares.

-Ya es hora de irnos –entró a la oficina del rubio sin tocar. El secreto que ahora compartían era como un pacto de confianza entre ambos.

-Un minuto, Iruka.

-Es suficiente, Naruto. Necesitas descansar y poner las ideas en orden.

-Sólo termino de leer esto y prometo que me voy a casa.

-No me iré hasta que dejes eso.

Suspiró. Iruka podía llegar a ser tan terco como él. Además, tenía razón. Necesitaba descansar y analizar con mente fría sus recientes descubrimientos. Y también quería llamar a Sasuke. Le había enviado un mensaje en la tarde, pero como era obvio, no recibió respuesta.

-¡Naruto! ¿Cómo te va en tu primer día oficial de trabajo? –un atractivo hombre de cabellos grises entró a la oficina sin tocar.

-Hola, Kakashi. –saludó el rubio.

-Kakashi… -siseó el moreno con furia. –Me he enterado que llevaste a Naruto a un antro gay. Deberías de dormir en el sofá…

Cerró el único ojo visible y sonrió. –Pensé que sería _nuestro_ secreto, Naruto.

-Yo no se lo dije. Fue mi papá.

Extrañado, preguntó: -¿Minato-sensei?

-Ajá –afirmó, mientras guardaba algunos papeles en su portafolio. Ambos hombres le explicaron sus descubrimientos a Kakashi. Esa tarde habían acordado incluir al médico en el caso ya que él era el único al que Minato le había confiado un poco de información.

-¿Y qué sucederá ahora? –preguntó el médico.

-Voy a concluir el caso y acusar a Orochimaru de homicidio. Quiero que se pudra en la cárcel, lo merece.

-Lo que necesites, Naruto, sabes que te puedo ayudar. Pero antes… ¿me dejarías hacerte un chequeo médico? Interés meramente profesional.

-¿Le ocurre algo a Naruto? –preguntó asustado el castaño.

-Tal vez tenga PTI*… mira ese moretón en su cuello. –señaló acusadoramente Kakashi. Quería hacer sufrir un poco a Naruto, porque el galeno sabía perfectamente que esa marca era un chupetón. El rubio intentó inútilmente cubrir la marca con el cuello de su camisa.

-Entonces también deberías de revisar el arañón de su espalda –la inocencia de Umino era increíblemente ridícula. –Dijo que le dolía mucho, quizá se le infectó o algo así.

La risa por parte de de Kakashi no se hizo esperar. Amaba la inocencia de Iruka, pero a veces tenía que admitir que era _demasiado_ inocente para su edad. Se acercó al oído de su novio y le susurró la verdad. La cara del castaño se coloreó de rojo cuando escuchó la palabra "chupetón". Nunca se había sentido cómodo hablando de _ese_ tipo de temas en público.

-Iruka-sensei, no es lo que piensas… es que…

"_Mmm… eres tan… estrecho… ¡ah! Mira como te la comes toda… ¡mmm!… tu culo es el paraíso, teme… "_

Sintió que los colores se le iban del rostro. No podía estar sucediendo eso… tal vez sólo eran alucinaciones suyas debidas al cansancio.

"_Más rápido, dobe… ¡hn!"_

-Creo que tu celular está sonando, Naruto. –dijo una vez que logró controlar la risa. Así que su casi-ahijado ya había metido la palanca de velocidades ¿eh? Cuando Iruka estuviera ocupado, irían a celebrarlo.

-¡Maldito Sasuke! puso la grabación como tono de llamada… ¡ese idiota me va a oír!

* * *

Llegó cansadísimo a su apartamento. Saludó a Kyuubi y buscó algo que comer. Afortunadamente el ramen instantáneo no necesitaba mucho tiempo y era fácil de preparar. Mientras esperaba los reglamentarios tres minutos llenó el cuenco de comida del zorrito y miró su celular. De fondo de pantalla, se encontraba una imagen de él y Sasuke besándose, que había editado del vergonzoso video. Y hablando del video, lo mejor sería bajarlo a su computadora y borrarlo de la memoria del celular aunque… podría dejar ese tono para las llamadas de Sasuke, después de todo, no era que le molestara mucho.

-Como si te fuera a llamar, Naruto… -se auto-contestó.

"_¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios haces...? ¡ah! ¡Maldición! Uchiha, eres… el puto amo… ¡oh!"_

Poco más y se caía por la prisa de contestar el celular. Ni siquiera se fijó de quién era la llamada, pero esperaba escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

_-¿Naruto?_

-Él habla –desgraciadamente no era el pelinegro, pero la voz femenina era terriblemente familiar.

_-¡Gracias a Dios! Intenté comunicarme con Sasuke, pero no contesta el celular. _

-¿Sakura?

_-Sí. Estaba preocupada porque Sasuke no contesta mis mensajes. –vaciló antes de animarse a preguntar. -¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?_

-Eh… esta mañana tuvimos una discusión. –se sentía reticente a decirle sobre sus problemas, sobretodo conociendo que ella es la ex-novia y que aún sentía algo por el moreno. –Tal vez por eso apagó el celular.

_-Menos mal –suspiró aliviada. –Tenía miedo de que… bueno…_

-Lo sé. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos. ¿Necesitas algo, Sakura?

_-No sé si sea importante o no, pero… hoy noté a Orochimaru nervioso. Alcancé a escuchar algo sobre un tal "Akatsuki" pero no estoy muy segura. _

Los ojos azules se agrandaron por la sorpresa. Había olvidado que Sakura estaba relacionada con el tal Orochimaru. –Escucha… necesito que mantengas esto en secreto, ¿puedes prometerlo?

_-Claro que sí. ¿Qué sucede?_

-Alguien rumores de que alguien ha demandado a tu marido. ¿Te suena el nombre de Kabuto Yakushi?

_-Kabuto… sí, lo he visto un par de veces. Creo que es la mano derecha de Orochimaru. Estudió medicina, pero supongo que nunca ha ejercido._

-Entonces es su mano derecha… ¡por supuesto! Si Kabuto cae, arrastraría a Orochimaru también.

_-¿Dijiste algo?_

-No, perdona… eh… ¿cómo está Kai?

_-Él está bien –no era difícil imaginarse la sonrisa de Sakura. –Le he hablado de ustedes y está ansioso por conocerlos. Cuando las circunstancias mejoren… -Naruto escuchó un ruido de fondo, como una puerta abriéndose. –Ya llegó. Te llamo después. –colgó inmediatamente._

Terminó la llamada con Sakura y marcó el número de Sasuke; como supuso, estaba apagado. Era un poco tarde para salir a visitarlo y además, estaba psicológicamente cansado. Engulló el ramen rápidamente y fue a su dormitorio. Con desgana, lanzó su camisa al rincón de su recámara y se tumbó sobre el colchón con los pantalones de vestir. Mañana iría a buscar al moreno.

* * *

-Hey Sasuke, mil gracias por cubrirme esta tarde.

-No hay problema. –se despidió, esperando alcanzar el último autobús de la noche. Uno de sus compañeros le había pedido que lo cubriera por la tarde por asuntos familiares y el pelinegro había aceptado. No quería llegar a su terriblemente solitario departamento y encontrarse con indeseadas visitas rubias.

La sensación de que alguien lo seguía lo acompañó mientras caminaba las cinco cuadras que separaban al cuartel de la estación de autobús. Se encogió de hombros y subió el cuello de su negro abrigo, la noche realmente era fría y si la que lo seguía era una chica, tendría problemas para esconderse del resto de sus seguidoras. Afortunadamente alcanzó el autobús que iba medio vacío. Tomó un lugar junto a la ventana y observó las luces nocturnas que iluminaban las calles, tratando de distraerse con algo. En condiciones normales el recorrido duraría menos de media hora, pero la nieve obligaba a los conductores precavidos a bajar la velocidad; si tenía suerte, tardaría poco más de una hora en llegar a su casa. Recargó su frente contra el frio cristal y se obligó a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Naruto, pero parecía una misión casi imposible, todo le recordaba a él, desde el chico rubio que estaba un par de asientos adelante hasta las escandalosas luces naranjas de un antro.

"_Ven a romperme de deseo_

_Quiero morir en tu veneno_

_Sin ti no sé vivir_

_Que sufro más sin tu sufrir."**_

¡Demonios! Hasta la maldita música del maldito conductor se burlaba en su cara. ¿Ven a romperme de deseo? Sí, claro. ¡Él le había dado una buena lección al rubio! Sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriera subir el video a internet o ponerlo a la venta porque el condenado de su hermano Itachi se lo restregaría en la cara toda la vida. Definitivamente no le apetecía convertirse en la estrella porno del momento. Sacó su celular y lo prendió, sólo para verificar que no tuviera ninguna llamada importante o urgente.

"_Noches que vivimos tan llenas de locura_

_Tus ojos me decían que yo era una aventura_

_Que no te entregarías con todo el corazón." ***_

¡Estúpida estación de radio! ¿Acaso no había otra radiodifusora que no estuviera en su contra? Resistió las ganas de estrellarse contra el cristal y volvió su atención al celular. Tenía un mensaje de Naruto pero no se molestó en abrirlo, lo borró inmediatamente. Consultó el buzón de voz y había dos llamadas, una de Sakura en la que preguntaba si se encontraba bien y otra de Itachi que sólo era para molestar. Ignoró ambos mensajes y volvió a apagar el teléfono.

"_Extraño tus caprichos, tus falsas melodías_

_Quisiera perdonarte y amarte todavía_

_Pero tú te fuiste_

_Aprendí la lección."***_

Si el camión no fuera el último del día, sería capaz de bajarse y tomar el siguiente. Todos los autobuses tenían los radios averiados. ¿Por qué le había tocado el único que funcionaba? Podría _amablemente _sugerirle que cambiara de estación, pero… ¿para qué gastar energías en algo así? Cansado, trató de mantener los ojos abiertos para no pasarse de largo, pero volvió a abrirlos cuando la imagen de Naruto apareció tras sus párpados cerrados. ¡Con un demonio! Aunque se mantuviera toda la maldita noche despierto, no se daría el lujo de pensar en el estúpido del dobe.

* * *

Su reloj marcaba quince después de las once. Hurgó en sus bolsillos para sacar la llave…

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.

-Tsunade… ¿de casualidad…?

-Sí –le entregó el tintineante llavero. –Fue algo muy extraño, esta mañana Naruto vino a mi apartamento a entregármelas, pensé que…

-Tsunade –interrumpió. –Estoy muy cansado. ¿Podemos dejar la charla para otro día?

La rubia frunció el ceño: -¿Hay algo que tengamos que charlar?

Abrió la puerta mientras contestaba. –No realmente. Pero ya sé que intentarás sermonearme.

-Sólo si lo mereces. –encogió los hombros y dio media vuelta para retirarse. –Ino dejó comida en el refrigerador. Supuso que estarías muy cansado para preparar algo.

Las dos rubias tenían razón. En cuanto cerró la puerta, aventó su abrigo sobre el sillón y voló a su habitación… pero regresó al sofá con una almohada. Su cama aún tenía el perfume de Naruto impregnado en cada sábana. Mañana trabajaría sólo un par de horas porque su compañero cubriría su turno como pago por el favor recibido y podría lavar las sábanas para sacarles el aroma y otros _fluidos_ que se habían pegado. El sofá era bastante incómodo y lo mantendría despierto por varias horas, aún a pesar del cansancio. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, Kai por ejemplo. Tal vez fuera buena idea comprarle un regalo, pero ¿con qué se divertiría un niño de tres años? Recordó que esa edad él se entretenía jugando con su hermano a las escondidas o en el jardín de la mansión. ¿Tendría Kai un amigo con quien jugar? Se durmió soñando con su antigua casa en Hokkaido.

* * *

-¡Arde!

-Lo siento, Naruto –intentó contener la risa.

La verdad su situación le causaba gracia. Llegó por la mañana al departamento de su amigo utilizando la llave de repuesto que tenía para emergencias, decidida a preparar algo decente de comer al rubio porque sabía que su organismo no podría sobrevivir a base de ramen instantáneo de por vida. Escuchó los ronquidos de Naruto y se dirigió a la habitación principal, encontrando a su rubio amigo tirado de espaldas sobre su cama. No le sorprendía ver a Naruto dormido a las diez de la mañana, pero sí la desconcertó la cantidad de moretones, mordidas y arañones que decoraban la tostada espalda del rubio.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó, Naruto? Parece que peleaste con una fiera… -observó su pecho con muchas más marcas. –Y la fiera ganó, por lo visto.

Avergonzado, intentó cubrirse con lo primero que encontró al alcance.

-Algo así… Sasuke se enojó conmigo.

-No me sorprende… y estaba _muy _enojado. Déjame revisar tu espalda. Esas heridas se ven profundas.

-Y escosen demasiado... –confesó.

-No lo dudo. Iré por alcohol para limpiarlas y también traeré algo para cubrirlas.

-Gracias, Hinata-chan.

Y mientras la chica iba por el material de curación necesario, el rubio tomó una rápida ducha. Cuando Hinata llegó, Naruto se encontraba ya limpio, con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una camisa de seda azul desabrochada. La morena pasó saliva. El torso de Naruto haría babear a cualquiera… y ella no era la excepción, pero se obligó a concentrarse en otra cosa, Kiba, por ejemplo. El chico castaño también tenía un abdomen trabajado y ella podía darse el lujo de fantasear todo lo que quisiera con él.

Limpió la herida con alcohol, quitando algunas briznitas de borra y luego las cubrió con una gasa, advirtiéndole a Naruto cambiar la gasa todas las noches para evitar que se adhiriera a la costra que comenzaba a formarse. Las heridas del pecho y abdomen eran leves, así que no les prestó importancia.

-Entonces ¿me vas a contar lo que sucedió el domingo? –batió un par de huevos para preparar un omelett de desayuno. –Por lo visto, lo pasaron fenomenal.

-Eh… bueno, sí. –añadió. –Está enojado conmigo, así que tal vez tengas que esperar para entrevistarlo.

-No hay problema. –depositó la mezcla en el sartén caliente. –Así tendré más tiempo para Kiba.

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó repentinamente al recordar la cita de su amiga con el chico. -¿Cómo fue la cita con el vago?

-Naruto… -advirtió Hinata. Detestaba que le dijera "vago" a Kiba sólo por ser veterinario. –Es un chico genial. Volveremos a salir.

-Si ese idiota se atreve a…

-Sí, sí… ya lo sé. Come rápido o te despedirán si vuelves a llegar tarde.

* * *

Cruzó los dedos cuando se atrevió a entrar en el edifico en el que vivía Sasuke. Mientras subía las escaleras, se rascó la cabeza. Esa maldita peluca le picaba terriblemente, pero fue necesario disfrazarse para llegar al apartamento sin que las locas fans del moreno lo siguieran. Un par de horas antes, intentó llegar como cualquier persona normal, pero una mujer lo reconoció y pronto, un mar de mujeres lo estaban siguiendo. Si se aventuraba a buscar a Sasuke con todas esas mujeres tras él, lo único que conseguiría seria una patada en el trasero.

La idea de vestirse de vagabundo no fue tan mala, después de todo. Nadie seguiría a un hombre con peluca gris larga –tres dólares con noventa y cinco centavos era una ganga –ropas increíblemente sucias –utilizó la ropa que ya no usaba, rompió algunas partes y lavó su auto con ellas antes de mancharlas de aceite para motores – tenis igualmente sucios, ramas secas enredadas en la larguísima barba postiza y una cajita con basura –la consiguió a la vuelta del departamento –completaban su look. De verdad parecía un vagabundo y ninguna persona lo reconoció.

Llegó al primer piso y se encontró con los gemelos de Ino, mirándolo entre temerosos y curiosos, ignoró ambos chicos y continuó su recorrido.

-¡Un vagabundo se metióoooooooo! –¡malditos gemelos! Ahora todo el edificio se daría cuenta de su presencia.

Corrió hasta el departamento de Sasuke y tocó desesperadamente, antes de que alguien escuchara el llamado de los niños y viniera a sacarlo. Mirando a ambos lados, volvió a tocar cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

Un fuerte golpe en la nuca y después… nada en absoluto. Sólo esperaba no despertar en la cárcel acusado por allanamiento de morada.

* * *

Escuchó el grito de los niños y después un fuerte golpe, así que voló escaleras arriba para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, sin esperar encontrarse con _esa_ escena frente a su puerta.

-Lo siento tanto…. –por el lugar donde se encontraba no era posible ver con claridad la cabeza de quien estaba siendo acunado por la vieja Tsunade, pero por la pinta, debía ser un vagabundo. Dejó las bolsas de comestibles en el suelo y se acercó a la mujer.

-¡Perdóname! En cuanto despiertes prepararé algo delicioso para ti…

-¿Necesitas ayuda Tsunade?

-¡Sasuke! ¡Maté a tu novio…! Soy una persona horrible…

Ahora que se encontraba más cerca, podía ver la rubia cabellera entre los brazos de la mujer. Era imposible no distinguir ese color de cabello. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Naruto allí? Suspirando con resignación, abrió la puerta de su departamento y ayudó a Tsunade a recostar al rubio en el sillón. Luego fue a comprar algunas cosas que la doctora necesitaría para tratar la herida de su nuca, porque definitivamente esa cortada precisaría un par de puntos de sutura para que dejara de sangrar. Una vez que terminó, el pelinegro preparó un café para él y un té para ella con la esperanza de ayudarle a calmar sus nervios y, de paso, explicarle lo sucedido.

-Seth gritó que había un vagabundo, cuando salí de mi apartamento lo vi frente a tu puerta y me lancé al ataque. Pero Naruto estaba distraído y no esquivó mi patada voladora. Se le cayó la peluca por el golpe y entonces lo reconocí. ¿Qué hacía vestido así?

-Ni idea, Tsunade. –contestó, mirando de reojo al rubio que todavía permanecía inconsciente. -¿No deberíamos llevarlo al hospital? Ya tardó mucho en despertar. Quizá tenga alguna conmoción… -se interrumpió cuando los ojos color miel comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. –O tal vez sólo sea un maldito flojo que quiere dormir más para no ir a trabajar. –añadió para no tener que soportar los llantos de culpabilidad de la mujer.

-¡Discúlpame Sasuke! No reconocí a Naruto y mira lo que pasó.

-El único que tiene la culpa es él por vestirse de esa manera.

En el sillón, Naruto se comenzó a mover y Tsunade corrió a su lado, llamándole. Abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y miró a la mujer frente a él. Tardó un minuto en reconocerla.

-¿Tsunade? –la rubia asintió. -¿Dónde…? –inmediatamente fue asfixiado por los brazos de Tsunade.

-¡Naruto! ¡Oh, por Dios, discúlpame! No te reconocí…

La cabeza le punzaba terriblemente y todo se veía un poco borroso e irreal. Cuando la tortura asfíctica terminó, el moreno se cruzó en su campo de visión.

-¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer, dobe? Porque no conseguirás más información de mí…

-No lo agobies por ahora… mejor pásame las pastillas que compraste y un vaso de agua. Este niño tiene que dormir inmediatamente.

-Inmediatamente o no, se largará a dormir a su mansión. De ninguna manera se quedará aquí.

-¡Sasuke! no puedes enviar a un hombre semi-inconsciente a su casa. ¡Imagínate si el taxista es un loco violador! Tú no quieres que tu novio…

-¡Ese idiota no es mi novio! –explotó. Había pensado que no volvería a ver al dobe y ahora, por azares del destino, estaba de nuevo en su casa, cuidándolo. –Lo que haremos será lo siguiente: se tomará las dichosas pastillas, le prestaremos un abrigo y lo subiremos a un taxi que lo lleve directamente a su mansión. Fin del cuento.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, Tsunade. Este bastardo no dormirá aquí. Puedes acogerlo en tu casa si lo deseas.

A pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza, se sentó. -¿Mi opinión no cuenta?

-Para nada –contestó el pelinegro. Llenó un vaso con agua y tomó dos pastillas de la caja. Le tendió ambas al rubio. –tómatelas y lárgate.

Masajeó sus sienes intentando calmar el dolor y sin protestar se tragó las pastillas bajo la atenta mirada de Tsunade. La mujer tomó a Sasuke del brazo y lo arrastró a la cocina para hablar con él.

-No puedes enviarlo en ese estado a su casa. Sería irresponsable de tu parte.

-Entonces que se quede en tu casa.

-Mi departamento es igual de pequeño y no creo que dormir en el sofá le ayude a mejorar su dolor de cabeza. –sabía que Sasuke podía llegar a ser tan terco como una mula.

-De ninguna manera se quedará aquí.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con que ayer me dejara las llaves de tu apartamento?

-Tal vez.

-Escucha…

-No es necesario, Tsunade. –el rubio se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba frente a ellos, sosteniendo su cabeza por el dolor. –Volveré a mi casa, pero quisiera hablar con el teme primero.

-Pero… no es conveniente que…

-Por favor –insistió. –Te prometo llegar directamente a dormir. Aunque no creo poder hacer otra cosa… duele peor que con la resaca.

Más que las palabras de Naruto, la tristeza en los ojos azules logró convencerla. Esos chicos necesitaban hablar y no podrían hacerlo con ella presente.

-Vete ya Naruto, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-¿Por favor? –se dirigió a Tsunade.

-De acuerdo. Vuelve dentro de un par de días para quitarte los puntos. Y trata de no hacer muchos esfuerzos.

-Gracias. –salió del apartamento, dejando a los dos chicos solos para que resolvieran sus problemas.

-Sasuke…

-Ya te lo dije. No hay nada de qué hablar.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? –se acomodó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor.

-Depende. Si incluye tu desintegración instantánea, acepto.

-Bueno, aún no quiero morir, pero si quieres que desaparezca, lo haré.

-Habla –se sentó frente al rubio.

-Es simple. Primero escuchas lo que tengo que decir y después me gritas todo lo que quieras. Si es tu deseo, no volverás a verme en lo que resta de vida. ¿Aceptas? –esperaba que su explicación lograra hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Tengo otra opción? –contestó aburrido.

-Puedo irme y dejarte con la duda…

-Las dos opciones son tan tentadoras –ironizó, mientras daba un sorbo al frío café que había preparado. –Elijo la que te haga desaparecer más rápido.

-Ya sabes que Hinata es sólo una amiga –comenzó –ella perdió a su hermana menor en un accidente automovilístico y ha estado muy deprimida. Cuando salvaste a Kyuubi, ella comenzó a idear un plan para hacer un libro con nuestra supuesta "historia de amor". Hinata creyó erróneamente que tú y yo estábamos saliendo y me pidió conocerte para inspirarse y poder escribir el libro. Yo no tenía el valor para decirle que no, porque se veía tan feliz e ilusionada por primera vez… entonces me enteré de la subasta y fui por ti. Quería decirte lo del libro desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero… las cosas no salieron como planeé. Es imposible de describir… me conquistaste desde el primer momento. Te juro que no había planeado acostarme contigo ni nada por el estilo. Sólo… sucedió.

-Es difícil creerte, dobe. ¿No encontraste un segundo para decírmelo?

-¡Te lo iba a decir por la mañana! Pero tú… bueno, no me dejaste hablar mucho. –sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable color rojo al recordar la placentera sesión de sexo. –Eso es todo, teme. Nunca pretendí sacarte toda la información posible para escribir un libro sobre ti. Hinata sólo quería platicar contigo para inspirarse en nuestra historia y crear algo lindo, ni siquiera pensó en mencionar nuestros nombres. –intentó ponerse de pie, pero perdió un poco el equilibrio debido al dolor de cabeza, tirando el vaso de agua. –Disculpa, aún estoy algo mareado.

-Lo limpiaré después. –también se levantó de la silla. –Aún estoy molesto por no decirme algo tan importante como eso. Sigo sintiéndome… usado.

Naruto tomó el respaldo de la silla con ambas manos, empezaba a sentirse adormilado por la medicina y no quería causar más molestias a Sasuke, ya había aclarado lo que quería. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era esperar un tiempo a que el moreno lo asimilara… quién sabe, tal vez pudiera perdonarlo.

-Llamaré un taxi, usuratonkachi.

* * *

Los golpes desesperados en su puerta lo distrajeron de su lectura. Dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó para ir a abrir a quien quiera que estuviese armando tal escándalo. En cuanto la abrió, un relámpago amarillo se lanzó hacia la mesa del comedor.

-¿Naruto?

-Lo siento querido, pero no. -¿cómo pudo equivocarse? El cabello de Naruto era mucho más brillante.

-Tsunade… ¿qué rayos haces a esta hora?

-Mira esto… -lanzó la caja del medicamento de Naruto y el pelinegro la atrapó.

-¿Qué hay de malo? Se tomó dos pastillas y se marchó.

-¡Eso es lo malo! No me fijé que esta presentación tiene el doble de miligramos… ¡y se tomó dos!

-¿Intentas decirme que el idiota de Naruto se tomó el doble de lo necesario?

-Sí... debe sentirse terriblemente mal. –expresó preocupada. –Llámale y pregúntale cómo está.

-¿Para qué? Seguramente se le pasará por la mañana… dijo que tenía mucho sueño.

-Quizá estoy exagerando. De cualquier manera, no te haría ningún daño llamarle mañana. Asegúrate que está bien y si hay algún problema, avísame.

Una vez solo, regresó a su habitación pero no pudo volver a concentrarse en la lectura. ¿Y si el inútil del rubio estaba tirado en algún rincón de la ciudad? ¿O tal vez hospitalizado? ¿Vomitando o sangrando? Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No debería de estar preocupado por el rubio! ¡Él había sido _engañado_! Pero Naruto había recibido un golpe en su cabeza por irlo a buscar para aclarar las cosas… tal vez sí merecía un poco de consideración.

* * *

No se tomó la molestia de cambiarse, se durmió con las sucias prendas de vagabundo. El teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, pero se sentía tan atontado que lo ignoró. Un minuto después volvió a vibrar, sacándolo de su adormilamiento. Para no volver a despertarse, sacó su teléfono para dejarlo en la mesita de noche. Por curiosidad, miró la pantalla y se alegró al ver dos mensajes de Sasuke.

_Julio de 2011. _

_11:25 p.m. _

_De: Sasuke _

"_Dice Tsunade que tomaste el doble de la dosis. Si te sientes mal, ve al hospital. "_

Sonrió cuando leyó el segundo mensaje. Como una colegiala enamorada, releyó el mensaje hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por el sueño y se durmió abrazando el celular.

_Julio de 2011_

_11:27 p.m._

_De: Sasuke_

"_Cuídate…"_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están gente bonita? Espero que muy bien. Esta loca autora está de vaga-ciones (vacaciones) y por eso mismo, muy emocionada y escribiendo al doble de velocidad. Ok, tal vez piensen ¿un mes para actualizar es el doble? Pues… sí. ¡Lo lamento tanto! Es que este capítulo **_**debía **_**tener algo de lemon… ¡es el lemon que me he estado imaginando desde que comencé a escribir el fic! Sí… ver a Sasuke agresivo pero terminar siendo el uke era mi sueño. Espero haberlo logrado. Díganme con sinceridad… ¿les gustó? Necesito saber su opinión, si es un lemon medio malo o medio bueno, bueno a secas o malo a secas, muy bueno o muy malo, o de plano ¿dejo el lemon y me dedico a la medicina? ¡Por favor! Su opinión es MUY IMPORTANTE. Nunca pido reviews, lo saben… ¡pero ahora sí los necesito! Quiero saber si mejor dejo de escribir este tipo de cosas. Imaginen esta escena: la autora, frente a su laptop, releyendo todo el capítulo para encontrar faltas de ortografía, errores gramaticales o de sintaxis y con la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza. Muchas veces, mientras releía, me pregunté: Kerky… ¿de verdad tú escribiste eso? ¡Eres una pervertida de clóset! Así que por hoy, casi me pongo de rodillas para pedirles una palabra de opinión. Me basta con que digan "es malo, olvídate del lemon". ¡Por favor! Se los agradeceré eternamente.**

**Bien, espero que (olvidando si el lemon fue un asco) les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya sabemos que la muerte del papi de Naruto fue un homicidio. Y ahora se va involucrar Akatsuki. Ah… mi cabeza es un mar de ideas que comenzaré a aclarar en el próximo capítulo. ¡Estoy tan emocionada por las palabras de aliento que me han dejado! Ya he comenzado a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Les puedo adelantar que tal vez haya lemon (dependiendo de sus opiniones… si me dicen que no sirvo para eso, no torturaré sus ojos) y los malos aparecerán en escena… quizá Sasuke tenga que trabajar turno doble y eso lo frustrará un poco. Y habrá una reconciliación temporal entre nuestros chicos favoritos. Quizá ya es hora de que Hinata y Sasuke se conozcan y saber un poquito más del pasado del moreno ¿no lo creen? Yo le veo a esta historia tres o cuatro capítulos largos para llegar a su fin… **

**Muy bien, los dejo para seguir escribiendo antes de que terminen mis vacaciones y tenga que volver a tratar con niños llorones y vómitos en mi bata recién lavada… (gajes del oficio)**

**¡Ups! Antes de despedirme tengo que aclarar algunos puntos importantes que no mencioné en el fic:**

**.1. *PTI: Kakashi lo menciona cuando hace referencia al chupetón de Naruto. La sangre requiere de varios factores para coagular, uno de ellos son las plaquetas. La Púrpura Trombocitopénica Idiopática (PTI, por sus iniciales) es una enfermedad en la cual, por causas desconocidas (está en investigación, puede ser por una infección viral), existe un conteo extremadamente bajo de plaquetas porque nuestro organismo las destruye y la sangre tarda mucho en coagular, por eso las principales manifestaciones son los moretones (o cardenales) y sangrados excesivos. Kakashi intentó molestar a Naruto, cuando sabía perfectamente que ese **_**moretón **_**era en realidad un **_**chupetón.**_** Cualquier duda, pueden preguntarme.**

.2. ** "_**Ven a romperme de deseo… quiero morir en tu veneno… sin ti no sé vivir… que sufro más sin tu sufrir." **_**Es una canción de Alejandro Sanz titulada "quiero morir en tu veneno". Todos los derechos pertenecen al gran señor Sanz. **

.3. *** "_**Noches que vivimos tan llenas de locura… Tus ojos me decían que yo era una aventura… Que no te entregarías con todo el corazón."**_** Y "**_**Extraño tus caprichos, tus falsas melodías… Quisiera perdonarte y amarte todavía…Pero tú te fuiste… Aprendí la lección." **_**son fragmentos de una canción de Alejandro Fernández llamada "nunca me arrepiento". Todos los derechos pertenecen a este gran ícono de México. **

**.4. ¿Por qué puse música? Increíble o no, las dos canciones saltaron en mi reproductor cuando escribía la escena de Sasuke y pensé "esto parece como predestinado… ¡molestemos a Sasuke un poco! Esas canciones son perfectas para expresar un engaño" La de Sanz me encantó por la parte de "ven a romperme de deseo"… estoy segura de que Sasuke se acordó del lemon y de las ganas que tenía de montársele a Naruto. ¡Oh cielo santo! ¿yo soy capaz de decir ese tipo de perversiones? Algo va mal con mi cabeza… Espero que no les haya molestado mucho. Si en el próximo capítulo sucede algo parecido, tal vez vuelva a escribir una estrofa.**

**.5. Sobre la música en los camiones… aún no tengo auto y uso muchísimo el transporte público (aparte de que soy un fraude estacionándome… necesito cinco metros por delante y por detrás para poder estacionarme medianamente decente y no he conseguido mi maldita licencia) y el 99 por ciento de los camiones en los que me subo no tienen radio o no sirve el aparatito… así que voy escuchando las conversaciones de la gente (podría sacar los audífonos, pero una vez leí en un mail que las personas que van distraídas son un blanco más fácil para los asaltantes). Cuando encuentro un camión con radio, generalmente escuchan la peor música posible (entiéndase: corridos, música ranchera o de banda que no me agrada. Perdón para los que gusten de este tipo de música, es sólo que la banda y yo no nos llevamos) Por eso me pareció buena idea poner a Sasuke en una situación similar. Espero que les haya resultado un poquitín divertido**

**Mil millones de gracias a las personitas que siguen el fic anónimamente, han puesto "story alert" o han agregado la historia a sus favoritas (incluso me ha agregado como "favorite author" muchas gracias!). El triple de agradecimientos a los que me dejaron review: Blitz, _J. M Oliver_ (¡No te preocupes por el español! De verdad te agradezco que hayas dejado un review… ¡Saludos hasta Brasil!), Natusky (gracias por tu comentario), SmileSkuashSKII, abiie pain, saku-aya, ****y camiSXN. ¡Mil gracias por todo!**

******Finalizado capítulo VIII: 12.420 palabras sin contar las notas finales.**

**Basta ya de tanta palabrería. Espero que les gustara el capítulo y nos vemos dentro de poco.**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Les deseo una semana muy buena. (Sin camiones que torturen sus oídos con música terrible)**

**¡Kerky!**


	9. Días lluviosos

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes, desafortunadamente, no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Basado en una novela de Vicki Lewis Thompson.

Velis nolis: por la fuerza (latín)

**Capítulo dedicado especialmente a: Megami Naru y AlEUchiha-chan.** ¡Muchas gracias por recomendar mi fic! Y también gracias por ayudarme a descubrir ese fantástico foro NaruSasu… casi necesité una transfusión de sangre cuando visité las galerías. ¡Mil gracias chicas!

_Sonrió cuando leyó el segundo mensaje. Como una colegiala enamorada, releyó el mensaje hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por el sueño y se durmió abrazando el celular._

* * *

**Velis Nolis**

_Capítulo IX: Días lluviosos._

–Tómate el día, Naruto… –concluyó Kakashi después de revisar al rubio.

–Pero… apenas es el tercer día que trabajo.

–Si te hace sentir mejor, te haré una nota médica. Además, Iruka se sentirá preocupado si vas a la oficina sintiéndote mal. –agarró sus cosas y las guardó en su maletín.

–Sólo me duele el estómago… –se quejó. Ante la mirada de reproche del médico añadió: –Bueno, he vomitado un par de veces… pero fuera de eso estoy bien.

–Ni hablar. Hasta que tu cuerpo no elimine el exceso de medicamento, no te sentirás bien. Así que cállate y quédate hoy en cama. Toma muchos líquidos y mañana podrás trabajar.

–No, Kakashi…–protestó. –Hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy. No puedo quedarme en cama todo el día.

Suspiró. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los arranques de terquedad por parte de Iruka, así que lidiar con la testarudez de Naruto no era novedad ni implicaba un reto imposible.

–Si te traigo los papeles de tu oficina ¿prometes quedarte en paz y descansar?

–Pero… –el rubio intentó protestar antes de ser callado por un almohadazo en su cara. –¡Duele! ¿De verdad eres doctor o licenciado en tortura medieval?

– ¿Y tú de verdad eres abogado o licenciado en exasperar a jóvenes y atractivos chicos como yo? –contraatacó.

–Kakashi, sólo me duele _un poco_ el estómago. Además… –entrecerró sus azules ojos, iba a jugar su carta maestra y sabía que el médico cambiaría de opinión. –… si voy a la oficina, le ayudaré con el trabajo a Iruka. Y si Iruka tiene menos trabajo, llegará menos cansado a casa. Y si llega menos cansado…

– ¡Más sexo! –interrumpió de pronto. –Muy bien Naruto, puedes ir a trabajar pero no te exijas demasiado ¿entendido?

–Claro como el agua, doctor. –antes de que Kakashi cambiara de opinión corrió a tomar un baño y prepararse para ir a la oficina. El mayor sonrió. Era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión al obstinado rubio.

* * *

Los días transcurrían uno tras otro sin novedades. Gracias a la ayuda de Naruto, Iruka tenía ahora más tiempo libre. El rubio se esforzaba mucho durante las mañanas en la oficina, los casos estaban al día y con la perspicacia de Naruto resolver y determinar los casos era mucho más fácil. Lo que el moreno desconocía era el porqué de las oscuras ojeras que decoraban los preciosos ojos de su ex alumno, suponía que eran los problemas con su pareja pero mientras que su vida privada y personal no interfiriera con el trabajo, no había mayor problema.

– ¿Naruto? –entró en la oficina donde el rubio trabajaba. –Tenemos que ir a los juzgados.

– ¿Ahora? –interrogó el menor, mientras se ponía de pie. –No puedo ir en estos momentos, Iruka-sensei, ¡mírame! –señaló su vestimenta. Definitivamente un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro con una fina camisa naranja chillón no era el atuendo más adecuado para ir a un lugar en donde sólo se usaban trajes de colores apagados. –Si me hubieras avisado ayer, me habría puesto algo decente.

–No creo que exista algo que se vea decente en ti, Naruto –intervino su nueva secretaria, Ino Yamanaka al mismo tiempo que entraba en la oficina y dejaba un par de papeles sobre el escritorio. –Todo lo que te pones te hace ver exquisitamente pecaminoso.

– ¡Ino! –aún no se acostumbraba a los comentarios tan directos de la rubia. –No deberías de decir ese tipo de cosas en la oficina.

–Es cierto… si Sasuke se entera se pondría muy celoso.

Iruka se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia. Aún no entendía el porqué Naruto había contratado a esa chica rubia que no tenía ninguna experiencia laboral. Los dos pares de ojos azules se posaron sobre él.

–Por hoy iré solo… pero trata de vestirte formalmente cuando vengas a la oficina, Naruto. Con permiso. –abandonó la oficina, agradecido de librarse de la exhaustiva mirada de Ino.

–Aunque vengas con un short y sandalias, siempre te verás bien. –insistió.

–Eso es lo que tú dices. Pero si visto así, Asuma es capaz de correrme de la oficina. –cambió de tema. – ¿Cómo están los gemelos?

–Bien. Felices de empezar en el kínder. –una radiante sonrisa iluminó su rostro. –De verdad estoy agradecida de que me hayas contratado. Ahora que los chicos están en la escuela y no debo cuidarlos todo el día, tengo bastante tiempo libre y el dinero extra no nos viene nada mal.

Naruto contestó la sonrisa de la chica con otra. –No me lo agradezcas. Me alegra que una persona de mi total confianza sea la encargada de llevar mi agenda.

–No te arrepentirás de haberme contratado, Naruto. –se puso de pie. – ¿Qué quieres que pida para comer?

–No sé… lo que sea está bien. –la mujer asintió. Su camino hacia la puerta se vio interrumpido. –¡Ino! Eh… yo me preguntaba… ¿has visto a Sasuke?

–Lo he visto por las mañanas, antes de salir a trabajar. ¿Siguen enojados?

–Bueno… yo no estoy enojado, pero él sí. Supongo que lo arruiné…

–Sasuke siempre ha necesitado tiempo. –explicó. –Es de esos chicos que encuentran respuestas en la soledad. Cuando menos te lo esperes, te llamará.

–Gracias, Ino.

Volvió a su trabajo, preguntándose si podría dormirse un par de minutos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cada noche la pasaba analizando el caso de Kabuto, buscando una estrategia que le permitiera mandarlo a la cárcel y, de ser posible, con cadena perpetua. Sabía que Orochimaru era responsable de tráfico de drogas, soborno de funcionarios públicos, evasión de impuestos y otros muchos crímenes que aún no habían salido a la luz porque nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente a un hombre tan poderoso y peligroso como era él. Pero a Naruto no le importaba, él sería el primer valiente en alzar la voz y descubrir cada una de las fechorías del anciano, pero sobretodo se vengaría de la muerte de su padre. Aún no tenía pruebas sólidas de que Orochimaru estuviera involucrado, pero si lograba capturar a Kabuto quizá podría hacer algún trato para que cayera la serpiente rastrera también.

* * *

–¡Sakura! –gritó con fuerza. Estaba enojado con todos y cada uno de sus inútiles asistentes ¿acaso no podían hacer nada bien? Tiró con rabia las vasijas de cristal que decoraban una de las mesitas de su mansión. –¡Sakura!

– ¿Qué demonios quieres? –preguntó desinteresada. Lo último que quería era involucrarse en los asuntos turbios del que sería su futuro ex-marido.

– ¡Esa no es manera de hablarme! –desquitó parte de su frustración en el rostro de su esposa. Lo único que Orochimaru necesitaba era una excusa para poder golpear a la mujer que lo había engañado.

Desde el suelo y frotando su enrojecida mejilla, clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en el hombre que la había abofeteado. –Dígame, su alteza real Orochimaru ¿en qué puedo servirle? –aquella ironía en sus palabras sólo sirvió para incrementar el enojo del hombre y liberó su cólera con una patada en las costillas que la dejó sin aire.

– ¡Maldita sea! Ni en mi casa puedo estar en paz –bufó molesto –Escucha bien, _queridita. _–cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho antes de continuar. –Vas a empacar tus maletas y las del bastardo de tu hijo _ahora mismo_. En cuanto anochezca, Tayuya vendrá por ustedes. Te subirás al coche, sin decir ni una palabra y obedecerás todo lo que ella te diga. ¿Quedó entendido?

– ¡Señor Orochimaru! –su fiel sirviente Kabuto entró en la habitación, interrumpiendo su discurso. –El jet está listo para partir. Puede utilizarlo en el momento que desee.

–Muy bien, Kabuto. –esperó a que su sirviente saliera de la habitación y volvió su mirada a la figura tendida en el piso. –No se te ocurra alguna estupidez, Sakura. Tayuya los dejará en el aeropuerto y ustedes se subirán a un avión rumbo a Moscú. En cuanto lleguen a la ciudad, una persona los estará esperando para guiarlos al hotel. Te llamaré inmediatamente. Si no contestas el teléfono y me entero que te quedaste en Japón… –no era necesario explicar lo que podría ocurrir, pero aún así continuó. –Sólo quiero que recuerdes que aquí se queda tu madre, el estúpido bombero de pacotilla y su amigo el rubio. No sería nada difícil localizarlos. ¿Quién sabe…? –rió en voz baja. –alguno de ellos podría amanecer flotando en el mar. Así que piénsalo dos veces, amor… –jaló el peculiar cabello rosa de manera brusca para besar a la fuerza los labios de Sakura, mientras que ella se revolvía para zafarse de su agarre.

La soltó violentamente y rió con fuerza al ver el tembloroso cuerpo que aún permanecía en el suelo. Sabía que aquella mujer no se atrevería a mover ni un dedo en su contra. Clavó sus afilados ojos dorados en los contrarios, contemplando el hermoso tono esmeralda de aquellos. Si tan sólo Sakura hubiera sido fiel… no la amaba y estaba seguro que nada habría cambiado la situación que ahora vivía. Con el poder y el dinero que poseía podría haberse metido en la cama de cualquier otra mujer, pero Sakura había sido un capricho momentáneo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, aparte de que las circunstancias económicas de Haruno la habían hecho presa fácil, la mejor parte era que _Sasuke _estaba enamorado de ella. Sí, y ¿qué mejor manera de vengarse de su peor enemigo que haciendo sufrir al hermano? Aún sonreía con superioridad cada vez que miraba los ojos verdes de Sakura y recordaba el dolor que había experimentado el hermano menor de Itachi. Ese era su estilo. Rara vez se vengaba de sus enemigos directamente, en lugar de eso, los amenazaba con hacer sufrir a sus seres queridos… la mayoría de ellos entendía el mensaje y dejaban el asunto en paz.

Sakura se estremeció. Los ojos amarillos seguían clavados en ella, observando a detalle cada uno de sus movimientos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Siempre lo excitaba observar la debilidad en su enemigo. Aunque el cuerpo de Sakura destilaba miedo, su mirada estaba llena de resolución y coraje, creando un interesante contraste. Observó su costoso reloj. Tenía un poco de tiempo para jugar antes de llegar al aeropuerto. Llevó las manos al zipper de su pantalón y ella buscó inmediatamente algo que estuviera a su alcance y pudiera servirle como arma para defenderse. Gateó hasta los trozos de vidrio que había roto minutos antes Orochimaru, pero el viejo fue más rápido y jaló uno de sus tobillos, impidiéndole tomar alguno de los afilados cristales. Dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Sakura, atrapándola contra el piso. Con las manos atrapadas entre su propio cuerpo y el suelo, no tenía muchas opciones para defenderse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando las ásperas manos del anciano subieron por sus muslos, separaron sus piernas y bajaron su pantalón e interiores de un tirón, dejándola completamente expuesta. Sakura sabía que si quería salirse con la suya, tendría que aguantar un poco más las vejaciones de ese hombre. Se quedó quieta y trató de relajar cada uno de los tensos músculos de su cuerpo para que doliera menos... a fin de cuentas, todo terminaría en un par de minutos.

* * *

–¡Sasuke! –el aludido se giró hacia la voz de su jefe. –Cuento contigo este fin de semana ¿verdad?

El moreno asintió, deseando no haberle dicho a su superior que trabajaría el fin de semana en compensación al día que faltó por estar con el rubio. Sacudió su cabeza, esperando que el cansancio pasara pronto. Quería relajarse, pero el fin de semana sería imposible.

– ¿Has estado desvelándote con una chica? –intervino uno de los bomberos.

– ¿O con un chico? –se coló en la conversación otro de sus compañeros.

Sasuke no estaba para aguantar las bromas de sus colegas, así que ignoró ambos comentarios, pensando en que exactamente eso le ocurría. No podía dormir por las noches, pensando si debía de darle una segunda oportunidad a Naruto. Y cuando por fin se olvidaba de cavilar sobre el rubio, sus pensamientos eran asaltados por la situación que ahora vivía Sakura y su recién descubierto hijo. Debía de buscar la forma de ayudarlos y para ello necesitaría el apoyo de Naruto, creando así un maldito círculo vicioso que no le dejaba dormir por las noches. Tal vez llamaría al rubio más tarde en cuanto su turno en la estación de bomberos terminara.

* * *

– ¿Quieres que vaya yo a interrogarlo?

–No es un interrogatorio –explicó Asuma. –lo que quiero que hagas es que leas la transcripción del juicio y lo compares con lo que él te diga. Ya han pasado más de diez años del caso, pero ahora que se ha reabierto, encontramos muchos puntos que no tomamos en cuenta en el pasado.

–Bien. Entonces necesitaré un par de días para terminar de leer… –los gritos afuera de su oficina lo distraían mucho. ¿Quién estaría haciendo tal alboroto? Los clientes insatisfechos usualmente no razonaban. –Discúlpame Asuma, pero con tanto ruido no puedo…

– ¿Qué demonios haces _tú_ aquí? –la voz de Ino pudo ser escuchada por ambos hombres.

–Eso a ti no te importa. Muévete y déjame pasar. Debo hablar con Naruto.

– ¿La señora ahora quiere echarle el guante a un soltero rico y sexy como Naruto? Pues olvídalo, y mejor vete antes de que llame a seguridad.

–No estoy aquí por eso… Naruto es _mi _abogado y tengo todo el derecho de verlo.

– ¿Sakura? –el hombre salió de su oficina para intervenir en la pelea entre su secretaria y la mujer. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Acaso conoces a una zorra como ésta, Naruto? –las palabras nada sutiles de Ino reflejaban el odio que sentía por aquella señora.

– ¡Naruto! –Sakura jaló la mano del pequeño Kai que estaba escondido detrás de ella y corrió a abrazar al rubio. –Necesito hablar contigo, es muy urgente.

– ¿Quieres que llame a seguridad para que la saquen a patadas? –insistió la secretaria.

–Ino, ella es una de mis clientes, por así decirlo. –explicó, observando al niño que lo miraba con los mismos ojos azabaches de su padre. –Sakura, Kai, por favor pasen a mi oficina.

–Naruto ¿estás loco o no sabes lo que esta mujer le hizo a Sasuke?

–Por favor, Ino. Sakura está en problemas… hablaremos más tarde ¿sí? –volteó su mirada azulina hacia el abogado que aún estaba en el marco de la puerta, presenciando la pelea. –Asuma, hablaré con el testigo esta semana y tendrás el informe en tu escritorio el próximo martes.

El mayor asintió y se retiro a su propia oficina, siempre tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Una vez dentro de la oficina y con más tranquilidad, Naruto escudriñó el rostro de Sakura, notando el moretón que comenzaba a formarse en el mentón y mejilla además de la herida aún sangrante del labio.

–Siéntate, Sakura. –con ira contenida preguntó: –¿De nuevo…?

–Sí. –el pequeño Kai corrió a sentarse en el regazo de su madre. –Pero esta vez quiero que sea diferente, Naruto. Algo lo está obligando a huir. Quiere mandarnos a Kai y a mí a Rusia.

El rubio se sorprendió, aún no había ningún proceso formal contra Orochimaru, pero si el vejete estaba intentando salir del país tendría sus muy buenas razones para hacerlo.

–¿Te dijo o escuchaste algo?

–Nada –movió la cabeza para dar más énfasis a su respuesta. –él es muy discreto con sus negocios y nunca me entero de nada. Naruto, tengo miedo. –admitió. –Dijo que si me quedaba aquí, algo les pasaría a mi madre, a Sasuke o a ti.

–No te preocupes. –su mente pensaba con rapidez. Debía de idear un plan y poner a salvo a aquella mujer antes de que Orochimaru se diera cuenta de la huida de Sakura. –Lo primero será presentar una denuncia por maltrato. Después, Kai y tú se esconderán en algún lugar donde no los encuentre.

– ¿En verdad crees que podamos escondernos de él por un tiempo?

La mirada azul se fijó en los inocentes ojos azabaches del niño mientras pensaba en la casi nula posibilidad de que existiera algún lugar que pudiera estar lejos del alcance de un hombre con tantas conexiones como Orochimaru.

–¿Naruto? –apremió Sakura. –¿Tienes algún plan?

–Ninguno –reconoció con total sinceridad.

–¡No quiero volver con él! Pero tengo tanto miedo de que les pase algo… –el niño se revolvió inquieto en sus piernas, enfadado de estar en un lugar tan aburrido. –quizá lo mejor es obedecerlo…

–¡Por supuesto que no! –interrumpió. –te acompañaré a denunciarlo y pondremos a la policía sobre aviso para evitar que Orochimaru se acerque. Si de verdad está huyendo de algo, entonces lo último que querrá será alertar a la policía.

–¿Funcionará?

–No lo sé… pero es la mejor opción que tenemos por ahora. Bien –se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio hasta colocarse detrás de Sakura. –ahora mismo iremos a denunciarlo, pensaremos en lo demás durante el camino.

* * *

Mientras esperaban a que Sakura terminara de dar su declaración, Naruto había aprovechado el tiempo para ir a sacar algo de dinero de su cuenta personal para solventar los gastos que se avecinaban. Tenían la opción de utilizar la tarjeta de Haruno, pero corrían el riesgo de que Orochimaru rastreara los movimientos bancarios y diera con su paradero. Guardó el fajo de billetes en los bolsillos de su pantalón y volvió a la comisaría con Kai tomado de su mano. Inconscientemente, sonrió al notar que varias miradas se posaban sobre el pequeño niño y le regalaban sonrisas, mientras que el niño se ruborizaba, pero no perdía el aplomo con el que caminaba. _"De tal palo, tal astilla"_ pensó al recordar al orgulloso Sasuke. El recordar al padre del pequeño también le hizo recordar que no le había llamado para informarle de la situación. Intentó comunicarse con él, pero sin éxito. Dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz con la esperanza de que el pelinegro lo llamara.

Un tirón en su mano lo volvió al presente y enfocó su mirada azul en el chiquillo que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos negros.

– ¿Sucede algo, Kai?

El niño señaló la pequeña tienda de dulces de la esquina, haciéndolo recordar que ni él ni el pequeñín habían comido nada desde el almuerzo.

– ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas? –los ojos de Kai se iluminaron con inocencia y asintió con devoción, emocionado ante la perspectiva de comer algo delicioso. –Bien, no se diga más. –cambió el rumbo de sus pasos hacia la dirección opuesta de manera tan repentina que no se dio cuenta de la figura contra la que chocaba. Antes de poder disculparse por su descuido, la obscura y espigada figura acomodó sus gafas y se escabulló hacia el anonimato de la calle, sin esperar las palabras del rubio.

–Su hijo es adorable… –comentó la señorita que atendía su pedido. –… es tan mono. De seguro su madre es toda una belleza. –sonrió a Kai.

–Eh… sí, claro. –no tenía tiempo ni ganas para explicarle a aquella mujer que ese niño realmente no era hijo suyo, sino de su novio y de la ex-prometida de este y que él sólo lo estaba cuidando mientras su madre presentaba una denuncia por abuso físico. –Su padre es toda una belleza.

–¿Perdón? –las delineadas cejas de aquella mujer se alzaron con duda.

–No es nada… quiero dos bebidas de naranja, una sin hielo y dos órdenes de papas fritas grandes.

–De acuerdo. ¿Algo más? –el rubio negó con la cabeza. –Le entrego su ticket. Cuando su orden esté lista, le llamaremos.

Les entregaron su comida y ambos chicos se dedicaron a disfrutar de aquella deliciosa pero grasosa comida rápida. Una vez terminado, Naruto observó que Kai no despegaba su vista de los juegos infantiles que estaban en la parte posterior del local, así que lo dejó ir para que el niño se distrajera del ajetreado día. Aunque no tenía ninguna experiencia cuidando niños, supuso que dejar al chiquillo sin vigilancia sería un acto terriblemente irresponsable de su parte, así que decidió seguirlo hasta los juegos y esperar cerca de ahí, sin despegar ni un ojo de él. En silencio, se preguntó el porqué Kai sería tan retraído. Casi podría jurar que no había escuchado la voz del niño ni una sola vez en todo el día. Quizá debería preguntarle a su madre si el niño tenía algún problema emocional o físico que le incapacitara el comunicarse y abrirse con los demás. Aún así, Kai era adorable, terco y orgulloso como su padre, pero tranquilo y cauto como su madre. Llevaba un par de minutos vigilando al niño cuando otros padres, preocupados por sus hijos, se acercaron al mismo lugar donde estaba el rubio para vigilar a sus retoños y pronto se halló rodeado de varias personas, en su mayoría mujeres.

–Mírelos… ¡están en una edad tan adorable! –comentó la mujer que se veía más joven. –¡Ah! Los niños crecen tan rápido… aún recuerdo cuando el pequeño Syuusuke dio sus primeros pasos… –suspiró.

–¡Pero te ves tan joven! –comentó otra de las mujeres. –Es increíble que ya tengas un hijo.

–Bueno, no fui lo suficientemente cuidadosa, pero no me importó tener a mi niño. ¡Con cuidado, Shuu! –advirtió al niño que estaba a punto de tirarse por uno de los resbaladeros.

–¿Ese es tu hijo? Creo que mi Yuki estuvo jugando con él hace un par de minutos.

–¿De verdad? ¿Quién es tu hija?

–La del vestidito rosa...

Naruto cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba toda aquella palabrería sin sentido. Un par de minutos después, milagrosamente las mujeres se callaron, lo cual llamó su atención y se volvió para mirarlas, encontrándose con miradas de reojo, risitas y susurros, tal vez estuvieran hablando de él… no era lo más común encontrarse a un hombre atractivo como el rubio mirando los juegos infantiles. La más joven de aquel grupo, sonrojada, se acercó después de haber reunido el valor necesario para atreverse a hablarle.

–¿También está cuidando a su hijo?

–No, no es mi hijo… –sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando Kai se lanzó a la alberca de pelotas, hundiéndose entre ellas. –Es el hijo de mi novio. –no se había fijado que contuvo la respiración hasta que exhaló un suspiro de alivio al ver la obscura cabellera del niño moviéndose entre las pelotas.

–¿Su novio? –los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon con incredulidad, cosa a la que Naruto no prestó atención por estar mirando al grupo de niños que se acercaban a Kai para invitarlo a jugar en los columpios.

–Sí… ¿algún problema con ello? –la fulminó con la mirada y la mujer retrocedió ante la silente amenaza. Uno por uno y tratando de ser lo más discreto posible, los adultos se fueron alejando de Naruto llevándose consigo a los niños. En menos de un minuto el área de juegos infantiles se quedó vacía, a excepción de Naruto y Kai.

–Que mente tan cerrada… –murmuró el abogado mientras Kai corría hacia él. –¿Pasó algo, Kai?

El niño negó con la cabeza. Estar con Naruto era divertido, pero quería ver a su mami, sobretodo porque ella parecía muy preocupada y triste esa mañana.

–Bien. Entonces es hora de volver. –sujetó la manita y juntos emprendieron su camino de regreso a la comisaría.

* * *

–¡Naruto! –Sakura corrió hasta donde venían los dos chicos, se agachó y envolvió entre sus brazos a su hijo. –Estaba tan preocupada por ustedes… ¿dónde se habían metido? –protestó con un fingido tono de voz molesto.

–Necesitábamos comer, Sakura. ¿Todo salió bien?

Ella asintió. –Sí, ahora lo único que falta es escondernos por un tiempo y esperar a que lo atrapen. –se puso de pie aún con el niño entre sus brazos. -¿cómo podré agradecértelo, Naruto?

–No es nada, Sakura. Después de todo, eres la madre del hijo de Sasuke.

_Él dijo "La madre del hijo de Sasuke" no dijo "la ex amante de Sasuke" ni "la ex novia de Sasuke". Naruto intenta no mencionar la relación que hubo entre Sasuke y yo en el pasado, pero ni siquiera de esa forma podrá dejar de pensar que él y yo compartimos la misma cama hace un par de años. Aún siente que soy una amenaza para la creciente relación que han empezado. Bueno, si ese es el caso…_

–¡Sakura! –Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos internos. –Llamaré a Sasuke para que se queden con él. Me sentiré mejor si él se encarga de cuidarlos.

Sakura sonrió. Quizá aún tuviera una oportunidad con Sasuke y Kai actuaría a su favor.

–No le llames. Si alguien intervino tu teléfono…

–Es necesario advertirle que…

–¡Tú sólo quieres una excusa para hablar con él! –explotó. Algunas miradas se posaron de reojo en ella e incluso su propio hijo la miró con extrañeza. –Yo… lo siento, Naruto. Estoy muy nerviosa.

–No pasa nada. Pero de cualquier manera es mejor ponerlo sobre aviso.

–Yo lo haré. –interrumpió. –Si quieres hablar con él, está bien, pero no le digas nada de esta situación, por favor…

Aunque era muy extraña la petición de Haruno, aceptó. Estaba a punto de marcar el número de Sasuke cuando recibió una llamada. Su sonrisa iluminó su rostro al reconocer el número en la pantalla.

–¡Sasuke!

–_Dobe… _

Sintió que habían instalado un mini trampolín en su pecho y que su corazón había dado un salto en él. Por fin después de tanto tiempo escuchaba la voz de Sasuke.

–Teme… ¿cómo estás?

–_Sobrevivo… las fans cada vez son menos molestas._

–Me alegro mucho. Hey… escucha, ya sé que estás enojado conmigo y que debes de odiarme en estos momentos, pero…

–_Usuratonkachi, creo que mi enojo comienza a disminuir._

–Entonces, ¿eso significa que me has perdonado?

–_Yo no dije eso__… pero al menos ya puedo pensar en ti sin que me asalten las ganas de molerte a golpes. _

–¿O sea que piensas en mi?

–… –_Naruto podía imaginarse a Sasuke con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, con la mirada perdida en algún rincón y las manos apretadas en puños, conteniendo las ganas de golpear la primera cosa que estuviera a su alcance._

–¡Teme! Vamos a cenar… ¿Qué te parece el sábado?

–_Trabajaré todo el fin de semana._

–¿El viernes, entonces?

–…

–¡Anda, teme! Vamos a un restaurante…

–_No. Todavía pueden reconocernos y si nos ven juntos, hablarán. _

– ¿Qué te parece mi casa? Puedo comprar algo de comer por allí…

–_Tal vez…_

–¡Di que sí! Puede ser temprano para que descanses toda la noche y vayas a tu trabajo al día siguiente. ¿Qué dices, teme?

–… _te hablaré el viernes por la mañana._

–Estaré esperando tu llamada. Por cierto… tal vez recibas una sorpresa al rato.

–_¿A qué te refieres, dobe?_

–Ya lo verás. ¡Cuídate, teme! Te quiero. –pulsó el botón para finalizar la llamada antes de escuchar los gritos de reclamo por parte del ojinegro por su última y cursi frase. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y giró para buscar a Sakura y Kai. Los encontró sentados en una banca fuera de la estación policial, mirando en silencio el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de unas nubes.

–Sakura… –la llamó. –Se hace tarde, es mejor que vayan a buscar a Sasuke.

–¿No le dijiste nada?

–No. ¿Tienes las llaves de tu casa?

Ella asintió y sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsa. –Tómalas si quieres. No pienso volver allá, traje todos los papeles de Kai y algo de ropa para un par de días.

El abogado tomó las llaves que la chica le ofrecía y las guardó junto a su teléfono. –De acuerdo. Será mejor si toman un taxi.

Sakura asintió y tomó a su hijo del brazo. Caminaron en silencio junto a Naruto hasta una calle en donde pudieron conseguir un taxi.

–Gracias, Naruto.

El chico hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no era nada y abrió la puerta del vehículo. Una fuerza en sus piernas lo obligó a echar un vistazo hacia abajo para encontrarse con la azabache cabellera en sus rodillas. Kai lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sonriendo, tomó al niño entre sus brazos e inmediatamente ocultó el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio.

–Ten cuidado, tío Naruto. –susurró en voz tan baja, que aún estando cerca de su oído le fue difícil percibirlo.

–Lo tendré, Kai. Cuida de tu madre ¿de acuerdo?

Abrazó con fuerza el pequeño cuerpecito antes de dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo. Sakura murmuró un "gracias" y ambos se metieron al taxi. Naruto percibió una extraña sensación de aprehensión cuando vio que el automóvil se perdía en el horizonte. Se preguntaba si así se sentiría un padre cuando su hijo lo abrazaba. Que afortunado era Sasuke por tener un niño tan maravilloso como Kai. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba el cielo rojizo. Era hora de ir a investigar un poco en casa de Orochimaru.

* * *

No fue nada difícil entrar en la mansión de Orochimaru, lo difícil consistía en encontrar una pista en las decenas de habitaciones que había en aquella mansión. Suspiró frustrado. ¿Por dónde comenzar a buscar?

Después de revisar lo que a él le parecieron cientos de habitaciones, encontró una biblioteca enorme con un escritorio al fondo. Rezó para que esa fuera la oficina de la víbora rastrera. Encendió la computadora portátil que encontró en uno de los cajones y la encontró protegida por contraseña. Como no conocía a Orochimaru no tenía ni idea de cuál podría ser la contraseña. Revolvió sus cabellos en un gesto de frustración. Decidió llevarse la laptop y esperar a que su amigo Shino Aburame, fanático de las computadoras, lograra colarse en el sistema y rescatar algunos archivos. Revolvió todos los cajones en busca de algo que lo ayudara a encerrar a Orochimaru, pero no encontró nada que pudiera servirle. Enojado, pateó uno de los costados del escritorio y escuchó un extraño "clic". Atónito, volvió a abrir los cajones del escritorio, buscando la fuente del sonido. Tan ensimismado estaba en su tarea que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

–¿Señora Sakura?

La voz femenina lo puso sobre aviso y corrió a esconderse debajo del escritorio, en el hueco formado por delante del lugar donde va la silla. Contuvo la respiración y creyó que su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que la mujer escucharía los latidos. Movió uno de sus brazos para acomodarse mejor pero golpeó contra algo, haciendo un sonido que llamó la atención de aquella voz. Mientras la mujer entraba en la habitación, Naruto observó sorprendido que había un cajoncito escondido en uno de los costados internos del escritorio, pero le sorprendió aún más encontrar una memoria USB dentro. La tomó casi sin pensarlo y la echó a su bolsillo.

–¿Quién anda allí? –el inconfundible sonido de una pistola quitándole el seguro, previno a Naruto de que su oponente estaba armada. –¿Señora Sakura? Soy Tayuya. El señor Orochimaru los espera a usted y a Kai en Moscú. Debemos irnos ahora para alcanzar el vuelo.

–Señora Sakura… ¿está usando la computadora del señor Orochimaru?

El rubio maldijo su descuido. Había dejado la laptop encendida en el suelo, justo a un lado de su escondite. La luz de la pantalla había llamado la atención de Tayuya y seguro se dirigía hacia él. Buscó desesperadamente con la mirada algo que le sirviera para defenderse, pero no encontró nada a su alcance y los pasos de la mujer se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

–¡Con un demonio, salga quien quiera que esté aquí! No tengo paciencia, pero sí tengo un arma. –un disparo rebotó sobre la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y Naruto vio el esponjoso relleno que salió por el orificio recién hecho.

Aprovechando que Tayuya revisaba detrás de las estanterías, salió a rastras de su escondite llevándose la computadora portátil consigo. A pesar que la oscuridad comenzaba a invadir la biblioteca, la mujer pudo notar de reojo el movimiento y giró inmediatamente, disparando a ciegas.

El rubio se tiró al suelo al sentir el calor de un disparo rozándole la mejilla. Durante su caída, se llevó consigo un pequeño estante, provocando un gran ruido que lo ensordeció por un par de segundos. Las balas continuaban rebotando por todos lados y el rubio buscaba algo que pudiera arrojarle a la mujer antes de que una de esas municiones lo lastimara. Encontró en un rincón una maceta con una planta y, sacando fuerzas gracias a la adrenalina del momento, consiguió en un instante arrancar de raíz la mata y arrojarla hacia la tiradora.

Tayuya se agachó para esquivar el objeto, pero no pudo evitar que algo de tierra entrara en sus ojos. Continuó disparando a la figura que se movía hacia la salida pero el ardor en su vista fue mayor y bajó por un momento el arma para limpiarse los ojos, cosa que aprovechó el rubio para correr hacia la puerta.

Durante su escape tropezó con las cosas que habían caído del estante que él derribó y se puso de pie segundos antes de que una nueva oleada de disparos comenzara. Sin nada con lo que defenderse, arrojó la preciada laptop hacia Tayuya y un instante después, sintió un desgarrador dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Afortunadamente la computadora voladora consiguió el objetivo de golpear en la cara a la mujer, la cual cayó inmediatamente al piso y Naruto aprovechó para huir de la mansión.

Corrió sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás. Llegó a su auto y se subió inmediatamente, manejando sin rumbo fijo. Cuando se sintió a salvo y se aseguró que nadie lo seguía, se detuvo a la orilla del camino y examinó la herida de su brazo. Favorablemente era sólo un corte profundo provocado por una bala que pasó rozándole el brazo, pero sangraba copiosamente y necesitaría un par de puntos. Encendió de nuevo el automóvil y se dirigió a la casa de Kakashi Hatake para ahorrase las explicaciones que tendría que dar en caso de ir a un hospital.

* * *

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, lo primero que hizo fue buscar su teléfono celular y llamar a su jefe. Sabía que obtendría una gran reprimenda, pero sería aún peor no avisarle.

–¿Señor Orochimaru? soy Tayuya… eh… no, no hemos llegado al aeropuerto… verá, señor, surgió un incidente… cuando llegué a su casa a recoger a su esposa e hijo, no había nadie. Fui a su despacho y alguien había estado hurgando entre sus cosas… ¡no, señor, no pude matarlo! Señor, espere por favor… –suplicó con impaciencia. – déjeme explicarle… sí, escapó, pero… no sé que se llevó. El muy estúpido me arrojó su laptop justo en el momento en que disparaba y no pude defenderme, quedé inconsciente y acabo de despertar… ¡para nada, señor! No estoy justificando nada… sí, señor… ¿qué quiere que revise? –Tayuya se acercó a revisar el escondite secreto de Orochimaru, el lugar en donde guardaba la información de sus cuentas. –¿Señor…? No hay ninguna USB aquí, el imbécil rubiales debió de…

–_¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Tayuya? ¿Acaso fue un chico rubio el que entró en la casa?_

–Sí señor. Era un chico rubio, no más de treinta años, de cuerpo atlético y alto.

–_Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. No será ningún problema localizarlo. En cuanto a tu estupidez, espera tu castigo, Tayuya. Mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la acera._

La mujer tembló de miedo. Orochimaru no toleraba ningún fallo y no se tentaba el corazón al momento de eliminar a cualquiera de sus sirvientes. Quizá era momento de cancelar todos los planes que tenía a largo plazo y huir de país… antes de que la encontraran.

* * *

Llamaron a su puerta y se levantó a abrir aún con el libro en la mano y las gafas para leer sobre sus ojos. Lo último que se esperaba aquel día era encontrarse con Sakura frente a su puerta.

–¿Qué rayos…?

–Sasuke… –la mujer literalmente se tiró en sus brazos. Sollozó un momento y después lo jaloneó de la manga, intentando sacarlo de su apartamento y hablando desesperadamente. –Vámonos, Sasuke, tenemos que irnos…

–Primero cálmate, Sakura. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

–Orochimaru… –el pelinegro dejó de prestarle atención para concentrar toda su curiosidad en la pequeña figura que estaba en el marco de la puerta, mirándole desconcertado. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de la mujer y la movió hacia un lado, después se agachó en cuclillas y quedó al mismo nivel de los ojos de Kai.

–Hola. –saludó tranquilamente, conteniendo las ganas de estrechar entre sus brazos a su hijo para evitar asustarlo. –Me llamo Sasuke. Tú debes ser Kai.

El pequeño asintió y llevó una de sus manitas al cabello de Sasuke, revolviéndolo entre sus deditos. –Tu cabello es parecido al mío.

Sasuke inconscientemente sonrió. El cabello de Kai tenía el color del de su hermano Itachi, pero la forma del corte era muy parecida a la de él. –Sí. Creo que nos parecemos mucho más de lo que imaginas.

–Sasuke. –Sakura lo llamó –tenemos que irnos.

El pelinegro miró un momento más a su hijo, tratando de absorber hasta el último detalle de aquel niño. Suspiró y cuando intentó ponerse de pie, el niño se colgó de su cuello. Dejó el libro en el suelo y cogió a Kai, estrechándolo fuertemente contra él. Giró hacia donde se encontraba Sakura para oír su explicación.

–¿Así que ustedes eran la sorpresa que Naruto me dijo?

* * *

–¡Arde….! ¡Maldición! –apretó sus dientes fuertemente mientras Kakashi inyectaba algo de anestésico en la herida para adormecerla antes de suturarla.

–No seas quejica. Ahora bien, tienes dos opciones. Me cuentas cómo demonios te pasó esto y te curo o no me dices nada y te vas al hospital a que te curen.

–¿A qué te refieres, Kakashi? –desvió la mirada hacia un rincón de la habitación. –Me corté con un metal de una escalera. Es todo.

–A mi no me engañas, jovencito. –sin esperar el efecto de la anestesia, tomó alcohol para mojar una gasa y la colocó directamente sobre la herida, ganándose un grito de dolor de parte del rubio. –¿Y bien?

–Ya te dije que… ¡ay! ¿No vas a esperar a que me deje de doler antes de limpiarla?

–Ya te dije las opciones que tienes. Elige una.

–Y yo ya te dije que me corté con un borde afilado.

–Naruto… –le reprochó con voz suave. –he estado en muchas salas de urgencias a lo largo de mi vida. Sé reconocer las heridas que dejan las balas.

–¿Qué demonios te pasó, Naruto? ¿Te metiste en alguna pelea? –Iruka, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, se alarmó ante la sugerencia que dijo su pareja.

–No… bueno, no fue exactamente una pelea. –suspiró y se preparó para contarles de su aventura en casa de Orochimaru.

* * *

Aún se sentía algo incómodo por la situación. Tal vez la idea de Sakura de hospedarse en un motel no había sido del todo buena. Aunque claro, había que admitir que el anonimato en los moteles era mucho mejor que el exhaustivo interrogatorio que hubiera sufrido en caso de ir a cualquier otro lugar. Estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con Sakura y había decidido ayudarla a esconderse durante un tiempo, no tanto por ella, sino por Kai. El pequeño ahora dormía como un querubín en el centro de la enorme cama, mientras Sakura estaba encerrada en el baño, dándose una ducha. Se acercó al pequeño y el viejo colchón se hundió bajo su peso. Kai se movió, quejándose por el movimiento que había provocado su papá, pero no se despertó. El moreno se apoyó sobre su codo y sostuvo su cabeza con su mano. Se quedó observando el rostro de Kai, asombrado de lo parecidos que eran… básicamente no había nada en el niño que le recordara a su madre. Desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies aquel niño expresaba todos los rasgos característicos de los Uchiha. Se preguntó qué pensaría su hermano cuando se enterara de que era tío.

Se levantó de la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y salió al pasillo que daba frente a una piscina. Sacó su teléfono celular y le marcó a Naruto.

–Dobe…

–_Hey, teme…. ¡mierda! Eso duele, Kakashi._

–Dobe…

–_Perdón, Sasuke. Sabes lo torpe que soy… me corté y Kakashi-sensei está curándome, pero parece que no tiene ninguna ética al tratar a sus pacientes. ¡No me quiere poner más anestesia y aún le faltan dos puntos más! Es muy doloroso._

–Me imagino.

–_¿Estás bien, cariñito?_

–¿A quién mierda llamas cariñito? Dile al doctor que te tiene que anestesiar la herida, no el cerebro.

_La risa de Naruto inundó la llamada. –Perdón, perdón… ¿cómo quieres que te llame? ¿panquecito? ¿cielo? ¿bomboncito? _

–¡Usuratonkachi! Es suficiente. Llámame cuando no estés diciendo estupideces.

–_¡No! espera, Sasuke. Perdón. Tuve un día difícil y quería desestresarme un poco. ¿Sabes lo divertido que es hacerte enojar?_

–¿Y sabes lo divertido que es golpearte cuando me enojo?

–_Lo siento, lo siento… ¿tuviste un mal día?_

–No realmente. Sólo las últimas horas. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Sakura?

–_Ella me pidió que no te lo dijera, amorcito._

Sasuke suspiró y decidió pasar por alto el mote cariñoso para evitar distraerse con una tontería como esa. –¿Por qué?

–_No lo sé… supongo que sus razones tendría. A veces pienso que esta algo loca ¿no lo crees?_

–Mhf… –gruñó como respuesta porque en ese punto tenía que darle la razón al rubio. Sakura a veces se comportaba de manera algo extraña. –De cualquier modo, debiste decírmelo, dobe.

–_La próxima vez lo haré. –prometió. _–_¿Vendrás el viernes en la noche?_

–No lo sé. No creo que sea lo mejor dejar a Sakura y a Kai solos.

–_Ellos estarán bien. Sólo es una cena ¿qué puede pasar? _

–No estoy seguro…

–_No me apetece salir a cenar con Sakura y Kai. Te quiero sólo para mí._

–Dobe…

–_De acuerdo… ¿dónde se están quedando?_

–En un motel, a las afueras de la ciudad.

–_¿Un motel? Dime que es broma, teme._

–No, no lo es. Sakura creyó que era lo mejor porque aquí no te piden una identificación ni nada por el estilo. Es bastante anónimo.

–_No me agrada la idea._

–¿Por qué no? –la línea se quedó en silencio. –¿Qué pasa, dobe? ¿Piensas que Sakua me va a seducir o algo así?

–_¿Y por qué no? ella aún parece interesada en ti. Y pronto será libre… podrías formar de nuevo una familia con ella y con Kai._

–¿Celoso?

–_Sí. –admitió. –Y mucho, ¿alguna objeción, Uchiha? _

–Tal vez. No soy de tu propiedad, Uzumaki. –le recordó. –No debes de estar celoso. Ya te dije que lo mío con ella terminó y jamás pensaría en volver con ella sólo para tener una familia.

–_Sí, claro. Eso dices ahora. Pero cuando quieras tener una familia y yo no te pueda embarazar, lo lamentarás. _

–¡Usuratonkachi! Ignoraré ese último comentario. –se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire. –Deberías tener un poco más de confianza en mí. ¿No dijiste eso la primera vez que te acostaste conmigo?

"_Yo me quiero arriesgar, Sasuke… confío en ti"_

Naruto se sonrojó al recordar la primera vez que habían dormido juntos. Era cierto. Él había dicho que confiaba en Sasuke y hasta el momento, el azabache no le había dado ningún motivo para desconfiar de él.

–_De acuerdo, Sasuke. Confío en ti. ¡Pero si esa pelos de chicle se atreve siquiera a insinuársete…! _

–¿Estoy contigo, no? –interrumpió –Yo no me siento celoso porque estés con Hinata, ni te hago escenitas de celos.

–_No es una escenita de celos. Además, es diferente porque Hinata sabe de nuestra relación._

–Sakura también.

–_¡Pero yo no me he acostado con Hinata nunca!_

–Pero te has acostado con más personas en el pasado. –contraatacó inmediatamente.

–_¡Nunca me había acostado con nadie! ¡Tú fuiste, eres y serás mi primera vez!_

–Dobe… –agradeció el viento helado y esperaba que le ayudara a bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Naruto era demasiado directo y eso le gustaba de él. Prefería tener las cartas sobre la mesa antes de estar adivinando qué le escondían.

–_¡Teme!_

–Eres tan inútil…

–_Bueno, perdóname por enamorarme de ti. _

–Tan tonto. Te veré el viernes, entonces. Pásame la dirección de tu casa. –aunque le daba un poco de angustia dejar solos a Sakura y a su hijo, debía admitir que se moría de ganas por ver al rubio y compensarlo por estar más tiempo con su ex que con él. Se grabó de memoria la dirección y se despidió del rubio.

Esperó un par de minutos en el frío viento para recuperarse de la llamada de Naruto antes de volver a la habitación. Cuando entró, un olor a flor de manzana y melón inundaba el ambiente. Recordó que aquella fragancia era la favorita de Sakura porque él se la había regalado como obsequio la primera navidad que pasaron juntos. Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos recuerdos de su memoria. Rápidamente buscó en la pequeña maleta que había preparado a toda prisa un cómodo pantalón deportivo y una camiseta ancha para dormir. Calculó que Sakura todavía tardaría un rato en salir y se atrevió a cambiarse mientras la esperaba. Sus cálculos tuvieron un pequeño error. La mujer salió del baño en el mismo instante en que Sasuke dejaba su torso desnudo.

–Sasuke… –llamó con una voz tan melosa que al pelinegro le causó nauseas. –¿tienes hambre? Podemos pedir algo de comer.

–Estoy bien. –buscó con la mirada su camiseta para ponérsela rápido. Aunque no tenía de que avergonzarse, no quería estar semidesnudo frente a Sakura por temor a que pudiera malinterpretar algo. Encontró su prenda y estaba a punto de ponérsela cuando sintió las manos de ella acariciando sus bien formados pectorales, bajando por los costados, mientras que en su espalda sentía los senos pujantes.

–Sakura… –detuvo sus manos y las alejó de su cuerpo. Giró sobre sus talones para quedar cara a cara. –No lo hagas. –la mujer se veía preciosa, con su largo cabello peinado en forma de rizos que caían sobre sus hombros, su cara impecablemente maquillada, sin rastro de los moretones, sus labios brillosos y suaves, su cuerpo apenas cubierto con un sexy negligé negro, que dejaba la parte superior de sus pechos completamente expuesta, la transparente tela de encaje no dejaba a la imaginación los pezones y los muslos apenas cubiertos por un poco de seda transparente a través de la cual se podía ver una pequeña tanga a juego.

–¿Perdón? –simuló no entender las palabras del moreno.

–No hagas esto…

–¿A qué te refieres? –fingió con inocencia.

–Por Kami… eres lo suficientemente adulta para saber a lo que me refiero.

–Yo sólo… –la mujer aparentó estar herida por sus palabras. –quería darte un masaje, Sasuke. Sé que esta situación es muy estresante tanto para ti como para mí… no intento seducirte ni nada por el estilo. –dio media vuelta para permitir que el moreno observara su bien formado trasero y sus piernas.

–Entonces ¿por qué usas eso para dormir, Sakura?

–Orochimaru me obligaba a usar este tipo de cosas para dormir. Cuando salimos de la casa, tomé lo primero que encontré. No me puse a pensar en lo que sería apropiado y lo que no. –mintió. Sólo esperaba que Naruto nunca se enterara que había usado parte del dinero que el rubio le dio en comprar ropa interior sexy y de encaje para tratar de seducir a Sasuke.

–De acuerdo. Si no estás tratando de seducirme, entonces usa esto para dormir. –le arrojó la camiseta que estuvo a punto de ponerse y sacó un par de pantalones deportivos más. –creo que será mucho más cómodo que eso.

La mujer fingió agradecimiento y volvió a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro, arrojó con furia la ropa de Sasuke. Maldito Naruto. El camino para conquistar de nuevo a Sasuke sería largo, pero lo lograría. De ninguna manera dejaría escapar al bombero esta vez. Cuando se calmó, se puso la ropa masculina y salió de nuevo para encontrarse con Sasuke acomodando una almohada en el gastado sillón que estaba junto a la puerta.

–¿Dormirás allí?

Sin voltear a mirarla, preguntó: –¿Y dónde querías que durmiera? ¿En la misma cama que tú?

–Pues… sí. –reconoció.

–Preferiría que me cortaran un brazo antes de volver a compartir la misma cama contigo. –giró hacia el clóset, buscando una cobija que pudiera servirle esa noche.

–Pero…

–Lo siento, Sakura. El cuidar de Kai y de ti no incluye intimidad entre nosotros. –recorrió el sillón de tal forma que tapaba la puerta de entrada. Se aseguró de que la única ventana del cuarto estuviera bien cerrada y, por último, acarició la frente de su hijo antes de acomodarse para dormir. Por su lado, Sakura seguía estupefacta, parada frente al sillón sin poder creer que el moreno fuera a sacrificar la comodidad de la cama sólo para evitar dormir con ella.

–Sasuke, por favor. La cama es lo suficientemente grande como para no tocarnos en toda la noche.

–Olvídalo.

–Sasuke…

–No pienso ceder. Buenas noches, Sakura.

Furiosa y decepcionada se acomodó en la cama junto a Kai. La próxima vez buscarían un motel donde no hubiera sillones en cada habitación.

* * *

–Con que eso fue lo que sucedió… –murmuró Kakashi.

–¿Qué demonios pensabas cuando te colaste así en la guarida del lobo? –preguntó Iruka alterado.

–Necesitaba algo que me sirviera para acusar a Orochimaru por el asesinato de mi padre.

–¿Y para qué está la policía entonces? –insistió el abogado. –Sabes muy bien que cualquiera de los matones de ese hombre no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en asesinarte.

–Pero no pasó nada grave, Iruka.

–_Podría_ haber pasado.

–Pero no pasó. –volvió a reclamar el rubio.

–Pero _podría…_

–¡Basta! –interrumpió Kakashi. –Iruka tiene razón, Naruto, lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable y las consecuencias podrían haber sido desastrosas, pero Naruto también tiene razón, Iruka. Era una gran oportunidad para investigar y nuestro ahijado fue muy afortunado de que no pasara nada. Así que no quiero discusiones ya.

–De acuerdo. Pero no me invites a tu funeral, Naruto. –concluyó sarcásticamente el moreno.

–No te preocupes, no te pensaba invitar, Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco. Las discusiones entre sus dos personas favoritas eran monumentales, tal vez debido a sus personalidades tan parecidas.

–Como sea… ¿te quedas a cenar, Naruto?

–No, muchas gracias, Kakashi. –se puso de pie. –Mañana vendrá a cenar Sasuke y tengo que arreglar el departamento.

Cuando volvió a su casa, ya era bastante tarde y tenía mucho sueño, pero la perspectiva de que Sasuke iría al día siguiente fue motivación más que suficiente para dedicarse a arreglar su departamento. No estaba muy sucio, pero había tantas cosas fuera de lugar que le tomó un par de horas dejarlo como de revista de decoración. Una vez satisfecho, acomodó un par de velas estratégicamente, dejó el contenido de sus bolsillos en el cajón de su mesita de noche, como siempre lo hacía y se acostó a dormir.

Al día siguiente, tuvo que explicarle a Ino el porqué ayudaba a Sakura. La rubia se sorprendió al saber que Kai era en realidad hijo de Sasuke y prometió guardar el secreto por el momento.

–Aún así, detesto a esa mujer, Naruto. No me da buena espina… será mejor que te andes con cuidado.

–Lo haré, te lo prometo. Por cierto… ¿no querían los gemelos ir al zoológico?

–Sí… –contestó, sorprendida de que Naruto se acordara de un detalle como ese. –Pero por el momento, no tengo suficiente tiempo ni energía para llevarlos. Esos dos pueden agotar las baterías de una decena de personas en un instante.

–Bueno, tal vez Sasuke y yo podamos ir con ellos algún día. Quizá a Kai le agrade también la idea.

El resto del tiempo lo pasó intentando concentrarse en los casos que habían comenzado a acumularse sobre su escritorio y guardó la memoria USB en la caja fuerte de su padre, decidido a que ese día era dedicado exclusivamente a su morena adoración. Cada minuto parecía una eternidad. El reloj avanzaba tan lentamente… cuando al fin dieron las seis de la tarde, Naruto salió corriendo de su oficina, llevó a Ino a su casa y buscó un restaurante de comida rápida que pudiera gustarle al moreno. Se decidió por comida china y aparte ordenó una pizza en cuanto llegó a su apartamento. Bajó la corriente eléctrica de la casa y prendió unas velas. Tomó un baño rápido, se puso un pantalón de vestir informal y una camisa roja ceñida a su torso. Se vio frente al espejo y decidió que no se veía nada mal. Roció un poco de perfume en su cuello y volvió a la sala a esperar al moreno.

* * *

Las seis de la tarde. Se moría de ganas de llegar con Naruto, pero en vez de apresurarse, se tomó su tiempo. Guardó su uniforme en el casillero y se puso su ropa de calle. Arregló su cabello y buscó a uno de sus compañeros, Rock Lee, para pedirle un favor.

–Hey, Lee… –llamó. –oye, tengo un pequeño problema… esta noche tengo una cita que no puedo posponer, pero hay una mujer a la que tengo que cuidar.

–¿Cuidar? ¿Por qué? Espero que no estés en problemas por andar de mujeriego. –contestó el extraño chico con corte de cabello como tazón de palomitas.

–No es eso. Es… espero que esto quede entre nosotros. –advirtió antes de confesar la verdad.

–Por supuesto que sí, amigo.

–Ella era mi novia. Su esposo la maltrataba y puso una denuncia en su contra, pero el hombre ahora está buscándola para vengarse. Así que se quedarán a mi cargo un tiempo.

–¿Se quedarán?

–Ella y… mi hijo.

Los ojos de Lee se abrieron como platos, lo cual no era mucho decir ya que sus inusuales ojos siempre estaban en forma redonda. –¿Tu hijo?

–Sí. Así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrías cuidar de ellos una noche?

–Claro que sí, Sasuke. Te debo una por cubrirme la vez pasada que tuve problemas con Gai-sensei.

–Bien. Te llevaré al motel donde nos hospedamos. Si quieres, puedes quedarte afuera de la habitación en tu coche.

Problema solucionado. Kai y Sakura estarían seguros esa noche mientras Lee estuviera al pendiente de ellos. El hombre era de confianza y estaba seguro que ante cualquier anormalidad, intervendría rápidamente con su avanzado estilo de artes marciales. Al llegar al motel y explicarle la situación a Sakura, se molestó demasiado, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

–¿Volverás esta noche, Sasuke? –preguntó.

–Tal vez, pero no cuentes con ello. No sé a qué hora termine la cena y un taxi a media noche cobra un ojo de la cara.

–No se preocupe, señora Sakura, yo estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca. Si necesita algo, no tiene más que pedirlo.

–Gracias. –contestó cortes pero fríamente y para Sasuke fue evidente la mirada de desprecio que le dirigió al muchacho.

–Sakura es preciosa… –comentó Rock Lee una vez que ella cerró la puerta. –Sé que es algo personal, pero… ¿volverás con ella?

–No. –contestó rudamente. –Si quieres conquistarla, adelante. Sería buena idea conocer a un buen hombre después de haber estado junto a un abusador.

–¡Muy bien! Cuando le muestre la fuerza de mi flor de la juventud, caerá rendida a mis pies. –Sasuke agradeció en silencio que no hubiera nadie en el estacionamiento que pudiera ver la ridícula pose de Rock Lee.

El sonido del timbre lo alertó. Corrió directo a la puerta y esperó un segundo frente a ella, para no parecer demasiado ansioso. Respiró profundo un par de veces y se dijo a sí mismo que era estúpido estar como una colegiala enamorada en la primer cita. Abrió la puerta y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

–¡Teme! –jaló al guapo moreno al interior del departamento y lo besó.

–Espera, dobe… –no pudo resistirse a los cálidos labios del Uzumaki, así que correspondió al beso y pronto se acopló al ritmo. Sería una mentira negar que estuvo toda la semana deseándolo. La lengua traviesa de Naruto pronto pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y se lo concedió inmediatamente. Sus lenguas jugaron la una con la otra, reconociéndose y transmitiendo en ese beso lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Sasuke aprovechó para decirle: –¿Recuerdas que vine a cenar y no a que me violaras?

–¡Teme! –soltó las estrechas caderas del moreno, sin saber exactamente en qué momento se había aferrado a ellas. –Te extrañé toda la maldita semana. Necesitaba un morreo de película para compensar los besos que no me diste.

–Eres tan inepto… ¿Qué hay de cenar? –se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el respaldo de una de las sillas del lobby. Notó la suave iluminación de las velas. –¿por qué las velas? ¿Celebramos algo especial? Porque esto es excesivamente cursi…

–No, para nada. Hubo una falla eléctrica y me quedé sin luz. ¿Te molesta? Yo creo que las velas hacen que todo sea más como un sueño.

–Usuratonkachi –murmuró por lo bajo. Recorrió con la vista el enorme departamento de Naruto. –Es como diez veces más grande que el mío.

–Pero no es tan acogedor como el tuyo. –admitió. –Hay comida china y pizza… ¿Qué prefieres?

–Pizza. –contestó inmediatamente. -¿Tienes cerveza?

–Cerveza y vino tinto.

–Excelente.

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a devorar la deliciosa pizza y después continuaron con la comida china mientras charlaban, en realidad Naruto era el que hablaba y el moreno se limitaba a escuchar sus anécdotas divertidas y a contestar de vez en cuando con monosílabos. Sasuke admitió que llevaba mucho tiempo que no se divertía así, y pronto dejaron el comedor para ir a la sala a terminarse el vino y jugar a las cartas, todo por sugerencia del rubio. Aunque sabía que debía levantarse temprano mañana, aceptó quedarse un rato más.

–Par de reyes… gané de nuevo, Sasuke.

Bebió un sorbo de vino y arrojó las cartas sobre la pequeña mesita de centro. –Siempre ganas… ¿cómo lo haces?

–Kakashi y yo solíamos jugar muchísimo. Él es un gran apostador y aprendí de él. –bebió directamente de la botella. –¿Y mi premio por ganarte?

–Confórmate con que perdone tu vida, dobe.

El rubio rió y Sasuke, atontado por el efecto del vino, se dejó caer en la mullida alfombra. En menos de un segundo, Naruto ya se encontraba sobre él, sentado en sus caderas y con una mirada llena de deseo contenido.

–Quiero mi premio, Sasuke… –se inclinó para besarlo y el moreno se dejó llevar. Total, mañana podría darse el lujo de llegar un poco tarde al cuartel. Enredó sus dedos en las hebras doradas para atraerlo más hacia sí y profundizar el beso. Pronto, los besos de Naruto comenzaron a bajar por su cuello y él jugueteó con los botones de la camisa roja del rubio.

–Alguien huele bastante bien hoy… –susurró en la oreja de Naruto.

–¿Te gusta? Es especialmente para ti, Sasuke… –volvió a atacar los labios del azabache, dejándolos hinchados y rojizos. Las pálidas manos del pelinegro por fin dejaron de jugar y abrieron completamente su camisa para acariciar toda la tostada piel que estaba a su alcance.

–Dijiste que me dejarías ir temprano… –recordó el moreno. –Mañana tengo trabajo todo el día.

Naruto movió sus caderas deliciosamente, sacando un gemido de parte de ambos. –¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?

–Es lo más sensato, dobe… aunque no lo que yo quiero. –con la aprobación del moreno, arrancó la prenda que le obstaculizaba el acceso a la piel de su pecho y besó la clavícula, succionando y dejándole una marca que sería visible en poco tiempo.

–¿Naruto? –la voz femenina los dejó congelados. –El portero me dijo que habías bajado la luz de tu departamento… –la mirada perlada de Hinata se posó sobre las dos figuras tendidas sobre el sueño. –Eh… ¿Sasuke? –sus ojos se iluminaron de la emoción. –¡Por fin te conozco! –recorrió la poca distancia que la separaba de la parejita y se arrodilló a su lado.

El moreno parpadeó sorprendido y se sentó de golpe, lanzando a Naruto de su regazo. –¿Quién demonios…?

–Es Hinata-chan. –la presentó el rubio. –¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó, tratando de disimular su decepción por ser interrumpido.

–¡Oh! Mi primo Neji vino a visitarme y me trajo demasiados duraznos. Pensé en darte algunos. –recorrió con ojo crítico toda la anatomía del azabache. –¿Sasuke-kun? Sé que eres una persona muy ocupada, pero espero que Naruto te haya contado sobre mi idea de hacer un libro… me gustaría mucho hablar contigo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cómo fue tu infancia? ¿Y tu familia? No, no… espera… iré por mi cuaderno de notas para no olvidar nada.

–Nee, Hinata-chan… quizá deberías hablar con Sasuke en otra ocasión. –aunque fuera su amiga, no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar el poco tiempo que podía pasar con su moreno.

La chica pareció entender entonces la situación… los labios rojos e hinchados de ambos, sus camisas desarregladas… exclamó: –¡Lo siento! –se puso de pie como impulsada por un resorte. –De verdad lo lamento tanto… dejaré los duraznos en el comedor. Te llamaré después ¿de acuerdo? –la pareja escuchó las ligeras pisadas alejándose y, segundos después, regresaban. –¡Lo siento! –volvió a exclamar.

Escucharon el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y suspiraron. Volvió los ojos azules hacia el azabache y sonrió nerviosamente. –¿Quieres otra cerveza, teme?

Los ojos negros se clavaron en su sonrisa y parecieron adquirir un brillo rojizo: –No. Lo que quiero es saber por qué ella tiene las llaves de tu departamento, usuratonkachi.

Desvió su mirada y rascó sus rubios cabellos, sabía que estaba en problemas. –Bueno, teme… ¿de verdad no quieres algo de tomar? –el inmutable silencio del moreno fue su respuesta. –De acuerdo… le di las llaves porque ella solía pasar por aquí a dejar comida o a limpiar el departamento cuando yo no estaba. Nuestros padres fueron amigos de mucho tiempo y prácticamente crecimos juntos. Ella es como una hermana para mí. –explicó, rezando porque el moreno creyera su historia.

Sasuke se puso de pie y tomó la botella de vino para beber directamente de ella.

–¿Estás enojado?

–Para nada. Es lo más normal del mundo que la mejor amiga de tu pareja aparezca en medio de la sala interrumpiendo el único momento que hemos tenido juntos. –ironizó.

–Teme… de verdad entre ella y yo no hay nada. Sólo piénsalo un segundo ¿sí? –se detuvo un momento para tomar aire. –Si de verdad Hinata fuera mi amante ¿crees que hubiera actuado de manera tan tranquila?

El azabache debía admitir que Naruto tenía toda la razón… era eso, o pensar que Hinata era una excelente actriz.

–Sasuke… –insistió.

–Te creo.

–¿De verdad? –los ojos azules se iluminaron con las palabras. –Te juro que Hinata no es más que una amiga… incluso está saliendo con el vago de Kiba… a mí sólo me gusta un bombero de apellido Uchiha. –enredó sus brazos en las estrechas caderas de Sasuke y depositó un beso en el níveo cuello que quedaba justo enfrente de él.

–Dobe… –echó su cabeza hacia un lado para dejar más espacio a Naruto que ahora comenzaba a repartir besos por toda la longitud de su cuello. –¿Cuál es tu habitación?

* * *

–¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Orochimaru mientras terminaba por destrozar todos los muebles que aún quedaban en la habitación.

La frustración lo carcomía por dentro. Ninguno de sus secuaces sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría en Japón. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que Akatsuki estaba detrás de él, ansioso por hacerle pagar todas las deudas que tenía con ellos.

–Orochimaru-sama… me han informado que Sasori acaba de fallecer.

–¡Ese maldito imbécil! –rugió con frustración. –¿Qué habrá dicho?

–Le puedo asegurar que no ha dicho nada sobre usted, señor. –contestó Kabuto. –Si bien, antes fui espía del señor Sasori, ahora mi lealtad le pertenece completamente a usted.

–Ese imbécil de Sasori… –recordó las pocas veces que había intercambiado más de un comentario con el pelirrojo. –A pesar de todo, él tenía las pistas suficientes para hundirme… –se obligó a corregirse. –mejor dicho, él _tiene_ la información necesaria para mandarme directo al infierno.

–Orochimaru-sama… ¿a qué se refiere? Si hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar…

–Sasori tiene los mejores contactos del bajo mundo. Comerciantes, distribuidores y consumidores de drogas… de los gordos.

El de gafas asintió al comprender la línea de pensamientos de su señor. –Buscó a los mejores médicos, pero todos ellos le dijeron que era imposible operarlo… así que decidió hablar con la policía para limpiar su conciencia antes de morir y decirle los nombres de estas personas…

–Y cualquiera de ellos hará un trato para evitar ir a la cárcel. –interrumpió el pelinegro.

–Por supuesto… y cualquier información sobre usted será bien recibida por la policía que ha tratado de echarle el guante desde hace ya varios años.

La situación era complicada. Cualquiera de ellos sería capaz de declarar en su contra con tal de salvarse de ir a prisión o de al menos, obtener un trato favorable con el fiscal para reducir su condena. Estaban en una situación difícil y lo sabían. Y Akatsuki no intervendría de ninguna manera, porque ese grupo llevaba años tratando de cobrarse la traición de haberlos abandonado y, al parecer, el momento de pagar la deuda se acercaba de manera vertiginosa. Pero no se iría son arrastrar al grupo de ocho junto con él… sobre todo, a Itachi.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos, señor? –la voz de su mano derecha lo regresó al presente. –Podemos conseguir los nombres de la lista y mandar silenciarlos… una lluvia de sangre sobre Japón.

–No seas idiota, Kabuto. Eso sólo levantará más sospechas.

–Seguir huyendo no es la mejor opción, señor. –se atrevió a confesar.

–Matar a medio Japón tampoco es la opción más inteligente. Manda a Kimimaro a hablar con ellos, que consiga su silencio a cualquier precio… que amenace a sus familias, eso siempre calla a la mayoría. Los que no prometan estarse calladitos, puede liquidarlos como mejor le plazca. –se detuvo un momento y cambió de tema. –¿Qué pasó con Sakura? Y dime lo que has averiguado del abogado rubio.

–Me temo que la señora Sakura se atrevió a denunciarlo por maltrato. Ya hay una orden de aprehensión en su contra… y el chico rubio resultó nada más ni nada menos que hijo de _Minato Namikaze_.

Los viperinos ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. –¿Escuché bien?

–Sí, señor, Minato, el abogado que tenía varias pruebas en nuestra contra. Aunque matemos a todos los soplones, si Naruto continúa con la investigación inconclusa de su padre y la presenta ante un tribunal… –no eran necesarias más palabras. Podrían matar a todos los soplones, a Sakura, incluso podrían hacer callar a Akatsuki… pero si el rubio se atrevía a llevar el caso más lejos…

–Kabuto… ese chiquillo nos tiene en sus manos. Hace un par de días robó la información con las verdaderas cuentas de nuestra organización… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

–Lo hemos estado vigilando. En seguida me encargo de él.

* * *

"_El día no podría ser peor"_ pensó Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y estiraba sus adormecidos músculos. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza hasta que se sintió cómodo y se volvió para mirar el rubio que aún dormía sobre la enorme cama. Buscó la ropa desperdigada por toda la habitación y gruñó molesto al ver que sus pantalones estaban manchados con ciertos _fluidos,_ producto de la apasionada noche. Sin esperar a que Naruto despertara, se dirigió hacia el clóset del rubio y buscó unos pantalones que le quedaran bien, era demasiado tarde para ir a su casa por un cambio de ropa y no quería llegar muy tarde al cuartel. Le hubiera gustado quedarse un rato más en la cama, retozando junto al dobe, desayunando juntos y pasar un tranquilo y agradable fin de semana… pero había prometido trabajar. Molesto por su arruinado fin de semana, se metió al espacioso cuarto de baño, esperando que el agua en su cuerpo pudiera ayudar con su humor.

Naruto escuchó el agua de la regadera. Se levantó de un salto, esperando encontrar a Sasuke todavía a su lado, pero cayó en la cuenta que el pelinegro tenía trabajo que hacer y debía levantarse temprano. Así que decidió preparar un buen desayuno para compartir antes que su moreno amante se fuera a salvar vidas a la estación de bomberos. Cuando Sasuke salió del baño, el embriagante aroma de café recién hecho lo llevó a husmear en la cocina. Sobre el desayunador se encontraba un par de platos con fruta picada, huevos, café y jugo de naranja.

-¿Dobe? –preguntó al aire al no ver ni rastro del rubio en la cocina.

Miró su reloj. Tenía poco tiempo para llegar al trabajo… pero el desayuno se veía delicioso y un retardo por primera vez en su vida le parecía un precio justo por quedarse un par de minutos más. No esperó a Naruto y comenzó a comer.

–¿Está bueno, teme?

El pelinegro asintió y siguió con su desayuno. –Pensé que no sabías ni abrir una lata.

–Bueno… no soy un chef profesional, pero he sobrevivido. –convenientemente ocultó las banditas adhesiva que cubrían las cortadas de sus manos. No iba a admitir frente a Sasuke que manejar un cuchillo no era algo que se le daba excepcionalmente bien.

–No está mal. –admitió.

Naruto se sentó frente a él e imitó al azabache. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras escuchaban el suave repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia contra las ventanas del departamento. Sasuke fue el primero en terminar su desayuno y se levantó a lavar su plato, como buen invitado que era.

–Será mejor que me vaya, llevo un par de minutos de retraso.

El rubio se puso inmediatamente de pie. –Pero… ¿cómo te irás? Está diluviando.

–Tengo un cambio de ropa en la estación. Nos vemos, dobe.

–¡Espera! Yo te llevo. Me pongo algo de ropa y nos vamos ¿vale?

Sasauke no replicó. La verdad no le atraía en lo más mínimo la idea de esperar el camión bajo la lluvia… y tampoco admitiría que le gustaba la idea de conservar la ropa que había hurtado del armario de Naruto con su aroma el mayor tiempo posible, cosa que no lograría si se mojaba.

* * *

El pelinegro recordó que durante la mañana había pensado que el día no podía ser peor… y ahora, mientras la noche comenzaba a caer en la ciudad, se decía que había sido muy ingenuo al pensar que no podría empeorar, todo esto mientras se ponía el equipo reglamentario, montaba en uno de los camiones de bomberos y se dirigía hacia una de las zonas más lejanas del distrito para ir a destapar las alcantarillas que impedían que el agua fluyera y, como consecuencia, provocaban una inundación importante. Las frías gotas de agua golpeaban su rostro mientras trabajaba en una bocacalle con el agua hasta la cintura. Admitía que nunca pensó que los bomberos también trabajaran destapando alcantarillas en días lluviosos y salvando personas en accidentes automovilísticos además de sofocar incendios. Prefería meterse en un edificio en llamas en lugar de estar luchando contra corrientes de agua que amenazaban con tirarlo.

Afortunadamente el trabajo terminó rápido y todos volvían al cuartel. Sasuke pensó en llamar a Sakura para saber si todo estaba en orden, pero un aviso en el radio del camión se lo impidió.

–¿Ahora qué sucedió? –preguntó a Rock Lee. -¿Otra inundación?

–No exactamente. Un incendio. –contestó.

–No me digas… ¿un incendio con esta lluvia? –replicó sarcásticamente.

–Sí. Al parecer un automóvil chocó contra un tanque estacionario y provocó una explosión. Supongo que el aguacero le impidió frenar adecuadamente y nos llamaron a nosotros porque somos los que estamos más cerca del lugar.

Sasuke suspiró para sus adentros. Era muy normal que el número de accidentes de tránsito se incrementara por la lluvia y junto con las inundaciones, hacía que los días lluviosos fueran días de trabajo excesivo para los bomberos. Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Naruto, diciéndole que tendría trabajo extra y que no pasara a recogerlo, como habían acordado por la mañana.

–Uchiha, te toca salvar a las personas de auto.

–Maldición… –murmulló por lo bajo. Detestaba la sangre y, a pesar de participar en tantos rescates, aún no se acostumbraba a ver a personas lastimadas y sangrantes.

Llegaron al lugar del incidente en pocos minutos. Cada uno de los bomberos sabía qué hacer y el pelinegro inmediatamente bajó del camión y fue a evaluar el automóvil que se encontraba completamente estrellado frente a una sólida pared de ladrillos que apenas había recibido un rasguño. Sin embargo, detrás de la pared, el incendio era sofocante. Con el rostro mojado, evaluó la situación del coche y dedujo que dentro sólo se encontraba el conductor. No pudo ver bien su rostro por la bolsa de aire y la sangre bañaba sus cabellos de color rojo. Fue por unas pinzas al camión y procedió a abrir la puerta. Minutos después de maniobrar con metales retorcidos en todas direcciones logró liberar al conductor. Gritó a los paramédicos para que estuvieran listos con la camilla y atendieran inmediatamente al paciente. Volvió a su labor y desinfló la bolsa de aire, dejando espacio para que los rescatistas maniobraran fácilmente. Al vaciar la bolsa de aire el celular del individuo cayó. Sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas cuando levantó el celular y reconoció el número que aparecía en la pantalla, advirtiendo de un nuevo mensaje.

–No puede ser… –susurró.

* * *

Tal vez el clima era terrible, pero no le molestaba recoger a Sasuke. La velocidad con la que manejaba era demasiado rápida para que el resto de los mortales siquiera pensara en igualarla, pero ese era uno de sus dones. Miró por el retrovisor un auto negro, con vidrios polarizados y luces apagadas, lo cual era bastante extraño dado que las sombras comenzaban a ganarle espacio a la luz y todos los automóviles llevaban los faros encendidos por precaución. Dio vuelta en una concurrida calle y volvió a concentrarse en el camino. Un par de minutos después, el automóvil negro continuaba recorriendo el mismo camino y supo entones que no era una coincidencia. Intentó varias veces perderse entre la multitud de vehículos sin éxito. Redujo la velocidad, esperando que el carro negro se acercara lo suficiente para ver la matrícula, pero el otro conductor era bastante hábil y se quedó a una distancia prudente por lo cual Naruto no pudo ver completamente los números. Tomó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje a Iruka con el número de placas que alcanzaba a distinguir. Si algo le pasaba, entonces Iruka tendría una muy buena pista por donde comenzar a buscar.

Intentando huir, dio vuelta en la primera calle que vio, y en cuanto lo hizo, se arrepintió. La calle estaba pobremente iluminada y ni un alma transitaba por ahí. Advirtió que había cometido un craso error. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir un golpe en la parte posterior de su auto. De la nada, otro auto apareció en la esquina y golpeó una de las ruedas traseras. Perdió el control del auto. Los frenos mojados no ayudaron a bajar la velocidad y, víctima del pánico, atinó a cubrirse la cara con las manos antes de sentir el estruendoso ruido del metal estrellándose contra la pared de ladrillos. Un sofocante y ardiente golpe lastimó su rostro. Cada respiración era sumamente dolorosa. La vista se le nubló y pronto, comenzó a sentirse somnoliento. Escuchó a alguien maldecir por lo bajo mientras revolvía el interior de su auto, buscando algo. Naruto perdía a ratos la conciencia y no podía mover ni un solo músculo por debajo de la cintura. Intentó tantear el espacio que estaba a su alcance, sabiendo que su teléfono debía de estar en algún lugar. Cuando las fuerzas le fallaron, se dejó llevar por el sueño, pensando en que al menos debería llamarle a Sasuke para que no lo esperara.

* * *

–No es cierto…

Los temores de Sasuke se confirmaron cuando los paramédicos lograron sacar el cuerpo del conductor. A pesar de que el cabello se hallaba cubierto por sangre, sabía perfectamente que aquellos mechones rubios sólo podían pertenecer a Naruto. Sin esperar a ser llamado abandonó el trabajo, se subió a la ambulancia y tomó la fría mano del rubio. Los paramédicos cortaron rápidamente la ropa, le pusieron un collarín e insertaron varios catéteres en las venas de sus manos.

Sasuke jamás había experimentado algo así. Frente a él, Naruto yacía helado, con el latido de su corazón apenas con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo vivo.

-Está cayendo en shock. Avisa al hospital que tenemos un politraumatizado con una hemorragia considerable, posiblemente por ruptura esplénica. –gritó uno de los paramédicos.

El aparato que vigilaba la presión arterial de Naruto comenzó a emitir un pitido alto y continuo, indicando la caída de la presión. Los paramédicos se apresuraron a colocarle más soluciones y medicamentos, mientras que el conductor aumentaba la velocidad del vehículo. Por segunda vez en la vida, Sasuke se sintió inútil y estorboso. Sólo podía quedarse ahí, sosteniendo la fría y pálida mano, mientras veía como luchaban por mantener al rubio con vida. Igual que cuando sus padres… se obligó a frenar sus pensamientos. De ninguna manera eso podría terminar igual que hace más de diez años, cuando sus padres habían fallecido. Rezó para que esta vez fuera diferente… esta vez no quería ver morir a uno de sus seres queridos frente a sus ojos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Ya saben que mi excusa de siempre es la escuela… esta vez se han pasado. Llevo una semana sin dormir apropiadamente. Los maestros decidieron que hacer tres exámenes en una semana sería buena idea… sí, claro, como no son ellos quienes se desvelan estudiando… ¡ah! En fin… ¿qué puedo hacer, si no estudiar y pasar las pruebas? Pero algún día seré su jefa y me desquitaré de ellos (inserte risa maniaca). Otra de las razones por las cuales me tarde es por la falta de reviews ¿qué paso con eso? me deprimí totalmente… no esperaba tan poca aceptación, así que me tardé un poco más de lo normal con este capítulo, pero ya estoy de vuelta para complacer a aquellos que me siguen aunque sea anónimamente, porque hay alguien que lee este fic ¿verdad? (inserte sonido de grillitos cantando) ok, espero que al menos alguien lo lea. _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi. Decidí no poner lemmon porque como verán, ya está bastante largo sin una escena candente, así que imagínense cuántas hojas y horas más consumiría si me hubiera explayado lo suficiente. _

_¿Alguien ha notado el cambio de personalidad de Sakura? No, la autora no está loca, ni se le van las cabras al monte, esto de verdad tiene una explicación y quizá lo revele en el siguiente capítulo, pero no estoy segura porque aún no he comenzado a escribirlo, así que no sé cuando abarque en el próximo cap. _

_Agradezco los reviews de: camiSxN (mil gracias por el review) y Susana Mode (prometo avisar donde comenzará y terminará un lemmon en capítulos futuros, mil gracias por tu comentario). Y también agradezco enormemente a los que se han suscrito a este fic y lo han agregado como su favorito o me han agregado a mí como autora favorita. ¡Eso me hizo muy feliz! _

_P.D.: Lo que dice el paramédico sobre Naruto, eso de que cae en shock significa, en este caso, que ha perdido mucha sangre y que la sangre que queda en sus vasos sanguíneos es insuficiente para mantener al corazón latiendo, la baja de la presión arterial es un signo de esto. Durante los accidentes automovilísticos, los órganos internos pueden ser dañados y sangrar mucho, el bazo que se sitúa en el lado izquierdo, casi al final de las costillas, es uno de los órganos que puede resultar dañado y si se rompe, sangra muchísimo y pueden provocar este tipo de shock. En el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa con él, pero antes de que me manden sus amenazas, les aseguro que no pienso matar a Naruto, pero tal vez sí habrá una buena dosis de dolor y sufrimiento. (inserte risa maniaca numero 2 e inserte imagen de Kerky huyendo de las defensores de Naru, porque ya sé que me regañarán, golpearán o amenazarán jejejeje.)_

_P.D.2: Disculpen el título del capítulo… ya sé que es horrible y nada original, pero creo que mis neuronas se fundieron después de ver un manga yaoi buenísimo… jejejeje, si a alguien le interesa, el título es "Corsair", los primeros capítulos están en inglés, pero a partir del número 10 lo pueden encontrar en español en submanga, de verdad lo recomiendo… ¡moría desangrada con Canale! Si lo vean o lo han visto, me comprenderán… me tomó casi un mes terminar de leerlo, por el poco tiempo libre, pero valió la pena. He visto varios mangas de este tipo y creo que son fantásticos… si alguien quiere sugerencias o tiene sugerencias, me encantaría compartir con todos ustedes. _

_Les deseo una excelente semana y cuídense mucho…_

_Kerky_

_Número de palabras (sin notas de autor): 12.923_


	10. Terapia Intensiva

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes, desafortunadamente, no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Basado en una novela de Vicki Lewis Thompson.

**Velis nolis:** por la fuerza (latín)

_De ninguna manera eso podría terminar igual que hace más de diez años, cuando sus padres habían fallecido. Rezó para que esta vez fuera diferente… esta vez no quería ver morir a uno de sus seres queridos frente a sus ojos. _

* * *

**Velis Nolis**

_Capítulo X: Terapia intensiva_

El camino al hospital le pareció más largo que de costumbre. Tal vez era el sonido de las máquinas que monitoreaban los signos vitales de Naruto o la sirena que ululaba incansablemente lo que distorsionaba su percepción del tiempo, pero aquellos minutos dentro de la ambulancia fueron los más largos de su vida… aunque, pensándolo mejor, sí había otro momento en su vida en el cual los minutos parecieron eternos pero no era momento de recordar el pasado, no cuando Naruto luchaba frente a él para mantenerse con vida.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, varios doctores estaban esperándolos en la entrada de emergencias. Con una rapidez y coordinación asombrosas, los paramédicos bajaron el cuerpo del rubio y lo llevaron hasta una de las salas, donde médicos y enfermeras lo rodearon inmediatamente. Con tantas batas y uniformes blancos frente a él, era imposible saber qué estaban haciéndole a Naruto, además, los gritos en lenguaje que sólo los médicos entendían no ayudaban a tranquilizarlo.

–Preparen el quirófano. Pidan la autorización a cualquier familiar para transfundirle paquetes globulares. –exclamó el médico encargado de urgencias.

–Doctor, el Glasgow es de 8, ¿procedo con la intubación?

–Necesitamos un respirador, no en un rato ni en un instante… ¡ahora!

–No puedo moverme, hay mucha gente aquí. –se dirigió hacia los demás. –Los que no estén haciendo otra cosa más que estorbar ¡fuera!

Muchas de las enfermeras salieron de la pequeña habitación, algunos doctores también abandonaron el cuarto. En la habitación sólo quedó Naruto, dos doctores y dos enfermeras, y en un rincón, Sasuke. Como bombero, el moreno había acompañado cientos de veces a varios pacientes al hospital, pero siempre se quedaba en la recepción dando los pormenores de los accidentes. Hasta ahora entendía la desesperación de los familiares y todo el trabajo que conllevaba atender una urgencia. Se quedó quieto, intentando pasar desapercibido mientras los doctores insertaban un tubo en la garganta del rubio y las enfermeras tomaban muestras de sangre que ponían en pequeños tubitos de cristal. Cuando el médico a cargo terminó de intubar, levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke. Con voz queda, le hizo una seña a una de las enfermeras y señaló con los ojos al moreno. La mujer entendió el mensaje, se quitó los guantes y con una amable sonrisa incitó al moreno a que saliera del cuarto y esperara en la salita.

–No debería de estar ahí dentro… por favor, espere al doctor afuera. En unos minutos saldrá para decirle la situación de su… –la mujer se quedó pensando un segundo, tratando de recordar si alguno de los paramédicos había dicho algo sobre le familiar que acompañaba al paciente. –su… ¿hermano?

–Sólo soy el bombero que lo sacó del accidente. –"y su pareja" añadió en su mente, pero en esos momentos su humor no estaba para soportar las miradas de desprecio que se ganaría por su condición.

–¡Oh! Ya veo… ¡Anzu! –la mujer que estaba en recepción levantó la vista de los papeles que leía.

–¿Qué sucede?

La enfermera lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el mostrador de la recepción. –Este joven es el que trajo al paciente que acaba de ingresar. ¿Puedes tomarle los datos, por favor?

Anzu asintió y la enfermera desapareció de nuevo en la sala de urgencias. La recepcionista sacó un formato y comenzó con las preguntas.

–¿Nombre?

–¿El mío o el suyo? –preguntó Sasuke. Su mente en esos momentos estaba fuera de servicio.

–El del paciente. –aclaró.

–Naruto Uzumaki.

–¿Edad?

–Entre 23 y 24 años. –¿por qué no podía recordar la edad de su rubio?

–¿Ocupación?

–Abogado.

–¿Lugar y hora del accidente?

–…

–¿Señor?

El moreno se esforzó por recordar el lugar del choque, pero… todo aparecía en blanco dentro de sus recuerdos. Trató de esforzarse un poco más, pero sus recuerdos se negaban a salir.

–¿Es usted bombero de verdad?

–¡Por supuesto que lo soy! Pero….

–¿Parentesco con el paciente?

–Soy… –dudó un segundo. –Soy un amigo muy cercano.

Los ojos de la mujer lo miraron con sospecha. –¿Qué tan cercano?

–¡Sasuke! –la voz de Rock Lee lo distrajo de la interesante labor de intentar asesinar con la mirada a aquella inmiscuida mujer. –El jefe está muy molesto, quiere saber porqué no regresaste a la estación con nosotros. Yo también estoy sorprendido. No es tu estilo dejarnos todo el trabajo y largarte sin decir ni una palabra. –sonrió a Anzu y le entregó el informe con la dirección, hora de llegada y condiciones del accidente e inmediatamente se puso a transcribir la información en el expediente.

–Hey, Lee… dile al jefe que no voy a volver hoy. Y mañana tampoco.

–Pero, Sasuke… sabes cómo es él. Incluso podría despedirte por una razón como esa.

–Entonces dile que me estoy cobrando mi periodo vacacional. Si aún así insiste en despedirme, habrá otro lugar en el cual pueda conseguir trabajo.

–Bien. –suspiró resignado. –Pero ¿por qué te subiste a la ambulancia de esa manera? Digo, al menos podrías haberme avisado que te ibas. Incluso dejaste tus herramientas tiradas.

–Lee, la persona que estaba dentro del automóvil… es alguien a quien conozco.

El chico miró con asombro a su compañero. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de Sasuke.

–Te entiendo. Pero al menos podrías haber avisado, hombre.

–No pensé. –confesó el moreno. –Cuando lo vi bañado de sangre… no quería dejarlo solo ¿me entiendes?

Rock Lee asintió en silencio, viendo la cara de preocupación de Sasuke concluyó que de verdad era alguien muy importante para él.

–Aunque yo nunca he estado en una situación parecida, probablemente actuaría de la misma manera en que tú lo hiciste. –esperó un par de segundos antes de señalar con un movimiento de cabeza la puerta de cristal que decía "Prohibido el paso. Sólo personal autorizado" –¿Es tu hermano?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y buscó un par de sillas que estuvieran aisladas de todas las personas que se encontraban en esa sala, esperando por sus familiares. Se dejó caer en una incómoda banca de plástico y su compañero lo imitó.

–No se lo digas a nadie. –no era necesaria una respuesta de parte del otro, porque bien sabía que Rock Lee era un hombre confiable. –Recientemente comencé a salir con alguien. Esa persona iba a pasar por mi esta noche a la estación de bomberos porque insistió en que no debía mojarme… yo le mandé un mensaje para decirle que saldría más tarde. Lo último que imaginé fue que tendría que rescatarlo a él.

–Eso es… bueno… no sé qué decir. ¿Cómo está?

Se pasó las manos por el húmedo cabello negro y recargó su cabeza en la pared que estaba tras ellos. –No muy bien. En la ambulancia… su corazón dejó de latir unos segundos.

Lee colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sasuke para expresarle apoyo. Las palabras no eran su fuerte y mucho menos en una situación como esa.

–Sasuke… cualquier cosa que necesites…

El moreno asintió. Agradecía el apoyo del cejotas, pero no podía expresarlo con palabras. El dar las gracias no era algo que se le diera muy bien debido a su orgullo y en esos momentos, si intentaba hablar, el nudo en su garganta se lo impediría.

–Le diré al jefe que no te sientes muy bien y yo te cubriré.

–No es necesario. –susurró. –Yo arreglaré eso después.

–De acuerdo. –se puso de pie. –Hoy me toca el turno de la noche. Si algo se ofrece, no dudes en marcarme.

El pelinegro volvió a asentir. Después de que Rock Lee se fuera, trató de olvidarse de lo grave que se encontraba Naruto e intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa… puso atención a las personas que se encontraban en la misma sala que él, pero ninguna se veía realmente preocupada. La mayoría de ellos se quejaba por dolor, otros simplemente estaban esperando a alguien y otros más se refugiaban de la lluvia.

–¿Familiares de Naruto Uzumaki? –gritó una vocecita chillona.

Sasuke se puso de pie inmediatamente y atendió la llamada. –Yo firmaré los papeles.

–¿Es usted su hermano?

–Naruto no tiene familiares. –respondió, recordando lo que el rubio le había contado. –Su padre murió hace poco, su madre falleció cuando era pequeño y es hijo único. No tiene tíos ni abuelos.

–Pe-pero… –la enfermera tartamudeó. Era muy extraño que un paciente no tuviera tan siquiera un familiar. –Necesitamos que alguien firme el consentimiento para transfundirle derivados de sangre…

–Yo lo haré.

–Pero… –protestó. –Usted no tiene ningún parentesco.

–Tomaré la responsabilidad legal. –le arrancó de las manos los papeles y se apoyó sobre el mostrador para llenar aquellas solicitudes y poner su firma en ellas. –Cualquier cosa que se necesite firmar, yo lo haré.

Cuando los papeles volvieron a sus manos, leyó el nombre de él. -¿Sasuke Uchiha? Bien, entonces a usted también le entregaré esto. –tomó una bolsa grande de papel que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y se la ofreció. –Son las pertenencias del joven Uzumaki. –con una sonrisa triste, la enfermera volvió al cuarto de urgencias.

Con la bolsa entre sus manos, Sasuke regresó a sentarse al mismo lugar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se obligó a abrir aquella bolsa. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el celular ensangrentado que aún mostraba en la pantalla el mensaje recibido de Sasuke. Se quitó la húmeda chaqueta de bombero y trató de limpiar los restos de sangre del teléfono mientras se preguntaba a quién debería llamar. Era cierto que Naruto no tenía ningún familiar, pero al menos tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él. Recordó que el rubio hablaba mucho de Iruka-sensei y de Hinata, por lo que consideró avisarle al menos a ellos, quizá Hinata supiera a quién más llamar. Buscó en la lista de contactos y marcó primero a Hinata.

–_¡Naruto! Me alegro que marcaras. ¿A qué no adivinas? Te compré una camisa que se verá divina cuando salgas con…_

–Hinata. –interrumpió el moreno. –Soy Sasuke.

–_¿Sasuke? ¿Sucede algo? _

–Naruto… tuvo un accidente. –escuchó claramente el gemido de angustia del otro lado de la línea.

–_¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó?_

–Chocó contra una casa. Estamos en el hospital. –contestó con un tono de voz neutro.

–_¿Y cómo está? Quiero decir… ¿está bien? _

–Hinata… –tragó saliva. –Él no está muy bien.

–_¿En qué hospital está?_

Sasuke se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía en qué hospital estaban.

–No sé en donde estamos. Investigaré el nombre y domicilio para mandarte un mensaje.

–_Gracias… _–_alcanzó a contestar entre sollozos mal contenidos._

–¿Sabes a quién más… debería llamar? Estaba pensando en Iruka…

–_Sí... si quieres, yo…_

–No es necesario, yo lo haré.

Buscó con la mirada algún indicio del nombre de aquél hospital. Al no encontrarlo, le preguntó a uno de las personas que esperaban su turno para ser atendidos. Le mandó el mensaje a Hinata con los datos y se armó de valor para realizar la llamada a Iruka.

En menos de dos timbrazos una voz que no reconocía contestó del otro lado de la línea.

–_¡Naruto! Me tuviste preocupado… investigué las matrículas que me diste, pero ambas son de autos alquilados. Será mejor que te pases por aquí antes de ir a casa, Kakashi quiere…_

–¿Hablo con Iruka?

–_¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Naruto? –el tono de voz cambió a uno más serio. _–_¡Contéstame! _

–Es probable que usted no me conozca. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

–_¿Sasuke? ¿El novio de Naruto? –el tono volvió a la normalidad._

–Eh… al parecer ha escuchado hablar de mí.

–_Por supuesto. Naruto no deja de hablar de ti en ningún momento. Creo que tienes encandilado a ese niño. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿por qué tienes tú el celular de Naruto?_

–Naruto tuvo un accidente. Estamos en el hospital de Konoha… ¿sabe llegar?

–_¿En el hospital de Konoha? Sí, claro, ahí trabajaba Kakashi. ¿Cómo está Naruto?_

–Será mejor que se dé prisa. Naruto no está bien.

* * *

Miró el reloj. Ya era hora de que Sasuke llegara, su turno había terminado una hora atrás. Caminó como león enjaulado en aquella pequeña habitación. Kai se encontraba viendo atentamente un programa de caricaturas. Marcó el número de Sasuke, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Esperó cinco minutos y volvió a marcar, pero de nuevo nadie contestó. Intentó una vez más, pero esta vez la llamada fue inmediatamente desviada, señal de que Sasuke había apagado el celular. El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando y sólo empeoraba al acostarse. Buscó en su bolso un frasco con pastillas para el dolor y se tomó tres. La maldita migraña le estaba pasando una factura por el estrés de los últimos días. Llevaba años con los dolores de cabeza, pero estos se intensificaban especialmente cuando tenía una situación estresante, lo cual al vivir con alguien como Orochimaru, se traducía en dolores de cabeza muy frecuentes. Apagó todas las luces y se tiró sobre la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. El ruido de la televisión la molestaba.

–Kai, ¿puedes bajar el volumen? Mamá no se siente muy bien.

El niño obedeció, pero aún así los colores chillones traspasaban las sábanas y lastimaban sus ojos.

–Kai, apaga la televisión y acuéstate a dormir.

–Pero mamá… apenas son las ocho. –protestó en voz baja.

–La luz me molesta. Apaga la televisión.

–Pero…

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Apaga la puta televisión! –gritó, poniéndose de pie de un salto, se dirigió al aparato y lo desconectó con furia. Después, tomó con fuerza al niño del brazo y lo lanzó sobre la cama. –Te dije que te durmieras.

El pequeño, asustado, se hizo ovillo y sollozó en silencio.

–Y no llores.

No entendía el porqué del comportamiento raro de su mamá. Quizá de verdad le dolía mucho la cabeza. Cuando vivían en su mansión con Orochimaru, él solía encerrarse en su habitación cuando mamá se sentía mal. Se encerraba y no salía hasta el día siguiente. Pero ahora no había lugar a donde ir. Esa habitación era tan pequeña que aún encerrándose en el baño los sonidos de sus juguetes molestarían a su mamá. Se metió en el pulgar en la boca y mientras gruesas lágrimas cristalinas caían de sus ojos azabaches pidió con todas sus fuerzas que Sasuke llegara pronto.

* * *

Con un nuevo suspiro, abrió la bolsa de papel. Dentro estaban las llaves de su automóvil, la cartera, algunas monedas que llevaba en los bolsillos, su reloj, un colgante con un cristal azul verdoso, las llaves de su departamento, su ropa cortada por la mitad… todo cubierto con sangre. Miró su chaqueta, también manchada con gotas de sangre y húmeda por la lluvia. La playera que llevaba era muy delgada y apenas cubría del frío, pero en esos momentos ni siquiera sentía el helado aire que se colaba por la puerta abierta.

–¿Sasuke Uchiha? –llamó un doctor vestido con un traje quirúrgico azul y la bata encima.

Acudió al llamado inmediatamente.

–Necesitamos operar al joven Uzumaki para controlar la hemorragia. Ha perdido mucha sangre y en su estado no puedo garantizarle que todo saldrá bien. –el moreno cerró los ojos mientras asimilaba las noticias. –Obviamente el mejor y único tratamiento es la cirugía. Pero considerando todos los riesgos… es su decisión.

–¿Dónde firmo? –aunque el riesgo fuera grande, si ésa era la única esperanza para salvar a Naruto, por supuesto que firmaría lo que fuera o iría hasta el fin del mundo.

–¿Está consciente de que el paciente necesitará transfusiones de sangre? Necesitamos asegurarnos de que entiende y está de acuerdo con eso.

Sasuke asintió y añadió: –Ya firmé el consentimiento.

–Muy bien. El quirófano ya está preparado. En cuanto recibamos los resultados de unos exámenes que le pedimos, lo pasaremos. –dio media vuelta, pero recordó algo y volvió. –Tenemos a un excelente cirujano en el quirófano. Si hay alguien que puede salvar a su amigo, sin duda es él.

Antes de volver a su habitual rincón, tres personas entraron a paso veloz. Uno de los hombres se dirigió inmediatamente al mostrador con la recepcionista, el otro se puso una bata blanca y entró a la habitación donde estaban los pacientes y la única mujer se paró en medio de la habitación, inspeccionando con la mirada a todos los rostros de la sala de espera. En cuanto sus ojos perla se posaron en Sasuke, corrió hacia él.

–¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde está Naruto? –el grito de la mujer puso sobre alerta al moreno que estaba en el mostrador y se acercó.

–¿Tú eres Sasuke? –preguntó el hombre de cabellos chocolate y piel morena. –¿Qué pasó con Naruto?

Sasuke miró a las dos personas frente a él. –Van a operarlo. Tiene una hemorragia.

Hinata gimió desesperada y llevó una de sus blancas manos hacia su boca, tratando de acallar los sollozos. Iruka elevó su mirada hacia el techo, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sasuke no sabía qué hacer ni que decir… estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente y lo único que quería era quedarse dormido en un rincón para ser despertado con una hermosa sonrisa de Naruto cuando toda esa pesadilla terminara… o dormir para siempre si es que a Naruto le ocurría algo.

–No son las mejores circunstancias para conocernos, pero me presento. Soy Umino Iruka.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, el pelinegro contestó: –Sasuke Uchiha.

–A mí ya me conoces. Aunque la forma en que nos conocimos definitivamente no fue la mejor. –recordó el día en que Hinata entró al departamento de Naruto, interrumpiendo su sesión de besos y caricias. Sacudió la cabeza, no era tiempo para pensar en eso. –El que entró con la bata es Hatake Kakashi, conoció al papá de Naruto y también a Naruto desde que estaba en pañales. –sonrió. –Kakashi solía trabajar aquí, así que conoce a varios de los doctores y enfermeras. Estoy segura que en un minuto saldrá para explicarnos todo.

Tal y como Hinata predijo, Kakashi salió para informarle al grupo del estado del rubio.

–No les mentiré. Las cosas no van nada bien para Naruto. Perdió mucha sangre y su corazón está muy débil. Acaban de llevarlo a quirófano para controlar la hemorragia, pero una operación bajo esas condiciones es muy arriesgada. La mayoría de los doctores no le darían mucha esperanza.

Todos guardaron silencio, tratando de comprender el peso de las palabras de Kakashi.

–Él va a estar bien. –interrumpió el pesado silencio Iruka. –Es el chico más fuerte que conocemos.

–Iruka tiene razón. No hay motivo para ser pesimistas. Naruto es tan terco que incluso se negará a morir. –apoyó Hinata.

Kakashi sonrió y asintió, tratando de ignorar su razonamiento lógico que le decía que las posibilidades de supervivencia eran muy bajas. Miró los ojos negros de Sasuke. Por lo visto, el moreno había presenciado en la ambulancia el momento en que el corazón de rubio había dejado de latir. Con eso en mente, suponía que también era muy difícil para Sasuke el ser optimista.

* * *

Imaginaba a Sasuke, parado bajo la lluvia, con el húmedo cabello pegado a su níveo rostro y los labios azules por el frío. Si tan solo pudiera avisarle que no iría a recogerlo, entonces estaría más tranquilo.

–_No puede ser…_

Esa voz sonaba tan parecida a la de su morena adoración… el dolor en su pecho disminuyó, pero la incomodidad de la camilla en su espalda no ayudaba a dejarlo descansar. Escuchaba gritos por todas partes mientras era transportado a algún lugar donde las voces fueron reemplazadas por pitidos de extrañas máquinas. Tenía frío. Alguien tomó su mano, reconfortándolo con un calorcillo conocido. Intentó decir algo, pero el dolor al respirar era demasiado y el cansancio lo venció.

Cuando volvió a tener algo de conciencia, de nuevo había muchas voces a su alrededor.

–… _¿procedo a la intubación?_

–…_¡fuera!_

Se sintió muy incómodo cuando un tubo rasposo bajó por su garganta. Quería moverse y sacar eso de su cuello… y de paso ponerse algo de ropa. De seguro le habían puesto una de esas horribles batas de hospital que apenas cubrían nada. Al menos esperaba que le hubieran dejado su ropa interior. No hacía frío, pero era embarazoso saber que estaba desnudo frente a personas que no conocía. Y Sasuke… ¿cuántas veces tendría que pensar en él? Se alegraba de que los coches que lo persiguieron lo hubieran hecho antes de pasar por el moreno. Nunca se lo habría perdonado si el accidente hubiese ocurrido mientras Sasuke iba con él. Al menos sabía que su novio estaba seguro… o quizá no. Si esos eran hombres de Orochimaru, tal vez Sasuke fuera el siguiente. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría adormecido?

–… _lo pasaremos a quirófano. Dile al anestesiólogo…_

¡No! no quería dormirse sin haberle advertido a alguien sobre Sasuke. Debía de tener cuidado con la serpiente rastrera.

_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no responde?_

Se sentía cansado, quería dormir… pero no podría hacerlo hasta que alguien le asegurara que el moreno estaría a salvo. Luchó contra el sopor que lo invadía y su campo visual se iluminó con las resplandecientes luces de los pasillos.

* * *

–¿Por qué no subimos al tercer piso? Allí están los quirófanos y hay una salita de espera mucho más cómoda. –sugirió Kakashi. –Será más fácil que nos informen cómo va la operación si nos quedamos cerca.

Hinata y Sasuke asintieron, Iruka tomó su mano.

–¿No sería mejor si entraras a la operación de Naruto? –preguntó Iruka.

–No. Sólo lo complicaría… mis emociones nublarían mi juicio. Pero conozco al cirujano que lo atenderá y confío plenamente en él.

En silencio, caminaron al elevador. Kakashi tenía razón, aquella sala de espera era definitivamente mucho más cómoda y tranquila. La habitación era circular, con un mostrador alto al fondo, donde una enfermera se encargaba del papeleo correspondiente. Detrás del mostrador había un pizarrón blanco con los nombres del personal que atendían cada turno. Del lado derecho se encontraba una puerta especial para la entrada de las camillas. Los doctores tenían que pasar forzosamente frente al mostrador, tanto para registrar su entrada como para tener acceso a los vestidores. El resto de la habitación estaba repleta de cómodas sillas azules acolchadas y algunas plantas artificiales decoraban las blancas paredes. En un rincón colgaba una pequeña televisión que mostraba un noticiero y, debajo de esta, una pequeña mesita con una cafetera vacía. En la sala sólo se encontraba una pareja con rostro preocupado y la enfermera de turno.

El moreno caminó nerviosamente por la salita. Estando a punto de sentarse, vio pasar frente a él una camilla con un chico rubio sobre ella. Iba rodeado de doctores, pero alcanzó a distinguir perfectamente los ojos azules.

* * *

Las luces eran tan resplandecientes que casi lo obligan a cerrar de nuevo sus ojos. Alcanzó a distinguir a la enfermera que sostenía el suero en alto mientras caminaba junto a la camilla. También se cruzó por su vista algunas ramas verdes… era un lugar extraño. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la oscura cabellera que estaba justo frente a sus ojos. Era imposible no reconocer a quién pertenecían aquellos sedosos cabellos.

Intentó llamarlo, pero el maldito tubo en su garganta se lo impedía. En su lugar, un leve jadeó abandonó sus labios. Sabía que ese pequeño sonido no sería suficiente para llamar la atención del pelinegro. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien. Intentó mover su mano con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero apenas pudo separar unos centímetros su dedo índice de la cama. Incapaz de moverse, volvió sus ojos a los azabaches. Aunque el rostro de Sasuke no sonreía, sus ojos hablaron por él. Sabía que el pelinegro había visto su gesto y comprendido el mensaje. Intentó sonreír pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder. Mucho más tranquilo, se dejó envolver por la oscuridad.

* * *

–Él estará bien. –les dijo a los demás.

Iruka lo miró con desconfianza.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

–Acaba de decírmelo.

–Claro. –intervino la única mujer del pequeño grupo. –Los amantes se entienden sólo con miradas ¿no es verdad? Casi como si pudieran leerse la mente… alcanzaron ese nivel muy rápido. Quizá porque estaba predestinado.

–No lo creo, Hinata. –Sasuke no creía en cosas como el destino, pero últimamente se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si el rubio nunca lo hubiera "comprado" en aquella subasta. Tal vez debería empezar a cambiar su forma de pensar.

Aunque no era muy tarde, Sasuke se sentía completamente agotado. Intentó dormitar en una de las sillas, pero cada vez que veía alguna bata blanca caminar por los pasillos se ponía en alerta, esperándose lo peor. Kakashi era el encargado de preguntar cómo iba la operación y explicarles a los demás.

Cuatro horas después, un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello un poco canoso, mirada cálida y un traje quirúrgico color verde salió a preguntar por los familiares de Naruto.

–¿Sasuke Uchiha?

El aludido salió de su sopor inmediatamente y, como impulsado por un resorte, se puso de pie.

–Usted es el responsable legal del joven Uzumaki ¿cierto?

–Sí. –observó de reojo la fría mirada de Iruka. Tal vez estaba furioso por firmar los papeles sin su consentimiento, pero después de todo era _él _la pareja que Naruto había elegido ¿o no? Por lo que a él concernía, estaba en todo su derecho de elegir lo que consideraba mejor para el usuratonkachi.

–La operación ha finalizado exitosamente. Logramos controlar a hemorragia a tiempo y el daño a órganos importantes fue mínimo, aunque tiene cuatro costillas fracturadas. Como entenderán, no podemos enyesarle todo el tórax, así que se quedará un par de días en reposo y le daremos medicamentos para el dolor. Sinceramente, tuvo mucha suerte de salir con vida… es un joven asombroso.

–¿Podemos verlo, doctor? –preguntó la Hyuuga

–Aún no. Lo mantendremos en la sala de recuperación en espera de que despierte de la anestesia y después lo trasladarán a cuidados intensivos para vigilar su presión sanguínea… aunque resistió la operación eso no quiere decir que esté fuera de peligro. Dependiendo de su evolución, quizá por la mañana lo podremos pasar a un cuarto y podrán verlo.

–¿Todavía está muy grave? –cuestionó Iruka.

–Bueno… el joven Uzumaki ya no está perdiendo sangre y ha comenzado a respirar por sí solo… está mucho mejor que antes de la operación, pero las siguientes horas serán críticas.

El cirujano se despidió de las cuatro personas y salió por un café… las guardias en urgencias usualmente eran muy pesadas.

Kakashi e Iruka salieron a comprar algo de comida y Hinata los acompañó por un té. Sasuke se rehusó a moverse de ahí, quería estar cerca por si surgía alguna novedad. El silencio en la habitación era totalmente abrumador. Por aburrimiento, miró la televisión. Al parecer pasaban la repetición de alguna telenovela.

–_¡Todo es tu culpa, Pancracio Fuentesguerra! ¡Por tu culpa perdí a mi bebé! ¡Por tu culpa!_

En la soledad de la habitación, aquella frase se repetía como una cantaleta una y otra vez en su mente. _"Por tu culpa". _

"_Sí… es mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera enviado el mensaje, Naruto no se habría distraído… Si Naruto nunca me hubiese conocido, no estaría al borde de la muerte…"_

Su respiración se aceleró al comprender la verdad. Estaba solo. Naruto no podía escucharlo. No había nadie con quien conversar. No había nadie que lo aconsejara. Desesperado, encendió su celular y llamó a la única persona que podía brindarle una palabra de apoyo en momentos como esos.

* * *

Faltaban pocas horas para que el sol asomara sus primeros rayos. La sala de terapia intensiva era demasiado pequeña para tantos pacientes y la sala de espera era aún más pequeña para los familiares de esos pacientes. Las pocas sillas acomodadas en el pasillo eran insuficientes. Kakashi e Iruka habían optado por sentarse en el suelo, ofreciéndole caballerosamente una de las sillas a la única mujer. Sasuke permanecía de pie al lado de Kakashi. Las piernas le dolían terriblemente, pero sabía que aquel dolor no era nada comparado con lo que el pobre de Naruto debía de estar sufriendo.

Una cabellera negra se asomó al pasillo. Varias enfermeras dejaron sus labores para admirar al atractivo hombre que acababa de llegar. Incluso varios de los familiares enmudecieron al ver a tan atractivo espécimen de la raza humana. Incluso Hinata no pudo evitar suspirar… aquel hombre tenía todo para ser un perfecto Casanova. La mayoría de las personas presentes se sonrojaron, pero sólo una lo reconoció.

–Tardaste en llegar, Itachi. –saludó a su hermano mayor.

–Lo siento, hermanito. No había ningún vuelo programado en la noche y tuve que manejar hasta acá.

Sasuke asintió. Con un susurro de voz, se dirigió a Kakashi, Iruka y Hinata: –Él es mi hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi, ellos Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka y Hyuuga Hinata. Todos son amigos del dobe… de Naruto.

Movieron la cabeza en señal de entendimiento e Itachi estrechó las manos de los dos hombres y depositó un suave beso sobre la delicada mano de Hinata, hecho que la hizo enrojecer inmediatamente.

–Guarda tus tácticas de ligue para otro momento. –le advirtió Sasuke.

El mayor sólo se encogió casualmente de hombros y le dijo: –Es mi naturaleza de conquistador. ¿Ya has comido algo?

–No tengo hambre.

–Pero debes de comer. Vayamos a conseguir un café.

Era demasiado temprano para que cualquier cafetería estuviera abierta, por lo que se conformaron con un café amargo y medio frío de una máquina expendedora. Con el café en la mano, ambos Uchiha salieron a dar un paseo por el pequeño jardín que rodeaba al hospital. Itachi notó que Sasuke sólo llevaba puesta una delgada playera y tiritaba de frío. Con un movimiento ágil se quitó su pesado abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de su hermano.

–No lo necesito. –se quejó.

–Yo tampoco. –señaló el grueso suéter negro que llevaba debajo. –No es momento para jugar al orgulloso, Sasuke.

Aunque no lo reconocería, agradecía el gesto de Itachi. Aunque su chaqueta ya estaba seca, no quería ponérsela y ver las manchas de sangre, recordatorio de la tragedia ocurrida.

–¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre o tendré que adivinar el porqué me hiciste viajar casi seiscientos kilómetros en mitad de la noche?

Sasuke se recargó en un árbol, escondiéndose de la mirada inquisitoria de su hermano. –Fue mi culpa.

–¿A qué te refieres? –parpadeó sorprendido.

–Yo le mandé un mensaje. Él iba manejando y se distrajo. El pavimento mojado y los frenos… todo fue mi culpa. Si yo hubiera…

–El hubiera no existe, Sasuke. –interrumpió. –Llevas culpándote de cada cosa que sucede a tu alrededor desde que tenías diez años. Es suficiente. Déjame ayudarte con tu carga.

–Pero fue _mi_ culpa. Si nunca lo hubiera conocido…

–Seguirías siendo el mismo amargado. –concluyó. Itachi también se recargó en el mismo árbol pero en el extremo opuesto, de tal manera que las espaldas de ambos Uchiha se tocarían si no estuvieran separadas por el tronco.

–No puedo evitar pensar en eso… él quería recogerme en la estación.

–Sasuke. –dijo con voz grave. –Siempre has pensado que cada cosa desafortunada ha sido tu culpa. Igual que el día en que murieron nuestros padres.

–Porque eso también _fue_ mi culpa.

–¡Por Dios, Sasuke! Piénsalo un segundo ¿quieres? Sólo tenías trece años. No había forma en que pudieras salvar a papá y a mamá.

–No pude salvarlos a ellos… y tampoco a Naruto.

–Naruto no está muerto. Esta allá adentro, luchando por su vida. Y tú deberías de estar allí también, apoyándolo con pensamientos positivos y sin culparte por algo que _sólo_ fue un accidente. ¿Cómo crees que Naruto se sentiría si escuchara lo que estás diciendo?

Sasuke sabía que su hermano tenía la razón, pero era difícil el aceptar que no hubo nada que él pudiera hacer para evitar la muerte de sus padres. Eso era lo que le causaba pesar. El saber que, de ser más grande, hubiese podido despertar a su madre o cargarla hasta la salida…

Compartieron un rato de silencio mientras escuchaban el canto de los grillos y de algunos pájaros que madrugaban.

–¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que la pesadilla termine?

–Por supuesto, hermanito.

* * *

–¡Sasuke! –exclamó Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro. –¡Qué bueno que volviste! Tardaste mucho en llegar. –disimuladamente miró por la ventana los rayos de sol que iluminaban el cielo, reconociendo que se había quedado demasiado tiempo dormido sin que el inepto de su hermano lo despertara. –Acaban de decirnos que trasladarán a Naruto a una habitación privada. ¿No es genial?

–Sí.

–Sasuke… sé que es demasiado pedir, pero ¿podrías quedarte con Naruto un par de horas? Iruka y yo iremos a darnos un baño y avisaremos al despacho sobre el accidente.

–Aunque no me lo pidieran, me quedaría aquí. –contestó cortantemente.

–Eh… gracias, supongo. Vamos, Iruka.

–Ese mocoso es tan arrogante. –susurró el moreno cuando estuvieron lejos de Sasuke. –No sé qué fue lo que le gustó a Naruto.

Kakashi sonrió. –Bueno, hay razones del corazón que la razón desconoce.

–Kakashi. –advirtió con voz fría. –No estoy para tus frasecitas filosóficas.

Aunque Hinata trataba de permanecer despierta, sus hermosos ojos color perla se cerraban en contra de su voluntad. No se dio cuenta que estaba dormida hasta que Sasuke movió el hombro en el cual tenía recargada su cabeza. Se levantó sobresaltada y sonrojada. Con lo celoso que era Naruto si se enteraba…

–¿Por qué no vas a dormir a tu casa, Hinata? –sugirió Itachi. –Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.

–Pe-pero… ustedes tampoco han dormido nada.

–Yo estoy acostumbrado. –replicó Sasuke. –Ve, duermes un par de horas y cuando regreses, podrás visitar a Naruto en su habitación.

La idea sonaba muy tentadora, pero por otra parte, no quería dejar a su querido amigo solo…

–Si algo surge, prometo avisarte.

Hinata asintió, agradecida con Sasuke y frotó su enrojecida mejilla, esperando que el surco transversal dejado por el abrigo de Sasuke no tardara en desaparecer.

* * *

–Señor Orochimaru, nos hemos encargado del rubio. –informó Kabuto mientras entraba en la oficina de su jefe. –En cuanto Sasuke salga del hospital, lo seguiremos y fingiremos un asalto.

–¡No seas imbécil, Kabuto! Olvídate de hacerle daño a Sasuke. –exclamó exaltado el mayor.

–Pe-pero, señor, usted había ordenado…

–¡Sé lo que ordené, estúpido! Pero las cosas se complicaron… nunca pensé que Sasuke fuera tan marica para mandar llamar a su hermano.

–¿Disculpe?

–¿Eres idiota o qué? Con _Itachi_ a su lado no podemos tocarlo sin salir heridos. Itachi mandaría a todo Akatsuki tras nosotros. Por el momento, olvídate de Sasuke.

–¿Y qué hacemos con la señora Sakura? –preguntó en voz baja, esperando una respuesta exaltada de parte de su jefe.

–¿Sakura? Ella no me interesa por el momento. Después me encargaré _personalmente_ de arreglar ese desperfecto.

Estaba acostumbrado a observar los amarillentos ojos de su jefe repletos de odio. Pero extrañamente, aquella mirada logró erizarle la piel.

* * *

Otro café más y su organismo sufriría una intoxicación aguda por exceso de cafeína, pero no se daría el lujo de abandonar la habitación en la que ahora descansaba Naruto. La comida podía esperar.

Tenía más de veinticuatro horas en el maldito hospital y necesitaba urgentemente una cama caliente, algo de comida decente y un par de horas de sueño. Pero cuando miraba la ahora pálida piel de Naruto se recordaba que el atarantado rubio lo necesitaba a su lado y olvidaba sus necesidades mundanas.

–Deberías ir a descansar, Sasuke. –insistió Hinata.

–Estoy bien.

–¿No puedes obligarlo a irse? –le preguntó Kakashi al mayor de los Uchiha.

–Lo he intentado… –puso en blanco sus ojos. –Pero ni siquiera a mí me escucha. El único que lo puede convencer está sedado.

Todos le dieron la razón a Itachi. Se necesitaba de un terco para convencer a otro terco.

–Sasuke… _por favor._ –casi suplicó Itachi. –Necesitas comer… y darte un muy buen baño. Apestas a perro mojado.

El aludido ignoró a su hermano y siguió concentrándose en la importante tarea de vigilar que los latidos cardiacos de Naruto no se detuvieran.

–¡Sasuke! –generalmente Itachi solía ser una persona a la que nada sacaba de quicio. Pero las oscuras ojeras de Sasuke definitivamente lo alteraban demasiado.

–Me iré cuando despierte.

–Sasuke… –susurró Hinata. Todo era tan romántico que no podía esperar a escribirlo en su libro. –De acuerdo, entonces iré a comprarte algo de comer.

–Hinata, es contra las reglas del hospital ingresar alimentos. –advirtió Hatake.

–Bueno, si no hacemos algo por alimentar a este inútil esperpento, tendremos que visitar a dos personas en lugar de una. –explicó.

–Es mi última advertencia, hermanito. Naruto se encuentra estable por el momento. No creo que se moleste si te alejas un par de horas.

Un duelo de miradas azabache dio comienzo. Y nadie se atrevería a intervenir.

–¡Por favor! –exclamó al comprender la mirada de su hermano menor. –¿Te estás castigando por qué crees que fue tu culpa?

–¿A qué te refieres Itachi? –preguntó Iruka.

–El muy idiota cree que Naruto chocó porque el mensaje que le mandó lo distrajo. –reveló.

–¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? –el castaño contuvo las ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra cualquier muro de sólido concreto que estuviera cerca. –Yo… Sasuke, tú no tuviste la culpa. Naruto me envió un mensaje diciéndome que un auto sospechoso lo estaba siguiendo y me pidió investigar la matrícula.

–¿Qué? –fue inevitable que Sasuke se pusiera de pie al instante, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor al saber que no era su culpa.

–Naruto ha estado investigando sobre la muerte de su padre. El caso lo ha llevado a Orochimaru. –declaró Kakashi. –Hace pocos días fue a revisar su casa y encontró una memoria USB con datos importantes.

–Pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con Sakura y Kai? Es decir… ¿Orochimaru fue el responsable de la muerte de Minato? –preguntó Sasuke.

–¿Quién me explica cómo demonios se involucraron con Orochimaru? –exigió el pelinegro de cabellos largos. –Sasuke, ¿qué demonios pasó?

–Un momento… ¿Orochimaru es el esposo de Sakura? –la mente de Iruka barajeaba todas las posibilidades. Estaba al tanto del problema de Sakura y sabía que Kai era hijo de Sasuke porque Naruto le había pedido ayuda con el caso. Lo que convenientemente el rubio había ocultado era el nombre del esposo de Sakura.

–Se casaron hace varios años. –dijo Itachi.

–Bueno, entonces no me sorprende que Orochimaru quiera acabar con Naruto. –expuso Iruka. –En primer lugar, es el abogado que lleva el caso de divorcio de Sakura; segundo, es el que está investigando el asesinato de Minato que muy probablemente cometió él, y tercero, robó esos datos de la organización. Definitivamente al tal Orochimaru no le conviene que Naruto esté vivo.

–Y no olvidemos que Orochimaru amenazó a Sakura con hacernos daño a mi o a Naruto por el asunto con mi hijo. –los ojos de Itachi se abrieron por la sorpresa. Él no estaba enterado de nada de eso. Sasuke adivinó el rumbo de su pensamientos y sarcásticamente añadió: –Felicidades Itachi, eres tío.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

–El hijo de Sakura es mío. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me olvidé de Kai! –el azabache no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo había olvidado a su hijo? Si las suposiciones que habían hecho eran correctas y Orochimaru estaba detrás del accidente de Naruto, entonces era probable que el siguiente blanco fuera él… o Kai. –¡Mierda! Ni siquiera le hablé a Sakura. –sacó su teléfono portátil a toda prisa y lo encendió antes de llamar a Sakura. Después de varios intentos y de no recibir respuesta por parte de la mujer, se preocupó. –¡Soy un imbécil!

–Sasuke, no te preocupes. Si Orochimaru sabe lo que le conviene, no les tocará un solo pelo ni a ti ni a mi recién descubierto sobrino. –intentó tranquilizar a su hermano, pero las palabras fueron inútiles. Sasuke caminaba desesperadamente de un lado a otro mientras esperaba que Sakura respondiera el teléfono.

–Sakura no contesta… –por su mente pasaron mil escenarios diferentes y cada uno de ellos era más aterrador que el anterior. –¡Tsk! No quiero dejar solo a Naruto, pero Kai…

–Yo cuidaré de Naruto. –habló por primera vez Hinata. –Si despierta, le diré que fuiste a buscar a Kai y lo tranquilizaré.

Agradeció el apoyo de Hinata con un leve movimiento de cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla, Itachi le arrojó las llaves del auto.

–Lo necesitarás más que yo. Pero no quiero ni un rayón en la pintura o me cobraré con tu cabeza. –con un gesto cariñoso, golpeó la frente de su hermano con dos dedos. –Anda a buscarlos. Pero te aseguro que ellos estarán bien.

–Es peligroso que vayas solo. –señaló Kakashi. –Puedo acompañarte.

–A Sasuke no le pasará nada, tenlo por seguro. –afirmó Itachi. –Pero sería prudente no dejarlo solo.

Iruka depositó un suave y casto beso en la mejilla de Hatake y le advirtió que tuviera cuidado. Sasuke y Kakashi salieron a paso veloz.

–¿Alguna idea de dónde comenzar a buscar? –preguntó al salir de la habitación.

–Primero al motel, después… –la frase quedó en el aire. Sinceramente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar Sakura.

–Creo que no entendí nada de lo que ha sucedido aquí. –expuso Hinata.

–Tengo que realizar un par de llamadas. –murmuró Itachi y salió de la habitación. Nunca estaba de más poner sobre alerta a Akatsuki. Tal vez podrían cobrarse de una buena vez por todas las deudas que tenían con el traidor de Orochimaru.

* * *

Ya era de noche y la fría oscuridad envolvía las calles. El delgado suéter de cuello alto con ositos bordados que llevaba puesto no era suficiente para ahuyentar el frío de su pequeño cuerpecito. Intentó esconderse en el estrecho espacio que había detrás del asiento del conductor, pero las luces de los coches que pasaban por ahí continuaban asustándolo. Estaba solo y su mamá llevaba horas en ese lugar lleno de luces brillantes. Estaba molesto con Sasuke porque no había llegado la noche anterior y quería ver a Naruto, tal vez lo llevara a comer hamburguesas nuevamente y si tenía suerte, le dejaría subir a los juegos junto a los otros niños. La vida con el rubio era mucho más divertida que con su mamá. Ni siquiera tenía un juguete en ese momento. Se asustó cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Escondió su cabecita entre sus piernas y se tapó los oídos con sus manitas, intentado no escuchar los golpes de exterior, seguramente alguien se estaba peleando allá afuera y no quería ver ni escuchar.

De nuevo volvió a escuchar ese extraño ruido… se parecía mucho al ruido que el teléfono de su mamá hacía cuando recibía una llamada. Se arriesgó a meter una de sus manitas debajo del asiento del conductor y encontró la bolsa de cuero de su mamá. Sakura muchas veces le había dicho que no estaba bien revisar su bolsa, pero el pequeño Kai estaba desesperado. ¿Y si era Sasuke el que llamaba?

¿Por qué tenía tres años? Ni siquiera sabía leer. ¿Cómo podría llamarle a Sasuke o a Naruto para que lo sacaran del coche? Además, ¡tampoco se sabía sus números telefónicos! El teléfono timbró una vez más. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y pidió a cualquier divinidad que le diera buena puntería para poder oprimir el botón adecuado para contestar la llamada.

* * *

–¡Sakura! Por fin me contestas ¿dónde demonios estás? –Sasuke sabía que no era nada prudente manejar y hablar por celular al mismo tiempo, no porque no pudiera hacerlo sino porque no traía la licencia de conducir y si un agente de tránsito lo detenía, podía quitarle el automóvil y entonces Itachi lo degollaría lenta y dolorosamente por mandar al corralón tan precioso auto. Y es que no cualquier día tenía la oportunidad de conducir un último modelo de lujo cuyo valor monetario podría alimentar a todo un país.

–¿Por fin contestó? –preguntó Kakashi desde el asiento del copiloto.

–No escucho nada. ¿Sakura? –maniobró entre dos coches para estacionarse. –Sakura ¿me oyes?

–_¿Sa-sa-sasuke? _

–¿Kai? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

–_S-sí… -contestó el niño entre sollozos. –Mamá… mamá no viene por mí._

–No te preocupes. Yo iré por ti. ¿Dónde estás?

–_No… no sé. Mamá me dejó en-encerrado en el coche… _–_Kai no pudo decir más porque una oleada de llanto lo asaltó. Escuchaba la voz de Sasuke diciéndole que se tranquilizara, pero el darse cuenta que estaba solo, con frío y hambre dentro de un auto estacionado en sabrá Dios que lugar era demasiado para un niño de casi tres años. _

–Kai, escúchame. No puedo entenderte si estás llorando. Trata de decirme que ves a tu alrededor. –Sasuke imploró porque hubiera algo que lo hiciera reconocer el lugar e ir por su hijo inmediatamente.

El pequeño requirió de todo su valor para salir del escondite y asomarse por la ventana para hacer lo que el pelinegro le ordenaba.

–Bien, Kai. Dime ¿qué ves?

–_Hay mu-muchas luces… de colo-colores y brillan… _

Eso no ayudaba en nada. Había cientos de lugares que encendían luces brillantes por la noche.

–¿De qué color son las luces?

–_Rosas… y rojas… Hay muchos coches._

–Muy bien hecho. ¿Hay otra cosa que destaque?

–_Un dibujo grande._

–De acuerdo. ¿Cómo es el dibujo? –esperaba que la descripción lo pudiera orientar.

–_Pues… es un vaso grande. –a esas alturas el niño se sentía mucho más tranquilo de saber que Sasuke ya estaba buscándolo, por lo que sus sollozos pararon. –Es amarillo._

–Un vaso grande, amarillo. –miró a Kakashi. –¿Tienes alguna idea?

–No lo sé. –contestó. –Pregúntale si hay música y otras tiendas alrededor.

–¿Hay música?

–_Se escucha muy bajito… pero es de la música que a mi papá Orochimaru no le gusta escuchar. _

–Genial. ¿Qué maldita música no le gusta a Orochimaru? –intentó ocultar su decepción al escuchar cómo Kai llamaba "papá" a la serpiente rastrera, pero ya tendría tiempo para aclarar ese pequeño detalle más adelante. –¿Ves alguna tienda?

–_Mmmm… _–_el niño inspeccionó el paisaje con sus pequeños ojos negros. Sólo veía autos. Pero… _–_¡Sí! Creo que venden chocolates porque tiene corazones rosas._

–¿Corazones rosas? –repitió consternado, pero su acompañante lo escuchó.

–Pregúntale si el nombre de la tienda tiene una equis de color rojo. –Kakashi tenía una remota idea de en qué lugar podrían estar.

–Kai ¿alcanzas a ver el nombre de la tienda?

–_Pe-pero no sé leer._

–No importa. Sólo dime si ves una crucecita de color rojo.

–_Mmmm… ¿una crucecita? ¿Cómo el botoncito de mis videojuegos?_

–Exactamente.

–_Mmm… ¡sí! ¿Es una tienda de videojuegos?_

–No lo creo, Kai. –miró de reojo a Kakasi. –¿Te suena conocido el lugar?

–Tal vez… vuelve a decirle del dibujo. Investiga si el vaso amarillo tiene espuma blanca encima.

–¿Un bar?

–¡Hazlo!

–Una última pregunta. Vuelve a fijarte en el dibujo. Dime ¿hay espuma sobre el vaso?

–_¡Sí! Tal vez sea un tarro con jabón ¿no lo crees, papá?_

La mente de Sasuke quedó en blanco y un calorcillo que no conocía invadió su pecho al ser llamado así por primera vez.

–¿Cómo me llamaste?

–_Bu-bue-eno… _–_el pequeño Kai cerró fuertemente los ojos. Sin querer se le había escapado esa palabra de sus labios. –Es… tú… es que… quisiera que fueras mi papá. –esa no era la principal razón, pero era cierto. Había escuchado a su mamá hablando por teléfono y diciendo que Orochimaru no era su padre. Y bueno, había escuchado a su mamá decirle "mi amor" a Sasuke y en la telenovela que veía su mamá por las tardes, la mujer de ojos bonitos le decía de esa forma al papá de su bebé. Y además su propia mamá le había dicho en los últimos días que era una copia de Sasuke… tal vez se había equivocado al llamarle así al pelinegro. Sólo esperaba que no se enojara. –Perdón…_

–Hablaremos sobre eso después, Kai. –tapó el celular para no confundir las conversaciones. –Hey, Kakashi, dijo que sí. ¿Sabes qué lugar es?

Hatake sonrió. Por supuesto que conocía ese lugar. Aunque, desde que vivía con Iruka no frecuentaba con regularidad ese tipo de sitios.

* * *

–¿Me trajiste a una sex-shop? –preguntó sorprendido el moreno.

–Mira hacia allá. –Kakashi señaló un pequeño edificio iluminado con cientos de luces y el "vaso amarillo con espuma" que ahora era un tarro de cerveza, anunciaba el nombre de aquel local. –Es el único bar que conozco con una sex-shop a un lado.

Sasuke agradeció que el médico conociera ese tipo de lugares ya que él nunca frecuentaba los bares. Definitivamente prefería tomar una cerveza fría en la comodidad de su departamento para evitarse el espectáculo y las peleas que surgían cuando había más alcohol que sangre en las venas de los clientes.

–Es hora de buscar a Kai. –señaló el pelinegro. –Busca un auto negro.

Hatake lo miró extrañado. –¿Qué? –murmuró Sasuke. –¿No vas a ayudarme?

–Sasuke… –suspiró. –De noche, _todos_ los autos son negros.

Miró el estacionamiento pobremente iluminado y lleno de autos. A simple vista Kakashi tenía razón. Pero el pobre de Kai estaba atrapado en uno de esos coches. Si era necesario, buscaría en cada uno de ellos.

–No me importa. Busca en todos los autos un mini yo.

–¿Mini tú?

–Kai es prácticamente un clon mío.

Se separaron para buscar. Después de asomarse a través de las ventanillas de varios autos, cayó en la cuenta de algo que no habían calculado dentro de sus planes. Apartó rápidamente la vista del último auto que revisaba al ver que dentro sí había alguien… pero dudaba que el mini-Sasuke hubiese conseguido una mujer para follar. Definitivamente ese hombre no era Kai.

–¡Hey, Sasuke! –llamó la atención de moreno. –¿Has pensado qué vamos a hacer cuando lo encontremos?

A juzgar por la mirada del aludido podía decirse que no había pensado qué hacer.

–Sakura debe tener las llaves. Y sin las llaves no podemos sacar a tu hijo.

–Kai puede abrir la puerta desde adentro. –contestó simplemente y continuó con su búsqueda.

–¡Oh! –se sintió tan tonto en esos momentos… ¿cómo no había pensado en eso? regresó a su búsqueda y entonces lo encontró: una pequeña bolita de pelo negro escondida detrás del asiento del conductor. No podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que era él. Golpeó suavemente el cristal con sus nudillos, pero la bolita de pelo se tapó los oídos con sus manitas.

Volvió a golpear el cristal, repitiendo su nombre: –Hey, Kai.

El niño alzó su mirada un momento para tratar de reconocer a la persona que lo llamaba por su nombre. Pero aquellos ojos negros que lo miraban detrás del cristal nunca los había visto. Y su mamá muchas veces le repetía lo importante que era no hablar con extraños. Cerró sus ojos, esperando que el hombre de cabellos grises no lo pudiera ver.

Como sus esfuerzos no daban resultado, llamó a Sasuke. Inmediatamente el pelinegro repitió la misma acción que Kakashi, pero esta vez Kai sí reconoció la voz y el rostro de Sasuke. Se puso de pie de un salto y siguió las instrucciones del mayor para abrir la puerta. En cuanto quitó el seguro, la alarma comenzó a sonar. El pelinegro no le dio importancia y tomó al niño entre sus brazos.

Sasuke estaba calientito, así que se aferró al blanco cuello del pelinegro, tratando de entrar en calor. Sintió la fría piel del rostro de Kai en sus mejillas y la sensación de alivio por haberlo encontrado fue reemplazada por una de furia ¿qué demonios pensaba Sakura? Dejó al niño en brazos de Kakashi y se quitó el abrigo que Itachi le había prestado. Envolvió el cuerpecito de su hijo con esa prenda y lo volvió a cargar.

–¿Y Sakura? –preguntó el doctor. –¿Iremos a buscarla o…?

–Primero pondremos a salvo a Kai. Ella puede defenderse sola.

* * *

Era muy tarde para encontrar alguna tienda de comida rápida abierta, así que Kai se tuvo que conformar con un frío sándwich y un jugo comprado en una tienda de autoservicio. Cuando llegaron al hospital, el pequeño ya estaba dormido en el asiento trasero. Lo bajaron con cuidado y Kakashi mintió, haciendo pasar a Kai como un paciente para que lo dejaran ingresar. Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación del rubio.

–¡Kakashi! Nos tenían muy preocupados. –fue el cálido recibimiento de Iruka.

–¿Todo bien, hermanito? –preguntó Itachi.

–No. –contestó Sasuke.

Hinata se puso de pie inmediatamente y buscó en el pequeño clóset una sábana para cubrir el viejo sofá de cuero. Tomó otra sábana para doblarla y que fuera usada como remedo de almohada. Sasuke agradeció el gesto y depositó el cuerpecito de Kai en la improvisada cama, cubriéndolo con el abrigo.

–Lo dejó encerrado en el auto. –explicó el azabache. –Tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo.

–¿Y dónde está ella? –quiso saber Hinata.

Itachi observó como el niño se acomodaba para continuar durmiendo. Atravesó la habitación y se arrodilló junto al sillón para ver más de cerca a su nuevo sobrino. Y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Era como estar viendo a Sasuke de pequeño. Si tenía alguna duda respecto a la paternidad de su hermano, ahora estaba resuelta. Retiró los mechones de cabello de su frente y acarició la sonrojada mejilla antes de ponerse de pie y volver a la conversación de los adultos.

–Supongo que en el bar. Se va a alterar al ver que Kai no está en el coche. –expuso Hatake.

–Tienes razón, Kakashi. –apoyó Iruka. –Deberían de avisarle.

–Iré por ella. –Sasuke sabía que esa noche también iba a ser muy larga. –Itachi… –odiaba pedirle favores a su hermano, pero sabía que él era el único en quien podía confiar para que cuidara de su hijo. Bueno, también confiaba en cierta personita de cabellos rubios que por el momento aún no despertaba.

–No tienes ni que pedirlo.

–Gracias. –susurró. –No tardo.

–No tardaremos. –dijo Kakashi, acoplándose a Sasuke. –Quien sabe, tal vez necesite un abogado. –explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pero tú no eres abogado. –se quejó el castaño.

–Algo he aprendido después de vivir contigo todo este tiempo. –Iruka no dijo nada más y ambos hombres volvieron a salir, ahora en busca de Sakura.

* * *

Con Sasuke al volante, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar de nuevo a aquel lugar. El pelinegro le regaló una de sus típicas miradas de odio a Kakashi. Aquel lugar era un bar y un table dance al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura terminara en un local como ese? El mayor pareció leer la mente del azabache porque contestó:

–El ambiente es tan bueno que atrae tanto a hombres como mujeres. Hay descuentos en bebidas y los meseros son atractivos. Además, ponen música perfecta para bailar y conocer gente. No me veas con esos ojos. –protestó ante la mirada de reproche de Sasuke. –Yo también solía venir aquí de vez en cuando. Sobre todo, los días como hoy, que hay cerveza al 2x1. –señaló el resplandeciente anuncio que informaba del descuento.

Tomando una bocanada de frío aire, empujó la pesada puerta para entrar al bar. El desagradable humo del tabaco lo recibió inmediatamente. Tardó un poco en que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la escasa luz rojiza que iluminaba el lugar. Había muchas personas bailando, lo cual les impidió entrar con facilidad. Al fondo estaba la barra de bebidas, con cientos de botellas a escoger. El hombre que atendía no estaba muy atento a los clientes, su mirada se encontraba perdida en la figura de una mujer bailando sobre una plataforma con tubo. Sasuke supuso que serían las bailarinas del lugar, así que buscó con la mirada a Sakura.

–¿Cómo es ella? –preguntó Kakashi.

–La encontrarás cuando veas una cabellera rosa. –señaló el rasgo más distintivo de la mujer.

Se separaron para abarcar más terreno en menos tiempo. Sasuke creyó distinguir una mujer con cabello rosa, pero para llegar hasta ella tenía que atravesar toda la pista, misión casi imposible. Se adentró entre la multitud, empujando a las parejas que se le interponían en el camino. Fijó una vez más su vista en aquella mujer que ahora se encontraba sentada sobre una mesa, besando de manera lujuriosa a un sujeto alto y de apariencia musculosa. Quizá se había equivocado de mujer… pero cuando la chica abrió sus ojos color esmeralda, Sasuke supo que definitivamente sí era Sakura.

Siguió empujando a la multitud danzante. Se topó con una chica de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos azules que no lo dejó pasar.

–¿Buscas alguien con quien bailar, guapo?

–No quiero bailar.

–Eso dicen todos. –las manos de la mujer acariciaron su abdomen y continuaron bajando. –Pero después de un rato, aceptan.

–De verdad _no_ quiero bailar. –apartó las manos de la mujer de su cuerpo. –Sólo vengo a buscar a alguien.

–Qué lástima que un bombón como tú se tenga que ir. Y yo que quería jugar a la basurita. –sonrió, mostrando el piercing que decoraba su lengua. Ante la mirada de desconcierto del azabache, añadió: –Yo me tiro y tú me _recoges_…

La estruendosa risa de la mujer se perdió entre la música y Sasuke la empujó con más fuerza. No pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Vale, estaba acostumbrado a los piropos, pero no a los de doble sentido como ese y menos si no provenían de un dobe rubio cabeza hueca. Recordó que debía terminar rápido con eso para volver al lado de Naruto. Toda una tarde alejado de él y ya lo extrañaba. Ya parecía una niñita enamorada y eso no iba nada con él. Tal vez regresaría a la normalidad una vez que el rubio estuviera fuera del hospital.

Cuando salió de entre la multitud, miró desconcertado a su alrededor. Sakura ya no estaba. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? Un hombre lo empujó para correr hacia la plataforma y gritarle a aquella mujer que bailaba. Sasuke también miró a la chica. De piernas largas y minifalda de cuero negra, aquella mujer tenía todo lo necesario para mantener embobados a cientos de hombres. Sus piernas desnudas rematadas con unos tacones negros le daban una figura que más de una mataría por ella. No pudo evitar subir su mirada por la figura. El abdomen era plano y su ombligo estaba decorado por un pequeño arete brillante. Vestía un top blanco también de cuero con cierre al frente. Se movía de manera sugerente alrededor del tubo y la mayoría de los hombres que habían caído bajo su embrujo la animaban a quitarse la ropa. Sasuke desvió su mirada cuando la mujer comenzó a bajar lentamente el cierre entre sus senos. Buscó entre la multitud cercana cualquier rastro de Sakura, pero parecía haberse esfumado. Los gritos y silbidos obscenos continuaban. Alguien golpeó levemente su hombro y giró velozmente, creyendo erróneamente que era la mujer del piropo molestándolo de nuevo.

–¿Kakashi? ¿Ya la…?

–Sasuke… dime algo ¿a la chica en cuestión le gusta bailar? –señaló la misma plataforma que Sasuke había visto antes. Y la vio.

Sakura estaba acostada sobre su abdomen, con medio cuerpo fuera de la plataforma y besando a un sujeto diferente al que Sasuke vio antes. Otros hombres la manoseaban y dejaban algunos billetes entre su cadera y la tela de su falda. Sasuke estaba furioso. El pobre Kai encerrado en el auto por horas y ella estaba ahí, divirtiéndose de lo lindo como una cualquiera.

Recorrió la poca distancia que lo separaba de ella a grandes zancadas, Kakashi lo seguía a pocos metros. Empujó a varios de los hombres que la rodeaban y de tiró de su brazo, para separarla del sujeto al que besaba. Molesto por la interrupción, el hombre la tomó del otro brazo, tratándola de alejar del Uchiha.

–Ella es mía, niñato. Piérdete. –gruñó, pero Sasuke ignoró el comentario y miró a Sakura.

–¿Qué rayos haces aquí? No me molesta que quieras ser una puta, lo que me molesta es que olvidaras a mi hijo en el auto.

Sus ojos verdes entrecerrados escanearon toda la figura de Sasuke. Desde sus cabellos desordenados, sus labios firmes, la musculatura de su pecho apenas cubierta por una delgada playera, sus pantalones grises del uniforme… definitivamente era un hombre que calentaría la sangre de cualquier mujer. Con un tirón, se zafó del agarre del otro sujeto y sus labios parecieron pronunciar un "piérdete". Con toda su atención en el espécimen masculino frente a ella, rodeó sus esbeltas caderas con sus brazos y se aferró a él.

–Suéltame. –siseó con furia, intentando desenredar los brazos de ella. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, hecho que incomodaba al pelinegro, pero Sakura parecía no notarlo.

Los labios de la mujer se acercaron peligrosamente a los suyos. Enredó sus manos en los suaves cabellos rosas y tiró sutilmente de su cabeza para impedir el contacto. La separó de su cuerpo bruscamente y notó que el top blanco de la chica había desaparecido. En su lugar, un sujetador de encaje color vino contenía aún cubiertos los senos de la chica. Kakashi se quitó la chamarra verde militar que llevaba para cubrir a Sakura, lo cual le ganó una serie de abucheos por parte de los hombres del lugar.

Tomó la mano de Sakura para evitar que escapara en su camino hacia la salida, pero fue frenado por uno de los hombres. Con una mirada de enojo, el sujeto le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula después de decir:

–No te lleves nuestra diversión.

Furioso por la actitud de Sakura y por el golpe, soltó momentáneamente a la chica para poder responder a la agresión. Ya que no podía golpear a Sakura, desquitaría parte de su enojo en el rostro de aquel sujeto. Tal vez era delgado, pero años de entrenamiento y el trabajo bombero le habían heredado unos puños rápidos y fuertes. Tres golpes después, el sujeto yacía inconsciente en el suelo de aquel bar. Los demás hombres se retiraron con discreción.

Al pasar junto a la barra, el bartender susurró: –Te llevas a la mejor cliente que hemos tenido en años.

Y lo decía no solo por la cantidad de alcohol que Sakura había tomado, sino porque su actitud desinhibida atraía a los hombres como moscas. Uno entraba y minutos después estaba llamando por celular para avisarles a sus amigos, creando de esa manera un torrente de clientes. Además, más de alguno había recibido un _trato_ especial por parte de la chica.

Cuando al fin lograron salir de aquella taberna caminaron rápidamente al automóvil. Mientras Sasuke buscaba entre sus bolsillos las llaves del auto, Sakura se pegó a su espalda, restregándose contra él. Sus manos acariciaron sobre la tela el abdomen bien marcado y fueron bajando peligrosamente a su entrepierna. Entumido por el frío, no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para alejar las manos de ella que rodeaba fuertemente su miembro a través de su pantalón.

–No lo vuelvo a repetir. Suéltame. –gruñó.

–Sasuke… –susurró en su oreja. –Fóllame.

Abrió la puerta trasera y la empujó sin ninguna caballerosidad al interior del auto.

–Estás borracha. –cerró con un portazo y explicó a Kakashi. –Usualmente no es así. Supongo que es el alcohol.

El médico asintió y tomó su lugar de nuevo como copiloto. Durante el camino al motel, Sakura acariciaba sutilmente los cabellos grises de Kakashi.

–Sasu… ¿quién es este bombón? –preguntó.

–Olvídalo. –dio vuelta en una calle y agradeció estar cerca del motel.

–Estoy mareada. –murmuró Sakura.

Puso los ojos en blanco. En menos de una hora toda su paciencia había sido puesta a prueba. Afortunadamente la recepcionista conocía a la pareja y no dudó en darles un juego de llaves más. Kakashi ayudó a Sakura a caminar hasta la habitación. En cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta, la chica corrió hasta el baño a devolver el poco contenido alimenticio que tenía en el estómago.

Sasuke tocó la puerta del baño y dijo en voz alta:

–Sakura, Kai está conmigo. Cuando recuperes el sentido común, llámame. No pienso discutir contigo borracha. –tomó la mochila con su ropa y una chamarra, también guardó algo de ropa de Kai antes de salir de nuevo a la fría noche.

–Mi casa no queda lejos del hospital. Si quieres darte un baño, está disponible. –Sasuke agradeció el gesto amable del doctor y aceptó la oferta.

* * *

Los únicos que quedaban en la habitación del rubio, además del propio Naruto, eran Itachi y Kai. El mayor se encontraba dormitando en una silla a los pies de la cama y el pequeño continuaba profundamente dormido en el sofá. Itachi se despertó completamente al sentir la presencia de Sasuke en el cuarto.

–¿Cómo te fue con Sakura?

–Todo un desastre. –el sofá que ocupaba su hijo era amplio, así que se sentó en el extremo opuesto y puso las piernitas del niño sobre las suyas. –La encontramos en el bar, borracha y dando un espectáculo.

–Me alegro mucho de que no sea mi cuñada. –confesó. –¿Qué harás con Kai?

–Voy a pelear por su custodia. No creo que una madre alcohólica y un padre delincuente sean la mejor educación que puede tener. –bostezó audiblemente.

–¿Por qué no vas a dormir un rato? –sugirió. –Yo me quedo con tu chico.

–No, gracias –contestó inmediatamente. –No lo dejaré indefenso ante un Casanova como tú.

El mayor de los hermanos rió. –Exageras. Pero en serio, ve a descansar.

No había muchos lugares a donde ir. No volvería esa noche al motel que compartía con Sakura, no tenía suficiente dinero como para rentar otra habitación y de ninguna manera volvería a su departamento con Kai. Aún existía la posibilidad de que Orochimaru lo tuviera vigilado.

–Creo que me quedaré aquí.

Itachi suspiró. Esperaba que el rubio se recuperara rápido o el torpe de su hermano sería el siguiente en ser hospitalizado por agotamiento extremo.

* * *

Un día más en el hospital. Los molestos rayos del sol lastimaron sus ojos azabaches y se forzó a abrirlos. Todas sus articulaciones estaban entumidas por dormir en la incómoda silla de plástico. Estiró sus brazos y sus piernas para sentirse un poco mejor mientras miraba a su alrededor. La imagen frente a él lo conmovió. Sasuke dormía plácidamente en un extremo del sofá. Durante la noche, Kai había despertado y se acomodó sobre el pecho del mayor, usando el abrigo para cubrirlos a ambos. No pudo resistirlo y sacó su teléfono celular. Abrió la aplicación de cámara fotográfica. La tentación de chantajear a su hermano con algo así era enorme.

Cuando la enfermera de turno entró en la habitación, no le sorprendió encontrarla repleta de gente. Habitualmente, los pacientes se encontraban acompañados por uno o dos familiares, pero ese paciente rubio era especial. Miró con algo de recelo a la chica de largo cabello negro y ojos exóticos. También miró con interés disimulado al guapo hombre de largo cabello negro ébano. Y por supuesto, no pudo evitar lanzarle una miradita de reojo al otro chico de piel pálida y cabello negro azulado corto. El ver a aquellos chicos tan guapos le hacía pensar que en ocasiones su trabajo bien valía la pena. Anotó los signos vitales del paciente y aplicó los medicamentos que le correspondían. Sus piernas flaquearon al escuchar la profunda y sexy voz de Itachi.

–Lleva todo un día dormido. ¿Cuándo despertará?

–N-no tar-tardará en hacerlo. –tartamudeó. –Tal vez pa-para esta tarde esté despierto.

Se escabulló rápidamente a la estación de enfermeras. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que ninguna de sus compañeras había hablado con el atractivo hombre antes.

–Tal vez necesite un beso para despertar. –sugirió pícaramente Hinata.

–Quizá sólo tenga flojera. Es un dobe perezoso. –fue la respuesta del Uchiha.

Itachi rió discretamente. Se notaba a simple vista que el rubio tenía a Sasuke prendido de él.

–Iré a comer. ¿Necesitan algo?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, olvidándose que Kai pediría algo de comer en cuanto despertara. Afortunadamente Hinata sí tomó en cuenta al pequeño.

–¿Podrías traer algo de comer para Kai? Tal vez unas galletas le vendrían bien.

La habitación quedó en silencio cuando Itachi salió. Con cuidado, movió a Kai para dejarlo de nuevo recostado sobre el sillón. Tomó una de las sillas que había en la habitación y la arrastró a un lado de la cama, quedando de espaldas a la puerta. Hinata hizo lo mismo del lado opuesto, acomodándose frente a Sasuke. Se sentía un poco culpable por abandonar a Naruto tanto tiempo el día anterior. Con cuidado de no mover ninguno de los catéteres, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Naruto. Hinata observó el gesto, pero no dijo nada para evitar incomodar al moreno.

–Es un chico genial ¿no, Sasuke?

–Supongo.

–Él ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo… cuando mi hermana Hanabi murió, él estuvo ahí para ayudarme. Incluso compró a Kyuubi para mí. –sonrió al recordar el día en que Naruto llegó a su departamento con una caja. –Es un gran chico. Y muy alegre. Cuando Minato murió, pensé que se iba a deprimir. Pero en lugar de eso, sonrió y me dijo "La vida siempre continúa". Por supuesto que lloró la muerte de su padre, pero al contrario de lo que yo hice, él pudo sobreponerse y conservar su sonrisa.

Sasuke comprendió que Naruto era todo lo que él no podía ser. Después de la muerte de sus propios padres él no recuperó su sonrisa. Y mucho menos después de la traición de Sakura. Pero desde que conocía al rubio… muchas cosas habían cambiado. Tal vez era la alegría contagiosa e inagotable de Naruto. A su lado, sentía que la sonrisa podía volverse a formar. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo. Miedo de acostumbrarse demasiado a él y no poder vivir sin su luz. Sacudió la cabeza ¿qué demonios pensaba? ¡Por favor! Ese no era su razonamiento común, pero algo de verdad había en él.

–Sé que es algo molesto, pero me gustaría mucho que pudieras ayudarme con el libro. Sólo quiero oír su historia y escribir algo lindo basado en ello. Por supuesto que sus nombres no aparecerán, si eso te preocupa.

–Está bien. El problema real es ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

–No tienes que llenar un formulario ni nada como eso. –bromeó la chica. –Una plática es suficiente para darme una idea. ¿Qué puedes decirme de ti? ¿Qué tipo de música es tu favorita, qué comida te gusta? ¿Por qué escogiste ser bombero?

Tardó en contestar. El único que sabía el verdadero porqué de su profesión era Itachi. Y nadie más. Ni siquiera le había contado a Naruto la razón, pero por su mente sí había pasado la idea de confesarle a Naruto uno de sus secretos más celosamente guardados. Miró de reojo a Kai para asegurarse que aún continuaba dormido. Después fijó su mirada en el contraste que hacía la piel de sus manos y la de Naruto. Aunque era una idea bastante fantasiosa, tal vez Naruto despertaría al escuchar su voz.

–Vivíamos en Hokkaido. Mi padre dirigía la empresa familiar. Nuestro apellido era conocido y toda la gente nos respetaba. La mansión era enorme y solía jugar con Itachi en el jardín. La casa se quemó cuando yo tenía trece años. Ese día yo no estaba en la casa principal, sino en una pequeña cabaña que mi padre había construido en la parte más lejana del jardín para que Itachi y yo jugáramos. A veces nos quedábamos a dormir allí. A medianoche recordé que mi madre me había prohibido dormir en la cabaña sin Itachi, así que atravesé el jardín para volver a la mansión. –no pudo evitar que su mente recreara el largo camino recorrido a través del jardín, con el frío pasto picándole los desnudos pies. –Entonces, vi la mansión quemándose. No pensé en nada más que en entrar y buscar a mis padres.

"_La puerta que daba al jardín aún no se encontraba invadida por el fuego. Entré sin pensarlo dos veces y corrí hasta la habitación principal. Y ahí estaban ellos, dormidos tan profundamente que no se percataron de que la temperatura comenzaba a subir. Para mí transcurrió un segundo, pero quizá fue más el tiempo que traté de despertarlos. Sacudí fuertemente a mi madre, pero ella no despertaba. La llamé desesperadamente, sacudí su brazo e incluso palmeé sus mejillas, pero ella no me respondía. También intenté despertar a mi padre, pero fue en vano. No sé como sucedió, pero la habitación se cubrió por las llamas. Por un momento pensé que yo también moriría allí. El humo comenzaba a marearme y me sentía cansado. Me dejé caer en la cama junto a mis padres, dispuesto a que el calor me consumiera junto con ellos. Antes de cerrar mis ojos, un bombero entró a rescatarme. Mis fuerzas volvieron y le supliqué que salvara a mis padres. Cuando salimos de la habitación, el hombre llamó a sus compañeros para avisarles que había dos personas más… pero el techo del cuarto colapsó, aplastando a mis padres que continuaban dentro. Todo se volvió naranja. Eso es lo último que recuerdo. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ya estaba en el hospital."_

–Sasuke… –susurró Hinata, atónita por el pasado del moreno. –La verdad es que no sé qué decir… creo que eres muy valiente por seguir adelante después de vivir algo como eso. Yo nunca he sido tan valiente.

–Escogí ser bombero para salvar a personas en compensación por no salvar a mis padres. –concluyó Sasuke.

–Escogiste ser bombero para castigarte. Cada vez que entras a un incendio, te recriminas el no poder salvar a nuestros padres. –no escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse cuando su hermano regresó. –Dejaste de lado una vida de comodidades porque sigues culpándote.

Itachi tenía razón. Podría haber escogido ser el heredero rico y huérfano, vivir en una casa razonablemente amplia y dirigir lo que quedaba de la empresa Uchiha junto a su hermano. Pero el mayor tenía razón. Vivir con lujos sólo lo haría sentir más culpable. Cerró los ojos, apoyando su frente en el borde del colchón.

–Fue mi culpa. No los pude despertar.

–Ellos ya estaban muertos, Sasuke.

La caricia en sus cabellos lo obligó a levantar su mirada.

–Dobe…

–¡Naruto!

–Bienvenido de vuelta, cuñadito.

El rubio sonrió. Los ojos negros de Sasuke sonreían y tenía ganas de jalarlo de la camisa y acercarlo a sus labios para besarlo. El asfixiante abrazo de su amiga le recordó que tenía varias costillas rotas.

–Hinata… –murmuró con dolor. –Mis costillas…

–¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname, lo olvidé! Pero es que estoy tan feliz… Nos tenías muertos de la preocupación.

–Lo siento. –fue su turno de disculparse. –Hola, Itachi. –saludó a su cuñado.

–Hola, guapo. –la otra mirada negra lo fulminó. –No puedes negar que tu chico es muy atractivo. –confesó el mayor.

–Pero es mío. –señaló el chupetón del cuello de Naruto que aún era reciente y sonrió con superioridad. –Consíguete tu propio rubio. –y para reafirmar sus palabras, se inclinó hacia el rubio y cumplió su deseo de besarlo.

Hinata e Itachi discretamente miraron a otro lado, dejando que la parejita se saludara apropiadamente.

–No me habías contado lo de tus padres. –replicó el rubio cuando volvió a respirar con normalidad.

–Esperaba una oportunidad. –explicó el moreno. –Nunca pensé en ocultártelo.

–Me alegro. –frunció el ceño cuando una punzada de dolor lo atravesó. –Eso me dice que confías en mí.

–Itachi. ¿Por qué dijiste que ellos ya estaban muertos? –Sasuke recordó la frase dicha por su hermano y no quiso quedarse con la duda. –La habitación no tenía humo cuando yo llegué. Es imposible que murieran por intoxicación.

Suspiró. Era hora de ser brutalmente honestos.

–Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí. –miró al rubio. –Naruto, te robaré a Sasuke un segundo.

El rubio asintió y los dos hermanos salieron a caminar por los alrededores.

–Nuestro padre tenía problemas económicos. –comenzó a explicar Itachi. –Y le pidió ayuda a Madara Uchiha, uno de nuestros parientes lejanos. Fugaku no sabía era que el dinero provenía de negocios ilícitos. De una u otra manera, quedé involucrado dentro de Akatsuki.

–¿Qué es Akatsuki?

–Es un grupo de diez personas que se trabaja en el bajo mundo. Algunos venden drogas, otros son asesinos, unos más se dedican a estafar a grandes empresarios. De cualquier manera, yo trabajaba bajo las órdenes de Madara. Cumplía ciertas tareas y de esa forma pagaba la deuda de nuestro padre. Un día, me asignaron como compañero a Orochimaru. Trabajamos juntos durante algunos años. Una noche, todos los Akatsuki entramos a robar un banco. En medio de la misión, me confesó que había llamado a la policía. Su objetivo era eliminar a todos los individuos del equipo y quedarse como el único jefe, obteniendo todo el poder de la organización. Me dio la posibilidad de huir con él, volverme su mano derecha y amante. Eso fue realmente repugnante. Pero yo no iba a traicionar a Akatsuki, así que me negué. Él me hizo esta cicatriz cuando le dije que no. –alzó un poco su camisa para que Sauske observara la cicatriz que atravesaba parte de su abdomen. –Me atacó con una navaja, intentando matarme para no poner sobre aviso a los demás. Afortunadamente, pude dar la señal de alarma. Me quedé dentro del banco hasta que la policía llegó, haciéndome pasar por una persona normal que había resultado herida. Le dije a la policía que Orochimaru era el culpable y tuvo que huir de país. Él juró vengarse por haberlo traicionado… y lo hizo. Aquel día, él ya los había asesinado cuando incendió la casa para destruir la evidencia. También te hubiera matado a ti de haber estado en la mansión. Me alegré mucho al saber que ese día dormiste en la cabaña, eso te salvó la vida. Y su venganza continuó cuando se casó con Sakura.

Sasuke se dejó caer en el pasto, aturdido mientras intentaba asimilar la nueva información.

–¿Por qué se casó con ella?

–Porque sabe que nada duele más que ver sufrir a tus seres queridos. –contestó sencillamente. –Me dolía ver que estabas sufriendo por lo que Sakura hizo.

Era increíble. Toda su vida arruinada por un solo hombre. Cerró las manos en puños y golpeó con rabia la tierra. Si tuviera un minuto a solas con ese sujeto, no dudaría en matarlo.

–¿Qué sucedió con Madara?

–Murió hace un par de años. Bien, ¿qué esperas?

El menor lo miró extrañado. –¿A qué te refieres?

–Hazlo. Dime que me odias, grítame, golpéame, lo que sea…

–Te uniste a Akatsuki para ayudar a papá ¿cierto? No fue la mejor opción, pero estoy seguro que lo hiciste porque no tenías otra forma de ayudar.

Itachi se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de su hermano. Esperaba cualquier cosa, excepto que lo entendiera. Estaba preparado para ser golpeado y aborrecido por su querido hermano, sin embargo, ninguna palabra de odio salió de sus labios.

–¿Aún perteneces a Akatsuki?

–No. Los dejé después de la muerte de Madara. Sin él, era libre. Pero sigo en contacto con ellos. Por eso te dije que Orochimaru no se atreverá a hacerte daño. Akatsuki no perdona una traición, y han obtenido más poder del que te imaginas en estos últimos años. Si hay algo a lo que teme Orochimaru, sin dudas es a Akatsuki.

Sasuke clavó su mirada en la de su hermano. Suspiró. La pesada carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros comenzaba a esfumarse lentamente.

* * *

Se despertó al escuchar que alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta. Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza para evitar que el ruido la molestase, pero fue en vano. Enfadada, se envolvió en la sábana y abrió la condenada puerta.

–Señorita, tiene que desalojar la habitación esta tarde. Si quiere renovar… –la puerta se cerró en sus narices. Molesta, tomó aire para volver a tocar, pero no fue necesario. Sakura le entregó un fajo de billetes.

–Apártala durante dos semanas. Al rato paso por el cambio.

De vuelta en su habitación, miró a su alrededor.

–¿Kai?

El dolor punzante en su cabeza le recordó varias de las botellas que tomó la noche anterior. Caminó a tropezones hasta el baño. Se miró en el espejo y dudó en reconocer a la mujer que le devolvía su reflejo. Su cabello rosa aún permanecía rizado y recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, con varios mechones cayéndole a los costados del rostro; sus ojos color esmeralda resaltaban al estar delineador y sombra color negro, con un maquillaje casi gótico. El atrevido y casi transparente sostén no era una prenda que ella elegiría estando consciente. La falda de cuero tampoco era parte de su guardarropa normal.

Recuerdos de la noche anterior la asaltaron de repente. Recordaba estar enojada porque Sasuke no llegó a dormir. También recordaba el arreglarse como una mujer fatal en el baño. Arrastró a Kai al auto y buscó el bar más cercano. Dejó al niño encerrado y su bolsa bajo el asiento. Después de eso, los recuerdos se volvían borrosos. Las botellas, varios hombres a su alrededor… por primera vez en su vida se sentía sexy.

–No puede ser… –su trasero le dolía. Y entonces se acordó del rostro de los dos hombres con los cuales se había encerrado en el baño. Suponía que el efecto del alcohol le provocó tal desinhibición. Nunca, en su sano juicio, aceptaría acostarse con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, sin protección y de la manera en la que lo hizo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Y ellos no fueron los únicos. Un par de cervezas después, dos nuevos sujetos se la volvieron a follar en el mismo lugar y de la misma manera. Se dejó caer en el baño y sollozó. Se sentía tan sucia. ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke de ella? Y hablando del moreno… tampoco olvidaba el vergonzoso baile sobre la plataforma, las asquerosas manos de los hombres acariciando su cuerpo de manera obscena, las docenas de labios que probó… llorando, se puso de pie y llenó la tina con agua muy caliente.

Apretó con fuerza los dientes cuando el agua quemó su blanca piel, llena de marcas que los hombres le habían hecho. Lavó su cuerpo con fuerza, faltaba poco para hacer sangrar su piel, pero ni siquiera eso se llevaba la sensación de suciedad. Deseó morir en ese momento… pero su hijo la necesitaba. Y hablando de Kai ¿dónde estaría el niño?

"_Kai está conmigo. Cuando recuperes el sentido común, llámame"_

No quería ver a Sasuke. No después de insinuársele de esa manera.

"_Fóllame."_

Pero quería ver a Kai. Antes de llamarle a Sasuke, se lavó los dientes varias veces, intentando quitarse la asquerosa sensación de los labios de otros hombres. Se vistió con un pantalón formal negro y una blusa verde que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Olvidó el maquillaje gótico y empolvó su nariz con un poco de maquillaje natural, utilizó el rímel para alargar sus pestañas, pintó sus mejillas de un pálido tono coral y sus labios fueron cubiertos por brillo rosado pálido.

Salió de la habitación y pidió un taxi para ir a buscar su automóvil. Al llegar al lugar, evitó mirar el bar que tantos malos recuerdos le dejó. Su auto era el único en el estacionamiento. Como no tenía las llaves, buscó un cerrajero para abrir el coche e inventó una excusa creíble acerca de su descuidada memoria. El cerrajero coqueteó con ella, pero Sakura no se sentía con ningún ánimo de seguirle el juego y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido. Agradeció al hombre y pagó. Encontró su bolsa intacta e inmediatamente buscó su teléfono para llamar a Sasuke.

–¿Sasuke? Soy yo, Sakura.

–_¿Qué quieres? –contestó fríamente. Tenía toda la razón al estar enojado._

–Quiero ver a Kai. Debo pedirle disculpas por lo de ayer. ¿Dónde están?

–_En el hospital de Konoha._

–¡¿Qué le pasó a Kai? ¿Está bien…?

–_Naruto tuvo un accidente. _

Eso explicaba el porqué no había llegado a dormir. Y ella creyendo que los había abandonado por pasar la noche en la cama del rubio. Qué tonta era.

–Iré por Kai.

–_Primero tenemos que hablar._

–De acuerdo. Llegaré en diez minutos. ¿Por cuál habitación pregunto?

–_Te veré en la puerta principal._

* * *

Cuando llegó al hospital, Sasuke ya estaba esperándola en el lugar acordado. Se armó de valor para enfrentarse a él. Sabía que su comportamiento no tenía una explicación lógica y mucho menos podía entender ella misma lo que había sucedido.

–Buenas tardes, Sasuke. –saludó.

–Vaya, al parecer has recuperado el sentido común.

–Yo no sé… –se le dificultaba encontrar las palabras para decirle al moreno lo mucho que lamentaba su comportamiento, su cerebro se negaba a cooperar. Y el dolor de cabeza no cedía a los medicamentos.

–No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida. Si quieres ser una cualquiera, excelente. Pero nunca, escúchame bien, _nunca_ te atrevas a hacer algo que ponga en peligro a _mi _hijo.

–Sa-sasuke… yo no soy una… una cual-cualquie-quiera. Yo no quería…

–Pero lo hiciste. Te vi besando a no sé cuantos tipos y desnudándote frente a ellos. Ese no es el ejemplo que Kai necesita.

–Sa-sasu-ke.

–Tus lágrimas no servirán de nada.

Sakura no entendía lo que le pasaba. Le costaba pronunciar lo que quería decir. Y esas miles de lucecitas que cruzaban su campo visual no ayudaban en nada. Las fuerzas la abandonaron.

–¿Sakura? –bien, sus palabras habían sido muy duras, pero no tanto como para que la mujer se desmayara. –¡Sakura! –gritó cuando el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a convulsionar. Rápidamente uno de los médicos que pasaban por ahí se hizo cargo de la situación. Sasuke suspiró… eso no podía estar pasando. Ahora Sakura también era una paciente.

* * *

El terrible interrogatorio duró horas. Sí, los dolores de cabeza eran frecuentes; sí, a veces se le dificultaba recordar palabras; sí, también olvidaba cosas; sí, era la primera vez que convulsionaba; no, no era una promiscua ¿qué tenía que ver su vida sexual en eso? Hasta ayer sólo se había acostado con Sasuke y Orochimaru. Y sí, a veces su comportamiento no era el adecuado y su apetito sexual estaba aumentado. Pero ¿qué tenía que ver todo eso con su estado de salud?

–Necesitamos una resonancia magnética de su cerebro.

–Hay… hay algo malo conmigo ¿verdad? –preguntó temerosa.

-No puedo decir nada hasta no ver los estudios.

En menos de dos horas volvía a estar frente al mismo doctor, pero las noticias que tenía cambiarían su vida para siempre.

–Mire aquí. –señaló una de las imágenes a blanco y negro que mostraba el estudio. –Estas masas en su cerebro son las causantes de todos sus síntomas. Y, lamentablemente, es cáncer.

Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba la explicación del médico.

–Tiene todas las características de ser glioblastomas múltiples. Por su tamaño y el número de lesiones, es imposible operarlo por el momento. Podemos intentar radiaciones y quimioterapia para disminuir su volumen y tratar de operarlo, pero al ser dos lesiones, pueden quedar células tumorales… –nunca era fácil decir las malas noticias. –aún si el tratamiento funcionara, las posibilidades de supervivencia…

–¿Sabe algo, doctor? –interrumpió. –Tengo un hijo… y debo de asegurarme de dejar todo en orden antes de…. –fue incapaz siquiera de imaginar algo así. –¿Cuánto tiempo?

–No puedo asegurarle nada. Varios estudios dicen que en su estado y con tratamiento paliativo, la esperanza de vida es de 6 a 8 meses.

Y así comenzaba la cuenta regresiva hacia la muerte. Su muerte.

–Doctor… no quiero que se lo diga a nadie. Yo le diré las malas noticias a quien crea conveniente.

–Por supuesto. –y aunque no se lo hubiera pedido expresamente, jamás traicionaría la confianza de sus pacientes.

* * *

Kai coloreaba apoyado en la mesa para alimentos. Sólo Itachi sabía cómo había obtenido los crayones y el libro con ilustraciones, pero todos le agradecían el mantener a Kai tranquilo.

La rosada jirafa con manchas azules brilló frente a los ojos de Naruto.

–¿Es bonita, tío Naruto?

–¡Es linda! –otro pedazo de desabrida gelatina color verde entró a su boca, cortesía de Hinata. –¿Qué vas a colorear ahora?

El niño buscó en el libro una hoja en blanco para dibujar sus propias creaciones y se sumió en su mundo.

–¿Cuándo volverá Sakura? –le preguntó Naruto al pelinegro.

–En cuanto terminen de hacerle algunos exámenes. –supervisó de reojo el dibujo de su hijo y robó un par de uvas de la comida de Naruto.

–¡Sasuke! –un manotazo por parte de Hinata llamó su atención. –Naruto necesita comer para reponerse.

–No morirá por un par de uvas. –se defendió.

–¿Dónde está mi cuñado favorito? –preguntó el rubio.

–Lo mandé a descansar. –volvió a sentarse junto al rubio, observándolo comer algunos pequeños trozos de gelatina. –¿Duele?

–Sólo al respirar. –se terminó la gelatina y le ofreció el resto de las uvas a Sasuke. –Ya no quiero.

–Chicos, saldré a contestar una llamada. –comentó Hinata y abandonó el cuarto. Naruto gruñó. De seguro era el vago de Kiba. Acarició los cabellos del niño y miró a su padre. –Teme, cuando tu-sabes-quién… –por acuerdo tácito no se mencionaba el nombre de Orochimaru frente a Kai, no había necesidad de traumar al niño diciéndole que su supuesto padre era un criminal. –esté tras las rejas… le prometí a Ino llevar a los gemelos al zoológico. Quizá podamos llevar a Kai también.

–Lo haremos. –prometió. Kai estaba tan atento con su dibujo que no vio el beso que compartieron. Añadió una flor más y les mostró su creación.

–Él es papá Sasuke… –señaló un dibujo de bolitas y palitos con forma ligeramente humana y cabellos negros y cortos. –Él es tío Naruto y tío Itachi. –las largas rayas de color negro que simulaban ser cabello diferenciaban a Sasuke de su hermano. Y no había duda que el muñequito con cabellos rubios era Naruto. –Y este soy yo. –señaló en medio del dibujo, el monito más pequeño. –Y esa es la casa en la que vivimos.

–Falta tu mamá. –señaló el rubio, pero al notar la tristeza en sus ojos, añadió: –Supongo que por el momento, estás enojado con ella.

El niño movió la cabeza afirmativamente y le entregó el dibujo a su papá antes de concentrarse en colorear un dinosaurio naranja.

–Yo también he estado pensando en muchas cosas, dobe. –dijo el pelinegro mientras observaba detalladamente los trazos de su hijo. –Cuando te vi en esta cama, me di cuenta que eres demasiado dobe para cuidarte por ti mismo.

Naruto hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Bueno, sí era un torpe en cierto sentido, pero Sasuke no tenía porqué echárselo en cara.

–Bueno, algunas personas no nacemos con el don de los Uchiha. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

–Vamos a vivir juntos, Naruto.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bien, antes que nada, les pido una disculpa por tardarme en la actualización, pero este semestre estuvo pesadísimo. Afortunadamente ya salí de vacaciones y me he dado un tiempecito para actualizar mis historias. Espero poder actualizar pronto antes de volver a clases…_

_Como ven, muchos secretos se han revelado. Sí, efectivamente la muerte de los padres de Itachi y Sasuke no fue accidental y el maldito de Orochimaru estuvo detrás de eso. ¡Y por fin salió mi lindo Itachi! Adoro ese personaje… tengo un cubre pantallas para babear… sí, el teclado de mi lap está lleno de baba. Como vieron, quedan pocas cosas por descubrir, así que yo calculo de 2 a 3 capítulos más para finalizar._

_Una nota importante: sobre la enfermedad de Sakura hay muchas cosas que me gustaría dejar en claro. En primera, ya vimos que realmente no es una bitch, su comportamiento tiene explicación… aunque su personaje en el anime no me guste, intenté que no fuera tan mala después de todo, espero que no me odien por eso. Ya en cuanto a la enfermedad, los síntomas de un tumor cerebral sí incluyen todos los que se mencionan: dolor de cabeza, náuseas y vómitos, alteraciones en la personalidad, comportamientos o comentarios inadecuados, dificultad para recordar cosas, hipersexualidad, depresión, cambios de humor, etc… dependiendo del área afectada. Es muy raro encontrar todos los síntomas juntos en un paciente, pero este caso es pura ficción y me pareció buena idea combinarlos para explicar lo que sucede con ella. Además, esta enfermedad es extremadamente rara en menores de 40 o 50 años. El tratamiento que se puso sí es el adecuado y el pronóstico no es favorable, pero hay casos que pueden llegar a sobrevivir. El diagnóstico obviamente requiere de más estudios y de una biopsia para confirmar el tipo de tumor. No tomen lo que escribí como guía para diagnosticar a la persona que les cae mal sólo por ser bipolar ¿de acuerdo? Recuerden que, aunque me basé en datos reales, es un trabajo de **ficción.**_

_En fin…. Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me han brindado y los reviews recibidos de: **Soy YO-SARIEL, kaoryciel94, karu-suna, camiSXN, Lenay-chan, Susana Mode, narutteba, Saku-Aya y Yue-Tan. **_

_Muchas gracias también a todos los lectores anónimos que se han suscrito a este fic._

_Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que no se aburrieran a la mitad de la historia… saben que intento compensar la larga espera con capítulos largos e interesantes (espero…)._

_No sé si podré actualizar antes de navidad y año nuevo, pero espero lograrlo. De cualquier manera, les deseo que pasen la mejor Navidad de sus vidas y que tengan un Año Nuevo excelente, lleno de proyectos, alegría, sonrisas, amor, yaoi y emociones nuevas. De todo corazón, les deseo lo mejor._

_Cuídense mucho y les mando un abrazo._

_**Kerky**_

_Número de palabras (sin notas de autor):15.043_


	11. Problemas de convivencia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes, desafortunadamente, no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Basado en una novela de Vicki Lewis Thompson.

**Velis nolis:** por la fuerza (latín)

**Advertencias: ****UA, yaoi, lemon, lenguaje soez**. Si no te gusta, puedes presionar el botoncito rojo con una "x" marcada que se encuentra en la parte superior derecha de tu pantalla.

**Lemon NaruSasuNaru…** sí, ya sé que la idea es el NaruSasu, ¡pero no pude resistirme! Yo considero que de vez en cuando dejar a Sasu de seme no es tan malo… si no les gusta, pueden saltar esa parte

**NSNSNSNSNS** Inicia lemon

**SNSNSNSNSN** Termina lemon

_-Vamos a vivir juntos, Naruto._

* * *

**Velis Nolis**

_Capítulo XI: Problemas de convivencia _

–Y esta es tu habitación. –abrió la puerta, mostrando una linda recámara con paredes pintadas en tono azul claro y varios peluches de diferentes animalitos adornaban la cama. Kai sonrió y corrió hacia la cama individual, saltó sobre ella, abalanzándose sobre los peluches.

Kyuubi persiguió al niño cuando lo observó correr. Subió las patas delanteras al colchón y se quedó mirando al nuevo habitante. Gruñó un poco y abandonó el cuarto al poco tiempo, listo para buscar alguna travesura que hacer.

Sasuke sonrió. Su hijo parecía completamente feliz en la improvisada habitación del departamento de Naruto. Le daría las gracias a Hinata por arreglar el lugar. Suspirando, también salió de la habitación, dejando al pequeño examinando los nuevos peluches, cortesía del rubio y de su amiga.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó a Naruto. –¿Cuál será mi habitación?

Naruto iluminó su rostro con su enorme sonrisa característica y tomó a Sasuke de la mano para guiarlo a la habitación principal. Por fin dormiría en su cama, después de doce días de vivir en el hospital. Abrió la puerta de su propia recámara y entró seguido por Sasuke. El moreno por primera vez se detenía a mirar con atención el cuarto. La última vez había estado tan ocupado devorando la boca de Naruto que no prestó ninguna atención al lugar. Caminó alrededor de la cama y su vista se fijó en una fotografía especial. Tomó el portarretrato entre sus manos y observó de cerca a las tres personas que aparecían en la imagen. Inmediatamente reconoció al padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze, porque su hijo era una copia idéntica de él. La sonrisa que tanto le gustaba de su dobe era herencia, sin lugar a dudas, de su madre. Dejó la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar y se sentó sobre la cama.

–¿Dormiré aquí? –susurró en voz tan baja que a Naruto le fue difícil escucharlo.

–Por supuesto que sí, teme. –lo miró con duda. –¿No es lo que querías? Te recuerdo que fue tu idea vivir juntos.

Sasuke asintió. Aún recordaba la cara estupefacta del rubio cuando se lo sugirió. Al principio, Naruto intentaba negarse, pero después de pensarlo un poco aceptó. A pesar del poco tiempo de conocerse, Sasuke sabía que aquellos sentimientos que el Uzumaki le provocaba no podían ser otra cosa más que amor. Y también reconocía que nunca se había enamorado de esa forma de ninguna persona. Sus sentimientos eran serios y sus intenciones también. Pero la vacilación de Naruto lo hacía dudar de los sentimientos del rubio. ¿Tal vez iban muy rápido? Quizá sí. Pero podía jurar frente a la tumba de sus padres que jamás se podría volver a enamorar si Naruto lo dejaba. Simple y sencillamente era la persona indicada para él. Ni por Sakura había sentido algo así. El único en su corazón además de Naruto, era Kai. Por esos dos daría la vida, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Los defendería a toda costa de Orochimaru.

–¿Cómo se lo explicaré a Kai? Será difícil para él asimilar que vivirá con nosotros durante un tiempo.

–Está bien. –suspiró, sentándose junto al moreno y entrelazando su mano con la de él. –Kai es un niño muy inteligente. Dedujo por sí solo que tú eres su padre. Sólo será cuestión de explicarle lo que está sucediendo. Si te molesta dormir conmigo, puedo arreglar otro cuarto para que duermas ahí.

–No, me quedaré aquí. –se recostó y casi de inmediato sintió el peso de Naruto acomodarse sobre su pecho. Dejó un poco de espacio y envolvió entre sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio. –Eres un dobe.

–Me lo has dicho tantas veces que comienzo a creerlo.

–No te duermas. –acarició los cabellos rubios con sutileza cuando la respiración del rubio se volvió pausada. –Hey, usuratonkachi.

–¿Mmm..?

–Tienes que tomar tu medicina. –contestó.

–Déjame quedarme un rato así, Sasuke. –restregó su mejilla contra el pecho del moreno y Sasuke no pudo resistirlo. Alzó su rostro un poco para que sus labios quedasen a la misma altura y lo besó. Su lengua voraz invadió rápidamente la húmeda cavidad del rubio y sus inquietas manos acariciaron toda la espalda. Suspiró dentro del beso, separándose sólo lo necesario para tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar con la húmeda caricia. Naruto se acomodó mejor sobre Sasuke para profundizar el beso, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón a ambos lados de la cabeza azabache. Los mimos en su espalda continuaron bajando más… pero el rechinido de su puerta los interrumpió. Se separó tan rápido de Sasuke que sus costillas se lo reclamaron con una punzada de dolor. Apretó fuertemente los dientes para que el moreno no se diera cuenta del quejido que luchaba por abandonar su boca.

–Kai, ¿sucede algo? –respiró profundamente para tranquilizar su acelerado corazón. De ahora en adelante se aseguraría de cerrar con llave la habitación para evitar ser sorprendido con Naruto en medio de algún acto que pudiera traumar la pura y casta mente de su hijo.

Los enormes ojos negros del niño alternaban entre Naruto y su padre. Al final optó por volver a su recámara y encerrarse con el zorrito de Naruto. Sasuke, preocupado, miró al rubio antes de asegurarle que volvería. Siguió a Kai hasta la habitación. Tocó varias veces la puerta, pero el niño no respondió. Con la autoridad de padre, abrió la puerta. Kai se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto, con el pulgar en la boca y jugando con una simpática serpiente de peluche. Se inclinó para quedar a la altura del niño. Tomándolo en brazos, salió hacia la mini terraza que había en la sala. La vista desde el piso veinte era fantástica y Naruto había colocado un par de sillas en el lugar para apreciar la vista. Se sentó en una de ellas y acomodó al niño en sus piernas.

–Naruto es una persona genial ¿no lo crees, Kai? –tendría una charla con su pequeño hijo de tres años y le aterraba el hecho de tener que explicarle lo que pasaba con su madre porque no encontraba la mejor manera de planteárselo. Kai miró a su padre y asintió, dándole la razón. –Viviremos con él por un tiempo.

–¿Y mamá? –preguntó con su vocecita infantil. Aunque su mamá lo trató mal al encerrarlo tanto tiempo en el coche, la quería mucho.

–Kai, mamá está enferma.

–_Sasuke –los hermosos ojos verdes se cubrieron de lágrimas. –Tengo un tumor en el cerebro. En mi condición, las cosas sólo empeorarán. Y lo último que quiero es lastimar a Kai. Así que es mejor que él viva lejos de mí. No quiero volverlo a lastimar como lo hice anteriormente. Y tampoco quiero lastimarlos a ti o a Naruto. Ustedes me han ayudado tanto… _–_no la amaba, pero era imposible no conmoverse por aquellas palabras. Aún estaba estupefacto por la noticia y le era difícil asimilar lo que le decía. _–_… por eso te pido que cuides durante un tiempo a Kai. Sé que es una imposición de mi parte…_

–_Claro que no. Kai también es mi hijo. –contestó inmediatamente. –Ni siquiera tienes que pedirme que lo cuide._

_Ella sonrió y acarició sutilmente la mejilla de Sasuke. –Gracias. En cuanto Naruto se recupere, le diré que haga todo lo necesario para que te quedes con la custodia de Kai._

–_¿Para qué? Lo cuidaré el tiempo que dure tu quimioterapia y después arreglaremos el asunto con Orochimaru._

_Sakura asintió, con una sonrisa triste. No había ningún tratamiento posible. La custodia sería para Sasuke porque no quería que lo único bueno de su vida cayera en manos de Orochimaru cuando la enfermedad la venciera. _

–Pero le darán medicina y se pondrá bien ¿verdad? –se ocultó más entre los brazos de su padre.

–Eso esperamos, Kai. Hay otra cosa que deberías de saber. –tomó un par de segundos antes de continuar. –A veces las relaciones entre los adultos son muy complicadas. Tu mamá y yo nos separamos antes de que nacieras. Creciste creyendo que Orochimaru es tu papá, pero...

–Ya sé que tú eres mi papá. –concluyó el niño alegre. –Porque nos parecemos mucho. Y creo que es genial tener un papá bombero. –exclamó con emoción. –Todos mis amigos se van a sorprender. ¿Me llevarás un día a la estación de bomberos?

Sasuke estrechó el pequeño cuerpecito aún más. –Claro. Si tienes suerte, tal vez podamos subir a un camión de verdad.

–¿Podré ir yo también? –Naruto intervino en la plática con una sonrisa. –Siempre quise subirme a uno.

–No lo sé. Eres tan dobe que te caerías.

–¡No es cierto, teme!

–Esperemos a que te recuperes y después veremos. Iré a preparar algo de comer. –intentó ponerse de pie, pero las manitas aferrándose a su camisa se lo impidieron y Naruto lo notó.

–No te preocupes, teme. Yo prepararé la comida. Ustedes continúen con su plática. –el rubio se perdió alegremente en la cocina con Kyuubi siguiéndolo. Tal vez podría conseguir una galletita.

–¿Qué es lo que sucede, Kai? –preguntó Sasuke. Su hijo se comportaba raro desde la aparición de Naruto. ¿Serían los típicos celos infantiles? Eso era muy extraño, en el hospital él y Naruto se llevaba muy bien.

–No quiero vivir con Naruto.

–¿Por qué no? pensé que te caía bien. –el puchero en su cara le dio a entender muchas cosas.

–¿Es tu amigo?

Sudó frío. Esa era la pregunta que no quería responder todavía. ¿Por qué era tan difícil ser padre?

–¿Tú crees que él es mi amigo? –_"bien, Sasuke, evita sus preguntas. Eso sí que es muy maduro"_, pensó.

–No.

–Bueno… –trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decírselo a su hijo. –Naruto y yo tenemos un tipo de relación especial. Eres joven para comprenderlo, pero…

–¿Son novios? –interrumpió. No era ningún tonto. Tenía tres años, pero sabía el significado de una relación como esa.

–Algo así... es difícil de explicar…

–¿Te vas a casar con él?

–¡No! –exclamó inmediatamente. –No, quiero decir… es… tal vez en el futuro…

–¿Y él va a ser mi nuevo papá?

–¡Yo soy tu papá!

–¿Tendré que llamarlo mamá?

–¡No! Kai, él y yo tenemos una relación, pero eso no significa que se convertirá en tu mamá o en tu papá. Puedes seguir llamándolo tío Naruto, estoy seguro que no se molestará. –si ese tipo de conversaciones difíciles sucedían en la infancia, no quería ni pensar en cómo sería la famosísima charla sobre sexo durante la adolescencia.

–¿Entonces tendré dos papás?

Suspiró. Era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía. –Si tú quieres que él sea tu papá número dos, no hay problema.

–Pero… si él es tu novio, ya no me vas a querer a mí. –sus ojos azabaches se llenaron de lágrimas que Sasuke no supo cómo controlar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su hijo y arrullarlo, mientras le susurraba que no iba a cambiarlo por Naruto.

–Los quiero a los dos. –susurró.

* * *

–Es nuestra última oportunidad. –susurró Orochimaru. –Si fallamos, todo se irá al caño.

Kabuto asintió, sin estar muy seguro de que aquello fuera buena idea. Entrar al departamento de Naruto sin ningún plan no era la idea más brillante que a su jefe se le había ocurrido. Suponía que el miedo a ser atrapado lo obligaba a tomar decisiones drásticas.

–¿A quién quiere que llame? Kimimaro creo que aún se encuentra negociando con otros.

–No necesito a nadie. –desenfundó una de sus espadas favoritas de su colección personal. –Iré yo mismo.

–¡Señor Orochimaru! eso es peligroso… si volvemos a Japón, la policía o Akatsuki nos atraparán.

–No seas un cobarde. Es ahora o nunca. Podemos quedarnos aquí y dejar que todo se derrumbe. O podemos volver y convencer a Sasuke de ayudarnos. Con él de nuestro lado, ni Itachi ni Akatsuki nos atacarán. –dijo.

–Aún así… ¿qué pasará si Sasuke se niega? –no estaba muy convencido del plan de su jefe.

–Kabuto… con la vida de Kai y Naruto en mis manos, no podrá negarse.

* * *

–¡Naruto! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! –con mucho cuidado rodeó a su amigo con sus brazos para darle un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida. –Te extrañamos muchísimo. Y tienes cientos de cosas por hacer.

–Muchas gracias, Ino. –sonrió a su secretaria. –Afortunadamente estoy mejor y me pondré al corriente con mi trabajo cuanto antes.

–Muy bien. ¿Cómo está Sasuke? –preguntó por el moreno al que no había visto desde que Sakura fue a buscarlo.

–Sobrevive. Cuidar de Kai lo deja muy agotado. Aunque es un niño tranquilo, le encanta jugar al futbol y Sasuke lo consiente llevándolo al parque todo el día. –comentó.

–Es un padre primerizo, así que es normal que lo mime mucho. Pero ten cuidado o Kai se volverá demasiado egoísta.

–No me sorprendería. –recordó las miradas de reojo que el niño le daba. Seguía celoso del tiempo que su padre pasaba con Naruto, el cual, por cierto, era muy poco.

–Si quieres puedes llevarlo un día a la casa, para que conozca a Sasuke y a Seth. Son casi de la misma edad, así que pueden llevarse bien. Y podría cuidarlo una o dos noches para que ustedes tengan una romántica cena.

Naruto sonrió. Allí tenía la solución a sus problemas. Dejaría al mocoso con Ino una noche y tendría a Sasuke para él solito. Lo difícil seria convencer a su novio para que aceptara dejar a su hijo al cuidado de otra persona.

–¡Tomaré muy en cuenta lo que me dijiste, Ino! –aceptó.

Con Sasuke las cosas eran bastante diferentes. Con Kai en la guardería, él debía volver al trabajo… y su jefe no lo esperaba con muy buena cara.

–¡Uchiha! –exclamó en cuanto el moreno entró a su oficina. –¿Qué te tenías pensado? Has faltado al trabajo durante tres semanas… ¡tres!

–Me debías dos periodos vacacionales. –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

–¡Pero no puedes tomar tus vacaciones cuando se te pegue tu reverenda gana! Hay un protocolo a seguir…

–No me vengas con esas tonterías. ¿Hablas de protocolos? Bien, entonces dime ¿en qué documento se establece que puedes doblar las jornadas de tus trabajadores para evitar contratar más personal? Me pregunto a dónde va todo ese dinero de la nómina…

–Bastardo… –masculló el hombre desde su cómodo sillón. Sasuke conocía los trucos sucios que utilizaba de vez en cuando para llevarse un dinero extra al bolsillo y estaba chantajeándolo con eso. –De cualquier forma, estás despedido. Sería mejor si tú mismo firmaras tu carta de renuncia. –deslizó por el escritorio una carpeta con los papeles correspondientes, en espera de la firma del Uchiha.

–Si es lo que quieres. –tomó una de las plumas del escritorio. Leyó atentamente la carta de renuncia previamente redactada y frunció el ceño. –No firmaré esta mierda. Si lo que quieres es despedirme, tendrás que hacerlo conforme a lo establecido. No dejaré que mi dinero termine en tu cartera. –se cruzó de brazos y el hombre lo miró con furia. –Despídeme con mi liquidación íntegra o te demandaré.

–No estás en posición de exigir nada, Uchiha. ¿Crees que puedes ganar una demanda de ese tipo? Date por vencido y acepta el trato. Te daré una carta de recomendación para que puedas conseguir trabajo en otro lugar.

–¿No ganaré? –alzó una de sus perfectas cejas. –¿Acaso Lee no te contó por qué me tomé estas vacaciones? Resulta que mi pareja tuvo un accidente y me quedé a cuidarlo. Y da la casualidad que es uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad. Naruto Uzumaki estará realmente muy molesto si se entera de que me despediste sólo porque se te dio la gana.

El hombre gruñó, pero no tuvo otra opción. Le regresó a Sasuke su placa. –Haz lo que quieras, Uchiha.

El moreno sonrió con prepotencia. –Haces lo correcto. Sabes que no encontrarás ningún bombero rescatista mejor que yo. –suspiró. El maldito Sasuke Uchiha tenía razón. Debía de reconocer que el moreno era excelente en su trabajo. Pero de ahora en adelante se andaría con cuidado.

* * *

La competencia había dado comienzo. Su mirada azul no dejaba de observar la contraria de color azabache. El viento se colaba por una de las ventanas abiertas del departamento, secando sus ojos. Pero de ninguna manera parpadearía. Iba a ganar ese encuentro y entonces el maldito bastardo egocéntrico se iría de su cuarto.

–Ríndete.

No era extraño que el azabache no contestara, después de todo así era su personalidad.

–No puedes contra mí. –sus ojos azules ardían terriblemente, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Aquel bastardo malagradecido desaparecería esa noche aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

–¡Dobe, Kai, ya llegué!

–¡Papá! –gritó el niño, parpadeando y perdiendo automáticamente el duelo de miradas contra Naruto. El rubio observó a su pequeño contrincante correr al encuentro de su padre, recibiendo un abrazo por parte de él.

–¡Te gané! Esta noche dormirás en tu habitación. –exclamó con entusiasmo el rubio, brincó un poco en la cama y también fue a darle la bienvenida a su novio. Se acercó a sus labios, pero recibió un coscorrón como respuesta.

–Hola, usuratonkachi. –Naruto odiaba la regla de "no muestras de cariño frente a Kai" y comenzaba a creer que ese pequeño engendro del demonio hacía hasta lo imposible por separarlo de su amado.

–¡Teme! –gruñó. –No es necesario que me pegues.

–¿Qué estaban jugando? –preguntó.

–Nada. –contestaron al unísono Kai y Naruto mientras intercambiaban una mirada de complicidad que no pasó desapercibida por el moreno.

–¿Me están ocultando algo?

–Para nada. –se apresuró en responder Naruto. –Ya está lista la cena.

Comieron en un silencio incómodo que a veces era roto por los comentarios de Naruto. Kai y Sasuke se mantenían en silencio, contestando sólo cuando era absolutamente necesario.

–¿Quieres más, Kai? –preguntó amablemente el rubio. Kai se negó y entonces Naruto continuó: –Bien, si no quieres más, entonces es hora de ir a dormir.

Se levantó velozmente, retiró los platos dejándolos en el fregadero y tomó al niño por los brazos para llevarlo a su habitación. Necesitó de uno que otro jalón para convencer a Kai de que entrara en la recámara. Cambió su ropa por un pijama, ganándose varios quejidos de parte del pequeño. Sonrió con satisfacción. Por fin el condenado niño dormiría en su propia recámara y le dejaría un tiempo a solas con su querido Sasuke.

–Dobe. –Sasuke entró también en la habitación para ayudar a Naruto. –¿No crees que es muy temprano? Apenas son las ocho de la noche.

Kai sonrió, pero Naruto se apresuró a replicar: –Por supuesto que no, teme. Leí que los niños deben dormir hasta ocho horas para crecer bien. Además, Kai está cansado ¿verdad? –le dirigió una mirada intimidante al niño para convencerlo de irse a dormir.

–¿Podemos ver una película antes? –ignoró la furia en los ojos azules. Seguro que su padre no se negaría.

–Pero ¿por qué? –replicó por quinta ocasión Naruto.

–Porque tu cama es mucho más cómoda que los sillones de la sala. –Sasuke contestó, enfadado de tener que repetir lo mismo por quinta vez.

Naruto hizo un puchero, enojado porque una vez más, Kai había arruinado su velada perfecta. Lo último que imaginó para esa noche era tener a Sasuke y a Kai en _su_ cama, mientras veían una estúpida película infantil. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué necesitaba para tener a Sasuke un par de horas sólo para él? Siempre ocurría algo que los interrumpía. Al principio, el moreno no quería ni tocarlo por temor a lastimar su herida. Después, con lo de Kai, Sasuke se dedicaba a jugar con él y satisfacer sus demandas, justo como un padre primerizo complaciente. En ocasiones, llegaba tan cansado del trabajo que lo único que deseaba Sasuke era dormir un par de horas. Y cuando por fin su herida había sanado, el "mocoso demoniaco" apodo dado por el rubio a Kai, siempre se interponía. ¿Dónde quedaban_ sus _necesidades? No pedía mucho…. un par de arrumacos, besos y una que otra noche de pasión. ¿Era demasiado exigente? Si las cosas continuaban así, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que se enfadara. Lo peor del caso era que, si Sasuke tuviese que decidir entre él y su hijo, no dudaría ni un segundo en elegir a Kai.

Miró de reojo a Kai, acomodado en medio de la cama, justo entre Sasuke y él. Parecían una familia feliz, pero no lo eran. Observó con más atención al mocoso demoniaco, notando que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Lo sacudió suavemente para que despertara.

–Perdiste la apuesta. Tendrás que dormir en tu cuarto. –soltó con malicia.

–¡Dobe! Ya está dormido, no lo molestes.

–¡Pero…!

–Una noche más no le hará daño. En una casa nueva y desconocida, es normal que tenga miedo de dormir solo los primeros días. –explicó mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

–¡Él lo había prometido! –clamó desesperado.

–Si tanto te molesta dormir con él, nos iremos a su habitación. –murmuró molesto con Naruto y sus niñerías.

–Da igual. –se rindió. No tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para discutir con Sasuke. –Lo he soportado dos semanas en mi cama, un día más no me afectará. Pero mañana dormirá en su recámara. –advirtió.

–Ya lo veremos, dobe. –se estiró un poco para ofrecerle a Naruto un beso suave sobre los labios. –Duerme bien, usuratonkachi.

No era exactamente el tipo de beso que él deseaba, pero tuvo que conformarse por el momento. Se acomodó entre las sábanas y no tardó en sentir la mano de Sasuke acariciando sus cabellos. Suspiró, complacido por la caricia. Intentó acercar su cuerpo al del azabache, pero Kai se adelantó a su movimiento, aferrándose al pecho de su padre. Las caricias en su cabello cesaron para dedicarse a mimar al niño. Naruto gruñó y dio media vuelta sobre su costado, dándole la espalda a Sasuke. Kai sonrió en la oscuridad, tendría una noche más para dormir con su papá. Mañana se las ingeniaría para volver a conseguirlo.

* * *

Esa mañana el desayuno corría por cuenta de Sasuke. Naruto debía reconocer que los waffles de arándanos que preparaba eran condenadamente deliciosos. Tomó uno más del plato donde el moreno los colocaba después de salir del sartén. Kai hizo lo mismo. Ambas miradas, negra y azul, se cruzaron en un duelo silencioso. Sólo quedaba un waffle. Y ninguno permitiría que el otro se lo comiera. Kai estaba más que satisfecho, pero con tal de ganarle a Naruto, se lo comería. El rubio también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Se bebió de un trago el resto de la leche para ayudarse a tragar el último trozo de pan y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el último waffle… mala idea, porque Kai hizo lo mismo, pero con el tenedor. Un par de centímetros más y su mano hubiese sido atravesada por los afilados dientes del tenedor.

–Mío… –susurró sin dejar de mirar al niño.

–Yo lo gané.

–Pero tú ya comiste muchos. –afiló aún más sus ojos azules. –Déjalo y nadie saldrá herido.

–Tú comiste como una vaca. –Sasuke era ajeno a la pelea, pues se encontraba buscando más mermelada en la alacena. –Es mío.

–Mira, mocoso demoniaco, evítate problemas y déjalo.

–¡Es mío! –insistió.

–¡Ya comiste demasiados! Suéltalo….

Sasuke encontró el frasco y regresaba al comedor. Era el momento ideal. Dejó el waffle y miró con una sonrisa de superioridad a Naruto. Después, su rostro se transformó instantáneamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron, llenándose de lágrimas. El rubio lo ignoró y llevó el waffle a su propio plato. Cuando alzó su mirada para burlarse del niño, supo que estaba en problemas.

–Te-tengo hambre… –sollozó.

–¡Dobe! ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan infantil? Ya comiste suficiente, déjale el waffle a Kai. –dijo con enojo.

–¡Pero, teme…! Él también ya comió suficiente. No es sano que un niño coma tantas cosas dulces.

–¡Naruto!

–Maldita sea. –le dio el waffle a Kai, quien gustoso lo aceptó en su plato, lo bañó de mermelada y lo devoró. No pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver el rostro de Naruto siendo regañado por su papá. Sabía a la perfección que las lágrimas siempre funcionaban. Y Naruto entendió todo lo que la maquiavélica mentecita de Kai había planeado. Respiró profundo un par de veces, armándose de paciencia para soportar al mocoso. Era sábado, lo cual significaba que Sasuke tenía el día libre. Y también significaba que tendría que soportar todo el día a Kai.

Cuando el niño terminó de comer, Sasuke lo cargó en brazos para bañarlo.

–Después iremos al parque de diversiones ¿te parece? –le preguntó a su hijo. El niño movió su cabeza con entusiasmo.

–¡De ninguna manera! –explotó Naruto. –Quedamos de ir a comer con Kakashi e Iruka.

–Le hablé a Kakashi para cancelar. Kai se divertirá más en el parque.

–¡Siempre es Kai! ¿Dónde quedo yo? Apenas tienes tiempo para mí. Nunca te despegas de ese mocoso demoniaco. –le reprochó.

–¡No lo vuelvas a llamar así, dobe! –su fría mirada lo traspasó.

–¡Haz lo que se te dé tu real gana! –enojado, tomó una de sus chaquetas olvidadas en el sillón y se dirigió a la salida.

–¿A dónde demonios se supone que vas? –preguntó al ver a su pareja tomar el maletín.

–Olvidé que hoy tengo trabajo. –azotó la puerta al salir, dejando a Kai y a Sasuke en medio del departamento.

–¿Naruto? –abrió la puerta, sorprendida de ver a su jefe y amigo en su departamento. –¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

–Hola, Ino. ¿Puedo pasar?

–Claro. –se apartó del camino para dejar entrar al rubio. –¿Sucede algo?

–No, nada importante. Sasuke y yo peleamos. –explicó, sentándose en uno de los sillones. –¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Lo que sea. Sólo espera un segundo. –dejó solo a Naruto para ir a buscar a los gemelos. Los niños llegaron detrás de ella, saludando con timidez al rubio. Seth se mostraba un poco más abierto que el pequeño Sasuke, pues ya había visto anteriormente a Naruto. Después del saludo obligatorio, los niños corrieron a esconderse de nuevo en su cuarto.

–¿Qué es lo que querías preguntar? –le ofreció un vaso con agua.

–¿Tú… –jugueteaba con el vaso nerviosamente entre sus manos. –… alguna vez… tuviste un problema con tu esposo por culpa de los niños?

Ino sonrió comprensivamente. –Como sabes, mi esposo viaja constantemente y pocas veces lo veo. Pero cuando los niños nacieron… él se molestó porque yo no le brindaba la atención que antes tenía. Ahora debía de pensar en los gemelos y en él. Al principio es difícil, pero si logras encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre tu pareja y los hijos, entonces podrán superar esos problemas.

–¡Ese es el problema, Ino! Sasuke sólo piensa en Kai. Y se olvida de mí. No hemos tenido un momento a solas desde que volví del hospital. –se quejó. –Y Kai no hace las cosas fáciles. Siempre está interrumpiéndonos. Es… es como si no quisiera que yo estuviera con Sasuke. –finalizó con un suspiro.

–¿Has pensado desde el punto de vista de Kai? –preguntó suavemente.

–No… ¿por qué…?

–Piénsalo un momento. Imagina la infancia de Kai.

Naruto lo hizo. Kai había crecido en un ambiente frío, donde Orochimaru como figura paterna, pocas veces estaba en casa. Y Sakura, con sus dolores de cabeza frecuentes, tampoco le brindaba la atención necesaria. El niño crecía en un ambiente donde el dinero y los juguetes eran la muestra de amor de sus padres.

–Kai ha descubierto que su verdadero padre es diferente. Con él puede jugar, reír y abrazarlo, cosas que no podía hacer con Orochimaru ni con Sakura. Es normal que tenga miedo a perder el cariño de su papá. –explicó Ino con voz baja. –¿Puedes entenderlo?

Por supuesto que lo entendía. Porque él también estaba celoso de Sasuke. No quería perderlo.

–Supongo que no todos podemos ser pacientes con los niños.

–Necesitas hablar con Kai y hacerle entender que no quieres quitarle el cariño de su papá. Puedes intentar ser su amigo. –sugirió. –Habla con Sasuke y dile cómo te sientes. Él también debe de darse un tiempo para cuidar de su relación contigo.

–¿Amigo del mocoso demoniaco? –recordó lo bien que solían llevarse antes de descubrir su relación con Sasuke. –Sí, tal vez eso sea una buena idea. Pero no prometo nada.

* * *

La visita al parque de diversiones no había sido tan divertida como lo imaginó. Su papá se mostraba ausente en ocasiones y su mirada se perdía entre la multitud. Quizás la presencia de Naruto era lo que animaba a los dos morenos. Aunque odiara reconocerlo, debía de admitir que Naruto era la alegría que hacía falta. Hasta en el departamento se sentía su ausencia. Incluso Kyuubi se mostraba apático. El teléfono sonó con insistencia y Sasuke contestó.

–¿Diga?

–_Hola, Sasuke. Habla Iruka. ¿Se encuentra Naruto?_

–Se supone que está trabajando. Pensé que estaría contigo.

–… –_la línea quedó en silencio un par de segundos. –Bueno, los sábados rara vez hay trabajo. _

–Ya veo…

–_Y si mal no recuerdo, Naruto no tenía ningún pendiente para hoy. _

–Tal vez surgió algo de improviso.

–_Aunque es raro que accediera a trabajar el día de su cumpleaños. Quizá sí ocurrió algo urgente. Lo llamaré a su celular._

Sasuke se quedó mudo. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado el cumpleaños de su dobe? Por eso se molestó en la mañana. Pero Naruto ni siquiera le reclamó nada. Contuvo el impulso de estrellarse contra una pared. El pequeño Kai lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿Quieres comer algo? –preguntó, mientras el niño negaba con la cabeza y se sobaba el estómago. –¿Te duele?

* * *

–Es sólo una indigestión. –dictaminó Kakashi después de revisar a Kai. –Te dejaré algunos medicamentos que lo harán sentir mejor, pero estoy seguro que mañana estará recuperado completamente. ¿Qué comió hoy?

–Desayunó waffles con mermelada y en el parque sólo se comió un algodón de azúcar.

–Bueno, creo que se excedió un poco con el azúcar hoy. –cerró su maletín y escribió una receta. –Tal vez su pequeño estómago no está acostumbrado a tanta comida dulce. ¿Cuántos waffles comiste, Kai?

El pequeño, oculto bajo las cobijas de su cama, alzó su manita.

–¿Cinco waffles? –preguntó sorprendido Sasuke. –Creo que exageraste un poco.

Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de arrebatarle el último waffle a Naruto. Jamás volvería a competir en el terreno de la comida con el rubio, la lección había sido aprendida.

–No me fijé en eso. Soy un padre terrible. –murmuró mientras acariciaba la frente de su hijo.

–No eres terrible, apenas comienzas a aprender. –le aseguró el médico. –Es normal que quieras consentir un poco a tu hijo, la próxima vez tendrás más cuidado.

Le dio la razón a Kakashi. La siguiente vez vigilaría de cerca cuánto comía Kai e incluiría comida mucho más sana en su menú.

–No he visto a Naruto ¿Dónde está? Aprovecharé para felicitarlo.

–Naruto salió. –contestó. ¿Acaso todo mundo intentaba restregarle en la cara su error? Vale, la mayor parte había sido su culpa por olvidar algo así de importante, pero la otra parte había sido del rubio por nunca haberle dicho la fecha de su cumpleaños.

–Bueno, entonces llamaré para felicitarlo más tarde. Seguramente está en el cementerio, visitando a Minato y Kushina.

Cuando Kakashi se fue, el departamento volvió a quedar sumido en el silencio. Kai dormía en su cama. Sasuke buscó algo que ver en la televisión para esperar a Naruto, pero se quedó dormido sin haber escuchado los pasos del rubio.

Los ruidos en la cocina y el aroma a café recién hecho lo despertaron. Entumido por dormir en el sillón, avanzó a cortos pasos hacia la cocina. Naruto servía café en dos tazas y se sorprendió al verlo entrar. Aún vestía la misma ropa del día anterior.

–Buenos días, teme. –le ofreció una taza.

Sasuke aceptó la bebida y dio un sorbo. Realmente sabía bastante bueno. Respiró profundamente para darse valor antes de comenzar a disculparse con Naruto.

–Dobe, tenemos que hablar.

–Lo sé. Pero antes debo decirte algo…

–Naruto, sobre lo de ayer…

–¡No! espera, primero tengo que decirte algo yo. –interrumpió al moreno. –No es fácil hacerlo así que escúchame y después podrás gritarme si lo deseas.

–De acuerdo.

–Lamento mucho lo de ayer. Sé que no debí de gritarles de esa forma, pero de verdad había pensado pasar todo el día con ustedes e Iruka. Creo que necesito un tiempo para entender todo eso de la psicología infantil y de los celos. A veces me lastima el hecho de que prefieras pasar más tiempo con Kai en vez de conmigo, pero he entendido que él es tu hijo y ahora es tu prioridad. Pero estoy celoso de ese niño porque tiene toda tu atención…mmn… –los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos cortaron su pequeño monólogo.

Olvidó el café y atrapó la cintura de Sasuke con sus brazos, mientras el pelinegro lo empujaba contra la alacena. La lengua hambrienta de Naruto buscó a su compañera para comenzar una danza excitante. Las inquietas manos de Sasuke acariciaron las doradas hebras de su nuca, bajando por toda la bien formada espalda para detenerse en la cadera de su compañero. Se impulsó un poco para subirse por completo al mueble que estaba detrás de él y separó un poco sus piernas para que Sasuke se acomodara mucho mejor. Ambos necesitaron separarse un poco para tomar aire antes de continuar.

–Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Naruto. –los hermosos ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa y una sonrisa se le pintó en los labios.

–¡Te acordaste, teme!

El moreno asintió, ocultando el hecho de que fue necesario que alguien más se lo recordara.

–¿A dónde quieres ir hoy? –preguntó, delineando los labios del rubio con su lengua.

–A mi cama. –suspiró. –Quiero abrir mi regalo. –añadió y dirigió sus manos al pantalón de Sasuke para comenzar a desabotonarlo.

–Naruto…mn… –tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse del rubio. –Yo también quiero ir a la cama, pero tenemos un pequeño problema.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, su pequeño problema de nombre Kai estaba a punto de despertar. _Paciencia, paciencia,_ se repitió mentalmente.

–Ya. –apretó los dientes para no decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. –¿No tienes trabajo hoy?

–Pedí el día. –respondió con sencillez. –Te llevaré a donde quieras.

_Un motel de paso no estaría nada mal, _pensó.

–No hay ningún lugar en especial al cual quiera ir. –acomodó un poco su camisa desarreglada.

–Estás molesto. –no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

–¡No! Mira, ya sé que hay cosas que no podemos hacer mientras Kai esté aquí, pero… hay días en los que ni siquiera me besas, teme. –ahora que lo decía en voz alta se escuchaba como toda una nenita quejumbrosa.

–Usuratonkachi… –susurró. –Me gustas y quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo. Pero por el momento Kai necesita un poco más de mi atención y…

–¡A eso me refiero! –exclamó. –Entiendo eso, pero aún no puedo creer que te tengo que compartir. Supongo que me acostumbraré.

Sasuke suspiró y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Reconocía que había descuidado demasiado al rubio, pero aún le daba miedo que Kai pudiese ser atacado por Orochimaru. Además, su hijo por primera vez experimentaba lo que era tener un padre de verdad. Pero no podía seguir así. La relación con su rubio comenzaría a desmoronarse si lo dejaba de lado y eso no era algo que deseara. Tenía que lograr un balance en su vida, lo cual por el momento, era bastante difícil.

–Dobe, prometo que festejaremos tu cumpleaños como se debe.

–Sí, supongo que tendré que esperar. –cruzó los brazos.

–Sólo una semana. Trata de no hacer planes para el viernes en la noche.

Naruto bufó medio molesto y se bajó del mueble. Estaba a punto de abandonar la cocina cuando el pequeño demonio de sus pesadillas se apareció frente a él, con las manos detrás de su espalda.

–Hola, Kai. –saludó sin mucho entusiasmo. –¿Quieres desayunar?

Kai negó con la cabeza y estiró sus bracitos al frente, mostrándole a Naruto lo que ocultaba tras él. El dibujo mostraba un enorme pastel decorado con velitas y merengue.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto. –dijo en voz baja. Naruto sonrió y olvidó su enojo. Tomó el dibujo e inmediatamente lo colocó en el refrigerador.

–¡Muchas gracias, Kai!

El niño le regaló una sonrisa y miró a su padre. Sasuke parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Se alegraba mucho de que Naruto hubiese regresado.

–Es un regalo temporal. Papá y yo te compraremos algo. –aseguró Kai.

Naruto insistió en que no era necesario ningún regalo. Miró a los ojos azabaches de Kai y supo que no iba a ser nada difícil ganarse la amistad y confianza de aquel niño.

* * *

–Naruto. –la puerta de su oficina se abrió, dejando pasar a Ino. –Llamada de Sasuke por la línea uno.

–Gracias, Ino. –atendió el teléfono velozmente para escuchar la adorada voz de su moreno. –¡Hola, teme!

–_Hey, Naruto. ¿Estás muy ocupado?_

–Un poco. ¿Pasa algo?

–_Olvidé que hoy cerrarán la guardería una hora antes por una junta. Hubo un accidente de tráfico y no podré ir por Kai…_

–¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿No puedes llamar a Itachi? –preguntó, preocupado ante la idea de pasar toda la tarde a solas con el niño.

–_Está de nuevo en Hokkaido, volverá hasta el viernes. Ya sé que es una imposición de mi parte pero…_

–Olvídalo. –suspiró derrotado. –Yo lo recojo.

–_Te debo una, dobe._

–Más de una, bastardo. –susurró antes de colgar. Miró la hora en el reloj y decidió que era mejor salir a recoger al mocoso.

–Ino, saldré por Kai. No volveré esta tarde, pero si surge algo puedes localizarme en mi celular o en el departamento. –le dijo a su secretaria antes de abandonar su oficina.

Kai no se encontraba muy feliz de que Naruto lo recogiera. El camino hacia el departamento transcurrió en silencio. Al pasar frente a un restaurante de comida rápida, el rubio tuvo una gran idea.

–Kai, no hay nada de comer en la casa. ¿Qué te parece si comemos unas hamburguesas?

–Pero mi papá dijo que no comiera alimentos chatarra. –replicó al acordarse de la advertencia de Sasuke después del episodio de indigestión.

–Una hamburguesa con papas no te hará daño una vez a la semana. Además, Sasuke no tiene porqué enterarse. –miró de reojo al niño y este asintió, de esa manera quedó acordado que ninguno de ellos le diría ni una palabra al moreno.

Comieron en silencio, observando a las personas a su alrededor. Naruto le ofreció su salsa de tomate cuando sus papas fritas se quedaron sin cátsup. Tomó una servilleta y limpió la carita embarrada de salsa.

–¿Quieres ir a los juegos? Sasuke tardará un poco en llegar. –sugirió el rubio.

Kai no necesitó otra palabra. Dejó su refresco y corrió a los juegos infantiles. Naruto suspiró y observó al niño subirse al laberinto en miniatura. Había pocos niños además de él y lo dejó jugar un poco más.

–Hey, será mejor irnos. –se acercó a los juegos luego de un tiempo. El niño estaba en lo alto de un resbaladero y se sorprendió al oír la voz de Naruto. Perdió el equilibrio, cayendo por el borde del juego. Afortunadamente el rubio había observado todo y atrapó a Kai antes de que éste tocara el suelo.

–¡Ten más cuidado, pedazo de tonto! –exclamó asustado, estrechando el cuerpecito más cerca de su pecho. –¡Deberías poner atención!

–¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Doooobe! –pudo notar que Kai temblaba, pero a pesar de eso, no iba a admitir que se había asustado.

–¡Es…! ¡Arg! ¡Olvídalo! Será mejor que regresemos o Sasuke se molestará conmigo.

–Gracias… –murmuró, aún refugiado entre los brazos del rubio.

–No fue nada. –caminó hacia el auto. –Hablando de Sasuke… hay algo de lo que me gustaría platicar contigo, Kai.

Dejó al niño en una de las jardineras que decoraban la fachada del restaurante. Como era un poco tarde para comer, había pocos clientes y tenían cierta privacidad. Esperaron a que una familia entrara al local antes de continuar con su plática.

–Bueno, Kai… yo quería decirte… es un poco difícil para mí, ¿sabes? –ahora entendía el nerviosismo de Sasuke cuando tenía que explicarle algo complicado a su hijo. –Sasuke, es decir, tu papá y yo… nosotros…

–Ya lo sé, son novios. –completó el niño, mirándose los pies para no ver directamente a los ojos azules. –Me lo dijo mi papá.

–¡Ah! Qué bien… me alegra que lo sepas… el punto es que yo…

–Quieres que deje de meterme entre ustedes. –abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Vaya que el niño había heredado la inteligencia de su papá y de su tío, era todo un Uchiha de cabo a rabo. Lo único que faltaba era el apellido, pero los trámites de la custodia estaban en proceso y gracias a Iruka, muy pronto lo tendría.

–¡No! no es eso… es tu papá y tienes todo el derecho de pasar tiempo con él. Lo que yo quiero decir es... mmm… quiero ser tu amigo. Antes nos llevábamos muy bien ¿recuerdas? –Kai afirmó moviendo su cabeza. –Quisiera que volviéramos a ser igual que antes. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. –el niño permaneció en silencio, asimilando las palabras de Naruto. –No quiero robarte a tu papá ni nada por el estilo. La relación entre Sasuke y yo… es diferente. ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?

–¿Un trato?

–Sí. Las mañanas y tardes de lunes a viernes serán sólo para ustedes dos. –propuso. –A cambio dormirás en tu habitación todas las noches.

–¿Y los fines de semana?

–El sábado trabajaré medio día, de esa manera tú y Sasuke podrán salir a cualquier lugar por la mañana. Los domingos lo pasaremos los tres juntos ¿qué te parece?

–Bueno… –aceptó no muy convencido. –¿Alguna noche podré comer palomitas y ver una película en tu habitación?

–No lo sé… –fingió meditarlo. –¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?

–Mmmm… ¡un sábado libre!

–Trato hecho. –aceptó el rubio. –¿Amigos?

Le sorprendió sentir los brazos del niño alrededor de su cuello, pero aceptó el abrazo, pensando que ser amigo de Kai no sería la tortura medieval que había imaginado.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del departamento y escuchó las risas de Kai inundar el ambiente. Le sorprendió escucharlo reír sobre todo porque últimamente no se llevaba del todo bien con Naruto. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió hacia la habitación principal. Abrió la puerta de la recámara que compartía con el rubio y un espumado Kyuubi salió corriendo en dirección a la sala. Sus ojos se pararon en la puerta del baño principal abierta. Desde lejos podía observar a Naruto y a su hijo rodeados de espuma y burbujas, con las ropas completamente empapadas y sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

–¿Se puede saber qué me estoy perdiendo? –se paró frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y un falsa mirada de reproche.

–¡Bañamos a Kyuubi, papá! Pero se escapó. –contestó el pequeño, mientras sacaba sus piececitos mojados de la tina. –¡Voy por él, Naruto!

Los dos adultos echaron un vistazo a Kai que salió corriendo de la habitación en busca del animalito. No le fue difícil seguir el rastro de las huellitas mojadas hasta la cocina. Detrás del refrigerador, Kyuubi se sacudía cómicamente, intentando quitarse la espuma. El espacio era estrecho, así que sacar al zorrito de ahí no iba a ser labor nada sencilla. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera ayudarle y entonces vio sobre la mesa el bote con galletas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban a él y a Kyuubi. Se subió a una silla para bajar el enorme tarro con cuidado. Decidió sentarse en el suelo a compartir las galletas con el animalito, que inmediatamente salió de su escondite para conseguir una de esas golosinas. Abrió el bote y sacó una. Kyuubi se sentó obedientemente a un lado del niño, en espera de recibir una compensación. Sonrió mientras comía la segunda galleta, Sasuke y Naruto necesitarían un tiempo a solas y por primera vez no le molestaba que el rubio pasara tiempo con su papá. Confiaba en su nuevo y único amigo.

En la habitación, Sasuke recorrió con ojo crítico el torso desnudo de su novio, deteniéndose en cada músculo deliciosamente marcado. El condenado rubio estaba más bueno que el pan y eso aceleraba su corazón hasta límites insospechados.

–Me quité la camisa porque Kyuubi siempre la moja cuando lo baño. –explicó al notar la inquisidora mirada azabache sobre él. –¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?

–Absolutamente nada… –lanzó su chaqueta de bombero sobre la cama y después se arrojó él mismo a la caza de los labios del Uzumaki. El rubio no se negó, aunque le preocupaba que Kai volviera en cualquier minuto.

–Sa-Sasu-ke… ¡ah! –gimió cuando las manos del moreno alcanzaron uno de sus botoncitos rosados y lo retorció entre sus dedos. –¡Dios! Eres tan… –jaló sus cabellos azabaches para volver al beso.

–¿Sabes lo bueno que estás? –una de sus manos bajó por el costado del rubio, dirigiéndose hacia su trasero para estrujarlo. –Me pones a mil, usuratonkachi…

–¿De verdad?

–No sé porqué lo dudas, dobe. –mordió suavemente su oreja antes de susurrar. –¿Te quitaste la camisa para provocarme?

–No tenía ni idea… –contestó entrecortadamente. –Pero me alegro de saberlo. ¡Ah! Teme, Kai…

–Lo sé. –dejó de tocar el cuerpo de Naruto, pero hasta que su hijo abrió la puerta, dejó de besarlo. Naruto tomó la primera toalla que había a su alcance para cubrir la erección que las caricias de Sasuke habían provocado en él.

–¡Tío Naruto! Kyuubi ya está seco.

–Sí, pero tú no. –miró la ropa aún húmeda de su hijo. –¿Qué comiste?

–Nada. –respondió inmediatamente, ajeno a los restos de chocolate que manchaban sus mejillas.

–Kai… –advirtió con voz grave. Tal vez era un padre novato, pero una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido era que, en el lenguaje infantil, "nada" siempre significaba "problemas".

–Galletas de chocolate. –dijo, dándose por vencido. De cualquier manera su padre se enteraría después de ver las migajas del suelo y el tarro vacio.

–No lo regañes, teme. –lo defendió Naruto, sorprendiendo al niño. –No es nada que un poco de agua y jabón no puedan solucionar. –señaló las manchas de chocolate.

–¿Me puedo bañar hoy solito, papá? –preguntó emocionado Kai.

–No sé… –Sasuke siempre se había creído imperturbable, pero la carita de cachorrito de su hijo era una de sus debilidades. –Ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Si necesitas algo, avísame e iré enseguida.

Kai asintió, corrió a su habitación por su toalla y ropa limpia antes de meterse en el enorme cuarto de baño de Naruto. Limpió un poco el desastre que había causado Kyuubi y llenó la tina hasta la mitad, para no ahogarse. El agua estaba un poco fría, pero nada mal para su primer intento.

Afuera, Naruto continuaba con la toalla ocultando su despierto miembro, actitud que no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke. Jaló su brazo para tumbarlo sobre la cama y quitó la molesta toalla.

–¡Sasuke! ¿Qué vas…? –no se había fijado, pero también Sasuke estaba en las mismas condiciones. Se quitó su playera y bajó el zipper de su pantalón, liberando su erección. –¡Teme! Kai está en el baño y…

–Se tardará un poco. Y tú te enfermarás si continúas con la ropa mojada. –bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior de Naruto para dejarlo completamente desnudo.

–¡Pero…!

–No tardaremos. –besó a su novio un momento antes de rodear con una de sus manos el erguido pene del rubio.

A pesar de su inicial renuencia, también rodeó el miembro de Sasuke para darle el mismo placer que él le proporcionaba con el movimiento de su mano. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, pero ambos los reprimieron hasta convertirlos en ligeros murmullos que Kai no pudiera escuchar.

–Te-teme… voy a…

–Espera un minuto más, Naruto. –detuvo un momento sus caricias para rodear la mano de Naruto con la suya y acelerar las caricias en su propio miembro.

–¡Ah! ¡Dobe! ¡Mn…! –no tardó en correrse, dejando su esencia en ambas manos. Una mirada de reproche por parte del Uzumaki lo hizo sonreír. Naruto aún continuaba con su miembro erguido. –Esto es para compensarte el favor de hoy, usuratonkachi.

Tomó los muslos del rubio para separarlos y acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas. Depositó un suave beso en la cara interna de los muslos, para posteriormente recorrer con su lengua toda la longitud de su miembro. Naruto tuvo que colocar una de las almohadas sobre su cara para ahogar sus gemidos. Besó la punta que goteaba ya líquido pre-seminal mientras intentaba quitar la almohada del rostro de su novio.

–Eh, dobe, quita eso… –jaló el cojín. –Quiero verte.

El rostro de Naruto no podía ser más rojo. Cerró sus ojos azules porque estaba seguro que no podría resistir la visión de Sasuke entre sus piernas sin correrse en un segundo.

–Mírame, Naruto… –susurró.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke. Entreabrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa de superioridad del Uchiha. Al conseguir la atención de Naruto, retomó su tarea e introdujo todo lo que pudo del pene de su amante en su boca, comenzando a subir y bajar.

–¡Maldita sea, teme…! ¡Ah! –llevó sus manos a su boca para acallar los gritos de placer y no alarmar a Kai.

El rostro sonrojado de Naruto era todo un espectáculo digno de verse. Y el saberse observado de esa manera, lo encendía. La cabellera azabache subía y bajaba rítmicamente, produciéndole un placer indescriptible. Además, la mirada oscura estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos. No tardó mucho en sentir el característico hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo y concentrarse en su miembro. Jaló suavemente los cabellos de su amante para que se apartara.

–Teme… voy a… ¡ugh! Quítate…

–Hazlo. –murmulló antes de recibir el líquido tibio de Naruto en su boca.

El rubio jadeaba en busca de aire y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Trataba de normalizar el ritmo de su corazón, pero era imposible viendo a Sasuke tragar su semen y relamerse los labios después.

–No tenías…

–Lo sé, pero quise hacerlo –lo besó larga y profundamente, separándose sólo cuando Naruto necesitó un poco más de aire debido a su agitada respiración.

–Kai… –susurró al sentir el peso del Uchiha apoyarse en su pecho, buscando una posición cómoda.

–Tardará un rato más en salir. ¿No lo viste entrar con sus juguetes?

–¿Llevaba juguetes?

–Estaban ocultos bajo su toalla. –besó la desnuda piel de su novio. –Quería bañarse él solito para poder jugar un rato.

–Oh. –acariciaba las suaves hebras negras de Sasuke, recordando la última vez que habían estado compartiendo un momento tan íntimo. –Será mejor que eches un vistazo para ver que todo esté en orden.

Los pasos de Kai los alertaron. Abrochó su pantalón a toda prisa y se puso su camisa. Naruto se envolvió con el edredón de la cama. Cuando Kai salió del cuarto de baño, su padre parecía muy interesado en la televisión, mientras que el rubio se encontraba sonrojado y escondido entre las sábanas.

–Tío Naruto ¿te sientes bien?

–¡Estoy perfectamente, Kai!

–Sólo tiene frío. –comentó Sasuke. –Ve a dejar tus cosas al cuarto antes de cenar.

* * *

No esperaba encontrarse con un enorme pastel en el comedor, mucho menos con los globos que decoraban todo el departamento.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, tío Naruto! –fue el cálido recibimiento por parte de Kai. Lo tomó en brazos y dio vueltas hasta que el niño le pidió que lo bajara porque estaba muy mareado.

–¡Gracias, Kai!

–¡Felicidades, Naru! –Hinata estaba esperando su turno de abrazar al chico.

–¡Hinata! –correspondió el abrazo. –¡Muchas gracias!

–Es un poco tarde, pero… –fue interrumpida por Naruto.

–¡No importa! Es genial. –miró a la chica y a Kai. –¡Se los agradezco mucho! No tenían que hacerlo.

–Kai insistió. –explicó Sasuke mientras acomodaba un par de platos sobre la mesa. –Iruka y Kakashi vienen para acá. Comprarán ramen.

Unos minutos después aparecieron, trayendo consigo una enorme cantidad de ramen del restaurante favorito de Naruto. Para sorpresa de todos, a Kai pareció gustarle mucho esa comida y pidió otro tazón. Las visitas no le gustaban particularmente a Sasuke, pero viendo la sonrisa de su dobe y de su hijo se dijo que podía tolerarlo.

–¡Tío Naruto, abre tus regalos! –pidió el pequeño al finalizar su comida, entregándole una pequeña cajita naranja decorada con un enorme moño rosa brillante. La cinta adhesiva cubría toda la parte de abajo. Se notaba que Kai había trabajado sin ayuda de nadie en la envoltura. Y también los colores eran de su elección. Quitó la cinta con cuidado y después el moño. Descubrió dentro de la cajita una delgada pulsera de cuero con una pequeña placa de plata en cuya superficie se encontraba grabada una elegante S.

–¿Te gusta, tío?

–Es perfecta. –ató los lazos en su muñeca para amarrarla. –¡Muchas gracias, Kai! ¿Tú la elegiste?

El niño asintió con alegría. –Sip. Y también usé mis ahorros para comprarla. La letra es para que no se te olvide que eres novio de mi papá. –añadió.

Naruto se conmovió por el interés que Kai mostraba. Lo levantó del suelo, abrazándolo con fuerza. –Mil gracias, pequeño bastardo.

–¡No es nada, dobe! Bájame, todavía tienes que abrir el regalo de Hinata, y de Iruka. –sonrió y corrió a empujar a la chica, animándola a entregarle el regalo a Naruto.

Agradeció a su amiga y a Kakashi los obsequios después de abrirlos, a insistencia del niño. Kai parecía más entusiasmado que el propio cumpleañero. Corría por todos lados, jugando con los globos y comiendo pastel de chocolate. Sasuke lo notó y tomó nota mental de celebrar una gran fiesta por el cumpleaños de su hijo.

–¡Falta un regalo! –gritó Kai.

–Ya abrí todos, Kai. –protestó el rubio.

–No, falta el de mi papá. –contestó y salió trotando hacia la recámara principal. Había visto el momento en el que su papá escondía la caja de regalo debajo de la cama, además de que juntos habían comprado el obsequio. Era raro que su papá no quisiera entregarlo.

–¡Kai, espera! –el pánico lo invadió. Tenía pensarlo darle el obsequio al día siguiente, cuando estuviesen a solas. Corrió detrás de su hijo para evitar que encontrara el regalo. Llegó demasiado tarde. Con la delgada y pequeña complexión de Kai, no le fue nada difícil deslizarse por debajo de la cama y tomar la brillante caja azul. Encontró también una caja más pequeña de color negro.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó inocentemente.

La cara pálida de Sasuke se sonrojó. En un movimiento brusco, le arrebató la caja de condones que había comprado para usarlos con el rubio.

–No es… es… ¡cosas de adultos! –Kai aprovechó el instante en que su padre se distrajo guardando la cajita para correr de vuelta a la sala y poner sobre las piernas del rubio el regalo.

–¡Este es de mi papá! –mencionó emocionado. –¡Ábrelo!

–¡Kai, no…! –todos lo miraron, extrañados por su reacción al llegar corriendo a la sala. –¡Tsk! Pensaba dártelo después… –explicó en voz baja. –Como sea, puedes abrirlo si quieres.

–¡Vaya! ¿Es un regalo para abrirse en privado? –cuestionó pícaramente Kakashi. –Tal vez deberíamos irnos…

–Es un regalo normal. –contestó el azabache.

Naruto sonrió y rompió el papel azul sin ningún cuidado. Abrió la caja para encontrarse con un regalo envuelto por papel blanco. Retiró el papel y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sacó la hermosa chamarra informal de piel blanca y miró a Sasuke.

Aquella chamarra tenía un significado especial. Acarició con la punta de sus dedos el fino cuero blanco, recordando la ocasión en que Sasuke le había regalado su chamarra al taxista como soborno para que no delatara el domicilio del moreno cuando las locas fans lo acosaban, después de su cita en el yate. Al parecer Sasuke no había olvidado el detalle. Pero la calidad de la piel y la marca le advirtieron el alto precio de aquella prenda.

–Sasuke, es… es genial, pero debió de costarte una fortuna…

–No te preocupes por eso, usuratonkachi. –sí, la mitad de su sueldo de los próximos seis meses se iría directamente a pagar esa deuda, pero Naruto lo valía. Y el beso que el rubio le estaba dando en esos instantes también lo valía. Kakashi e Iruka fingieron admirar uno de los cuadros que colgaba sobre las paredes, Hinata y el pequeño Kai comían pastel, todos evitando incomodar a la parejita mientras se besaba.

* * *

–¿Ya tienes la dirección? –preguntó Orochimaru mientras bajaba del jet privado que alquiló para regresar a Japón. Las luces del aeropuerto por la noche eran casi enceguecedoras. Detrás de él bajaba su mano derecha, Kabuto.

–Sí, además hemos confirmado que Kai y Sasuke están viviendo con él.

–Magnífico. –siseó el mayor. Caminó a paso veloz hasta el automóvil negro que los esperaba, sin despegar la mano de la empuñadura de su espada que llevaba en la cadera. El largo abrigo lo cubría y, si de casualidad alguien del personal lo descubría, tenía el suficiente sentido común para callarse, ignorarlo e inclinar la cabeza mientras el imponente hombre pasaba frente a ellos.

Subieron al automóvil, el chofer aguardaba las instrucciones. Kabuto se sorprendió al escuchar a su jefe decir que volverían a la mansión que había compartido con Sakura.

–¿Por qué volveremos allá? Es el primer lugar en el que Akatsuki buscaría, por no decir que también la policía.

–Tantos años a mi servicio y sigues sin entenderlo. –suspiró frustrado. –Le advertiremos a ese grupo de estúpidos que ya estamos aquí. Así sabrán precisamente dónde encontrarnos.

–Si es lo que usted quiere… –dijo no muy convencido del plan.

* * *

–Maldito Asuma. –masculló, tratando de maniobrar con la puerta, las llaves y su maletín, todo al mismo tiempo que cargaba una pila de papeles para trabajar ese fin de semana. Apoyó su rodilla contra la puerta y dejó los papeles en equilibrio mientras insertaba la llave en el cerrojo para poder abrirse paso al interior de su departamento. Volvió a coger los documentos entre sus brazos y entró.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, cosa que no le extrañó para nada siendo casi medianoche. Seguramente Kai y Sasuke ya estarían perdidos en los brazos de Morfeo. Quizás se equivocaba. El reflejo del televisor lo guió hasta la sala.

–¿Dobe? –preguntó la figura que estaba tendida sobre el incómodo sofá.

–Ya llegué, teme.

–Sí, me he dado cuenta. –replicó sarcásticamente. –¿Por qué tan tarde?

–Es culpa de Asuma. –caminó hacia el interruptor para encender las luces del lugar. –Mientras estuve en el hospital, me pasó los casos que no eran urgentes, así que ahora mi agenda está… –su discurso se cortó cuando las luces revelaron el cuerpo relajado y semidesnudo de Sasuke sobre el sillón, apenas cubierto por un bóxer negro que delineaba perfectamente todo el paquete del moreno. Los ojos azabaches continuaban atentos a la película de acción que se proyectaba en el televisor, ignorando la mirada de Naruto. –¿Qué…?

–Qué lástima que tengas tanto trabajo. Probablemente estás cansadísimo. –tomó el control remoto para apagar la televisión antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el rubio. –Me iré a la cama. Buenas noches. –le dio la espalda a Naruto, caminando lentamente hacia la recámara.

Sus brazos dejaron caer los documentos, desparramándose sobre el suelo. La sangre abandonó su rostro para ir a concentrarse a su entrepierna. El delicioso culito redondo de Sasuke se contoneaba frente a él.

_¡A la mierda el trabajo!_ –pensó, dejando los papeles sobre el suelo. Mañana se encargaría de recogerlos y ordenarlos de nuevo.

Arrojó el maletín y el saco sobre el sillón que Sasuke había ocupado anteriormente y siguió el mismo camino que el moreno, encontrándose con la puerta del dormitorio cerrada. Se aflojó la corbata y el cinturón, sacando la molesta camisa de sus pantalones. Odiaba utilizar traje, pero aquél día había visitado la corte, donde era requisito obligatorio asistir con esa vestimenta. También se quitó sus zapatos y de un puntapié los arrojó a algún rincón del departamento, los recogería por la mañana.

**NSNSNSNSNS**

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, abrió la puerta. Se vio asaltado inmediatamente por los besos de Sasuke en su cuello y sus manos ansiosas terminaron por quitar la corbata y abrir su camisa. Naruto tomó el rostro de Sasuke con ambas manos para acercarlo y poder besarlo como era debido. El beso salvaje, lleno de pasión, los llevó hacia la cama. El Uchiha empujó a Naruto para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y continuar con la húmeda caricia. Sus manos recorrían el pecho y el abdomen del rubio, colándose un poco más allá del borde del pantalón. Por supuesto que Naruto no se iba a quedar atrás. Acarició toda la desnuda espalda de su amante en una sutil caricia que subía y bajaba mientras dejaba que el moreno lo desnudara. Suspiró cuando se encontró en las mismas condiciones que su amante.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto. –susurró Sasuke.

–Creo que será el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida. –contestó con una sonrisa. Delineó con la punta de sus dedos los labios de Sasuke que ya comenzaban a hincharse por los besos. Su nariz captó un tenue aroma a vainilla y prestó atención a su alrededor. Con las luces apagadas, las velas aromáticas que había colocado el moreno le daban a la habitación un resplandor casi irreal. Las sábanas en su espalda también tenían un aroma refrescante y atrayente. –Te faltaron los pétalos de rosas. –farfulló a modo de broma.

–Ja, no pensé que fueras una linda nenita que necesitara de eso. –contestó, retirándose del vientre de Naruto para obligarlo a dar media vuelta y quedar de espaldas. –Hoy es tu día de suerte, te daré un masaje.

–¡Sasuke! –se levantó de golpe al ver la puerta abierta, dándole un leve cabezazo en la mandíbula a su amante por el movimiento tan repentino. –¡No podemos! Kai…

–Itachi cuidará a Kai esta noche. Lo traerá mañana por la tarde. –interrumpió, frotando un poco la zona del golpe. –Te prometí que te compensaría tu cumpleaños ¿no es verdad? Ahora –se estiró para tomar un de aquellos frasquitos que había escondido varios días antes entre los cajones de su mesita de noche. –¿Quieres el masaje o seguirás…? –los labios ansiosos de Naruto le impidieron continuar con su intento de amenaza. Ante la insistente lengua del rubio, abrió los labios para darle paso y jugar un rato con ella. Cuando sus pulmones les reclamaron por un poco de oxígeno, se separaron. Naruto obedientemente se tendió sobre el colchón, cruzando sus brazos para utilizarlos como almohada acomodando su cabeza entre ellos para recibir el masaje, de ninguna manera desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esa.

Sasuke se acomodó sobre la espalda baja del rubio antes de abrir el frasco y dejar caer la oleosa sustancia sobre los músculos tensos del dorso. El olor a vainilla se hizo más fuerte, inundando el ambiente. Con sus manos extendió el aceite sobre toda la espalda y comenzó masajeando el cuello.

–Estas muy tenso, dobe.

–Sí… –contestó en voz baja. –Mucho trabajo… mn… –suspiró de placer por las caricias recibidas. –Huele a vainilla…

–Era éste o de lavanda. –comentó, sus manos recorrieron un poco la espalda y regresaron a los hombros.

–Eres bueno… mn…

–Por supuesto. Deberías sentirte privilegiado. No a cualquiera le brindo tan excelente servicio. –dejó la zona de los hombros para bajar un poco más hasta la cadera.

–Pues el mundo se perderá a tan buen masajista… mn… porque no te dejaré que toques a nadie más. –afirmó, sintiendo las manos firmes y trabajadoras de Sasuke bajar un poco más hasta el borde de su ropa interior. Un segundo después, la lengua de su amante se unió al masaje, recorriendo la línea media desde su nuca, en la parte superior, bajando por su columna hasta toparse de nuevo con el bóxer. –Sasuke… mn…

–¿Qué quieres, usuratonkachi? –murmuró al mismo tiempo que sus manos se hacían cargo de desaparecer la única prenda del rubio, deslizándola por las piernas firmes de su pareja y arrojándola al suelo. Naruto suspiraba de placer ante sus caricias, notando en su trasero el bulto que comenzaba a formarse aún atrapado detrás de la tela.

–¿Ya puedo… voltearme? Quiero verte…

Se retiró un momento para que pudiera girar sobre su costado y quedar frente a frente. Atrapó los labios de Naruto en un beso demandante y apasionado, dejándolos sin aliento. El miembro del rubio comenzaba a despertar y palpitaba contra su abdomen. Era maravilloso poder compartir una noche como esa sin el temor de que Kai pudiera verles u oírles, además el pequeño estaba seguro al lado de su tío Itachi. El forcejeo de Naruto en su cadera intentando desnudarlo por completo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Con una pequeña sonrisa prepotente se estiró para tomar la olvidada corbata del rubio. Lo distrajo con un nuevo beso, llevó sus manos a la nuca para acariciar los dorados mechones de cabello y profundizar el beso. Bajó lenta y sensualmente sus dedos por los hombros y los brazos de Naruto hasta llegar a sus manos para entrelazarlas. Con un movimiento ágil las llevó arriba de la cabellera rubia, deteniéndolas con una sola mano para utilizar la que aún estaba libre para atarlas con la corbata. Al terminar el beso, Naruto se dio cuenta del agarre.

–Esto de atarme comienza gustarte ¿no? –protestó el rubio.

Sasuke sonrió. –Me hace sentir superior a ti.

–Recuérdame nunca practicar el sado contigo o terminaré en el hospital. –bromeó.

–Idiota. –susurró. Besó el cuello de Naruto, succionando en la unión de éste con la clavícula para dejar una bonita marca roja de propiedad que sería muy notoria al día siguiente.

–Sasuke, quiero…

–No. –atrapó entre sus dientes uno de los pezones y le dio un suave mordisco, haciendo que Naruto se retorciera entre una mezcla de placer y dolor. –El cumpleañero sólo se dedica a sentir.

–Pe-pero… ¡ah! –su otro botón rosado se vio envuelto entre los experimentados dedos de Sasuke. Las sensuales caricias en su pecho continuaron bajando lentamente, saboreando la suave piel del rubio que se mezclaba con los restos del aceite de vainilla que aún continuaban en sus manos. Los ligeros gemidos que escapaban de la boca de Naruto fue el aliciente que el moreno necesitaba para continuar descendiendo.

Al llegar al ombligo, vio la rosada cicatriz que surcaba verticalmente el abdomen del rubio, recuerdo de la operación y de lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo para siempre. Delineó la delgada línea con la punta de su lengua, provocando más de un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Naruto y después cubrió de pequeños besos toda la longitud de la cicatriz, jurando internamente, que jamás volvería a permitir que su pareja estuviera en peligro nuevamente. Naruto sonrió ante tan inesperada muestra de cariño, pensando en que Sasuke tal vez continuaba inseguro acerca de su salud.

–Ya estoy bien, teme…

–Lo sé, solo que…-–e mordió la lengua antes de continuar. No había necesidad de que Naruto se enterase de sus cursis y ridículos pensamientos. –Continuaré.

El rubio asintió y movió un poco su cadera para dejar más espacio a Sasuke entre sus piernas. En poco tiempo se vio invadido de besos y mordidas ligeras cerca de su miembro y ansiaba más contacto, pero la manía del moreno por atarlo se lo impedía. Su pelvis comenzaba a hormiguear al sentir el aliento cálido tan cerca de su palpitante carne.

–Pídelo… –susurró, dando una lamida al glande.

–¿Estás tonto o qué…? ¡ah! –Sasuke jugaba con su pene, subiendo y bajando por toda la longitud con su lengua, provocando escalofríos y la necesidad de enterrarse en la húmeda boca de su novio. Quizá debería de mandar su orgullo al carajo y rogar por un poco de atención. –¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué quieres que diga…?

Otra vez aquella maldita sonrisa de superioridad se hacía presente. Y por un momento no supo si odiarla o temerle. – "Maestro del sexo Sasuke, por favor, cógeme" sería lo correcto.

–¿Eres imbécil? Nunca en mi vida diré algo tan vergonzoso como eso. –desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de disminuir el sonrojo en sus mejillas provocado por las palabras de Sasuke. –Antes muerto que… ¡ah! ¡mn! ¡Sa-suke! –la sensación de necesidad se hizo mayor, el moreno acariciaba sus testículos e iba más allá. –Maldición… ¡muy bien! ¡Si vas a cogerme, hazlo de una puta vez!

El Uchiha intentó disimular la carcajada que luchaba por salir de su garganta. –Bueno, es un comienzo.

Por fin su miembro era acogido en la boca del moreno. Casi gritó de placer ante la deliciosa sensación que lo hizo estremecer hasta la punta de los pies. Separó más sus piernas, colocando la planta de los pies sobre el colchón. Trataba de no mover demasiado su cadera para evitar que su amante se ahogara con su miembro, pero era muy difícil poder controlarse cuando la boca de de Sasuke le estaba dando la mejor felación de su vida. Perdido en el placer, no se dio cuenta de que una de las manos del moreno tanteaba entre las sábanas buscando el bote de aceite.

–¡Teme! ¿Qué rayos…? –un incómodo dedo lubricado se abrió paso a través de su interior, provocándole una sensación desconocida hasta el momento. Había estado con Sasuke en varias ocasiones, pero nunca siendo el uke. Supuso que era el turno de invertir posiciones, pero no estaba del todo convencido. –¿En serio vas a…?

Sasuke no podía contestar con la boca ocupada en su pene, pero la mirada que le dirigió bastó para transmitirle el mensaje. Suspiró, tratando de olvidar el segundo dedo que comenzaba a jugar en los alrededores de su entrada, esperando abrirse camino también. La sensación era incómoda y su cuerpo se revolvía ante los extraños invasores. Sasuke dejó de atenderlo con su boca para poder hablar con él.

–Dobe, deberías tratar de relajarte.

–¡Claro, como a ti no te están metiendo algo por el culo…! –sus ojos se llenaron de culpabilidad. El moreno había soportado lo mismo y ni una queja había salido de sus labios. ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo por Sasuke? Tal vez debería decirle que estaba nervioso por ser la primera vez que intentaban penetrarlo, pero no quería que su amante lo tratara con delicadeza sólo por esa razón. Intentó disculparse por sus palabras al ver la cara de Sasuke. –Eh… es que… yo.

–Como sea. –suspiró y cerró los ojos. Los dedos abandonaron su interior tan rápidamente que le causó un extraño sentimiento de insatisfacción. –Eres un dobe.

Naruto observó maravillado que Sasuke embarraba aceite en tres de sus dedos antes de dirigirlos a su propia entrada y comenzar a dilatarse él mismo. Su entrepierna palpitaba más que antes ante la erótica visión de su novio. Adoraba al pelinegro, aunque tendría que convencerlo de que no lo atara tan seguido, a él también le gustaba tocar y participar en la acción. Sasuke jadeaba en voz baja y cuando se sintió preparado, se montó sobre el rubio.

–Sasuke, espera, yo tengo que decirte algo… ¡Maldición, teme! ¡Ah! Estás condenadamente apretado… ¡Umn! –el cálido interior se abría para recibirlo y con la ayuda del lubricante no tardó en estar por completo dentro del azabache. Sus caderas comenzaron a subir y bajar para buscar por más placer, pero Sasuke aún no estaba listo, pues mordía su labio inferior en un intento por distraerse de la incomodidad inicial; por mucho que lo hicieran siempre había una sensación dolorosa o incómoda al principio.

Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, logró sentarse sobre el colchón para quedar cerca del rostro de su amante. Aún con sus manos atadas, envolvió a Sasuke entre sus brazos, dejando al moreno en medio de ellos y con las muñecas atadas detrás de su nuca. Buscó sus labios en forma instintiva, compartiendo un beso con un ligero sabor metálico, producto de las gotas de sangre que escapaban del labio de Sasuke. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando el beso terminó y el moreno elevó un poco su pelvis, indicando que estaba listo para comenzar. Segundos después, Naruto se hallaba jadeando mientras el Uchiha saltaba sobre su cadera, apresando en cada embestida su miembro. Con el moreno sentado sobre él, acercó sus cuerpos más para reducir la distancia entre ellos y poder rozar con su abdomen el miembro descuidado de Sasuke, pues con las muñecas atadas y abrazándolo le era imposible acariciarlo con sus manos.

–Do-dobe… ¡ah! –las penetraciones profundas y el calor palpitante en su interior amenazaban con volverlo loco. Quería aumentar la velocidad, pero sus piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse por el esfuerzo de subir y bajar. Se detuvo un momento para liberarse del abrazo y desatar las muñecas del rubio. Al poco rato, su espalda golpeó contra el colchón y sus piernas se hallaban sobre los hombros de Naruto. Gimió fuertemente al sentir la potencia de las embestidas que esa posición les facilitaba. El condenado miembro de Naruto llenaba su interior de forma deliciosamente placentera, casi quemándolo por dentro. El chasquido excitante de las embestidas junto con los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, llenaba la habitación.

–Teme… ¡ah! –jadeó cuando los músculos pélvicos de Sasuke comenzaron a contraerse. –¿Podemos intentarlo de otra ¡ah!... de otra forma?

Sus ojos azabaches entrecerrados se abrieron para mirar los hermosos ojos azules. –¿Cómo quieres ¡mnn!...?

–¡Ugh! Cuatro… –su boca fue cubierta por las manos de su amante, evitando que completara la oración. El rostro de Sasuke estaba completamente rojo, en parte por imaginar la posición y en parte por el acto sexual.

–¡Olvídalo! ¡ah! –pudo observar un poco de decepción en el rostro del rubio y se sintió repentinamente culpable. Aquello lo avergonzaba a sobremanera, así que ocultó sus ojos detrás de los mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro. –Sólo porque es tu cumpleaños... ¡Pero no creas que lo haremos siempre! ¡Es humillante!

Se separó de Naruto y aún continuaba ocultando su mirada cuando giró sobre su costado, para ponerse a gatas y satisfacer la fantasía de su amante. Apoyó sus codos sobre las sábanas, de tal manera que su trasero quedaba completamente expuesto a los ojos de un maravillado Naruto. Por primera vez en su vida sexual, Sasuke se sentía avergonzado por algo. Giró un poco su cabeza para mirar por el rabillo del ojo al rubio, que continuaba embobado con su trasero.

–¡No duraré todo el día así y lo sabes! Así que apúrate o perderás la oportunidad.

–¡Lo siento, teme! –mordió una de sus nalgas, provocando un escalofrío en su cuerpo y la sensación del sonrojo en su rostro se hizo mucho más fuerte. ¡De alguna manera se vengaría de aquel rubio! Colocó su rostro directamente sobre el colchón, esperando inútilmente que su cara se fusionara con las sábanas y que Naruto no pudiese ver lo apenado que se sentía. –¡Es que no podía evitarlo!

Naruto guió uno de sus dedos al surco entre las nalgas de su amante, recorriéndolo hasta toparse con la entrada, que le absorbió a su interior. Escuchó el gruñido de Sasuke como protesta y lo retiró. Como sabía que era una oportunidad única e irrepetible, separó los dos pedazos de carne con sus manos para echarle un vistazo a la entrada. El estrecho agujerito se estremecía por más y eso lo encendió de sobremanera.

–¡Me largaré y te dejaré así! –advirtió Sasuke y Naruto rió.

–Es mi venganza por obligarme a decir: "cógeme, maestro Sasuke"

–Eres un imbé… ¡ah! –el insulto murió en sus labios cuando Naruto se abrió paso con una fuerte y certera embestida en su interior. Aunque antes había maldecido una y mil veces esa insultante posición, ahora no le parecía tan mala. Cada embestida llegaba a ese punto que lo volvía loco. Y la fricción causada entre su interior y el pene con cada estocada lo hacía estremecer, además de que Naruto aprovechaba para masturbar su erguido miembro al ritmo de las embestidas. Los casi gritos de Naruto le señalaron que el rubio estaba cerca de correrse. Contrajo los músculos de su pelvis para estrechar aún más el miembro que entraba y salía, ganándose un grito por parte de su amante y una mordida en su hombro que le pareció increíblemente excitante a pesar del dolor.

Entre jadeos, escuchó a Naruto decir: –Es cierto, ¡ah! No volveremos a practicar esta posición…

–Fuiste ¡mnn!... tú quien lo pidió, usuratonkachi.

Sus embestidas se detuvieron. Con un movimiento rápido, el rubio giró a Sasuke para quedar los dos de frente. Volvió a penetrarlo, recibiendo un par de marcas rojas en su espalda a cambio. –Sí, pero de esa forma no podré ver tu cara cuando te corras, teme… ¡ah! Me la estrujas toda… ¡mnn!

Las palabras no hicieron más que encenderlo. Enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante para atraerlo más a su cuerpo, profundizando las embestidas. El final se acercaba, ambos jadearon por el hormigueo que amenazaba con hacerlos explotar de placer.

–Dobe, voy a… ¡ah! ¡mnnn! más rápido…

–Como quieras, teme… ¡ah! Pero no te quejes si te parto en dos ¡ah! Te adoro, imbécil. –depositó un beso en la cabellera negra antes de sentir el espasmo que recorrió el cuerpo que estaba debajo del suyo y la cálida esencia de Sasuke en su mano y abdomen. Un par de embestidas más y Naruto se dejó caer en el pecho del moreno, jadeando por un poco de aire.

Solía ser su costumbre acariciar los cabellos dorados de Naruto cuando éste se recostaba en su pecho y aquella ocasión no era la excepción. Ambos esperaron a que sus respiraciones y latidos volvieran a la normalidad.

–Gracias, teme. –susurró Naruto. –Por dejarme tenerte.

–No seas ridículo y cursi, dobe. –escuchó la suave risa de su amante y él también sonrió en la oscuridad.

–No lo soy. Es sólo que tú eres muy frío y poco cariñoso.

–Usuratonkachi. –murmuró. Naruto se revolvía inquieto sobre él. –¿Qué sucede ahora?

–Tengo ganas de más, me has tenido mucho tiempo olvidado. –contestó, fijando su mirada en la contraria. –¿Podemos empezar el siguiente round?

–Estoy cansadísimo…

–Entonces tendré que encargarme yo solo de todo el trabajo. –con una sonrisa ladina, se acomodó sobre el regazo del moreno, provocando que ambos miembros se tocaran. Los dos gimieron ante el íntimo y placentero contacto.

–Dobe… ¿de verdad quieres más?

Se agachó un poco para atrapar entre sus dientes uno de los pezones de Sasuke e incitarlo a jugar una vez más. Movió un poco su pelvis para continuar con la caricia de sus miembros.

–¡Ah! Usuratonkachi, tal vez deberíamos parar…

–Una vez más, Sasuke. –susurró en su oído. –Tal vez pase mucho tiempo antes de que Itachi acepte volver a cuidar a Kai.

El rubio tenía razón. Le había costado bastante convencer a su hermano de que cuidara a Kai una noche, pero era el único al que le podía confiar la seguridad de su hijo, además del rubio. Suspiró al sentir las manos de Naruto explorar su anatomía, bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a la entrepierna. De pronto ya no se sentía tan cansado, aún así, dejó que el cuerpo rubio se restregara sobre él, sintiendo el deseo de su amante y el suyo crecer exponencialmente. Gimió cuando las manos del rubio apresaron su palpitante miembro y lo guiaron directo hacia…

–Dobe, ¿Qué piensas…? ¡ah! –movió su cadera, sin poder contenerse al sentir su pene pasear entre las nalgas de Naruto, sin llegar a penetrarlo, pero muy cerca de su entrada aún virgen.

–Ya me dilataste antes ¿no? supongo que el lubricante es suficiente… –sonrió, cerrando sus ojos para prepararse mentalmente para lo que seguía. Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no tenía ni pizca de miedo, pero si Sasuke lo había soportado ¿por qué él no? además, a juzgar por la cara de placer del moreno después de que penetrara en su interior, el pequeño sufrimiento bien valía la pena.

–¿Estás seguro, Naruto?

–Claro que sí, baka… pero… bueno, da igual. –trató de ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas tras los cortos mechones de cabello para evitar que Sasuke lo notara, pero fue inútil. El moreno sí se había dado cuenta del sonrojo y acarició tiernamente su rostro, delineando con la punta de los dedos sus labios.

También notó como se mordía el labio, era más que claro que Naruto estaba nervioso. El rubio tenía la costumbre de desviar la mirada y morderse el labio cuando estaba pensando en algo… u ocultándole algo. Un nuevo movimiento puso un poco de presión sobre su entrada, arrancándole un jadeo mitad sorpresa y mitad placer. –No sé porqué insistes en ocultarlo, dobe. Ya me lo habías dicho.

–¿A qué te refieres? –otro empujón de las caderas de su amante y su entrada se abrió un poco para dar paso al insistente miembro que esperaba deseoso su permiso para entrar. –¡Sasu-suke! ¡mnn!

–Tal vez no administro una empresa, pero mi memoria es excelente. –apresó los brazos de Naruto, obligándolo a invertir sus posiciones. Deslizó sus manos sobre los costados hasta llegar a los delineados muslos, separándolos para tener un mejor acceso al interior de su novio. –¿En verdad piensas que no sé que eres virgen? Tú mismo lo dijiste, usuratonkachi.

Sí, por supuesto que recordaba la maldita llamada en la que le había dicho al pelinegro que eraél había sido su primera vez, pero en realidad esperaba que Sasuke no lo recordara. Malditos Uchiha y malditos genes que los hacían tan inteligentes. Los besos de Sasuke en su pecho subieron peligrosamente hasta cazar sus labios, intentando distraerlo de lo que hacía con sus piernas. Estaba tan absorto en la lucha de sus labios que apenas y notó que el moreno subía sus piernas sobre los hombros. Pero la punta del pene de Sasuke abriéndose paso en su interior sí lo notó. Gimió, era un poco doloroso, pero placentero. ¿Cómo era posible tal dolor paradójico?

–Seré cuidadoso. –prometió Sasuke, dejando un beso en la punta de la nariz del rubio, después de todo él sabía perfectamente lo incómodo que podía ser la primera vez.

–Ni lo pienses, Uchiha. –advirtió Naruto y cruzó sus brazos detrás de la nuca morena. –Sí, soy virgen, pero no soy una nenita. Dame duro y párteme. –suspiró.

Sonriendo en la oscuridad y con el placer del interior de Naruto comenzando a invadirlo, se vio envuelto en la tentadora necesidad de hacer lo que le decía, pero se contuvo. Entró despacio, dándole tiempo de que se acostumbrara a la nueva invasión, mientras que las manos del rubio se aferraban a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas, seguramente tendría un par de marcas al día siguiente pero no le molestaría en absoluto. Cuando los gemidos de Naruto se volvieron más audibles, comenzó con el vaivén, encontrando pronto el punto que volvería loco al rubio.

–¡Maldición, teme! ¡ah! Dame otra vez allí.

–¿Ves que no es tan malo, dobe? –en un arrebato de pasión, tiró con los dientes de la oreja. –Espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras… ¡ugh!... te partiré por la mitad.

–Inténtalo, Uchiha. –susurró con la misma pasión, sintiendo su interior siendo invadido por el miembro de su amante. Se sentía tan bien, que _casi_ se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes. El colchón comenzó a rechinar con cada movimiento certero de sus caderas y ambos gemían.

–Eres tan… ¡ah!... estrecho.

–Y tú tan ¡mnn!... tan grande… –lamió sensualmente la mejilla de su moreno, provocando escalofríos. –Dame más rápido, Uchiha.

Miró el rostro sonrojado y sonriente de Naruto, acelerando sus embestidas. Adoraba la cara de placer de su pareja, esos labios apretados tratando de contener los gemidos de placer. Con el cálido interior del rubio apresándolo de esa manera, no necesitaba mucho tiempo para correrse. Guió una de sus manos al miembro de Naruto para ayudarle con las caricias.

–¡Teme! ¡Ah! Eres tan bueno… ¡ugh! Ya casi…

–Lo sé, dobe… yo también. –gimió fuertemente y pegó su frente a la contraria antes de arquear su cuerpo y dejar su semilla en el interior del rubio.

La cálida sensación de la escancia de su amante le provocó un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Todo su ser se estremeció, su mente quedó en blanco y el éxtasis lo invadió. Lucecitas de muchos colores cruzaban su campo de visión. Abrazó el cuerpo de Sasuke antes de que éste se dejara caer sobre su pecho, vencido por el cansancio y por el delicioso sopor post-orgásmico. El moreno movió sus caderas para sacar su miembro del interior de Naruto, pero el rubio contrajo los músculos pélvicos, impidiéndoselo y provocando un nuevo gemido.

–Usuratonkachi, no hagas eso.

–Quédate un poco más.

–¿Acaso quieres otra ronda? –sonrió con su característica superioridad.

–¡Dios, no! –se apresuró a contestar. –Creo que me has dejado sin semen

–No seas dobe. –suspiró. –Naruto, yo… quiero decirte… bueno… yo te… –los labios de Naruto sellaron su boca.

–También te quiero, teme. –le regaló una sonrisa. –Cuando no te de pena decírmelo, lo escucharé.

**SNSNSNSNSN**

Sasuke agradeció las palabras de su pareja. Sí, amaba a Naruto, pero la falta de práctica le impedía demostrárselo con palabras, pero no con hechos. Salió de su interior antes de acomodarse al lado del rubio para envolverlo entre sus brazos y dejarse llevar por el sopor. Besó su cabello y sintió el cuerpo del contrario moverse para encontrar una posición cómoda. No les fue difícil entrelazar sus manos momentos antes de quedarse dormidos.

* * *

Con el rubio entre sus brazos, dormitó durante un rato, despertando entre pesadillas que no recordaba. Dejó de pensar, observando el techo blanco y acariciando los suaves cabellos de Naruto. Escuchaba el canto de los grillos y algunos de los murmullos incomprensibles del rubio. Movió con cuidado a su amante para poder salir de la cama. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera cubrir su desnudez, pero el pantalón de vestir de Naruto no era una opción. Suspirando, buscó en el clóset un par de pantalones deportivos y se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua.

Estaba dejando el vaso de cristal en la mesa cuando un ruido extraño llamó su atención. Tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible caminó a la sala. Al llegar, no vio nada fuera de lo normal y suponiendo que era su imaginación, volvió a la recámara. Por el rabillo del ojo observó un brillo que se dirigía rápidamente hacia él. Su instinto de supervivencia le dictó arrojarse al piso. Rodó un par de metros, chocando contra la pared y quedando acorralado entre ésta y el filo de una espada apuntando cerca de su garganta. Levantó su mirada hasta la figura que apenas era distinguible gracias a los débiles rayos de luna que se colaban a través de las cortinas. Reconoció al hombre de largos cabellos oscuros.

–Orochimaru… –siseó con furia.

–Veo que me conoces, Sasuke. –acercó la afilada espada a su cuello, dejándola a milímetros de tocar la piel. –Me alegra, porque tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

–No hay nada que hablar. –su mirada se desvió en dirección a la habitación donde Naruto dormía tranquilamente, ajeno al ajetreo en la sala. Se alegraba enormemente de que Kai estuviera esa noche con Itachi, ahora su prioridad era proteger al rubio.

–Es un tipo duro. –comentó Orochimaru al entender la mirada de Sasuke. –Un accidente de ese tipo hubiera matado a cualquiera. –suspiró exageradamente. –Pero supongo que ni siquiera él podría salvarse de un disparo en la cabeza.

Los ojos negros se ensancharon ante la insinuación del mayor. –Si te atreves a tocarlo… –intentó ponerse de pie, pero Orochimaru fue más rápido y de una fuerte patada en el abdomen lo mandó de nuevo al suelo. El filo de su espada favorita, Kusanagi, se apoyó directamente sobre la piel de su cuello, haciendo una cortada pequeña a través de la cual salió un hilillo de sangre.

–Sasuke, sólo quiero hablar de negocios. Una sola palabra mía es todo lo que necesita Kabuto para soltar el gatillo y volarle los sesos a tu queridísimo Naruto. –explicó. –¿Vas a escucharme ahora?

–¿Qué demonios quieres?

–Hablar de negocios, ya te lo dije. –guardó la espada en su funda, con la amenaza anterior era más que suficiente para que Sasuke se quedase quietecito. Caminó en círculos, recordando el discurso que había planeado. –Trabaja para mí y dejaré en paz a Naruto.

–¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué quieres que trabaje para ti? Además, ¿qué haría?

–El porqué, sólo me incumbe a mí. Es cierto que no eres un chico malo y tus manos jamás se han manchado de sangre. –aún en las sombras de la noche, la sonrisa de Orochimaru era escalofriante. –Pero eso se puede remediar. Tienes unos reflejos y un cuerpo que son un diamante en bruto. Un poco de entrenamiento y después del primer asesinato, serás un hermoso diamante brillante.

–Eres un imbécil. Sabes que yo jamás…

–¿Aunque la vida de Naruto y Kai esté en juego? –interrumpió su sermón.

–¿Qué…?

–Te daré un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. Pero espero tu respuesta antes del viernes. –y añadió. –No creo que tengas que pensarlo mucho. ¿Te imaginas lo traumante que sería que el próximo incendio sea en una guardería? Esos lugares son muy peligrosos y los niños son más vulnerables al humo. Imagina el dolor que sentirías al ver el cuerpo de tu pequeño bastardo quemándose entre los cimientos del lugar. ¿Volverías a sentir esa impotencia de no poderlo salvar al igual que sucedió con tus padres? –se alejó un par de pasos antes de llamar a su sirviente. –¡Kabuto! Nos vamos.

El aludido guardó el arma y salió de la habitación en silencio. El rubio tenía el sueño bastante pesado. Miró el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el piso recargado contra la pared, con su mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano más allá de la ventana. –¿Señor Orochimaru? Sasuke…

–Nuestro trabajo aquí terminó. Sasuke vendrá a nosotros por su propia cuenta.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola!

Muy feliz año nuevo… sí, con quince días de retraso. ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero tuve un problema con el lemon… la falta de inspiración al principio y después mi familia… cuando por fin alcanzaba la cima de la inspiración, prendía mi lap, me acostaba sobre mi cómoda cama y me ponía a escribir… hasta que alguien entraba a mi cuarto y espantaba a mi musa. Aunque no podían ver lo que escribiera… ¿se imaginan lo incómodo de escribir un lemon mientras tu madre está en tu habitación, utilizando el internet? Sí, definitivamente tendré que vender alguno de mis órganos en el mercado negro para pagar el internet inalámbrico y evitar este tipo de situaciones en el futuro. :D

Saben lo mucho que agradezco sus reviews… espero que este penúltimo capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Sí, el próximo capítulo será el último! Ya tengo toda la trama planeada y mis dedos se mueren por comenzar a escribir el final de esta historia que me ha dado muchas alegrías al hacer felices a quienes la leen. También he estado pensando en algún epílogo, pero como las ideas aún no vienen a mi cerebro, no estoy muy segura, así que no prometo nada. Lo que sí es cien por ciento seguro que haré, es editar los primeros capítulos, tal vez pueda juntar los primeros tres o cuatro capítulos en uno y modificar una que otra cosa. Como este fic lo empecé hace casi cuatro años, mi forma de escribir ha cambiado y los primeros capis definitivamente necesitan un arreglo, así que me dedicaré a eso en el futuro.

Respecto a Orochimaru, su destino en mis manos aún permanece incierto. Digo, de que va a sufrir, lo hará, eso está seguro. Pero no sé si matarlo o darle una existencia tormentosa y traumática. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Lo "desaparezco" o lo hago sufrir? Me interesa saber sus opiniones. :D

Como siempre, les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que han leído este fic o lo han agregado como sus favoritos. Gracias especiales a: **Lenay-chan **_(Mil gracias por tu review! Lo de la antorcha será muy útil en el próximo capítulo, ya verás porqué jejejejejeje. Entiendo a la perfección que la escuela quite mucho tiempo, a mí también me pasa lo mismo. Pero espero que tu dolor de muela haya mejorado. De nuevo, muchas gracias. ¡Un abrazo!), _**narutteba**_ (¡Hola! Antes que nada, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, de verdad te lo agradezco. Me dio mucho gusto leer que te gustó lo de Akatsuki, te aseguro que en el próximo capítulo tendrán una participación especial. Este capítulo también es largo y espero que valga como compensación por la espera. ¡Un abrazo y un saludo!), _**camiSxN**_ (¡Hola de nuevo! Mil gracias por el review, verte por mis fics siempre me deja una sonrisa en la cara. Kai es tan adorable, que espero que no termines por odiarlo en este capítulo, a fin de cuentas es un niño adorable y abrazable, jejejeje. No tuve muchos regalos yaoi D: pero se compensa porque he estado atascando a mi pobre cerebrito de doujinshis y fics durante estas vacaciones, lo cual es casi tan bueno como un regalo, pero siempre los mejores regalos son los comentarios, jejejeje. ¡Cuídate mucho y un abrazo!)¸ _**Luna**_ (¡Hola! Me da gusto que el fic sea de tu agrado, agradezco tu review. Espero que no sea muy pesado leer los capis, sé que están muy largos, pero es para compensar la espera. ¡Y por supuesto que continuará! ¡Un abrazo!), _**Susana Mode**_ (¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review :D. Sí, el final se acerca exactamente por las dos razones que mencionaste :D. El escribir lo que dijo Sakura fue como un trauma para mí, pero tenía que ponerla como una desesperada por su enfermedad, me sorprendió saber que no la odias ya que la mayoría sí, pero es totalmente respetable tu opinión. Me alegra también que te gusten los capis largos, espero que este sea de tu agrado. ¡Claro que habrá conti! Me tardé un poco por el lemon, pero ya está aquí. ¡Cuídate muchísimo y un abrazo!), _**Arichan nya**_ (¡Mil gracias por tu comentario! Me hace muy feliz saber que te gustó el fic y que los personajes son de tus favoritos. En cuanto a Hinata, no sé si dejarla con Kiba o buscarle otro galán… tal vez el sexy de Itachi, al cual yo también adoro. Es taaan lindo, sexy y violable jejejejeje. La enfermedad de Sakura es terrible y estoy de acuerdo contigo de que no se lo desearía a nadie. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y una disculpa por la tardanza. ¡Cuídate y un abrazo!), _**Karu-suna**_ (¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Jejejejejeje me alegra que hayas estado pegada a la pantalla durante lo del accidente y el hospital, estaba un proco preocupada de que encontraran esa parte muy aburrida, por eso me alegró mucho leer tu comentario. Espero que tengas un inicio de año excelente. Muchas gracias de nuevo y cuídate. ¡Un abrazo!), _**kaoryciel94**_ (¡Hola! Siempre me da mucho gusto leer tus reviews :D. Espero que este capi te guste, ya vimos que vivir juntos no siempre es tan fácil como parece. Kai es un niño adorable, pero no sé lo que opinarás después de este capi, pero definitivamente ese pequeño mocoso tiene escrito el apellido Uchiha en cada cabellito suyo, jejejejejeje, vamos, que es imposible no decir que es un Uchiha. Cuídate muchísimo, un saludo y te mando un abrazote :D), _**y Soy YO-SARIEL**_ (¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review. Me alegra mucho que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Y una disculpa por no actualizar antes de año nuevo, juro que era toda mi intención, pero el lemon no me salía y había prometido escribirlo jejejeje. De cualquier forma, espero que este capítulo te guste y sea una pequeña compensación por la espera. ¡Cuídate mucho y un abrazo! :D)._

¡Oh es cierto! Casi olvidaba preguntar algo más… ¿les gustan las historias de época? Estaba pensando que al terminar este fic y el otro, podía experimentar y escribir un SasuNaru, pero no sé si les guste… es que últimamente he visto más apoyo al NaruSasu que al SasuNaru y me aterra pensar que me apedrearan por hereje o algo así, jejejeje. La cosa es que a mí me gustan los dos juntos, no importa el orden, pero como ya son dos historias con Naru como el seme principal, quería darle una oportunidad al bastardito de Sasuke. La verdad estoy emocionada porque el argumento lleva un par de días rondándome la cabeza, pero no sé si mi idea sea aceptada… De cualquier forma no es algo seguro, primero quiero ver si las prácticas de la escuela me dejen algo de tiempo libre para dedicarme a la escritura, pero por supuesto que su opinión también me interesa. :D.

¿Alguien es valiente y leyó hasta estos renglones? Jejejeje, les agradezco aguantar todas las tonterías que escribo, me gusta compartir algo de lo que pienso en el momento de escribir.

Aunque ya es algo tarde, les deseo que hayan tenido unas excelentes fiestas y que este año sea muchísimo mejor que el anterior, éxito en todo lo que hagan :D.

Me despido, no sin antes mandarles un abrazo a todos.

Cuídense.

**Kerky **

_**Número de palabras (sin notas de autor): 14.915**_


	12. Capítulo final: At the beginning

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes, desafortunadamente, no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Basado en una novela de Vicki Lewis Thompson.

**Velis nolis:** por la fuerza (latín)

**Advertencias: ****UA, yaoi,** lemon, **lenguaje soez**. Si no te gusta, puedes presionar el botoncito rojo con una "x" marcada que se encuentra en la parte superior derecha de tu pantalla.

–_Nuestro trabajo aquí terminó. Sasuke vendrá a nosotros por su propia cuenta._

* * *

**Velis Nolis**

_Capítulo final: At the beginning_

Se sorprendió al ver que el reloj apenas marcaba las cinco de la mañana. A pesar de ser muy temprano para ella, no se sentía cansada ni tenía sueño. Se dio una ducha rápida y subió a su automóvil, manejando hasta una carretera poco transitada. Buscó un lugar para estacionarse y tomar tranquilamente el café comprado a toda prisa en una tienda de autoservicio. Encontró el lugar ideal justo a tiempo. Ella bajó del automóvil, sintiendo un poco de frío, pero no le molestó. Se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que se permitió disfrutar del frío aire matutino rozando su piel. Respiró profundo, dejando que el aire con aroma a bosque inundara sus pulmones y dio un sorbo a su café mientras observaba el profundo precipicio frente a ella, si se apoyaba un poco en la baranda, podía observar un riachuelo plateado serpentear entre los árboles que cubrían el fondo de aquella barranca. No se confió mucho del barandal y se retiró, sentándose sobre el cofre de su vehículo.

¿Cuántos amaneceres más podría observar de esa manera? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? Los dolores de cabeza se volvían cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes, ni siquiera los nuevos medicamentos podían controlarlos. También notaba que su vista comenzaba a volverse borrosa. Afortunadamente ningún ataque convulsivo había reaparecido y su estado de humor permanecía tranquilo, pero comenzaba a distinguir que la mitad de su cuerpo se entumecía de vez en cuando y en ocasiones, le resultaba difícil moverse adecuadamente. Con todo eso, suponía que la enfermedad estaba más avanzada de lo que el médico le había dicho y su tiempo de vida era más corto.

Comenzaba un nuevo día… o, desde su punto de vista, un día menos. Extrañaba muchísimo a su hijo, quería estrecharlo una vez más entre sus brazos, acariciar sus cabellos, susurrarle cuánto lo quería… y lo haría. Esperaría una horas más antes de llamarle a Sasuke y pedirle que la dejara ver a Kai un par de horas… para despedirse de él. Estaba segura que al lado de Sasuke no le faltaría nada y estaría muy bien atendido. Naruto también se encargaría de cuidarle bien, pues confiaba mucho en el rubio, a pesar de lo mal que lo trató. Junto a ellos Kai encontraría cariño y Sasuke le hablaría de su madre. Su recuerdo no moriría en la mente de su hijo.

Y pensando en Kai, aún debía de encargarse de un asunto más. Orochimaru. Con el poco tiempo que le quedaba, se aseguraría que el anciano no le tocaría ni un pelo a su hijo o al bombero. Por el rabillo del ojo miró la guantera de su automóvil. No pensaba utilizar el arma que recientemente había conseguido en el mercado negro, pero… se olvidó de todo eso, concentrándose en el amargo y fuerte sabor de su café y dejando que su mente se pusiera en blanco mientras contemplaba el hermoso amanecer que se extendía frente a ella.

* * *

Los minutos transcurrieron más lento de lo normal, pero por su cabeza sólo rondaba un pensamiento. ¿Qué haría? Lo último que deseaba era poner en peligro a Kai o a Naruto una vez más. Pero volverse un asesino tampoco estaba entre sus planes. Sabía que Orochimaru era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, prueba de ello era la cicatriz en el abdomen del rubio.

Naruto se revolvió inquieto entre sus brazos, pero apenas lo notó. Tenía que planear muy bien lo que haría. Para empezar, llamaría a Itachi y le pediría que se quedara un poco más con Kai. Seguramente su hermano se negaría, pero esperaba poder contar con algún argumento que lo convenciera. En cuanto a Naruto, tendría que pensar también en una excusa creíble para separase de él. Aunque le doliera en el alma, prefería que el rubio se quedara con el corazón roto antes de tener que asistir a su funeral. Si pudiese engañar a Orochimaru haciéndole creer que el abogado no era nadie importante para él, quizá dejaría de amenazar al rubio. No estaba seguro de que su plan funcionara, sin embargo, después de pensarlo toda la noche, no tenía ningún plan mejor.

Disfrutó de los últimos minutos junto a Naruto antes de poner en marcha su plan. Acarició sus suaves hebras doradas y jugueteó con su piel, despertándolo.

–Mmmm… ¿qué hora es, Sasuke? –murmuró aún adormilado.

–Vuelve a dormir, es temprano. –contestó automáticamente, de esa manera tenía un poco más de tiempo para tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos. –Eres la persona más imbécil, ruidosa, tarada, desesperante, molesta, hiperactiva, desinteresada, terca, orgullosa, encantadora, entusiasta y sensual que alguna vez tuve el agrado de conocer. Maldito dobe, te amo. –susurró. –Perdóname.

Extrañó el calor que el desnudo cuerpo de Sasuke le proporcionaba. Se sentó sobre la cama, tallando sus ojos azules con la mano. Naruto miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar rastros de su amante. Su mente se inquietó al fijarse que el armario estaba abierto de par en par y mucha ropa faltaba, en realidad, faltaba la ropa de Sasuke. Temiendo lo peor, se envolvió en una sábana para salir a buscar al moreno en las demás habitaciones. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al encontrarlo tomando un café en la cocina. De nuevo un sentimiento de intranquilidad lo asaltó al echar una mirada por el rabillo del ojo y descubrir un par de maletas esperando justo junto a la puerta.

–¿Sasuke? –la mirada azabache continuaba clavada en la taza. –¿Qué sucedió?

–Me marcho hoy. –contestó con un tono de voz frío que realmente ocultaba sus sentimientos. Cualquiera pensaría que aquella persona era un témpano de hielo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Volverás a tu apartamento? –sospechó que algo ocurría cuando Sasuke desvió la mirada una décima de segundo antes de mirarlo fijamente y ponerse de pie. –Kai no tardará en llegar, tal vez deberíamos salir a comprar…

–Me voy para siempre.

–¿Qué jodidos sucedió para que cambies de opinión de la noche a la mañana? –exigió saber con un tono de molestia en la voz.

–Ya conseguí lo que quería. –respondió con simpleza. Los ojos azules luchaban contra el montón de emociones que se debatían en su interior: sorpresa, desconcierto, ira, tristeza, celos…

–Bien. Si te vas a largar, ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes volver. –giró, dándole la espalda al moreno. Al ver que su estrategia de hacerse el duro no funcionó y Sasuke caminaba hacia la puerta, la desesperación lo invadió. Mandando al cuerno su orgullo, atrapó el brazo del moreno. –¿Me vas a decir qué demonios pasa o te lo saco a golpes?

–Naruto, déjame.

–Si me vas a botar así después de lo que compartimos anoche, creo que tengo el derecho a exigir una explicación. –replicó, tratando de ignorar el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. –¿Por qué…? Tú dijiste que me… Sasuke, ¡maldita sea! Toda esta relación ha sido tu culpa… fuiste tú el me forzó a ser su novio. –gritaba mientras rememoraba aquellos momentos. –Tú eras el que me iba a invitar a salir el día que rescataste a Kyubi, me dejaste conocerte, me contaste tus secretos, me obligaste a cambiar de opinión respecto a lo de vivir juntos… ¿por qué demonios me haces esto ahora? –malditos sollozos que escapaban de su garganta sin su consentimiento. –Si sólo querías acostarte conmigo, ¡podrías haberte ahorrado todo esto! De cualquier manera, eres tan condenadamente atractivo que me hubiese entregado a ti. Habríamos compartido una noche de sexo ¡y después habría salido de tu vida! No era necesario que me enamoraras de esta manera… ¡eres un imbécil!

–Lo sé. –susurró en voz tan baja que Naruto no lo escuchó. –Pero ya que te he tomado y he vivido cómodamente por un par de semanas, creo que no hay nada más que me interese de ti. ¿De verdad creías que me quedaría atado a ti de por vida? Eres la persona más molesta que he conocido. Que tengas suerte, Naruto.

–¡Estúpido, no escaparás tan fácilmente! –con toda su rabia contenida, cerró sus manos en puños y golpeó en la cara a Sasuke. La sangre del moreno pronto manchó su puño. –¿Por qué no te defiendes? Maldita sea, Sasu..mnh… –su boca se fundió con el sorpresivo beso de Sasuke. Naruto trataba desesperadamente de atrapar la escurridiza lengua de Sasuke, intentando convencerlo de que se quedara. Se aferró a su espalda, acercando sus cuerpos. Los labios calientes del moreno se volvieron fríos y rígidos. Cerró los ojos antes de separarse.

–Lo siento, dobe. –besó su frente, armándose de valor para marcharse. Si el corazón del rubio latía tan dolorosamente como el suyo, entendía a la perfección las cristalinas lágrimas que bajaban de los hermosos ojos de Naruto.

* * *

Naruto sabía que algo andaba mal. La noche anterior, Sasuke se había entregado de una forma tan sincera que era imposible de fingir. Ni el mejor actor del mundo podría ser capaz de simular los besos sensuales, la perfección de su acto, la entrega total de ambos cuerpos… ¿qué demonios había sucedido? Revolvió sus cabellos, frustrado por todo lo que ocurría. ¿Sería Sasuke uno de esos hombres que perdían el interés al tomar la virginidad de alguien? ¡Por supuesto que no! La primera vez que habían dormido juntos, recordaba muy bien que también era la primera vez del moreno siendo uke, porque definitivamente Kai no había nacido por obra y gracia divina. Era imposible pensar que ese encuentro hubiese desatado en Sasuke una oleada de deseo por desvirgar a cuantos se cruzaran en su camino.

El teléfono repiqueteó con insistencia, pero lo ignoró. De hecho, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era perderse en algún rincón oscuro, en espera de despertar de esa pesadilla. Se puso de pie, era mejor distraerse en algo útil y provechoso antes que pasar toda la tarde llorando por el estúpido de Sasuke. Una vez bañado y con ropa limpia, arregló la recámara, eliminando los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se encerró en el pequeño cuarto que tenía la función de oficina, dispuesto a sumergirse en resolver los casos pendientes. No se despegó del asiento hasta que su estómago le reclamó por algo de alimento. Fastidiado, volvió a la cocina en busca de ramen instantáneo. Llevó la comida a su oficina y se perdió una vez más en las disputas legales.

Tenía sueño, pero terminaría el maldito trabajo aunque se pasara el fin de semana completo en vela, sólo así alejaría al fantasma de Sasuke. Ni siquiera le sorprendió descubrir que eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, tampoco le importó dormir sobre el escritorio, invadido por la inmensidad del silencio.

* * *

–¡Naruto! tienes una ojeras terribles… ¿pasaste la noche en vela? –no era el saludo que esperaba por parte de Ino, pero ¿cómo ocultar las enormes manchas oscuras que ensombrecían su rostro?

–Hola Ino. Sí, demasiado trabajo. ¿Puedes llevarme un café a la oficina? Bien cargado y sin azúcar.

–En un minuto. –por el tono de su jefe era mejor no hacer bromas ni preguntas respecto a su estado.

Cansado, insertó la llave en la cerradura de su oficina, pero le extrañó que estuviera abierta. Giró la perilla y empujó la puerta para encontrarse con un desastre en su oficina. Papeles revueltos y tirados por todas partes, los cajones del escritorio abiertos de par en par, la estantería de los libros derrumbada… parecía que un torbellino había pasado por su oficina.

–¿Qué demonios…? –susurró, observando el desastre a su alrededor. En pocos minutos se le unió Ino e Iruka.

–¿Qué sucedió, Naruto? –preguntó sorprendido Iruka.

–No tengo ni la más remota idea. ¡Maldita sea, mi vida no puede ser peor! El imbécil y estúpido de Sasuke me deja y ahora esto… ¿a cuál de todos los dioses hice enojar para que me castigue de esta forma? –casi chilló, jalándose los rubios cabellos.

–¿Sasuke y tú terminaron? –preguntó Ino, más asombrada por la reciente ruptura que por el desastre de la oficina.

–¡El muy imbécil se largó después de follarme! –les confesó. –¡Claro, le entrego el "tesorito" y después decide que soy poca cosa! –estaba a punto de patear la pared más cercana cuando Iruka lo detuvo.

–¡Espera, Naruto! Lo mejor será dejar todo tal y como lo encontramos. Llamaré a la policía para que venga a investigar.

–¿Y eso de qué nos servirá? Seguramente fue uno de los secuaces de Orochimaru.

–Precisamente por eso tenemos que llamarles. –intervino la rubia. –No está de más que echen un vistazo.

–Los llamaré inmediatamente. –ofreció Iruka, saliendo de la oficina.

–Mientras tanto, tú y yo tomaremos una taza de café y me contarás lo sucedido. –dijo Ino, jalando del brazo a su jefe para alejarlo de la escena.

–Es justo lo que dije. Era la primera vez que lo dejaba follarme y ¡mira como lo pagué! El muy maldito y cínico bastardo me dijo que era una persona molesta, que me había utilizado por mi dinero y se fue, sin mirar atrás. En estos momentos podría retorcerle el cuello, molerlo a golpes, patearlo hasta que…

–Entiendo. –interrumpió Ino la descripción del intento de homicidio que el rubio planeaba. –Pero ¿qué te dijo?

–¡Ino! –gruñó exasperado. –Ya te dije que no me dio ninguna explicación… eso de que soy molesto no es una excusa aceptable.

–Lo entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué te dejaría? Tal vez…

–¿Tal vez? –la animó a continuar. –Dime lo que piensas, Ino.

–¿Y si se enamoró de alguien más?

–Yo… no lo creo… –le parecía poco probable que Sasuke le hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo durante la noche si estuviera enamorado de otra persona. Nadie le quitaría de la cabeza la idea de que el moreno no fingía la última noche que estuvieron juntos. –Será mejor echar un vistazo a la oficina. –concluyó la plática.

Ino dudó unos segundos, considerando la actitud de Sasuke. Era básicamente imposible que la relación hubiese terminado de esa manera. Desde su punto de vista el Uchiha se veía tan enamorado de Naruto… definitivamente algo andaba mal y el rubio también lo sabía. Necesitarían investigar un poco más. Siguió a su jefe hasta el destrozado despacho. Los ojos de él se veían diferentes. No demostraban ese entusiasmo y alegría que lo caracterizaban. Intentó brindarle un poco de apoyo, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro. Naruto se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

–Naruto, ya he llamado a la policía y vendrán en un minuto. –dijo Iruka al entrar en la oficina. –¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué hicieron todo esto?

–Es probable que sea obra de Orochimaru. –murmuró. –Posiblemente buscaba la USB con su información.

–Pero…

–No te preocupes, Iruka. El único lugar que no revisaron, fue la caja fuerte. Después de todo, mi padre la escondió bastante bien. –señaló el lugar indicado, aún intacto. Habían tumbado el librero, pero en la oscuridad de la noche habría sido muy difícil notar el lugar donde la alfombra ocultaba la caja fuerte. –De cualquier manera, aunque la hubiesen robado, tengo una copia de respaldo en casa.

–¡Naruto! es muy peligroso que tengas esa información en casa. No dudo que el siguiente objetivo sea revisar tu apartamento. –replicó preocupado el mayor. –Lo mejor será que pases unos días fuera. ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir uno días con Kakashi y conmigo? A ese pervertido le encantaría tenerte un par de días en casa.

–Muchas gracias, Iruka, pero de cualquier forma saldré de la ciudad. –rechazó amablemente la propuesta. –Asuma me ha encargado un caso y tendré que viajar dos días. Cuando vuelva, tal vez mi casa ya esté como esta oficina.

–También mi casa está disponible. –ofreció la chica.

–Gracias, Ino. –suspiró. –No hay forma de trabajar así. –dijo refiriéndose al desorden en su oficina. –Iré a mi casa y tomaré mis maletas, cambiar un poco de aires me hará bien.

–De acuerdo, Naruto. ¿Quieres que haga las reservaciones?

–Sí, te lo encargo. Pasaré por la información camino al aeropuerto.

–Naruto, ten mucho cuidado. Si hay algo fuera de lo normal, avísanos. –le dio un preocupado abrazo al rubio. –Cualquier cosa y a cualquier hora ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, mamá Iruka. –contestó con una sonrisa. Iruka tenía una obsesión con cuidar de él como una gallina clueca. –Te llamaré esta noche y todas las noches para que estés tranquilo.

–Muy bien. Naruto, hay otra cosa… la policía ha estado trabajando en lo de tu accidente, y al parecer, han encontrado un par de pistas que los llevan a Orochimaru.

–No me sorprende. –reconoció el rubio. –De cualquier forma, aún continúo trabajando en el caso de mi padre, y gracias a la información que robé, no necesito de mucho para lograr llevarlo a juicio. En cuanto vuelva y termine el trabajo de Asuma, me dedicaré a Orochimaru.

–¿De qué lo acusarás?

–Hay tantos cargos en su contra, empezando por el asesinato de mi padre, venta de drogas, lavado de dinero, maltrato físico a Sakura, intento de homicidio contra mí, allanamiento de morada… si no se va a la cárcel, al menos viajará de juzgado en juzgado por el resto de su vida.

Los hombres vestidos de azul llamaron la atención de los tres. Mientras los policías revisaban y hacían preguntas a Naruto, Ino trabajaba en el viaje de su amigo y jefe. Alejarse de la ciudad, por un periodo corto de tiempo, le haría olvidarse un poco de Sasuke. Lo que Ino ignoraba era que Naruto no pensaría en otra cosa más que en Sasuke durante todo el viaje.

* * *

La llamada de Sakura pidiéndole ver a Kai no lo sorprendió, pero sí interfería en sus planes. Pensaba ir con Orochimaru cuanto antes, pero no estaba seguro de poder mantener a Kai alejado del anciano una vez que aceptara trabajar. Con un poco de ayuda de Itachi, concertó una cita en su pequeño departamento, donde Sakura pudo ver a Kai.

–¿Todo va bien con Naruto? –la inesperada pregunta por parte de Sakura lo pilló desprevenido.

–¿A qué viene eso? –evitó mirar a los ojos jades, concentrándose en cuidar a Kai y a los gemelos de Ino en el parque. Al parecer, los tres niños se llevaban bien. Mientras Kai subía al resbaladero, Seth corría a los columpios. La idea de ir al parque no había sido del todo mala.

–Es sólo que… bueno, te ves diferente. Un poco… ¿molesto?

–Una discusión sin importancia. –no dijo nada más y la chica entendió que no iba a darle ninguna explicación.

–Comprendo… Kai ha hablado mucho de él. Se ve feliz de estar con ustedes.

–Naruto es… Naruto. –completó, después de todo su cerebro no podía encontrar una sola palabra que pudiese describir al rubio.

Sakura rió a su lado. –Sí, él es un amigo fantástico. Me hubiese gustado tener la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más. –susurró melancólica. –Pero el poco tiempo que lo conocí, ha sido fantástico, a pesar de todas las cosas que hice.

–Hablas como si fueras a morir mañana. –alzó una ceja. –¿Tu tratamiento va mal?

–Tal vez no pueda recuperarme. –explicó en voz baja. –Quizá… quizá no pueda…

–¿De qué demonios hablas, Sakura? –interrumpió. –Eso no fue lo que me dijiste.

–Yo jamás te dije que iba a comenzar un tratamiento. Tú lo supusiste.

–Y tú me dejaste creerlo. –contraatacó. –Me vas a explicar qué está sucediendo exactamente.

–¿Para qué? Explicártelo no solucionará nada. –se puso de pie. La tarde comenzaba a ceder paso al anochecer y el aire se volvía más frío. –Será mejor que vuelvas a casa, no quiero que Kai se enferme.

–¿Tan grave es?

–Algo así. –sacudió sus ropas y se volvió hacia el niño. –¡Kai! Ya me voy.

El pequeño bajó del columpio y corrió a abrazar a su madre. Era increíble el cambio de Sakura, y el niño se encontraba feliz de que no le gritara o lo encerrara en el auto como antes.

–Kai, te quiero mucho. Eres lo más importante de mi vida. –le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. –¿Prometes no olvidarlo?

–¿Por qué lo haría, mami? –el lenguaje de los adultos era muy extraño para él. –Yo también te quiero.

Las saladas lágrimas inundaron los ojos esmeraldas. Estrechó el cuerpecito del niño aún más entre sus brazos y maldijo que la enfermedad le hiciera perder sensibilidad, pero sabía que los sedosos cabellos azabaches de su hijo seguían siendo igual de suaves que siempre. Con un suspiro, dejó al niño nuevamente en el suelo y se bebió su imagen, tratando de grabarla para siempre en su memoria.

–Te amo, Kai. –la sonrisa angelical de su hijo sería imposible de olvidar. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se separó de él.

–Cuídalo bien, Sasuke. Estoy segura que serás un buen padre. –sin ninguna intención de seducción, acarició la mejilla de aquel que era su primer y único amor, superado sólo por el amor de madre que le profesaba a su hijo. –Y tú también cuídate.

El pelinegro mayor asintió, preguntándose el porqué de su extraña actitud, pero prefirió no hacerlo frente a su hijo para no preocuparlo con cosas innecesarias. Tomó a Kai de la mano y llamó a los gemelos, para que acudieran a su lado y regresar al departamento. En un gesto nada propio de él, depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Sakura, seguro de que le ocultaba algo más respecto a su enfermedad.

–Ten cuidado. –esperaba que Naruto no tomara eso como una infidelidad, porque lo último que transcurría por su mente era amar a otra persona. Simple y sencillamente aquella era una muestra de cariño a la mujer a la que alguna vez quiso. Y, en cierta manera, sentía que ese día era como una despedida.

Itachi los esperaba en el departamento. Si la petición de su hermano acerca de cuidar al pequeño Kai le sorprendió, supo disimularlo bastante bien.

–¿Por qué tanto misterio? –preguntó una vez que cerró la puerta. –¿Ocurre algo con Naruto?

–Ya te lo dije. No quiero que Kai esté en peligro y aunque me cueste admitirlo, a tu lado estará seguro. Al menos hasta que el usuraton… _Naruto_ –se obligó a corregirse. –Ponga tras las rejas a ese hombre y a todos sus ayudantes.

–Por cómo van las cosas, no falta mucho. –confesó. –Y he oído por ahí que Akatsuki ya está planeando algo contra él.

–¿No pueden esperar? Es decir… apenas acaba de volver a Japón.

–Mientras más rápido, mejor. –miró a su pequeño sobrino buscar colores en su mochila. Aquel niño adoraba dibujar y no le asombraría que Kai se volviese un artista. –Será mejor que nos vayamos, aún tenemos algunos problemas con la empresa.

–De acuerdo. –abrazó un segundo a su hijo. –Obedece todo lo que te diga el tío Itachi. Pórtate bien. Yo iré por ti.

–Eso quiere decir… ¿no nos veremos por un tiempo?

–Será un corto tiempo. –prometió, sin estar muy seguro de eso.

–Pero… –miró alternadamente a su tío y a Sasuke. –Quiero ver al tío Naruto. ¡Prometió que volveríamos a comer hamburguesas! Y además, íbamos a ver una película en su cama, con palomitas. –el niño comenzó a sollozar. –También se iba a subir a los juegos conmigo ¡Quiero quedarme con Naruto!

A Sasuke le dolía mucho más que a Kai, porque si todo salía bien, quizás no podría volver con Naruto. No después de todas las cosas que le dijo. Observó las gruesas lágrimas de Kai y aguantó la mirada de escrutinio de Itachi.

–Le diré a Naruto que le mandas saludos. –secó las lágrimas de Kai con su mano. –Pero por el momento, te quedarás con Itachi.

–¡Papá! –replicó con enojo. –¡Quiero ir con Naruto!

–No. –respondió con firmeza. Aunque le partiera el corazón a su hijo, prefería que estuviera a salvo con Itachi.

–¡Papá! ¡Te odio! Quiero volver con Naruto y con mi mamá.

Kai había sido un niño bien portado, pero la repentina rabieta era cosa nueva para Sasuke. Hasta el momento Kai no había sido berrinchudo y egoísta, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Las palabras de su hijo dolían, pero sabía que no eran en serio y sólo estaban influidas por el berrinche.

–Kai, ¿crees que a Naruto le gustaría verte llorar? –Itachi intervino, pues tenía más experiencia. Durante su infancia había visto cientos de escenas parecidas, pero con Sasuke y sus padres como protagonistas. Hasta en eso se parecían padre e hijo. –Yo creo que Naruto se sentiría triste al verte así.

El niño, aún molesto, se alejó de su padre para tomar la mano de Itachi.

–¿Podemos… podemos comprar algo… para el tío Naruto?

–Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por tus acuarelas y le regalas un cuadro hecho por ti mismo? Estoy seguro que le gustará mucho. –sugirió Itachi, tomando en brazos a Kai. –No deberías estar enojado con tu papá. ¿Por qué no te despides de él?

Kai continuaba molesto con Sasuke, por lo que ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su tío, dejando que su papá le acariciara los cabellos negros.

–Cuídalo mucho, Itachi.

–Conmigo estará seguro. Tú eres el que me preocupa.

–Estaré bien. –dijo, no muy convencido. –Los veré dentro de poco.

Itachi asintió. Aunque Sasuke lo negara, algo en su forma de actuar lo hacía sospechar. Lo mejor sería mantener un ojo sobre Orochimaru y otro sobre su propio hermano.

* * *

La enorme reja de hierro frente a él se abrió con un estridente rechinido. Entró con cuidado, siguiendo el camino empedrado hasta la puerta principal de la mansión. Sin bajar la guardia, llamó a la puerta. No tardaron ni un segundo en abrirle. Algo en los negros ojos detrás de las gafas lo perturbó.

–Sígueme. –ordenó, guiándolo a través de varios pasillos hasta llegar a una oficina. –No puedes entrar con nada. –señaló la pequeña maleta que colgaba de su hombro. –Déjalo aquí.

Soltó su maleta, a fin de cuentas lo único que llevaba ahí era algo de ropa. Kabuto abrió la puerta, no sin antes advertirle:

–Cualquier movimiento sospechoso y no dudaremos en cortarte la garganta.

Sasuke bufó con enfado. Tampoco era tan tonto como para asesinar a Orochimaru al primer instante y el anciano era lo suficientemente listo para estar alerta ante cualquier amenaza. Entró con pasos decididos, encontrándose con el anciano sentado frente al escritorio y otra figura más que no reconoció.

–Querido Sasuke. –paseó su mirada amarillenta por el cuerpo del Uchiha, analizándolo lentamente. –Pensé que tardarías más tiempo en decidirte. –esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó. –Comenzarás tu entrenamiento inmediatamente. Kimimaro. –el rostro oculto entre las sombras se hizo visible. –Lleva a nuestro invitado a los campos de entrenamiento y le enséñale a disparar. –ordenó. –Quiero resultados pronto. Yo me encargaré de entrenarlo con las espadas. Tu cuerpo es ideal para esas armas… delgado pero fuerte, ágil, reflejos increíbles. –se relamió los labios, provocando un escalofrío de repulsión en Sasuke. –Muero de ansias por verte danzando con Kusanagi.

Kimimaro se veía bastante delgado, sus cabellos blancos junto a su pálida piel le daban un aspecto casi fantasmagórico a pesar de su corta edad. Sin decir nada, siguió al joven a través de la mansión. Se sintió un poco libre cuando sus pulmones se llenaron del aire fresco del exterior. A lo lejos, pudo observar unas dianas de tiro con las que supuso que empezaría a practicar. Kimimaro dejó entre sus manos una pistola pequeña y ligera.

–Comenzarás afinando tu puntería. Lo demás, es cosa simple.

* * *

–¡Hola, Naruto! –saludo con alegría Ino. –¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

–Muy bien. Hablé con el cliente el mismo día de mi llegada y descansé dos días. –suspiró. –Cambiar de aire me hizo muy bien.

–Me alegro mucho. –lo felicitó sinceramente. –Naruto, ya sé que tratas de olvidarte de Sasuke pero…

–Me harías un gran favor si no lo vuelves a mencionar.

–De acuerdo. ¿De verdad no te interesa saber? –insistió.

–Por supuesto que no.

–Deberías estar preocupado. –murmuró. –Lleva varios días sin aparecer. Desde que Sakura y Kai fueron… –dejó la frase al aire, a sabiendas que eso sólo podría despertar el interés del rubio.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Qué sucedió? –Ino tenía toda la razón al sospechar el interés mal disimulado de Naruto.

–Es exactamente como te lo dije. Sakura y Kai fueron a verlo y después desapareció. Quizás haya vuelto con ella.

Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Podría Sasuke haberlo dejado para ir al lado de Sakura? Aunque no amara a la mujer, si Sasuke se guiaba por su sentido del deber, entonces podría haber escogido a Sakura por el bien de Kai. Después de todo, lo mejor para un niño es que creciera al lado de su padre y su madre ¿o no? Su mente de abogado le dijo que no. En ocasiones, era mejor que un niño creciera sólo con un padre en lugar de vivir entre discusiones y disputas desgastantes.

–Pues bien. Si prefiere quedarse con Sakura, que le vaya bien. ¿Qué pendientes tenemos para hoy?

–Revisaré. –tomó la agenda. –Tienes una cita con uno de tus clientes nuevos y otra con uno de los abogados del caso de Asuma. Además ha estado llamando un doctor, dice que es urgente localizar a Sakura Haruno. –pronunció el nombre de la mujer con cierto resentimiento. –¿Qué quieres que haga?

–Si el doctor vuelve a llamar, comunícaselo a Iruka, él lleva el caso de Kai.

* * *

–Señor Orochimaru, creo que alguien ha estado espiando la mansión.

–Seguramente será Hidan o Kakuzu. –repuso sin ninguna tipo de temor. –Se han dado cuenta que estamos aquí.

–¿No le preocupa eso? –se atrevió a expresar por primera vez sus temores.

–Para nada. Deja abierta la puerta del jardín.

–¿Qué? –exclamó incrédulo.

–¿Eres sordo o simplemente estúpido?

–¡No lo entiendo! Nos estamos exponiendo a un peligro…

–¡Cállate, Kabuto! –explotó el mayor. –Si dejas la puerta abierta, entonces no tardarán en ver que Sasuke está de nuestro lado.

–Pero…

–No eres la persona más brillante que pude escoger. –suspiró cansado. –¿Para qué sirve tu inteligencia? Pensé que resolverías este dilema tu solo. Ya tienes todas las piezas, sólo falta acomodarlas adecuadamente.

–¿Tiene que ver con el incidente de Itachi y Madara?

–Exactamente. Ese día, Itachi les salvó el culo a todos los de Akatsuki. –explicó. –De manera que están en deuda con él. Y aunque a Akatsuki no le guste estar en deuda con nadie, algo de dignidad les queda a esos bastardos.

–Así que obedecerán a Itachi.

–A lo largo de estos años, Akatsuki ha estado bajo el control indirecto de Itachi. Si él les ordena no matarme, harán caso para saldar la deuda.

–Pero podrían matarnos a nosotros y dejar en paz a Sasuke. –comentó Kabuto. –¿Cuál es la diferencia?

–Para eso he tomado otras medidas al respecto. –sonrió. –Si me matan, alguien se hará cargo de matar también a Sasuke. Y mientras Itachi desconozca a quién le he ordenado eso, no hará nada.

Ambos hombres miraron hacia la puerta. Kimimaro pidió permiso para entrar, que fue consentido al instante. Ese chico era uno de los favoritos de Orochimaru, en él depositaba las tareas más difíciles y que requerirían de mayor discreción. Un asesino nato como Kimimaro le había permitido sobrevivir entre la oscuridad todos esos años, desapareciendo a sus enemigos.

–¿Cómo va el entrenamiento con Sasuke?

–Creo que el chico tiene potencial. –explicó a su jefe que Sasuke tenía el talento innato y la habilidad necesaria para manejar armas. –Me asombra la rapidez con la que aprendió a disparar. Además, tiene una puntería excelente. Mi señor estará muy complacido con los avances que ha hecho en tan poco tiempo.

–Bien, entonces es hora de que aprenda a sostener una espada.

* * *

Ya era tiempo de arreglar todo. Con la información que tenía, era suficiente para arrestar formalmente a Kabuto y a Orochimaru. Nada le gustaría más que ver a esos dos tras las rejas, de preferencia, por el resto de sus vidas. Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza para permitir que sus entumecidos músculos se aflojaran un poco. La policía estaba en busca de Orochimaru, incluso pedirían una extradición de ser necesario.

Con todos los asuntos de la oficina arreglados, ahora tenía que dedicarse a arreglar su vida personal. Buscaría a Sasuke para solucionar el problema, o al menos, pedirle una explicación lógica. Al finalizar el día, acompañó a Ino hasta su departamento para hablar con el moreno. Tocó varias veces, pero nadie abrió. Tal vez aún estuviera en el trabajo. Le pidió a Tsunade la dirección del cuartel de bomberos y fue hacia allá.

–¡A mí también me gustaría saberlo! –gritó el jefe de Sasuke cuando Naruto preguntó sobre el moreno. –¡El muy cabrón no se ha parado aquí en más de tres días! Si lo encuentras, dile que está despedido.

No tenía ningún ánimo de ponerse a pelear con aquel sujeto de mirada feroz, así que agradeció el tiempo y salió del departamento. Un sujeto lo esperaba afuera.

–Hey, ya sé que es de mala educación, pero no pude evitar escucharte preguntar sobre Sasuke. ¿Tienes alguna noticia?

–Si la tuviera, no estaría aquí. –respondió con ironía.

–Lo siento. Me llamo Rock Lee. Soy compañero de Sasuke. –extendió la mano para saludarlo. –Sé que no me conoces, pero yo estaba en el hospital el día que tuviste el accidente.

–Ah… gracias, supongo.

–Sasuke estaba realmente preocupado por ti. Ni siquiera quería comer. ¿Sabes algo? Hoy por la mañana vino a buscarlo un chico alto y de largo cabello negro. No pude preguntarle quien era, pero supongo que es un familiar porque son muy parecidos.

Así que Itachi también había ido a buscarlo. Aquello comenzaba a asustarlo un poco ¿Y si estaba en el hospital? O peor… ¿Orochimaru habría cumplido sus amenazas?

–Por cierto ¿conoces a Sakura? he intentado localizarla para invitarla a salir. Sasuke me dijo que no habría problema si intentaba algo con ella, he ido a buscarla al motel donde se hospedaba, pero ya no está. ¿Habrá sido casualidad que los dos desaparecieran?

A esas alturas Naruto no podía estar más inquieto. Sospechaba que Sasuke se había largado con Sakura y Kai al ganar su lado heterosexual. Con que así eran las cosas… ¡pues él también podía hacer lo mismo! No era feo y podía conseguir a cualquier chica en un segundo para vengarse. Con lo comunicativa que era Ino, Sasuke no tardaría en enterarse que Naruto tenía una nueva novia.

–Lo siento, Lee. No tengo ni la menor idea de dónde pueda estar Sakura. –comentó en tono cortante. –Será mejor que me vaya.

–¡Saluda a Sasuke de mi parte! –pidió Rock Lee antes de ver al rubio desaparecer entre la multitud.

Naruto pensaba a qué chica podría utilizar para su venganza. Hinata estaría encantada, pero no quería jugar con sus sentimientos. Ino era una mujer casada. ¿Sakura? se estremecía de sólo pensarlo. Su grupo de amigos reducido no le daba muchas opciones. ¿Tsunade? Preferiría comerse un gusano antes de besar a una mujer mayor, además que Jiraiya no se lo pondría fácil. ¿Shizune? Era una opción, después de todo Sasuke se enteraría rápidamente ya que vivían en el mismo edificio.

¿A quién quería engañar? Él mismo reconocía que no podría estar con ninguna mujer. ¿Y un chico? Si mal no recordaba, Itachi le había comentado en ocasiones lo lindo que le parecía y el hermano mayor de su ex no estaba nada mal, por el contrario, su largo cabello negro y su cuerpo bien formado tentarían a cualquiera. Y por supuesto que él no era del todo inmune a los encantos de Itachi.

–¡Naruto, eres un imbécil! –se dijo a sí mismo, llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

Caminó en silencio, con las manos dentro de su abrigo. Necesitaría un poco de tiempo para olvidarse de Sasuke antes de pensar en enredarse sentimentalmente con otra persona. Sus pies lo llevaron por caminos poco conocidos. La noche cubría la ciudad y aquel rumbo no era el mejor para andar solo.

Muy tarde, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en el distrito rojo. Varias mujeres con faldas increíblemente diminutas deambulaban por las calles en busca de clientes potenciales. Una linda chica de rojos cabellos lo miró de reojo. Naruto se abrochó el abrigo y continuó su camino, unas cuadras más adelante se encontraba la salida a aquellos callejones. Trató de no correr, lo último que deseaba era llamar la atención de las mujeres.

En su carrera apresurada chocó contra una mujer vestida elegantemente, pero provocativa a la vez, su estilo no encajaba con el de las demás. Ella sonrió y se levantó primero, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle. No quería parecer grosero, así que aceptó, aunque le pareció extraña la actitud de la chica.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

–Sí, disculpa, estaba distraído.

–Claro, con todas estas bellezas, cualquier hombre se distraería. –comentó con voz baja y sensual. –¿Buscas algún tipo en especial, Naruto?

–No, ni siquiera quería… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Se te cayó la cartera. –le entregó la billetera abierta. –Leí tu licencia de manejo.

–¡Ah! –se sentía un poco tonto por imaginar otra cosa. Quizá se estaba volviendo paranoico. –Lo siento, de verdad. –se disculpó cogiendo su cartera.

–¡Espera! ¿Por qué estás aquí? –los ojos grises de la mujer se clavaron en los azules. –Tus ojos me dicen que estás enamorado.

–Bueno… –tartamudeó un poco. Las manos en su pecho comenzaban a ponerlo nervioso. –Sí, pero…

–La única razón por la que un hombre tan atractivo como tú vendría aquí… –los labios de la chica estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto. – … es para olvidar. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Era difícil resistir la tentación. La mujer era linda, y su cuerpo también, a juzgar por las formas que se reflejaban bajo en corto vestido negro. Y el que estuviera restregando su cuerpo de esa manera contra el de él, no le hacía dudar de lo bien que podrían pasarlo. Pero… nunca en su vida había estado con una mujer, ni siquiera le llamaban la atención. ¿Por qué con ella era diferente? Tal vez era el deseo de olvidar. Cuando las frías manos de la chica encontraron las suyas, dejó de pensar y siguió a la mujer hasta un oscuro callejón.

Su espalda chocó contra la pared y sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse con los de ella. Pero el beso fue corto y la sonrisa de satisfacción de la mujer lo sorprendió. La chica se alejó y dos pares de manos salieron de entre las sombras para sujetarlo.

–Llévenselo al auto. –pidió la mujer. –Este es el último favor que hago por Orochimaru. –cerró su abrigo, olvidando lo mucho que detestaba utilizar vestidos tan cortos y escotados, pero ya no tendría que hacerlo. Su deuda con el anciano había terminado.

–¡Hey! Suéltenme. –los dos enormes hombres lo habían tomado de los brazos para evitar su escape. A nadie por esos rumbos les sorprendió ver la escena, estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que gritar no le fue de mucha ayuda a Naruto. –¡Déjenme ir!

Fue empujado dentro de un pequeño auto negro con vidrios polarizados. Pataleó un poco, pero los hombres aún tenían el control. La mujer subió al volante y notó el forcejeo en la parte posterior.

–Sabemos dónde está Sasuke. –dijo para callarlo. –Si te quedas quietecito, tal vez puedas verlo.

–¿Qué le hicieron a Sasuke? –gritó, dejando de pelear un poco. –Porque si algo le hicieron, les juro que…

–Cállate, niñato. –exigió. –El inútil de tu noviecito está con Orochimaru porque quiere, nadie lo obligó.

–¡Estás mintiendo! Sasuke nunca…

–¿Crees que miento? –pisó el freno repentinamente, provocando que el rubio chocara su cabeza contra el vidrio, ya que estaba sentado entre los dos hombres y no había nada que se interpusiera en su camino para detenerlo. –Escucha, niño. Orochimaru está en aprietos y necesita alguien con quien negociar. Y la mejor persona es…

–¿Yo? –preguntó Naruto.

–No, imbécil. Itachi.

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

–Digamos que yo estuve al servicio del señor Orochimaru mucho tiempo.

–Hablaste en pasado. –le hizo notar el rubio. –¿Ya no trabajas con él?

–Este es el último trabajo que haré. –le explicó. –Orochimaru es un hombre terrible, estoy de acuerdo en eso. Y debería de pagar con la cárcel.

–¿Entonces por qué haces esto? Déjame ir y le avisaré a la policía.

–Claro, si te dejo ir, Orochimaru me matará a mí. –dijo. –Anko Mitarashi.

Naruto se quedó perplejo frente a la mano extendida de la mujer. Dudó un segundo, pero la tomó. –Naruto Namikaze.

–Lo sé, te conozco. –le recordó. –Bien, las cosas están así. Sasuke es ahora uno de los sirvientes de Orochimaru y ha estado entrenando.

–¿Por qué haría eso? Sasuke tal vez sea un bastardo amargado y frío, pero en el fondo es un buen chico. No haría…

–¿Me dejas explicarte o vas a iluminarnos con tus palabras de amor por el bastardo ese? –Naruto hizo un puchero de inconformidad y se cruzó de bazos, dispuesto a escuchar el resto de la historia en silencio. –Lo hizo para protegerlos a ti y al niño. El pequeño mocoso está con Itachi, a salvo. La serpiente rastrera le dijo que, o trabajaba para él o les haría daño a ustedes.

Sonrió. Siempre supo que Sasuke tenía una razón de peso para abandonarlo de la manera en que lo hizo. Todo el enojo y la frustración desaparecieron como por arte de magia, dejando sólo la preocupación.

–¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

–Para que no hagas una estupidez. Se supone que te secuestraría y llevaría a la mansión. –arrancó el motor, ya era hora de llegar a su destino. –Orochimaru quiere tenerte como amenaza contra Sasuke.

–Eso es…

–Me dijo que tenía que drogarte para que no hicieras ruido cuando llegáramos. Si prometes fingir que duermes, no tendré que hacerlo. –comentó, sin perder de vista el camino. –Estarás bajo mi cuidado unos días, hasta que él decida utilizarte. No te preocupes, si obedeces no habrá golpes ni tortura. Te alimentaré y podrás ver televisión.

–Tal vez deberían de golpearme un poco, para que Orochimaru crea la historia del secuestro. –miró a los dos hombres con un poco de temor, imaginando lo que un golpe de ellos dolería, pero por el bastardo de Sasuke podría soportarlo. –Si quieren…

–Denle un buen golpe en la cara. –ordenó Anko. –Diremos que opuso resistencia antes de caer bajo el efecto de la droga.

–Pero, señorita Anko… él es un buen chico. –dijo uno de los ayudantes.

–¡Sólo háganlo! –pidió el rubio. –¿Quieren que los insulte? Así tendrán una justificación.

–Imagina que es Orochimaru. –sugirió el otro hombre.

–¡No quiero matarlo!

–Entonces imagina a tu ex.

El golpe no tardó en llegar. Se sobó la zona adolorida, notando unas gotas de sangre. El golpe se pondría morado e inflamado en unas horas. Se quitó el abrigo y pidió que lo jalonearan. Desacomodó su ropa y su cabello. El resultado final era pasable: un chico que se había metido en una pelea.

–Estamos por llegar. –advirtió Anko. –¿Seguro que no quieres un poco de cloroformo?

–Eh… quizá debería de aceptar. –la actuación no era su fuerte y si Orochimaru se aparecía, no podría contener las ganas de golpearlo. –¿Un poco?

Uno de los ayudantes tomó un frasco y empapó un pedazo de tela con él.

–No te pasará nada, te lo prometo Naruto. –dijo la mujer antes de que aquella tela se posara en su nariz. El olor era extrañamente desagradable, pero el sopor comenzó a invadirlo casi de inmediato. –No lo dejen totalmente dormido, sólo lo suficiente.

* * *

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, miró la habitación a su alrededor. Era enorme y estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de un par de sillas y una mesa. Sus manos y pies estaban atados al asiento en el que él mismo estaba sentado. Se aseguró que estuviese solo y luego susurró:

–¿Anko?

–Tardaste en despertar, niñato. –la figura de la chica salió de entre las sombras. –Orochimaru me ha pedido mantenerte aquí un par de días.

–Alguien sospechará mi desaparición. –explicó Naruto. –Tal vez mi secretaria o Iruka.

–Bueno, pues reportarán eso a la policía y después veremos lo que ocurre. No debo dejarte morir de hambre, así que come. –arrastró la mesa hasta situarla delante del rubio. –Sólo es pan y un poco de agua, pero sobrevivirás.

–¿Y si quiero ir al baño?

–Alguien vendrá a ayudarte. –movió la mano y uno de sus ayudantes se acercó, Naruto lo reconoció como aquel que le dio el puñetazo. –¿Alguna otra pregunta?

–¿Dónde está Sasuke?

–Entrenando para volverse un asesino. Orochimaru no lo deja descansar mucho.

–¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

–No lo creo. –señaló el plato. –Come.

–Tal vez si me desataras, podría hacerlo.

Con un gruñido de protesta, deshizo el nudo de la cuerda que ataba una de las manos de Naruto. –Sólo puedo desatar una.

–Está bien. –no se quejó. Tomó el pan y lo tragó. –¿Viviré a base de pan estos días?

–Lo siento, órdenes de Orochimaru.

–Da igual. Ya le daré su merecido. –bebió el agua. –¿Qué haré aquí? Me aburriré de lo lindo. ¿No hay ni un libro? Me dijiste que podría ver televisión.

–Puedes pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. –sugirió con ironía Anko. –No, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Por cierto, tendré que ponerte esto en la boca. –le mostró un trozo de tela. –Eres tan ruidoso que no puedo controlarte ¿de acuerdo? –explicó la finalidad de la mordaza.

–No tengo otra opción ¿o sí?

–Si Orochimaru se aparece, tendré que golpearte, pero no lo tomes a mal. –comentó mientras ataba la mordaza. –Ya está. Ahora tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que quieras. –miró el vaso con un poco de agua y tuvo una idea. Arrojó el líquido a la cara de Naruto, mojando el rostro y parte de la camisa. El rubio gruñó.

–Te has puesto rebelde y tuve que "obligarte" a comer. –explicó, volviendo a atar la mano libre de Naruto. –Es sólo para darle un toque más realista.

* * *

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo encerrado aquí? –preguntó Naruto mientras estiraba sus músculos adormecidos. Anko le dio la oportunidad de caminar un poco porque Orochimaru estaba fuera de la mansión.

–Dos días. –contestó. Sólo por precaución, uno de sus hombres cuidaba la puerta, por si al rubio se le ocurría hacer una tontería. –Cada vez falta menos.

–Me imagino. –un suave golpeteo de procedencia desconocida los puso sobre alerta.

Naruto corrió a sentarse de nuevo en la incómoda silla y fingió estar medio atontado. Anko tomó las sogas y ató al rubio, al mismo tiempo que su ayudante revisaba los pasillos. No vio nada sospechoso, extrañado, revisó la única ventana del cuarto. Asomó su cabeza por fuera y regresó con noticias para su jefa.

–¿Y bien?

–No era Orochimaru. Sólo un travesti sexy saltando en el tejado.

–¿Qué?

–Un chico o chica de cabello largo y rubio. Delgado… hasta creo que era atractivo.

–Deidara… –susurró. La descripción coincidía con la de ese miembro de Akatsuki. –Han descubierto a Orochimaru. No tardarán mucho en vengarse.

–¿Quién es Deidara? –preguntó Naruto.

–Forma parte de Akatsuki. Creo que es el encargado de eliminar a Orochimaru. –ató la mordaza. –Tal vez Orochimaru venga en camino.

Anko no se equivocó. Orochimaru apareció unos minutos después, seguido por su fiel sirviente Kabuto. Naruto apretó los puños, agradecido de estar atado o de otra manera, se habría lanzado a golpearlo. El anciano observó la furiosa mirada azul y sonrió. Su ropa sucia, desarreglada y con gotas de sangre le indicaba que el muchacho no aceptaba el cautiverio muy bien. Además, las muñecas de Naruto mostraban rojizas marcas consecuencia de las cuerdas que rozaban su piel.

–Me alegro que aceptaras mi cordial invitación, Naruto. –habló, poniéndole los pelos de punta. –Tenemos un par de cosas que conversar. Espero que estés cómodo. –recibió un gruñido como respuesta. –¿Te divertiste robando mis datos?

Arrastró una silla para ponerla justo frente a Naruto. Se sentó y subió sus pies a la mesa de comida.

–Anko, quítale la venda de la boca. –ordenó. –Quiero escuchar las respuestas de nuestro invitado.

–¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? –vociferó en cuanto se sintió libre de la mordaza. –No te serviré para amenazar a Sasuke, él y yo hemos terminado. De hecho, creo que me harías un enorme favor si lo eliminas. –mintió, a sabiendas que preferiría arrancharse su propio brazo y comérselo antes de desearle sufrimiento al moreno.

–Vaya, un novio ardido. –Orochimaru rió fuertemente. –Bien, el caso es que no planeo hacerle daño a Sasuke, al menos por el momento. –eso tranquilizó un poco al rubio. –Supe que la policía está buscándome gracias a la acusación que pusiste en mi contra. Espero que este tiempo en soledad te haya servido para pensar en una forma de librarme de este embrollo.

–He estado pensando en cosas más importantes que eso. Y aunque lo supiese ¿crees que lo haría? Primero muerto antes que mover un dedo para ayudarte.

–¡La misma determinación que Minato! –exclamó, sorprendiéndolo. –Demasiado buenos y justos para ser verdad. Pero, si no lo haces por mí, al menos hazlo por Kai.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Kai en todo esto?

–Él está conmigo. Encontrarás la manera de quitar esa acusación o el pequeño e inocente niño perderá los dedos poco a poco. Mientras más tardes, menos dedos tendrá.

Evitó buscar con la mirada a Anko. Ella le había dicho que Itachi cuidaba de Kai y el niño estaba seguro, pero ¿y si todo eso fue una muy buena actuación para ganarse su confianza? De esa manera, Anko no tendría que pelear ni forcejear mucho para convencerlo de ir voluntariamente con Orochimaru. No sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, si se negaba a ayudarlo, y Kai estaba bajo su control, era perfectamente capaz de lastimar al niño. Pero si Kai estaba a salvo con Itachi, no tendría de qué preocuparse.

–¿Cómo demonios…? –una fuerte bofetada lo hizo callar. Anko había cruzado la habitación a toda velocidad para situarse justo frente a él y golpearlo. Los brillantes ojos grises trataron de comunicarse con él a través de las miradas. Y Naruto sonrió al darse cuenta que Anko estaba confirmándole que había dicho la verdad.

–Mis disculpas, señor. –murmuró. –Parece que los invitados no son muy bien educados.

–Namikaze. –habló con severidad. –¿Qué dices? ¿Retirarás la acusación?

–Lo siento, Orochimaru, pero aunque la quitara, la policía continuaría buscándote. –miró los viperinos ojos. –Y por mí, puedes dejar al niño sin dedos.

A pesar de la situación, el anciano hizo una mueca sonriente. –Creo que me equivoqué al elegir a mi siguiente asesino. Aquí hay otro con sangre fría.

–No soy así. Simplemente he roto cualquier tipo de relación con el teme. Lo que le suceda de ahora en adelante no es de mi incumbencia.

Orochimaru se puso de pie y soltó una estruendosa carcajada. –Me he encontrado con alguien que no es nada fácil de intimidar. Me comienzas a gustar, muchacho.

Observó los movimientos del anciano hasta que éste y Kabuto desaparecieron del cuarto. Fue entonces cuando pudo exhalar un suspiro de alivio.

–¡No pensé que hacerse el duro fuera tan difícil!

–No lo hiciste nada mal, niñato. –le aseguró Anko. –Por un momento creí que te dejarías llevar por la mentira de Kai.

–Eso me preocupó. –confesó. –Aún así, debo de preguntarte a ti ¿por qué me ayudas? ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

–Yo no soy como los demás. –desató los nudos de las muñecas. –Orochimaru ha hecho muchas cosas horribles a lo largo de estos años y ya es tiempo de que pague.

–Te has dado cuenta muy tarde. –la miró fijamente. –¿Por qué hasta ahora?

–Porque ya no tiene las posibilidades de hacerme daño. Está atrapado entre la espada y la pared. –sacó el teléfono móvil y llamó. –Aquí está la prueba de que no miento.

Naruto tomó con desconfianza el teléfono que le ofrecía, sin saber quién contestaría del otro lado.

–_¿Diga?_

–¿Itachi? ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Cómo está Kai? ¿Está contigo? –bombardeó de preguntas al mayor de los Uchiha al reconocer la voz.

–_Sí, soy yo. Kai está conmigo y está bien. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?_

–No, por nada. Estaba preocupado. ¿Has hablado con Sasuke?

–_No desde que me pidió cuidar a Kai. ¿Qué me ocultas?_

–Yo… –Anko le susurró en voz baja que ni se le ocurriera mencionar lo de su supuesto secuestro. –No sé de qué hablas.

–_Me lo dices ahora o…_

–Ya me tengo que ir. –interrumpió. –Cuídate y cuida mucho a Kai. Salúdalo de mi parte y dale un abrazo ¿quieres? ¡Hasta luego!

Terminó la llamada y le devolvió el teléfono a Anko, satisfecho y aliviado de que Kai estuviese a salvo. De ser así, entonces podría continuar con el teatrito.

–¿Has visto a Sasuke? –preguntó el rubio.

–Sé que está en esta mansión, pero no me dejan estar a solas con él. Siempre están acompañándolo Kimimaro, Kabuto o el propio Orochimaru.

–Si puedes encontrarte con él, dile que estoy bien y no se preocupe por mí. Me harías un gran favor al hacerlo.

–Tal vez podamos enviarle una nota.

* * *

No sabía porque, pero Orochimaru parecía de buen humor. Esquivó con facilidad uno de sus ataques, desviando el filo de Kusanagi un par de metros y provocando que el anciano trastabillara. Su espada habría atravesado el corazón de Orochimaru si no fuera porque la propia espada de Kimimaro amenazaba con cortar su garganta si se atrevía a dar un paso más. Eso y el cañón de la pistola de Kabuto en su sien lo hicieron desistir de sus instintos homicidas. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. En cuanto Sasuke lograba una posición favorable que pusiera en peligro la vida de la serpiente, sus dos súbditos se encargaban de frenarlo en seco. De esa manera el anciano nunca corría verdadero peligro junto a Sasuke. Poniéndose de pie, Orochimaru avanzó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su nuevo sirviente.

–Me sorprende tu progreso, Sasuke. Definitivamente eres un digno heredero de los Uchiha. –siseó en voz baja, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta. Sasuke dio por finalizado el entrenamiento y se secó el sudor con una toalla, aprovechando la oportunidad también para beber algo. –Ahora que tus habilidades están desarrolladas, continuaremos refinando tu carácter.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Kabuto se retiró de la habitación, dirigiéndose al despacho de su jefe.

–¿Señora Sakura?

–Hola Kabuto, me alegro de verte. –saludó la mujer, sentada en la silla principal. –¿Me harías un favor? Necesito hablar con Orochimaru ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Tenerla ahí era un problema pero a la vez una ventaja. Problema porque debían de mantenerla lejos de Sasuke y ventaja porque su visita mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

–El señor Orochimaru se encuentra arreglando unos asuntos. –excusó. –Pero vendrá aquí en cuanto termine.

–Lo esperaré.

–Señora, ¿le importaría sentarse acá? –señaló una de las sillas para invitados. –No creo que…

–¡Discúlpame, que tonta soy! –fingió inocencia. –Pensé que ésta seguía siendo mi casa.

–Sí, es así pero…

–Lo esperaré aquí. –declaró con firme voz, haciéndole entender que no se movería ni un milímetro de allí.

De vuelta en el cuarto de entrenamiento, Orochimaru alternaba su mirada entre su favorito, Kimimaro y su nueva adquisición, Sasuke.

–Entonces comenzaremos a volverte un asesino, Sasuke. Mata a Kimimaro.

–¿Qué? –no estaba preparado para ese tipo de noticia y le sorprendió que ni siquiera el joven pestañeara ante la orden dada.

–Ya te lo dije. Mátalo.

–¿Y si me niego?

–No me quedará otra alternativa que mandar llamar a Naruto. Ese era nuestro trato, ¿recuerdas? Tú obedeces y yo no mato a Kai ni a Naruto.

–Haz lo que quieras con el dobe. Él ya no me interesa. –cerró sus manos en puños para que el anciano no notara el temblor que invadió su cuerpo.

–Qué curioso. –suspiro. –Él dijo exactamente lo mismo hace unas cuantas horas.

Con una velocidad asombrosa, Sasuke giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia Orochimaru, agarrándolo por las solapas y acorralándolo contra la pared más cercana. Podía ver a la perfección los orbes negros plagadas de enojo y el brillo rojizo característico de los Uchiha. Lo conocía bien porque era la misma mirada que Itachi alguna vez le obsequió, justo cuando le declaró sus ambiciones y su deseo de… bueno, eso era cosa pasada. No duró mucho tiempo acorralado porque Kimimaro se hizo cargo y alejó a Sasuke de él.

–¿Dónde está Naruto? –exigió saber. –Si le hiciste algo, juro que…

–¿Acaso pueden comunicarse telepáticamente? Repites las mismas palabras. –suspiró. –¡Anko!

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Naruto atado a una silla, con la mordaza puesta sobre la boca y varios golpes sangrantes, cortesía de Kabuto. Los ojos de ambos chicos hicieron contacto. El rubio intentaba decirle que él estaba bien, pero Sasuke estaba cegado por la furia.

–Llévenselo. –Anko ordenó a sus dos ayudantes cargar la silla de vuelta al cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejando a los tres en la sala de entrenamiento.

–Niñato, de verdad lo siento. –dijo al mirar las heridas de Naruto. –No podía negarme a las órdenes de Kabuto sin parecer sospechosa.

Naruto no la culpó por el hecho. El único culpable era Orochimaru y Kabuto. Por órdenes del primero, Kabuto había ido al cuarto donde permanecía secuestrado, dándole una paliza y dejándolo en un estado lamentable para convencer a Sasuke de colaborar con el anciano. Anko no podía decirle que no sin arriesgarse ella misma o a sus hombres.

–Al menos ahora sabes que tu queridito Sasuke y Kai están bien.

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta, pero no podía quitarle la mordaza hasta que volvieran a estar encerrados.

–Y bien, Sasuke ¿qué has decidido? –preguntó Orochimaru sin dejar de soltar a Kusanagi por si debía defenderse de un ataque del moreno. –La única forma de salir será matando a Kimimaro, pero él no te lo pondrá nada fácil, ¿verdad? –el joven asintió, corroborando las palabras de su jefe. –Si quieres salvar a Naruto, tendrás que salir de aquí. Si te tardas mucho, no sé qué podría pasar. –Orochimaru abandonó la habitación, dejando tras de sí una estruendosa carcajada y cerrando con llave la puerta. –No se te olvide que Kimimaro tiene la llave. –advirtió antes de dirigirse a su despacho.

–No quiero matarte. –susurró Sasuke. –Y tú no quieres matarme tampoco.

–La verdad sí quiero matarte. Son las órdenes de Orochimaru. –con un rápido movimiento cogió la espada de Sasuke y comenzó el ataque.

* * *

–¿Qué sucede allá? –inquirió Naruto al verse libre de la mordaza. Uno de los ayudantes de Anko, de nombre Tessai, llegaba con información.

–Sasuke se ve obligado a matar a Kimimaro si quiere salir vivo de allí. –explicó.

–¡Eso es una locura! –gritó. –Debemos pararlo. ¡Déjenme salir!

–No te moverás de aquí, Naruto. –dijo Anko, liberándole la mano y pierna derechos. –Nosotros iremos a ayudarlo, pero tú te quedas quieto. Tessai, ayúdame con el otro lado.

–¿Por qué no puedo ir? –expresó con desesperación. –¡Quiero ayudarlo!

–No creo que puedas, Naruto. –todos clavaron su mirada en Kabuto, que recién ingresaba al cuarto. Anko tragó en seco. Tessai dejó su tarea de desatar las cuerdas. –Después le reportaré a Orochimaru su sublevación. Lárguense.

No tuvieron más remedio que aceptar. Naruto tenía libre una mano que aprovechó para intentar liberar la otra, pero Kabuto fue más rápido y volvió a amarrarle la muñeca, imposibilitando su escape.

–¿Qué haremos contigo, Naruto?

* * *

En cierta medida le asombraba el valor de Sakura para presentarse ahí y sentarse en _su_ silla. No sabía que tan valiente podía llegar a ser su todavía esposa.

–Querida, no es el mejor momento para hablar. –depositó su espada sobre el amplio escritorio de madera y se colocó detrás de Sakura, colocando sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la mujer para forzarla a levantarse. –Te buscaré después.

–No iré a ningún lado, Orochimaru. –dijo con voz decidida. –Quiero que me digas dónde están Sasuke y Naruto.

–Ellos están aquí en la mansión. Ahora ¿te largas o…?

–Tengo que asegurarme que estarán bien, después de todo, Sasuke cuidará a Kai. –interrumpió. –¿Qué harás con ellos?

–¿Por qué haces una pregunta tan tonta? Sabes que acabarán igual que Minato, Tayuya y Sarutobi… flotando en algún lugar. Ahora que sabes mis intenciones, lárgate. –se escuchaban algunos golpes y el típico sonido de las espadas al chocar.

–No puedo permitirte que hagas eso. –sujetó con fuerza el bolso que llevaba, apretando el pequeño revólver contra su cuerpo. Orochimaru intuyó que algo andaba mal porque de inmediato clavó sus afilados ojos en el bolso y con un movimiento ágil se lo arrebató de las manos.

–¿Intentabas matarme? –preguntó con burla. –Necesitarías ser mucho más inteligente, querida. Una pequeña amenaza como tú, es como un pequeño mosquito embarrado en el cristal.

Los ojos jade inspeccionaron a su alrededor, buscando algo con qué defenderse. Los sonidos de las espadas pararon y se escuchó un grito de dolor. Sakura gimió asustada, conocía perfectamente la voz de Naruto. El cuerpo de Orochimaru frente a ella comenzaba a acorralarla contra el escritorio… ¡Kusanagi! Juntó todas sus fuerzas en la palma de la mano para darle una bofetada que desvío la atención del anciano un par de segundos, los suficientes para girar y tomar la pesada espada entre sus manos. A pesar de que el filo estaba a pocos centímetros de su pecho, Orochimaru no se inmutó.

–¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, Sakura? –odiaba la sonrisa viperina del mayor, pero se vio obligada a no distraerse por nada del mundo. –Tú y yo sabemos que no eres capaz de matarme.

* * *

Fue pura suerte que Kimimaro tuviera un ataque de tos en ese momento. A pesar de la desventaja, Sasuke aprovechó para hacerlo caer y arrancarle la espada de las manos, lanzándola fuera de su alcance. Se puso a horcajadas sobre él, inmovilizándole las piernas y buscando entre las ropas alguna otra arma que pudiese ser usada en su contra. Encontró en su pecho una cadena con la llave que necesitaría para salir de allí, pero Kimimaro no se lo pondría fácil.

El joven empujaba al moreno, desesperado por quitárselo de encima y evitar que saliera de la habitación. Un leve tirón en su cuello le indicó que la cadena había sido arrancada de su sitio. Llevó ambas manos hacia el cuello del contrario para estrangularlo, no necesitaba ningún tipo de arma para matarlo.

Lo primero que su instinto de supervivencia le dictó, fue llevarse las manos a las contrarias para retirarlas de su garganta y poder respirar. El grito de dolor de Naruto lo alertó de que tardaba demasiado y sus fuerzas comenzaban a disminuir por la necesidad de oxígeno. Dejó de intentar liberarse para golpear el rostro de Kimimaro, tratando de dejarlo inconsciente. Fueron necesarios varios golpes para atontarlo un poco y poder liberarse. Tambaleantemente, se puso de pie. No era su intención hacerle daño a nadie, pero reconocía que el muchacho sería una amenaza si lo dejaba ahí. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y pateó el abdomen de Kimimaro varias veces. Cuando quedó al fin inconsciente, salió de la habitación corriendo, no sin antes tomar de nuevo su espada y la pistola que Kimimaro llevaba escondida. Su principal prioridad era encontrar a Naruto.

–¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó jadeando al encontrarse de frente con Anko.

–Estás a dos puertas de encontrarlo. –murmuró la mujer. –Me pidió que te dijera que él está bien, pero necesitará ayuda con Kabuto. Anda, ve por él.

Observó a Sasuke correr hacia la habitación donde seguramente Kabuto estaba ensañándose con un atado e indefenso Naruto. Con un suspiro se dirigió al despecho de Orochimaru, dispuesta a enfrenar y derrotar a su demonio particular.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Anko? –gruñó Orochimaru al notar que la puerta se abría, dando paso a su ex alumna. –¿Debería de sentirme atemorizado por estar en medio de dos chicas?

–Por fin podré vengarme de ti, eso si no te molesta, Sakura. –dijo Anko.

–No, por supuesto que no. –contestó de inmediato la Haruno.

Ankó abrió su gabardina color beige para sacar la pistola que Orochimaru le había obsequiado después de su primer asesinato. En aquel entonces, recordaba vagamente que estaba enamorada de aquel hombre, por ser el único que alguna vez la cuidó. Que tonta era. Orochimaru solamente la había cuidado para aprovechar sus habilidades, desechándola en cuanto encontró a Kimimaro y a otros sirvientes mucho más eficaces que ella. Por el brillo en los ojos amarillos, supo que él también reconocía el arma.

–¿Terminarás el trabajo con el arma que yo mismo te regalé?

–Considéralo tu regalo de despedida.

El potente sonido de la detonación asustó a Sakura que por reflejo, cerró los ojos y alzó la espada frente a sí. Desde el suelo, el cuerpo de Anko le regalaba una mirada perdida.

–Corre… –murmuró, estirándose para alcanzar la pistola. La sangre salía a borbotones de su estómago.

Orochimaru pateó la pistola. El revólver de Sakura había funcionado a la perfección. No dudó en disparar porque reconocía en la mirada decidida de Anko que ella tampoco dudaría en matarlo. El primer tiro había decidido al ganador.

* * *

Escuchó el disparo y por un momento detuvo su carrera. Tal vez sería mejor volver y asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden, pero estaba a solo un par de pasos de abrir la puerta donde se encontraba Naruto. Regresar sería una pérdida de tiempo. Al abrirla, encontró a Naruto tirado en el suelo, atado todavía a la silla e intentaba defenderse inútilmente de los golpes de Kabuto.

–¡Dobe! –exclamó al ver al rubio con sangre fresca en varias partes de su cuerpo. Corrió a detener a Kabuto, pero éste lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿El disparo…?

–Al parecer provenía del despacho de Orochimaru. Tal vez alguien ya ajustó cuentas con él. –y él también se las cobraría al chico de lentes en cuanto terminara de desatar a Naruto.

Kabuto dudó un segundo entre continuar con sus amenazas hacia Sasuke o volver con su jefe para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Al final, se decidió por lo último y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia el despacho. Bajó velozmente las escaleras y de la nada, una pistola con silenciador estaba delante de él. Su pecho ardía y con temor, miró que el disparo había dado justo en su corazón. Se desplomó por las escaleras y murió, mirando fijamente a su asesino.

–De cualquier manera, nunca me trataste bien, Kabuto. –dijo Tessai. Al fin se cobraba la venganza por su ojo derecho. El disparo anterior posiblemente era de Anko. Estaba seguro de que su ex jefa ya había matado a Orochimaru, ella también tenía sus buenas razones para hacerlo. Con tranquilidad, arrojó la pistola y el silenciador a uno de los muchos armarios de la mansión. Caminó hacia la salida, donde se reuniría con Anko. Esperaba que la mujer pudiera salir antes de que la mansión volara en cientos de pedacitos.

* * *

–Hey dobe, ¿estás bien? –preguntó una vez que Naruto pudo volver a moverse.

–No lo sé, teme. Me duele mucho la pierna, creo que está fracturada. –señaló una de sus extremidades, la cual fue palpada sin ningún cuidado por el pelinegro. –¡Duele muchísimo, animal! –gritó.

–Sí, está fracturada.

–Eso ya lo sabía, imbécil. –contestó entrecortadamente debido al dolor en su pierna. –¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? ¿Sabes que eres un grandísimo idiota, bastardo desconsiderado?

–Si te lo decía, Orochimaru volvería a hacerte daño. –dijo con simpleza, ayudando al rubio a ponerse de pie. –Será mejor largarnos de una buena vez.

Con cuidado, ayudó al rubio a ponerse de pie, lo cual era extremadamente doloroso y difícil dada la condición actual de su pierna. Mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Naruto lograra el equilibrio, echó un vistazo a la única ventana de aquel cuarto. La calle estaba completamente sola, a excepción del auto que reconoció casi de inmediato.

–¡Sakura!

–¿Está aquí?

–Su auto está aquí, tal vez ella esté con Orochimaru. –se estremeció de tan sólo pensar que alguno de los dos disparos escuchados anteriormente tuvieran por objetivo a la mujer. –Escucha dobe, iré a asegurarme que ella esté bien. Tú no te muevas de este lugar. –le entregó la pistola. –Utilízala si es necesario.

–¡De ninguna manera, Sasuke! Voy contigo.

–¡No puedes caminar, estúpido! Sólo estorbarás. –exclamó.

–Puedo cubrirte las espaldas. –protestó el rubio. –Iré.

–¡No lo harás!

–¡Que sí!

–¡No! ¡De ninguna manera voy a ponerte en peligro de nuevo! Bastante tuve con lo del accidente. –confesó al fin. No pondría a Naruto en peligro una vez más. Se lo había prometido la noche de su cumpleaños y pensaba cumplirlo.

–¡Eres un bastardo! –apoyándose en la pierna sana, jaló al moreno de las solapas para acercarlo a sus labios. Le dio un beso corto, para no retrasarlo mucho. –De acuerdo, te esperaré. Pero llévate esto. –le devolvió la pistola. –Tal vez lo necesites más que yo.

–Más te vale que estés bien cuando regrese.

–Estaré bien. Aún debo darte unos buenos porrazos por botarme de la forma en que lo hiciste. –bromeó Naruto, empujando un poco a Sasuke hacia la salida.

–Ten cuidado, usuratonkachi. –murmuró antes de dar la vuelta y caer al suelo por el repentino temblor. Una llamarada de fuego invadió el pasillo y Sasuke retrocedió, evitándolo a duras penas. –Se quema…

–¡Teme!

Los flashback del pasado asaltaron su mente. Estaba otra vez dentro de un incendio y Naruto no podía caminar. Los cuerpos de sus padres se consumían por las llamas del fuego de nuevo frente a sus ojos. Pronto, esas figuras se fundían convirtiéndose en una sola con brillantes ojos azules y rubios cabellos llamativos que suplicaban por su ayuda.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Imbécil, reacciona!

Con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, empujó al pelinegro justo a tiempo para evitar que una nueva oleada de calor lo quemara completamente. Con el cuerpo de Naruto sobre él, observó el rostro pálido y sudoroso por el dolor de la pierna fracturada, y ahora se añadía un ardiente dolor por la piel quemada de su espalda.

–¿En qué demonios piensas, bastardo? ¡Casi te pierdo por estar distraído!

El fuego ya se había llevado una vez a sus seres queridos. Pero esta vez sería diferente. Jaló los rubios cabellos para besarlo antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente, no sin antes susurrarle:

–Te amo, dobe. –si iba a morir, no lo haría sin antes haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de sacar al rubio de su ensoñación. Caminaron a través de pasillos temblorosos y rodeados por llamaradas que salían de algún lugar. Esperaba que Sakura estuviera bien. Bajaron por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron con la pierna en ese estado. Naruto fue el primero en ver el cadáver de Kabuto y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que las náuseas no lo invadieran. No estaba nada acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de escenas, pero suponía que Sasuke sí porque ni se inmutó ante el cuerpo.

–Hey, teme…

–No lo veas. –susurró, sosteniendo el peso de Naruto con su cuerpo para bajar más rápido.

–¿Cómo puedes…?

–He estado en peores escenas, dobe.

* * *

–Querida, ambos sabemos que no eres capaz de matarme. –Sakura temblaba con una mezcla de rabia y de miedo. Aún sostenía a Kusanagi frente a ella, pero nunca imaginó que la espada fuera tan pesada. Sus brazos comenzaban a doler, amenazando con hacerle soltar el arma en cualquier momento.

–Eres una cobarde. –la metálica pistola brilló frente a sus ojos. –Desde el principio lo has sido. Preferiste casarte conmigo en vez de luchar junto a Sasuke para conseguir el dinero que tu madre necesitaba. Tomaste la vía fácil. Lo traicionaste.

–¡Cállate! ¿Crees que no lo sé? Tú no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso. –las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su vista. Las palabras de Orochimaru eran tan ciertas que se clavaban en su corazón con rudeza. –¡Nunca debí aceptar tu propuesta!

–Pero lo hiciste, querida. Y he vivido junto a ti todos estos años, viendo en tus ojos el arrepentimiento. Era magnífico ver que sufrías por tu decisión. –rió fuertemente. –Fue un placer escucharte llorar cada noche, escucharte gemir en voz baja y verte cerrar los ojos imaginando que era Sasuke el que te hacía el amor y no yo… ver tu decepción al verme a mí cada noche a tu lado.

–¡Cállate! –Orochimaru notó la mirada decidida de Sakura. –No volveré a ser cobarde… no lo haré nunca más.

Apenas y alcanzó a esquivar el ataque de Sakura. Se sorprendió al encontrar tanta determinación en los ojos jade. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitar el segundo golpe de la mujer, una herida en su costado lo hizo parpadear y tomar la decisión de terminar con ese enfrentamiento mientras aún estaba vivo. Otro disparo retumbó en las paredes.

–¡Sakura! –gritó Orochimaru. En lugar de ver la pistola en sus manos, sólo podía observar un chorro de sangre. –¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¡Mis manos…! ¡Sakura!

Tal vez no había conseguido matarlo, pero al menos se llevaría a la tumba las preciadas manos de su esposo, jamás volvería a levantar un arma en contra de nadie ni sostendría a Kusanagi. Además, en la cárcel probablemente no las necesitaría mucho. Orochimaru gritaba muchas cosas que no entendía mientras ella caminaba a pasos torpes por la habitación, intentando salir de allí.

Las llamas invadían la casa, quemando todo a su paso. Sakura observó el cuerpo de Orochimaru revolcarse en el suelo, lamentándose por la pérdida de sus manos. No le importó, por primera vez deseaba vengarse. Abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta. Orochimaru tardaría mucho tiempo en ingeniárselas para abrirla. Todo el espacio a su alrededor comenzaba a consumirse por las llamas y el suelo de la segunda planta se resquebrajaba. Sería difícil salir de ahí y más en su estado. Con su mano, apretó la herida que sangraba en su abdomen, afortunadamente la bala no había dañado ningún órgano vital o ya estaría muerta.

* * *

–Dobe… –la salida estaba cerca, podían vislumbrarla. –¿Puedes caminar desde aquí?

–Sí, claro. –quitó el brazo que mantenía sobre los hombros del moreno. –¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Volveré por Sakura.

–¡Pero teme, la mansión se está cayendo!

–No voy a abandonarla a su suerte. –empujó un poco a Naruto hacia la salida. –Estaré bien.

–¡No! es suicida dejarte volver ahí.

–¿Piensas que la dejaré?

Varias figuras entraron rápidamente a la mansión. Observaron a su alrededor, confundidos por la repentina intervención.

–¡Uchiha! ¿Aún hay alguien más dentro?

–¿Lee?

–Sí, Sakura está allí. –contestó el rubio al reconocer a Rock Lee. –Probablemente en la segunda planta.

–Iré por ella. Tú lleva a Naruto a la ambulancia. –le dijo Lee antes de perderse entre las llamas.

Quería volver con Lee y ayudarle a rescatar a la mujer, pero Naruto también necesitaría ayuda para salir del lugar. Desesperado, cargó al rubio entre sus brazos, ganándose unos buenos gritos por parte del escandaloso Naruto. Corrió hasta la salida y lo llevó a la primera ambulancia disponible.

Itachi observó la escena desde lejos. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano y el rubio estarían bien. Estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando notó los intentos de Naruto por detener a Sasuke. Al parecer, su hermano quería volver por algo.

–¡Ya tardaron demasiado! –exclamó Sasuke. –Iré por ella aunque no te guste.

–No es que me guste o no, Sasuke, pero si vas estarás en peligro tú también.

–¡Cállate! –volvió a la mansión, escuchando los gritos desesperados por parte de Naruto.

–¡Sasuke!

Lee venía con Sakura en brazos. Suspiró de alivio, notando la sangre en el abdomen de Sakura.

–¿Qué sucedió, Sakura? –preguntó mientras caminaba junto a ellos hasta la ambulancia.

–Estaré bien, es sólo un disparo. –contestó, dejándose atender por los paramédicos. –¿Y Naruto?

–Con una pierna fracturada, nada grave.

Se subió en la ambulancia junto a Naruto, permitiéndole a Lee irse con Sakura. Sabía que era un buen chico, confiable y amistoso. Él era mil veces mejor que Orochimaru.

–Teme…

–¿Qué quieres, dobe?

–¿Te he dicho que me dan pánico las agujas? –Sasuke disimuló una sonrisa y le cubrió los ojos con la palma de su mano mientras el paramédico le colocaba el suero.

–Piensa en otra cosa, dobe.

–Tal vez con un besito…

–Estás enfermo. –retiró la mano y notó la burla en los hermosos ojos azules. Advirtió la manera en la que el paramédico se concentraba en buscar un medicamento y casi le agradeció el momento de privacidad que les otorgaba. Se acercó a los labios del rubio y lo besó. Al fin todo el problema con Orochimaru había terminado.

* * *

–Así que todo esto fue obra tuya. –dijo en voz baja, lo suficiente para que el rubio escondido entre los árboles se acercara.

–Era mi trabajo encargarme de él. Akatsuki fastidiaba con eso una y otra vez. –afirmó Deidara mientras se sometía al lento escrutinio del Uchiha.

–¿No crees que fue un poco exagerado matarlo?

–No está muerto… al menos por el momento. –recodó haber visto a un bombero rescatarlo y subirlo a una ambulancia. –Y el fuego quemará las evidencias.

–Vaya… –murmuró sin ninguna emoción, conociendo de antemano la afición del atractivo rubio por los explosivos.

–Pero para lograr el asesinato perfecto… –observó de reojo al pelinegro. –… necesitaría preguntártelo a ti ¿no es verdad?

Itachi Uchiha sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, prestando su total atención a su ex compañero.

–No sé de que hablas.

–¡Uchiha! Claro que lo sabes y muy bien. –compartieron unos segundos de miradas cómplices antes de continuar. –Hablo de Madara. El bastardo ese podía ser un maldito, pero su salud era excelente. No entiendo que haya muerto de un día para otro "por causas naturales"

Itachi suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo en poco tiempo las manos del rubio rodearle la cintura, al igual que sus labios rozando la piel del cuello. –Itachi… –susurró en su oído, provocándole un ligero escalofrío. –¿Cómo lo mataste?

–No tienes ninguna prueba de que fue un asesinato. Y aunque la tuvieras, Madara tenía muchos enemigos.

Gruñó fastidiado y se separó del pelinegro. –¿No me lo dirás?

–Ya te lo dije, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

–Eres un idiota, Itachi. –dijo enojado.

–Eso no era lo que decías cuando te follaba. –replicó con sarcasmo, causando el sonrojo instantáneo de Deidara.

–¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Y estaba borracho!

–Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad. –sonrió, mirándolo hacer un rabieta.

–¡Espero que te vayas al infierno, Uchiha! ¡Te detesto! –dando media vuelta, se perdió entre las calles, de vuelta a su vida en las sombras de Akatsuki.

* * *

–Hey, dobe. –saludó en cuanto llegó a la habitación del hospital compartida por Sakura y Naruto. Las camas sólo se encontraban separadas por una pesada cortina que servía para ocultar momentos bochornosos para el paciente, pero en ese instante se hallaba recorrida completamente para permitirles charlar a los dos. –Hola, Sakura. –también la saludó.

–Buenos días, Sasuke. –contestó la mujer, olvidando su plática con Naruto y concentrándose en una revista para otorgarles un poco de tiempo.

–¡Hola, bastardo! –Sakura disimuló su sonrisa detrás de la revista, por la manera en que esos dos se hablaban cualquiera dudaría que eran pareja. –¿Cómo estás?

–Bien. –contestó, sentándose en una silla al lado de Naruto. –¿Y tu pierna?

–¡Perfectamente! El doctor dijo que hoy me darán de alta. –respondió, sintiéndose aliviado de que su estancia hospitalaria terminaba dentro de poco. –¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

–Toma. –se la tendió al rubio y desvió la mirada.

–¡Es ramen! –sacó con cuidado el recipiente de plástico que lo contenía, abriéndolo y aspirando el delicioso aroma. –Sakura ¿gustas? –le ofreció a la chica, pero ella se negó amablemente. –¡Teme, creo que te amo! Traerme ramen al hospital… ¡casi me casaría contigo!

–No seas bruto y come antes de que se enfríe. –ignoró los últimos comentarios de Naruto.

Sonriendo y feliz porque su novio hubiese hecho algo así por él, buscó en la bolsa el tenedor o los palillos para comérselo. Extrañado, tomó los palillos y el otro objeto que aún venía en la bolsa.

–¿Sasuke? –miró atónito la rosa blanca, un poco maltratada por estar escondida dentro de la bolsa de plástico junto al ramen caliente. –¿Y esto?

El pelinegro bufó fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos y evitando la mirada azulina. –Tal vez cayó dentro cuando guardé el ramen.

Naruto movió la cabeza, su novio no tenía remedio. Sasuke siempre se esforzaba por ocultar sus sentimientos, pero sabía que el rubio no necesitaba de palabras para comprenderlo. Entrelazó la mano de Sasuke con la suya, olvidándose por un momento de su comida favorita.

–Gracias, teme.

–No tienes porqué agradecérmelo, usuratonkachi. –contestó en voz baja.

–Este sería un momento apropiado para besarme y decirme cuanto me amas. –añadió con diversión el rubio.

–O podrías hacerlo tú. –replicó, acercándose lo suficiente al rubio para que este tomara la iniciativa de besarlo o no. –Nunca me lo has dicho.

–Pensé que ya estaba muy claro. –murmuró un poco apenado, las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte.

–Has sido vago al respecto. Me gustaría que lo dejaras claro. –sus ojos negros chocaron con los azules, reconociendo un miedo natural en ellos.

–Pero si te lo digo… ¿no me dejarás? Es decir… –se apresuró a añadir. –… yo… –sus manos se movieron desesperadamente, buscando algo a lo cual sujetar, encontrando la camisa de Sasuke. –Maldita sea, sabes que eres un bastardo amargado, orgulloso y ególatra, tienes cara de estreñido la mayor parte del tiempo y te gusta sacarme de mis casillas, pero también eres valiente y confiable… supongo que eso me hizo enamorarme de ti, señor engreído. También odio que me hagas decir palabras que nunca pensé decir, porque tienes un cuerpo divino que adoro y una actitud terrible, pero en términos generales, puedo afirmar que te amo, bastardo. –tomó un poco de aire. –¿Ya estás feliz?

–No es la confesión más romántica que he escuchado.

–¡No seas cursi y ya bésame, con un demonio!

Olvidaron el ramen y olvidaron también que Sakura los miraba sonriente. Aquellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Se sentía un poco incómoda al ser testigo de la escena, sobre todo porque ella alguna vez pudo tener al moreno y lo había perdido por ser una cobarde, justo como lo dijo Orochimaru. Y pensando en él, se preguntó como estaría el anciano. Las últimas noticas que recibieron fueron que el anciano estaba bastante grave en ese mismo hospital, con más del cincuenta por ciento de su cuerpo quemado y sin ambas manos. A pesar de que no merecía ni el más mínimo sentimiento, en cierta forma sintió lástima por él. La puerta se abrió y un enorme ramo de azucenas blancas fue lo primero que vio.

–¿Sakura?

–¿Lee? –reconoció el tono de voz, asombrada de que el bombero que la había rescatado estuviese ahí. Tal parecía que su vida amorosa y sentimental estaba completamente ligada a los incendios y hospitales.

–Yo…bueno… –el muchacho tenía un notorio sonrojo decorándole las mejillas. –Te traje esto… espero que estés mejor. –depositó las flores en una pequeña mesita junto a la cama de Sakura.

–Muchas gracias, Lee.

–No es nada… –se quedaron mirándose unos segundos mientras sonreían tontamente. Sakura pensaba que lo mejor era no darle ilusiones al pobre chico porque no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, pero… no estaría mal disfrutar sus últimos días. El grito de Naruto los sacó de su ensoñación.

–¡Teme! Mira las flores de Sakura… son hermosas… y mira la mía ¡está quemada por el ramen! Deberías de traerle a tu novio un ramo igual de bonito que el de… ¡hey! Eso duele, bestia. –se sobó el lugar donde Sasuke le había dado un golpe, aún tenía chichones por la paliza de Kabuto, su espalda ardía por algunas quemaduras de menor importancia y el pelinegro no ayudaba a su recuperación golpeándolo.

–Maldito usuratonkachi. No tienes flores, pero tienes ramen, no te quejes.

–¡Es cierto! Gracias por la comida, teme. –depositó un corto beso en la mejilla del moreno y se dedico a comer el tan ansiado plato de ramen. Detestaba la comida de los hospitales, pero la fractura había requerido una cirugía para alinear el hueso y debía de quedarse ahí por lo menos dos días, que afortunadamente terminarían esa misma tarde.

–¡Casi lo olvidaba! –exclamó Lee antes de salir, el tiempo transcurría volando mientras platicaba con Sakura y ya era hora de volver al trabajo. –El jefe dice que si quieres volver a la estación, tendrás que participar en otra subasta.

–¡¿Qué? –exclamaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sasuke.

–Eh, bueno… eso fue lo que dijo. Será otra subasta benéfica, estoy seguro que te irá bien.

–De ninguna manera participaré.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Yo haré la maldita donación, ¡pero a mi Sasuke sólo lo toco yo!

–Dobe… ¿podrías dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas? Son incómodas. –señaló el rostro de Rock Lee estupefacto.

–No lo dejaré de decir, teme… ¡yo me subastaré en lugar de Sasuke!

–¡Claro que no!

–Protegeré a mi uke cueste lo que cueste. –añadió Naruto con una sonrisa. –Puedes decirle a tu jefe que yo ocuparé su lugar.

–¡No soy tu uke, maldito bastardo!

–¡Lo eres, teme! Lo hemos hecho varias veces y…

–¡Cállate, con un demonio! –completamente rojo de la pena, tapó los labios del rubio con sus manos para evitar que Naruto dijese más tonterías que lo avergonzaran. –Si vuelves a abrir tu estúpida boca, te quedarás célibe el resto de tu vida. –murmuró, esperando que nadie escuchara esas palabras.

Naruto, asustado ante la perspectiva de una vida sin sexo, asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Ni una palabra más. –prometió.

–De cualquier manera, el daño ya está hecho.

–Sasuke… ¿en serio… tú…? –tartamudeó la chica.

–Será mejor que me vaya. –se despidió Rock Lee, dejándolos bajo los inquisidores ojos esmeralda.

–¿De verdad…? –volvió a preguntar, sin poder creer la revelación.

Naruto permaneció callado, era mejor no decir ni una palabra o jamás podría tocar a Sasuke. Ambos ignoraron las preguntas y se dedicaron a mirar la interesante pared, cualquier cosa era mejor que soportar el lento escrutinio al que fueron sometidos por los ojos esmeraldas.

* * *

Todo el ambiente desbordaba un aire de solemnidad. Se aferró fuertemente a la fría y pálida mano de su padre mientras caminaba junto al grupo de personas rumbo al cementerio. Aún no entendía muy bien que ocurría, pero debía ser algo muy grave, considerando la cara de tristeza de su padre y las lágrimas que Naruto disimuladamente secaba con el borde de su oscuro saco. Las personas susurraban a su alrededor y lo miraban con lástima. Y él _odiaba _que lo miraran de esa forma. Aceptó la rosa color crema que Naruto le ofreció con una triste sonrisa. Podría jurar que los negros ojos de su papá estaban aún más oscuros que de costumbre. Escuchó a un par de mujeres cuchichear sobre su mamá y una frase capturó toda su atención.

"_Está muerta"_

Eso no podía ser verdad. El tío Naruto le había dicho que su mamá ahora era una estrella y él creyó que se refería a una de esas lindas mujeres que salían en bonitas películas vestidas como princesas. Tal vez era pequeño, pero comprendía el significado de la palabra "muerto". Cuando las flores se marchitaban se morían y ello significaba que eran arrancadas de la maceta y no volverían a florecer. El perro de la maestra Emi había muerto y nunca más volvió a su lado. Con un furioso movimiento, se soltó del agarre que ejercía firmemente su padre y lo miró con ojos acusadores.

–Mi mami no está muerta ¿verdad?

El moreno compartió un intercambio de miradas con Naruto antes de que el rubio le respondiera:

–Tu mamá está en el cielo, pequeño.

–No. Sakura está muerta. –replicó de inmediato el moreno.

–¡Teme! No tienes que ser tan duro, es sólo un niño.

–Si le mientes diciéndole que su madre es una estrella, eso implica que volverá. Le estas dando falsas esperanzas y quedarás como un mentiroso frente a él. –respondió con calma y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Kai. –Sé que es doloroso, Kai, pero tu mamá estaba muy enferma. Ella no volverá, pero cuidará de ti y vivirá para siempre en tus recuerdos.

–¡No es cierto! –gritó con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos y tapándose los oídos con sus manitas. –¡No es verdad! Mi mami no está muerta.

Suspirando, Sasuke envolvió el tembloroso cuerpo de su pequeño entre sus fuertes brazos, dejándole un hueco en su pecho para que pudiera llorar sin remordimientos al entender la cruda realidad. Ambos Uchiha no tardaron en sentir el calor de una tercera persona rodeándolos. Sin necesidad de levantar la vista, Kai reconoció el aroma y el calor de su tío Naruto. ¿Quién mejor que Sasuke y Naruto podía comprender el dolor de perder a sus padres? Afortunadamente Kai tenía quien cuidara de él y velara por su seguridad.

El viento anunciaba que una tormenta pronto empezaría. Con cuidado y delicadeza, bajaron el brillante ataúd de madera a la tierra. Kai observaba todo desde los brazos de su padre. Unos minutos después, dejó caer la rosa que le había dado Naruto sobre el ataúd, en una última despedida a su madre. La rosa y el ataúd comenzaron a perderse tras cada palada de tierra que les caía encima. El ruido de las piedritas al chocar contra la madera provocaron las lágrimas de Kai.

–Van a rayarlo… van a ra-rayar e-el brillan-te ataúd de ma-má. –balbuceó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke.

Naruto y el pelinegro intercambiaron una mirada de tristeza por el sufrimiento de Kai. Disimuladamente, el rubio alcanzó a tomar la fría mano de Sasuke entre las suya al mismo tiempo que la tormenta comenzaba a caer con fuerza sobre la tierra. Tras unas últimas palabras, los pocos dolientes huyeron, refugiándose de la lluvia. El pequeño grupo de tres decidió quedarse un poco más, dejando que las afiladas gotas de agua intentaran llevarse la tristeza que los embargaba.

–Nunca quise que todo terminara así. –murmuró Sasuke. –Yo nunca… nunca le habría deseado esto, a pesar de lo mucho que ambos sufrimos por su decisión.

–No debes culparte de esto, teme. No fuiste el culpable. –rodeó la cintura de Sasuke con sus brazos, apoyando la frente en la amplia espalda del moreno.

–Detesto esto. –contestó, refiriéndose al estado de su hijo. Le dolía la muerte de Sakura, pero más le dolía el dolor del pequeño Kai. Sabía que el tiempo podía curarlo, pero por el momento se sentía impotente ante el sufrimiento del niño. Daría cualquier cosa con tal de mitigar las lágrimas de su hijo. Ahora entendía mucho de lo que sus padres solían decir.

–Estaremos bien, ya verás. Tú y yo hemos pasado por esto. Y Kai se parece tanto a su padre que lo superará con un poco de tiempo y paciencia.

–Eso espero, dobe.

El silencio del cementerio los envolvió. Naruto agradeció a Sakura el haberle dado una familia nueva junto a Sasuke, porque debía de ser sincero y reconocer que sin Sakura, él nunca habría encontrado el amor de Sasuke ni del pequeño Kai. Al menos algo bueno había resultado de tanta tragedia y sufrimiento.

–Es mejor irnos a casa o Kai se resfriará. –señaló Naruto y Sasuke sólo pudo asentir, dejando al pequeño Kai de vuelta en el suelo.

El niño se tambaleó un poco antes de mirar la fría lápida de granito donde estaba escrito con letras elegantes el nombre de su madre. Se aferró a aquella piedra y depositó un beso, despidiéndose de ella. Al voltear su cabeza, miró a aquellas dos personas con las que ahora viviría y no le pareció tan malo. Por supuesto que extrañaría a su mamá, pero al menos tenía un lugar a donde ir, donde sería amado por dos personas fantásticas. ¿Qué importancia tenía si sus padres nuevos serían dos chicos? ¡Eso sólo significaba el doble de diversión! Podría jugar doblemente al futbol, tendría dos adversarios a quienes derrotar en los videojuegos, a ellos no les importaría que ensuciara los pantalones con salsa de tomate, podría ver televisión, ver deportes y estaba seguro que nunca le faltaría un par de brazos amables que lo envolvieran si necesitaba un abrazo.

–Gracias mami, por no dejarme solo. Te voy a extrañar mucho, pero estaré bien junto a mi papi y al dobe de Naruto. –sonrió. –Prometo venir a visitarte muy seguido ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate mucho. Te amo, mami. –susurró, esperando que nadie, excepto su madre, escuchara su plegaria. Casi podía jurar que sintió los cálidos labios de su madre rozando su mejilla. Seguramente ella cuidaba de él. Un poco más animado por la repentina muestra de cariño, se puso de pie y corrió para alcanzar a Naruto y a Sasuke que comenzaban a alejarse de la tumba.

* * *

–¡Es fantástico, Kai! ¡No puedo creer que ganaste el primer lugar en la feria de arte regional! –exclamó Naruto al ver el elegante moño azul que colgaba del cuadro dibujado por Kai, anunciando el primer puesto. –¡No eres tan torpe como pareces, teme!

–¡No me digas teme, dooobe! –sonrió, sacando la lengua en un infantil gesto a pesar de sus siete años de edad. Se cruzó de brazos y buscó entre la multitud a su padre de cabellos negros.

–Estoy orgulloso de ti. –comentó Sasuke y revolvió los cabellos de Kai. A pesar de las pocas palabras del mayor, Kai sabía que en lenguaje común aquello de verdad era un halago. Se sonrojó de la emoción y corrió a los brazos del rubio.

–Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres de premio? Prometí que si me sorprendías te concedería un deseo.

–Vas a malcriarlo, dobe. –replicó el mayor de los Uchiha.

–No te metas, teme. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kai?

–¿Puedo pedir dos deseos? –preguntó el niño, aferrándose al cuello de Naruto.

–De acuerdo, pero sólo porque obtuviste el primer puesto.

–¡Bien! Deseo número uno. –elevó su dedo índice y señaló el pecho del rubio. –Necesito dinero. Mucho dinero.

Naruto alzó las cejas sorprendido antes de intercambiar una mirada de confusión con su novio. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a clavar su mirada en Kai.

–Y podría al menos saber ¿cuánto y para qué lo quieres?

–Cuánto, no lo sé. –respondió con seriedad. –Tú deberías saber cuánto me cobrará Iruka por realizar un trámite legal.

–¿Un asunto legal? –Naruto ahora entendía menos que antes. –No puedes hacer nada legal, eres menor de edad. Además, ¿qué podría querer un chiquillo como tú que necesitase de abogados?

El pequeño Uchiha sonrió y abrazó a Naruto, en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo. Por más veces que hubiese practicado, aún no podía contener su vergüenza.

–Quiero cambiar mi apellido Uchiha…

–¿¡Qué!

–… por el de Uchiha-Namikaze.

El rubio separó a Kai de su cuerpo para mirarlo detenidamente ¿Habría escuchado bien? Tal vez el calor del verano estaba friendo lenta e indoloramente sus neuronas, haciéndolo escuchar voces.

–Y el segundo deseo… –exclamó el morenito antes de que Naruto pudiese salir de su estado de estupefacción. –… es que me dejes llamarte papá Naruto… ¿puedo hacerlo?

La sonrisa de Naruto iluminó su atractivo rostro y abrazó al niño tan fuerte, que por un momento Kai pensó que lo quería asfixiar por su insolencia.

–¡Eres un baka, Kai! –dijo sorpresivamente. –¡Eso no lo tienes ni qué preguntar! Mañana mismo iremos con Iruka para que comience a cambiar ese apellido de inmediato. –sonriendo, volteó su mirada hacia Sasuke… _su_ Sasuke. –¿Oíste eso, teme? ¡Vamos a ser papás! Bueno, en realidad _yo_ voy a ser papá, porque tú ya lo eres. ¿No es fantástico?

Sasuke intentó disimular una sonrisa mientras miraba a su dúo de seres queridos correr por el parque, abrazándose e insultándose cariñosamente, ambos desbordantes de alegría. Se preguntó si esa misma alegría mostraría Naruto cuando le diera la noticia de que Kai pronto tendría una hermanita para jugar en cuanto Iruka terminara los trámites de la adopción y en cuanto Naruto aceptara casarse con él, claro, debía de proponérselo primero. Pero de momento, ese era un secreto entre él, Iruka y, por supuesto, Kai, que se mostraba fascinado ante la idea de tener una hermana con quien convivir y proteger, porque ahora que su papá Sasuke era el jefe del cuartel de bomberos y Naruto un especialista en derecho internacional privado, las tardes se habían vuelto un poco solitarias y aburridas. Suspirando, apretó entre sus manos la fina pulsera de oro que le daría a Naruto cuando le propusiera matrimonio. Intercambiarían anillos el día de la boda, pero mientras estuvieran comprometidos usarían el par de pulseras que había mandado a hacer especialmente para ellos. Ahora el problema era cómo planteárselo ya que el comenzar a vivir juntos sí que le había llevado su tiempo, así que no quería ni pensar en lo mucho que tardaría en convencerlo de que se casaran. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto y no lograba planear algo que fuera romántico sin ser muy cursi. Tal vez lo mejor era ser directo.

–¿Sabes algo, teme? –susurró Naruto mientras caminaba a su lado. Un par de metros adelante Kai corría entre las atracciones del parque de diversiones, decidiendo a cuál subiría primero. –Nunca te agradecí por salvarme del accidente de automóvil, ni por sacarme de la casa de Orochimaru… así que… gracias.

El pelinegro lo miró extrañado pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ataques de sinceridad por parte de su novio y futuro prometido, eso siempre y cuando todo saliera bien.

–No tienes que agradecerlo, dobe. –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. –Después de todo era lo justo… tú me salvaste a mí.

A juzgar por la mirada azulina, sabía que el rubio no había entendido nada. Por supuesto, también era su culpa por nunca haberle explicado al rubio lo importante que él era en su vida, lo mucho que le agradecía haberle salvado de la soledad y la oscuridad. Porque si de algo Sasuke estaba seguro, era que sin Naruto su vida habría sido un miserable y aburrido pozo oscuro sin fondo. Seguramente estaría tirado en el sofá, mirando lucha libre y bebiendo la cerveza suficiente como para destruir su hígado en un par de años, solo y sin ilusiones. Ahora tenía a Kai, a Naruto y a la futura niña Uchiha-Namikaze, tenía seres por los cuales vivir, esforzarse y hacer sonreír.

–¿De qué te salvé? Si mal no recuerdo yo…mmhn… –los apasionados y cálidos labios de Sasuke callaron cualquier intento de réplica.

Después de que sus pulmones les reclamaron por un poco de oxígeno –y de un grito por parte de Kai– Naruto se separó para acompañar a su nuevo hijo a la rueda de la fortuna. Sasuke lo observó alejarse, esperando que la visita al parque de diversiones cansara lo suficiente a su hijo para que éste durmiera toda la noche y poderle decir a Naruto que se casaba con él sí o sí, para después pasar a actividades mucho más placenteras sin que Kai despertara a medianoche por el alboroto. El siguiente paso definitivamente sería insonorizar la habitación principal.

–¡Te amo, teme! –gritó el rubio cuando estuvieron en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna. Desde esa distancia le era imposible escucharlo, pero Sasuke sabía lo que Naruto decía por el simple movimiento de sus labios y la estúpida (tierna, aunque nunca lo admitiría) mirada azul.

Naruto observó a Sasuke disimular un sonrojo y esconder su mirada entre el resto de la población que esperaba por poder subir al juego. Pero también, como buen observador, sabía que el moreno le había respondido.

"_Yo también te amo, dobe"_

Notó la sonrisa sincera de alegría de Naruto. Era muy raro que el témpano de hielo Uchiha admitiera su amor por el hiperactivo rubio, pero esa última carta maestra esperaba que le ayudara esa noche a convencer al rubio de aceptar la pulsera de compromiso.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

¡OMG! No puedo creer que acabo de terminar este fic! Y tampoco puedo creer que tardara tanto en terminarlo D:

¡De verdad les piso una disculpa! Las malditas guardias me quitan mucho tiempo y además, las escenas de acción no son mi fuerte. Tardé siglos en tratar de imaginar una situación medianamente decente, pero espero que el resultado final sea de su agrado.

Como leyeron, no quise profundizar mucho en la muerte de Sakura porque, a final de cuentas, no tenía el corazón suficiente para escribir algo triste, después de todo creo que al final ella logró redimirse y llegué a apreciar al personaje.

¿Qué opinan de Itachi y Deidara? No puse mucho énfasis y dejé un final abierto en cuanto al mayor de nuestros adorados Uchiha ¿habrá matado a Madara o no? Y si lo hizo ¿es tan condenadamente sexy y perfecto que no dejó pistas? Mmm… es algo muy interesante, así que lo dejo a su imaginación.

Bien, creo que lo último salió excesivamente cursi, pero ¡hey! En algún momento estos dos debían dejar los golpes de lado y admitir lo condenadamente cursis que son (muy en el fondo, pero lo son).

Sólo me queda **AGRADECER **de todo corazón a las personas que siguieron este fic a lo largo de estos capis (sé lo increíblemente martirizadores que son los primeros capítulos, pero estoy trabajando en la edición! Prometo que serán decentes dentro de un tiempo!) **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A: **

_**Soy YO-SARIEL**_: _¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo! Tus reviews siempre me han hecho muy feliz. Yo estoy muy de acuerdo en que el orden de los factores no altera el producto. ¡Gracias! Cuídate muchísimo y te mando un abrazo :D_

_**Kaoryciel94: **__¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Sé que sigues todas las historias y siempre me dejas tu comentario, lo cual agradezco infinitamente por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme, eso me hace increíblemente feliz! Cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazoooote! :D_

_**Karu-suna: **__¡Hola! Gracias por el comentario! Gracias a su apoyo he logrado finalizar este fic que comenzó como una aventura para mí, y sigue siéndolo porque me pongo muy nerviosa al publicar un nuevo capítulo, ya que nunca sé si será aceptado o no, por eso me alegro al ver los reviews. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que el capítulo final sea de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazo! ;D_

_**narutteba: **__¡Mil gracias por el apoyo! Me alegra leer tus reviews :D. Ya vimos el desenlace de lo que el teme hizo, y espero que no lo odies mucho por ello o, al menos, haya logrado tu perdón con lo último jejejejeje. Espero que tengas una excelente semana y de nuevo, gracias por tu comentario. ¡Cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazo! :)_

_**Susana Mode: **__¡Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que el castigo de Orochi sea suficiente para cumplir tu sed de venganza, jajajajaja, a final de cuentas yo también lo quise hacer sufrir mucho, pero espero que haya sido suficiente (aunque creo que nunca lo será) Yo estoy de acuerdo en eso de que pongan a Naru de mujer (inserte un escalofrío de Kerky) ¡lo detesto! De verdad, creo que el que Naru haga el sexy no jutsu no significa que sea una chica! En fin, a cada quien sus gustos, yo respeto a quienes les gusta, pero a mi no me hablen del tema :P. Espero que este capi final te guste. Cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazooote! :D_

_**camiSXN: **__¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo siempre! Me hace feliz ver tus comentarios capi tras capi, hace que el esfuerzo de escribir valga la pena. Espero que el final te guste! :D Que tengas una excelente semana, cuídate muchísimo y te mando un abrazo! ;D_

_**dey-Chan: **__¡Hola! Antes que nada, mil gracias por dejarme un review! Después de leer que no acostumbras a hacerlo, me sentí feliz de que el fic te motivara a dejar tu opinión. ¡Gracias! En cuanto a lo de agregarte en el face, apenas hace un par de semanas acabo de abrir una cuenta, por lo cual quizá tarde en llegarte la invitación porque soy un poco (de hecho soy muuuy) mala para esto de las redes sociales, pero te dejo mi nombre de usuario a ti y a todos los que quieran agregarme! Te mandé un mail, pero tal vez no llegó o se fue a la bandeja de archivos de gente extraña XD. De cualquier manera sería genial platicar un día de estos. Cuídate muchísimo y te mando un mega abrazo :D._

_**Veintiocho: **__¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Me ayuda a darme cuenta de mis errores y me hace crecer como autora, así que no tienes ni que pedirlo, leí tu review de cabo a rabo :D y prometo tomar tus consejos. Siendo sincera no me di cuenta del OOC de Sakura, o al menos, desde mi punto de vista, tenía un origen que lo explica, su enfermedad. En lo que estoy completamente de acuerdo es que no debería de alterarme tanto por un personaje que no existe, así que trabajaré en mi autocontrol, pero de verdad que agradezco tu crítica constructiva. Sé que en muchas ocasiones cuesta un poco de trabajo recalcar los errores a los autores, al parecer se nos olvida que para eso existen los reviews, por eso ¡muchas gracias! Los primeros capítulos los editaré porque de verdad que hasta a mí me dan pena. ¡Espero que tengas una excelente semana y cuídate mucho! Un abrazo :) PD: ¡Amé tu imagen de profile!_

_**the nekos mode: **__¡Muchas gracias por el review! Juro que sufrí horrores para escribir el lemon, por lo que tu comentario me alegró el día! Espero que te guste el capi final aunque no haya lemon. ¡Cuídate mucho y un abrazo! :D_

_**shirly queen: **__¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegró mucho que me dijeras que te ha gustado como escribo, ese tipo de comentarios no se reciben todos los días. Espero que te guste el final de esta historia. Cuídate muchísimo y que tengas una excelente semana. Un abrazo!_

_**Y por supuesto, no podía faltar un agradecimiento especial a todos los que han seguido esta historia anónimamente o la han agregado dentro de sus favoritas. ¡Muchas gracias y un abrazo a todos ustedes!**_

**¡No me queda más que despedirme y espero leernos pronto en alguna otra historia!**

Pero no me iré sin antes dejarles mi nueva cuenta de facebook, por si alguien quiere seguir en contacto o mandar sus comentarios/criticas/amenazas/gritos/golpes virtuales o lo que quieran. Pueden encontrarme como: **Janette López (Kerky) **o buscarme por mi e-mail: krysty _ 999 (arroba) hotmail. com . (sin espacios)

Cuídense mucho, les mando un abrazo a todos y les deseo cosas hippies como salud, paz y amor.

**Kerky**

_**Número de palabras (sin notas de autor): 16.620**_


End file.
